<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dawn Will Come by Kira_RaKash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669732">The Dawn Will Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_RaKash/pseuds/Kira_RaKash'>Kira_RaKash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...but it's complicated, Action/Adventure, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Orange Shotou | Orange Archipelago (Pokemon), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_RaKash/pseuds/Kira_RaKash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia Ketchum gets more than she bargains for when an impulsive decision to confront her past lands her in the middle of one of Team Rocket's conflicts. It turns out protecting the world from devastation is a lot harder than it sounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanako | Delia Ketchum/Sakaki | Giovanni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated for action/adventure-type violence. I don't think any of it is graphic enough to warrant an archive warning, but please be aware there is some brief gory imagery around Chapter Twenty-Six.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"</em> <em>No excellent soul is exempt from a mixture of madness."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Aristotle</em>
</p>
<p>Delia Ketchum stared out the kitchen window.<em> I'm being ridiculous</em>, she told herself. Nothing sinister ever happened in small towns like this. Practically nowhere was safer than Pallet Town. And yet, the letter...</p>
<p>A sudden movement caught Delia's eye, and she felt her pulse quicken. There he was again – the same young man she had been seeing outside her house for close to a week. He had to be from out of town, or Delia would have recognized him. At first glance he looked like any other tourist with his baggy shorts, cheesy button-down shirt with a tropical print, and a camera hanging around his neck. However, even if he was renting one of the summer cottages up the road, the man spent too much time in front of her house for her liking. No matter how hard she tried, Delia couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.</p>
<p>Turning abruptly from the window, Delia crossed the house and threw open the back door. Mimey was sweeping the path to the garden, happily muttering to himself as he worked.</p>
<p>"Mimey, come inside!"</p>
<p>The Pokemon turned and cocked his head, frowning with concern. Delia realized the fear must have been evident in her voice. She forced herself to smile and carefully controlled her tone.</p>
<p>"The path looks very nice, Mimey. Why don't you come in and watch TV for a while?"</p>
<p>"Mime!" the Pokemon agreed.</p>
<p>As soon as he was inside, Delia slammed the door and threw the deadbolt. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be afraid, but the timing of the letter coinciding with the appearance of this stranger frayed at her nerves. Delia leaned against the door and took a deep breath to steady herself. Her eyes fell on the phone, and for half a moment Delia was tempted to call the police like Professor Oak had urged her to do.</p>
<p>But what would she tell them? It wasn't illegal for a tourist to walk past her house. Officer Jenny certainly had better things to do than to deal with a housewife's paranoia. Besides, she'd eventually have to explain why she found the man suspicious, and that would raise awkward questions Delia didn't want to answer. Rumors had a habit of spreading quickly in Pallet Town.</p>
<p>Once she found the strength to move from the door, Delia checked to make sure Mimey was happily settled in with his cartoons and peeked out the window. The street outside was deserted.</p>
<p>"It's just my imagination," Delia whispered to herself as she climbed the stairs up to the bedroom.</p>
<p>The familiar surroundings brought Delia comfort until her eyes fell on the letter sitting on the dresser. Nothing about the plain white envelope would seem out of place to the casual observer, but to Delia it stood out like an unwelcome intruder. For what must have been the hundredth time, Delia picked it up with a shaking hand. Nothing on the envelope indicated where the letter had come from. There was no return address, just Delia's name and house number printed on an impersonal label. Delia sank down onto her bed and extracted the neatly folded note. By now she had read it so many times that she had the words committed to memory, but each time she half-expected to find something she had missed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Delia,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Be extremely careful about who you let into your home in the coming weeks, and make sure your doors and windows are locked at night. Someone is trying to discover the truth about you, and they are much closer than I would like. This issue will be resolved shortly. In the meantime, I urge you to be cautious and vigilant on matters relating to your personal safety.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I cannot say anything more in case this message falls into the wrong hands, but I am sure you understand my meaning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincere regards.</em>
</p>
<p>That was it. There were no pleasantries or even a signature, but Delia would know the handwriting anywhere. She set the letter aside and yanked open the nightstand drawer. Flipping a small latch allowed her to remove the false bottom of the drawer and extract the two treasures she kept inside. The first was a ring with an impressively large stone that seemed to glow with its own internal radiance. It was moonstone, Delia knew, cut and polished until it shined even brighter than a diamond.</p>
<p>"Such an uncommon beauty deserves more than a common diamond," he had said so long ago as he slipped the ring onto Delia's finger.</p>
<p>Delia tried to ignore the lump in her throat brought on by the memory and stared down at the second item, an old photograph creased around the edges from too much handling. A younger, carefree version of herself cradled an infant Ash in her arms and leaned back into the embrace of the handsome, dark-haired man standing behind her. They both smiled as the warm summer sun beat down on them. Delia sighed, envious of the happy young woman who didn't know that her life would be turned completely upside down in a few short months.</p>
<p>A few tears welled in her eyes, but Delia angrily brushed them away before replacing the ring and the photograph in the drawer. No contact, that had been their agreement. Delia picked up the letter once more. No contact until she and Ash were safe. She had kept her end of the bargain, living a lie these past fourteen years. If he thought he could just start sending her letters after all this time –</p>
<p>"Damn it, Giovanni," Delia whispered, crushing the letter into a ball in her fist.</p>
<p>She tossed the crumpled paper across the room where it bounced off the wall next to the window. She froze. The man was outside again, loitering on the edge of her lawn. The sight of him did nothing to quell her rage. Be cautious? Ha! She'd show him.</p>
<p>Delia stormed down the stairs. Mimey was so engrossed in his favorite cartoon that he scarcely noticed her. Delia unlatched the dead bolt and slipped out into the backyard. She crept around the side of the house and peered around the corner. The man stood on the edge of the grass with his back to her, poking around in the bushes. He never heard Delia's approach.</p>
<p>"What are you doing on my property?" Delia demanded, grabbing the man's shoulder and spinning him around.</p>
<p>The young man was so startled that he toppled over. He stared up at her with wide eyes, his mouth agape. Delia realized he couldn't be any older than Brock, but being young didn't make her have mercy.</p>
<p>"Answer me, or I'll call the police. Who sent you?"</p>
<p>The boy scrambled to his feet and took off running. Delia made no effort to stop him. As she gazed after the retreating figure, her anger melted away, leaving confusion and emptiness in its place.</p>
<p>Delia made up her mind right there. She was tired of being a pawn in someone else's game. It was time to get answers to her questions.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Francis Bacon</em>
</p><p>Giovanni gazed up at the hulking monstrosity of a building in front of them and sighed. He would give just about anything to get out of another benefit gala, but one did not get to be in his position by refusing to keep up appearances. After all, Silvano Manieri, Giovanni's chief rival, had also received an invitation. Not attending the 31st Annual Windham Entrepreneur Benefit would make him look weak, or worse, afraid.</p><p>And so Giovanni found himself in his least comfortable tuxedo pulling up to the garish Windham Building in the most conspicuous limousine he'd been able to find. These people were impressed by nothing less than the biggest and ugliest vehicles money could buy.</p><p>"Is it true that Kenneth Rothman will be here?" Domino interrupted his thoughts, leaning past Giovanni to catch a glimpse of the steel and glass tower in front of them.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Kenneth Rothman. You know, the actor. He plays the detective on that crime show everyone likes." Domino flipped her golden curls over her shoulder. "According to the guest list, he got an invitation. Think he'll actually show up?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Domino was undeterred by Giovanni's dour mood. She turned back to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of some of Kanto's rich and famous. At least one of them was looking forward to this horrid affair, even if she was just invited for security purposes. Giovanni was reluctant to go into any situation where his rival might be present without backup, and Domino had been the ideal choice of company. At first glance she was just a pretty date, but if worse came to worse, she could put up a tough fight.</p><p>As the car slowed to a stop in front of the main entrance, Domino tensed. Giovanni followed her gaze to the shadows where several men lurked out of sight of most of the guests. To the untrained eye, they appeared to belong to Team Rocket, but the "R" stamped on the chest of their uniforms was gold rather than the standard red.</p><p>"Manieri's men," Domino said softly. "What should we do?"</p><p>The driver opened the door, and Giovanni stepped out, pointedly ignoring the Team Rocket imposters.</p><p>"We do nothing." Giovanni helped her out of the car. "We show Manieri that his henchmen are not worth our time."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Domino followed his lead, but her shoulders slumped with disappointment.</p><p>Giovanni knew perfectly well that Domino was spoiling for a fight with Manieri's agents, but this was not the time or place for it. The way things were going, there would be a fight soon enough. Nothing Giovanni did was likely to change that. Best to postpone the violence for as long as possible.</p><p>Through the elegant glass doors was a spacious, airy lobby. Despite the late hour, it was still crowded. Some, dressed in their finest evening wear, were obviously going to the same party. Other men and women hurried past in their business suits, hard at work out of the many offices the Windham Building housed. No hour was too late to stem the flow of commerce.</p><p>Giovanni scanned the lobby and caught sight of a familiar face at the far end of the room.</p><p>"This way."He made his way past the throngs of well-dressed people, trying to avoid eye contact with any old acquaintances who might rope him into making pointless conversation. Fortunately, Giovanni didn't exactly have a glowing reputation in most circles, and no one seemed particularly interested in stopping him.</p><p>"It's about time you got here."</p><p>A middle-aged man in a white suit that would have looked ridiculous on almost anyone else leaned against the wall across from the line of elevators. His dark hair was beginning to gray around the temples, and his deeply tanned face showed lines from endless days spent out in the sun.</p><p>"Hector." Giovanni shook hands with the other man. "The party hasn't even started yet."</p><p>"No, but your old friend Silvano is already here. He's been telling anyone who will listen that he didn't think you'd be brave enough to meet with him face to face."</p><p>Giovanni shrugged. "Now he'll look all the more foolish when I prove him wrong."</p><p>They were an unlikely duo, the leader of Team Rocket and the CEO of Cruz Pharmaceuticals, but Hector Cruz was one of the few people Giovanni counted among his friends. They had attended the same prestigious school in Viridian City as children and forged a lifelong friendship despite their different fields.</p><p>"You look lovely this evening, Miss Domino." Hector turned his attention to Giovanni's companion.</p><p>"Thank you," Domino's cheeks flushed slightly as Hector kissed her hand.</p><p>"I suppose I've given Manieri enough time to gloat," Giovanni said. "Let's get this over with."</p><p>Most of the guests were crowding into one of the first few elevators closest to the entrance. No one bothered to come down to the far end of the row, so Giovanni, Domino, and Hector had the elevator to themselves. Domino pushed the button for the roof. They were all silent for a moment as the car began its long acsent to the top of the Windham Building.</p><p>"My agent in Pallet Town reports nothing out of the ordinary over the last few days," Hector spoke first.</p><p>Giovanni nodded. "Good. Do you still think Manieri might be investigating her?"</p><p>"It's possible," Hector replied. "I'm not sure what they are looking for, but my sources tell me someone is still making inquiries about the Ketchums. The boy is still abroad, outside Manieri's usual range for now, but if they happened to guess the truth..."</p><p>Hector didn't bother to finish the thought. They both knew what the consequences would be.</p><p>"I trust you'll inform me if anything changes," Giovanni said as the doors slid open.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>They stepped out into the lavish ballroom at the top of the Windham Building. The floors and walls were pristine white marble, the tables were draped in multicolored silks, and a string band played in the corner. Giovanni was relieved to find their table was in the back with some of the more tolerable invitees. Anyone else might have been impressed with the lavish surroundings, but Giovanni had suffered through far to many of these events to find them enjoyable.</p><p>As he feigned interest in pictures of Mrs. Windham's grandchildren over dinner, Giovanni surreptitiously glanced around the ballroom. It didn't take long to spot the one person who had made his attendance a necessity. Silvano Manieri prowled across the room, his wife close on his heels, laughing with a group of fellow guests. Giovanni had to admit his nemesis was an imposing figure, tall and lean with long, golden-brown hair neatly bound at the nape of his neck. Almost as though he sensed Giovanni's stare, Manieri turned his gaze to the back of the room. A sardonic smile flickered across Manieri's lips as their eyes met. He nodded to Giovanni, a silent challenge before turning away. Giovanni had a sinking feeling this would not be their final interaction for the evening.</p><p>As the staff cleared the dinner dishes away, the band hired for the evening's entertainment began playing a lively tune. Most of the guests took to the dance floor, the men in dashing tuxedos and the women a flurry of colorful gowns. Giovanni had little interest in joining the festivities, but he knew Manieri would not hesitate to point out his anti-social behavior to the other guests. He reluctantly followed Hector out to make insufferable small talk with the other attendees while Domino trailed behind him.</p><p>It didn't take long before an old business contact cornered Giovanni, intent on discussing the recent trade embargoes imposed in Unova. Domino yawned and leaned against the wall, staring wistfully out at the graceful dancers.</p><p>"Would you care to dance? Such a lovely lady shouldn't have to stand on the side because her date will not dance with her." A handsome young man appeared at Domino's side and cast a judgmental glance in Giovanni's direction.</p><p>Domino blushed like a schoolgirl. "Thank you, but I can't. I have to-"</p><p>"Go ahead," Giovanni interrupted, waving her toward the dance floor.</p><p>"Oh. Thank you, sir!" Domino beamed.</p><p>Giovanni couldn't help but smile slightly. It wouldn't hurt for one of them to have a little fun this evening. His contact's phone rang, and Giovanni used it as an excuse to politely extract himself from the conversation. Unfortunately, he didn't get far.</p><p>"Giovanni. I was wondering if I was going to be able to catch you alone all evening."</p><p>Giovanni's smile instantly faded. He didn't have to look to know who the voice behind him belonged to.</p><p>"What do you want, Silvano?"</p><p>He turned to face his long-time enemy.</p><p>Manieri smiled, a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I was hoping I might have a word with you."</p><p>"We're both here. Talk."</p><p>"Step outside with me." Manieri pulled open the nearby door to the balcony.</p><p>Giovanni hesitated for just a moment. Going out onto the roof of a building with a man who made no secret about wanting him dead was an objectively terrible idea. To make matters worse, a strong wind had come up, chasing away all the other guests who might have come out to enjoy the view of Viridian City's skyline. They would be completely alone. Yet showing any sign of fear was an even worse idea. How many of his people were only loyal to him because he had them duped into believing he was stronger than Manieri? Giovanni followed the other man out onto the balcony.</p><p>"What is it you wanted?" Giovanni said irritably as the door to the balcony slammed shut behind them.</p><p>Manieri removed a pokeball from his jacket and tossed it to the ground. The ball sprang open, releasing the Xatu inside.</p><p>"I trust you remember my Xatu and its intriguing ability to foresee events which have not yet come to pass." Manieri gave the Pokemon a fond pat on the head. "Xatu and I have looked into your future, and I thought you would be interested to know what we saw."</p><p>"I'm afraid you were incorrect," Giovanni replied, scowling at the Xatu.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Manieri raised an eyebrow. "Please, indulge us for just a moment. You have my assurance that we are only trying to help you."</p><p>Giovanni rolled his eyes. The day he believed Manieri had any intention of helping him would be the day he traded in all his Pokemon for an army of Magikarp.</p><p>Manieri pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and spread them face down on a nearby table. Giovanni did his best to appear disinterested. There was no way he'd admit that Manieri's Pokemon made him thoroughly uncomfortable.</p><p>"No matter how many times Xatu gazes into the future, the omens are always the same for you, Giovanni." Manieri's voice had a soft, almost ethereal quality. "Show him the first card, Xatu."</p><p>The bird Pokemon stretched out its wing and nudged one of the cards forward. Manieri flipped it over. The card showed a picture of two dirt paths winding their way into a forest in opposite directions.</p><p>"Your first card is the road," Manieri explained. "This indicates that a choice lies before you. You must decide which path to take."</p><p>"Xatu." The Pokemon pointed to a second card on the table.</p><p>Manieri turned it over to reveal a picture of swords and fire.</p><p>"The next omen is war. You will choose the path of destruction and chaos."</p><p>Xatu pushed the next card forward. The picture showed a woman weeping.</p><p>"This card is grief. As a result of your choice, people will die," Manieri explained as he reached for the next card Xatu indicated. "The following card is the broken tower, representing a great struggle. I sense even you must be seeing a theme in these omens."</p><p>"I'm seeing that you're wasting my time when there's a perfectly nice party going on inside." Giovanni folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>Manieri ignored Giovanni and flipped the next card. This one depicted a marble altar with the word "sacrifice" scrawled underneath it in an ornate script.</p><p>"At the end of your struggles, you will be forced to make a great sacrifice." Manieri turned to meet Giovanni's eyes. His voice was almost too soft to hear. "I suppose you're wondering what that sacrifice is?"</p><p>"I have a feeling you're going to tell me whether I'm wondering or not."</p><p>"Xatu." The Pokemon pushed a final card forward.</p><p>Manieri turned it over to expose a picture of a skeleton. The omen needed no translation, but Manieri said it aloud anyway.</p><p>"Death," Manieri nearly whispered the word. "It doesn't matter how many times Xatu and I look into your future; the results are always the same. You will fight, you will struggle, and in the end you will die."</p><p>Giovanni was suddenly glad to be wearing his stifling tuxedo since it covered the goosebumps that prickled on his arms. Never let him see fear, he reminded himself.</p><p>"That's an amusing little trick," Giovanni said. "I saw an old lady with a crystal ball at a carnival once who was almost as good."</p><p>Manieri returned his Xatu to its pokeball and gathered up his omen cards. All except the Death card, Giovanni noticed. The skeleton remained on the table, leering up at him.</p><p>"I had hoped you would be more open-minded," Manieri said, "but I suppose there are none so blind as those who will not see. This is your last chance to change the path you have chosen, Giovanni. It may not be too late to save yourself. Choose the path of peace instead, and surrender Team Rocket to me. I'll give you time to consider it."</p><p>Manieri pulled open the door to the ballroom. Just inside, Domino was standing with Renatta Manieri.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Manieri demanded, seizing his wife by the wrist.</p><p>"N- Nothing," the woman stammered.</p><p>Giovanni felt a momentary twinge of pity. Renatta was a frail creature, like a plant that had been kept in the dark too long. Her lavender dress hung loosely on her petite frame, and her formerly bronze complexion had taken on an ashen hue. Once she had been a prominent psychic in the Jhoto region, but she had dropped out of the public eye since marrying Manieri.</p><p>"What were you telling that woman?" Manieri demanded, glaring at Domino and giving Renatta a slight shake.</p><p>"I was only complimenting her dress, my love," Renatta squeaked.</p><p>"For your sake, let's hope that was all." Manieri said.</p><p>As Manieri pulled his wife away, Domino slipped past them out onto the balcony.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir. I should have been paying more attention," Domino said.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. There's no harm done."</p><p>"What did Manieri want?" Domino asked, stepping toward the railing to take in the view of Viridian City.</p><p>"He was making his usual threats. His Xatu did its card reading routine. Supposedly I'm going to die if I don't give him Team Rocket." Giovanni picked up the Death card, studying the skull's ugly grimace.</p><p>"Should we be worried?"</p><p>"No." Giovanni joined Domino at the railing. "There's a reason Xatu trainers so frequently go mad. They spend all their time trying to decipher the future while they live in the past. None of their predictions can be trusted."</p><p>"If you say so." Domino didn't sound entirely convinced. She glanced at the card in Giovanni's hand. "What is that one supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Nothing." Giovanni opened his hand. The wind snatched the Death card out of his grip, blowing it off into the night. "Never trust a psychic, Domino. It will only get you into trouble."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"If you do what you've always done, you'll get what you've always gotten."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony Robbins</em>
</p><p>"Remember, Mimey, don't answer the door for any strangers while I'm gone," Delia called over her shoulder as she checked the locks on the windows.</p><p>"Mime?"</p><p>"And don't stay up too late, or you'll be cranky tomorrow."</p><p>Mimey regarded Delia with suspicion. She rarely went out in the evening, especially by herself, and if there was one thing the Pokemon hated, it was changes in their routine. It didn't help that Mimey always knew when something was bothering her. Sometimes Delia wished he wasn't so perceptive.</p><p>Delia tried her best to keep Mimey from worrying, but she had been preoccupied all day. She spent most of the morning staring out her window, waiting for the prowler to come back, but the boy who had been in her yard was nowhere to be seen. By the time afternoon rolled around, Delia was doubting herself. What if that kid was only a loitering tourist? Was her imagination finally getting the best of her?</p><p>As the sun began to sink toward the horizon, Delia finally made up her mind. She had to leave now if she planned on getting any answers today, and she'd regret it if she didn't take a chance. Delia grabbed her car keys.</p><p>"See you later, Mimey."</p><p>The drive to Viridian City seemed to pass in a blur. Delia had driven the old highway through the forest so many times that she didn't need to think about the curves and bends in the road. She found her mind wandering as she rolled down the meandering highway.</p><p>Fourteen years since she had seen him last. Delia knew she had changed a lot since then. No doubt Giovanni would seem different as well. Despite all the years that had passed, Delia knew right where to find him. There was a brand new, state-of-the-art gym on the outskirts of town, and it had just been officially certified by the Pokemon League. A recent article in the paper announced that Giovanni had reclaimed his old title as the Viridian gym leader, and he would no doubt be working around the clock to make the gym a success.</p><p>Delia turned off the highway into Viridian City. The new gym was impressive, she had to admit as it came into view at the end of the street. It retained the heavy Roman influence of the old gym, but everything was bigger and better. From the stately columns to the massive fountain to the elaborate mosaic Pokemon mural that surrounded the main entrance, everything about the building suggested opulence and power.</p><p>Delia found a parking spot on a nearby side street. She shut off the ignition and took a deep breath to steady herself. Maybe she should turn back. Let the stranger lurking around her house remain a mystery. Their agreement not to contact each other had served them well enough these past years. Just seeing Giovanni could mean sacrificing what safety she'd been able to enjoy since that day.</p><p>The memory resurfaced in the back of her mind. No matter how hard she tried to forget, it was always with her. The explosion, the twisted, smoldering remains of her car, knowing that Ash was screaming in her arms even though she couldn't hear him over the ringing in her ears...</p><p>That was the day she realized what it meant to be engaged to the leader of Team Rocket. Giovanni warned her that the man Madame Boss had left second-in-command of the organization was a power-hungry sociopath, but Delia never thought Silvano Manieri was any of her concern. That changed in an instant when Manieri proved that he was willing to go to any lengths to get what he thought he deserved. Even murdering innocent bystanders was fair game by his standards. After the bomb nearly killed her and Ash, Delia realized that no one close to Giovanni was safe.</p><p>"It was a long time ago," Delia whispered to herself, as though somehow speaking the words aloud made them more reassuring.</p><p>She had driven all the way here. She could at least try to get some answers. Besides, things might be better now.</p><p>Enough stalling, Delia decided. Before she had another chance to second-guess herself, she climbed out of the car. Delia passed the main entrance and went around to the side toward the gym's executive offices. It was getting late, but if she knew Giovanni, it would make no difference. He would be there.</p><p>The gleaming doors slid open and Delia stepped into the lobby. Despite the gym's classical exterior, everything inside was sleek and modern. She took a moment to admire the dark marble floors and the tasteful mix of contemporary furniture. Large television screens covered nearly every wall playing Pokemon news from around the world, and just inside the door, a holographic projector displayed a map of the gym. This was certainly an improvement over the old building.</p><p>"May I help you?"</p><p>Delia looked beyond the map to find a petite, dark-haired secretary behind a huge steel and glass desk that almost seemed to engulf her.</p><p>"Yes, hello." Delia approached the desk. "Is the gym leader in? I need to speak with him."</p><p>"What name is your appointment under?" The secretary's hands hovered above her keyboard.</p><p>"Oh. I don't have an appointment. I just –"</p><p>"No one sees the gym leader without an appointment." The secretary shot Delia an exasperated look. "He is a very busy man."</p><p>"Yes, I know." Delia plastered her most charming smile on her face. "I really just need a few minutes of his time. You see, Giovanni is an old friend of mine."</p><p>Delia hoped the secretary would be impressed that she was on a first-name basis with the boss, but the little woman behind the desk could not be swayed.</p><p>"You still need an appointment. I can get you in next month." The secretary clacked away on her keyboard. "How about the fifth at two o'clock?"</p><p>"Well, this is really quite urgent. I promise it won't take long at all."</p><p>"I'll see if I can move your appointment up if someone else cancels. What's your name?"</p><p>"Delia."</p><p>"And your last name?" The secretary's hands were poised over the keys.</p><p>Delia hesitated. She wasn't so sure she wanted it going on electronic record that she had been there.</p><p>"I, um, would rather not say."</p><p>The secretary scowled. "And what is this appointment regarding exactly?"</p><p>Delia shifted uncomfortably under the other woman's glare. "It's a personal matter."</p><p>The secretary removed her fingers from the keyboard entirely. Wrong answer, apparently.</p><p>"I think we're finished here. Hans!"</p><p>A burly security guard emerged from an office behind the desk.</p><p>"Show this woman out," the secretary ordered.</p><p>"This way, ma'am." Hans ushered Delia towards the door.</p><p>His tone was courteous, yet it left no room for argument. Moments later, she was back out on the sidewalk where she started.</p><p>"Well, that was a waste of time," she muttered to herself.</p><p>There wasn't much left to do except slink back to her car. Coming here had probably been a mistake anyway. Unless–</p><p>The map. Delia tried to visualize the hologram. If she remembered correctly, the layout was quite similar to the old gym's. There would have to have entrances for members of Team Rocket to come and go without drawing attention to themselves. If the floor plan was almost the same, perhaps some of the old entrances were built into the new design as well.</p><p>Delia cast a quick glance around. Hans had gone back inside. The sidewalk was deserted except for an old man reading his newspaper on a bench while he waited for the bus. No one was paying Delia any attention.</p><p>She turned away from the parking lot and slipped around to the side of the building that faced away from the street. There was a security camera mounted overhead, but Delia stayed close to the wall to avoid detection. It briefly crossed her mind that sneaking into the Viridian Gym uninvited was impolite, but she quickly dismissed the notion. After all, sending her cryptic messages wasn't exactly considerate either.</p><p>If her assumption that not much had changed was correct, Delia knew there should be a ladder somewhere along the back wall. In the fading sunlight, she almost didn't see it, but there it was, overgrown with ivy to disguise it. Delia smiled to herself and began the long climb to the roof. It was slow going. The ivy that covered the ladder made the hand and foot holds slippery, so Delia had to make sure she had a firm grip on each rung before proceeding. The gym was three stories tall, and a fall from that height would be most unpleasant, to say the least.</p><p>As Delia climbed, yet another memory surfaced. Giovanni had been working late at the old gym. He wasn't the official gym leader back then, but he had been taking over more and more of the responsibilities. She'd climbed a ladder much like this one with a backpack stuffed with a bottle of wine and dinner from one of their favorite restaurants. She sneaked in through the roof to surprise him, and they threw a blanket down on the dirt floor of the gym and pretended they were on a picnic. Delia smiled at the recollection as she carefully pulled herself up the last few rungs.</p><p>Of course, the difference was back then she had been a pleasant distraction. If her interaction in the lobby was any indication, Delia had a feeling she would not receive such a warm welcome this time around. Oh well, it made no matter, Delia told herself. Picnics were for naïve girls dreaming of impossible happy endings. She had much more important concerns now.</p><p>In the last rays of daylight, Delia surveyed the roof. There was a long row of raised skylights directly in front of her. Delia crouched down to inspect the skylight closest to her. It was firmly sealed. The same held true for the second one. However, at the third skylight Delia found what she was looking for: an almost imperceptible latch on the left side. Delia flipped the switch, and the glass swung upward, allowing access to the hallway below.</p><p>Delia located two handholds built into the molding around the skylight. Her arms were already tired from the long climb up the ladder, but Delia gripped the handles and swung down so that she was hanging in the hallway. Now came the hard part. Letting go with her left hand, Delia reached over to hit a small button to close the skylight. It was a good thing she'd kept up with her weight training, she reflected before letting go and dropping onto the tile floor. She landed hard on her feet and stood up straight, triumphant.</p><p>Then the alarm sounded.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The past is never where you think you left it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine Anne Porter</em>
</p><p>The shrill blaring of the alarm filled her ears. Delia froze for just an instant, and then she took off running. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to put some distance between herself and the point of the break-in.</p><p>She turned one corner and then another before racing down a short flight of stairs. These corridors didn't look at all familiar. Where was she? She could have sworn the layout on the map was almost identical to the old gym. Then again, she hadn't gotten a particularly good look before she'd been kicked out.</p><p>Delia cursed her own stupidity. Had she really expected that there wouldn't be a single security upgrade? She came to a sudden halt and strained to hear over the alarm. There were hurried footsteps up ahead, and they were coming her direction. What could she do?</p><p>Delia tried the door immediately to her left. It was locked. Luckily, the next door opened to a large supply closet. Delia slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind her. Groping around in the dark, she felt her away along the shelves of cleaning supplies and tucked herself into the corner where she wouldn't be easily seen from the door.</p><p>Footsteps pounded against the floor outside, and other doors opened and slammed shut as someone searched the hallway. Delia flattened herself against the wall. This wasn't the best hiding spot, but whoever was searching the hallway sounded like they were in a rush. As long as they weren't too thorough, she just might get away with it.</p><p>The door to the supply closet burst open and the overhead light flicked on. Delia held her breath, not daring to move a single muscle. Hans stepped into the closet. His back was turned toward Delia as he scanned the long rows of shelves across from her.</p><p>"This way!" someone shouted from the hallway.</p><p>And then Hans was gone. The light went out and the door closed with enough force to rattle the shelves. Delia let herself breathe again as the footsteps outside began to fade. She waited a couple of long minutes until she was sure her pursuit was gone. Finally, she emerged from the closet and started down the hall in the opposite direction of the security guards. Delia still didn't know where she was, but she was confident she could figure it out now that no one was directly on her trail.</p><p>Delia peeked around the next corner before proceeding. Seeing no one, she pressed onward. Now that she'd avoided the first set of guards, she slowed her pace, trying to find a clue that might point her toward Giovanni's office or an exit. In the old gym, this level would have housed apartments for traveling members of Team Rocket to use, but Delia didn't know what was behind all the locked doors in the new building.</p><p>Before she had a chance to decide where to go, she heard more footsteps. This time, there was nowhere to hide. Delia froze. Should she try to act like she belonged there? Maybe she could fool them into thinking she was a member of Team Rocket. She knew her story wouldn't hold up if they started asking too many questions, but it might look less suspicious than trying to run. On the bright side, if she was caught by Team Rocket, the odds of them calling the police were quite low.</p><p>Before Delia had a chance to decide, someone grabbed her from behind. She almost screamed before remembering that no one was likely to help her. Nevertheless, she struggled, trying to pull free of her assailant's strong grip.</p><p>"It's me." A hauntingly familiar voice filled her ear. "Get in here."</p><p>Delia allowed herself to be pulled backwards into a small, unfurnished room. It had green tile floors, white walls, and no windows. The only light came from a bare bulb on the ceiling.</p><p>Despite the firm grip on her wrist, Delia twisted to face the man behind her, not willing to believe it was really him until she saw his face.</p><p>"Giovanni!" she would have recognized him anywhere. "What – Let go of me!"</p><p>Giovanni abruptly released her wrist. Delia, who had been half-expecting him to resist her demand, was caught off balance and stumbled backward a step.</p><p>"Delia," Giovanni said mildly. "It's a surprise to see you here."</p><p>She tried to read his expression, but he kept his face carefully neutral. She could have sworn she detected a note of amusement in his voice, however. Delia didn't have a response at first, but Giovanni didn't seem to need one. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>"Cancel the alarm," he told whoever was on the other end. "The situation has been handled."</p><p>Delia shifted uncomfortably as Giovanni turned his attention back to her. Delia had spent years wondering what it would be like if they saw each other again. This was not what she had envisioned in her daydreams.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>Delia took a deep breath. She'd always imagined a warmer welcome.</p><p>"Why did you send me that letter?" Delia's tone was more hostile than she had intended, but she resisted the urge to apologize.</p><p>"I've had reports that someone has been asking questions about you. I thought I should warn you to be careful in the event that someone found out the truth. I assumed I made my meaning clear enough."</p><p>"There's been a young man lurking around my house ever since. Do you know anything about him?"</p><p>"One of Hector's people has been watching your home. I wanted to have someone help keep an eye out for suspicious activity. Funnily enough, Hector just called this morning to let me know you had accosted his employee."</p><p>"Accosted him?" A sudden surge of anger overtook Delia. Giovanni and Hector had no right to have her followed. "He was on my property. If you wanted someone to spy on me, you could have at least been subtle about it!"</p><p>Giovanni folded his arms across his chest, and a slight smirk flickered across his lips. "My apologies. In the future I will try to utilize more subtle methods of communication, such as breaking into your gym."</p><p>Delia felt her face flush as the ridiculousness of the situation sank in. She knew he was mocking her, and the worst part was he had a point. Of the two of them, her actions were considerably more reckless. She struggled to find a witty response, but Giovanni spoke again before she could come up with anything.</p><p>"This isn't the safest place to talk. Come to my office." Giovanni held the door open for her.</p><p>Well, he was certainly bossier than she remembered, Delia reflected, but she stepped through the door and followed him down the hallway. Bossier and colder. The old Giovanni was always quick to smile and seemed to have an endless supply of conversation. The man in front of her now was silent as he led her through the maze of corridors, and the unfamiliar lines on his face suggested he was more prone to frowning than smiling these days. Delia thought of the rumors she had heard about him over the years: Pokemon poaching, strange genetic experiments, murder … At the time she had dismissed the stories as idle gossip, but suddenly she wasn't so sure. This was a different man.</p><p>Delia shivered. It's just the air conditioning, she told herself as they finally reached Giovanni's office. He held the door open for her once more. At least he was still polite, if nothing else.</p><p>"I understand that someone keeping surveillance on your home is upsetting," Giovanni finally spoke again as they entered the confines of the office. "However, the current circumstances made it seem prudent."</p><p>The office was spacious with a large window overlooking the park on the west side of the gym. The furnishings matched the modern atmosphere of the rest of the building, but Delia noticed it was very utilitarian. There were few decorations and no personal touches, only the necessities for conducting business.</p><p>Giovanni took a seat behind his heavy desk and motioned for Delia to sit in one of the chairs across from him. She ignored the gesture and defiantly remained standing.</p><p>"What exactly is so dangerous that you and Hector felt the need to have me stalked?"</p><p>"Silvano Manieri. Who else?" Giovanni leaned back in his chair. "He and his underlings have become much more aggressive lately. They've left you alone so far, and I would like it to stay that way."</p><p>"Well, thank you for your concern," Delia said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice, "but I think I've done well enough without it for the last fourteen years. Does it really take that long to find a way to get rid of your second-in-command and disband Team Rocket? That was the plan, remember?"</p><p>Delia didn't like being the only one who was upset. She thought that would be enough to provoke a response other than indifferent coolness out of him, but she was wrong. Giovanni didn't look angry or even surprised by her outburst. If anything, he looked a little sad.</p><p>"Of course I remember," he said quietly. "Unfortunately, things were much more complicated than we anticipated. Manieri hasn't been my second-in-command for over ten years now. Once he realized I wasn't going to give up control of Team Rocket, he left. At first I thought that was the end of it, but Manieri has resources. He set up his own headquarters and declared himself the leader of Team Rocket. A lot of people went with him, people I would have expected to remain loyal to me. There have essentially been two Team Rockets ever since, although Manieri's henchmen are almost indistinguishable from the real Team Rocket, at least as far as anyone on the outside is concerned."</p><p>"That's why you've never stepped down?" Delia finally relaxed her confrontational posture.</p><p>"If I stepped down, most of the people I have left would go over to Manieri's side," Giovanni said. "I won't claim that Team Rocket is a reputable organization, but I have done everything in my power to ensure that certain standards of decency are maintained. I have always been against bloodshed as a method of achieving our goals. Manieri would change all of that at the first opportunity he was given."</p><p>"So all the rumors about Team Rocket I've heard, about the terrible things they've done, that was really Manieri's work all along?"</p><p>"Perhaps some of it," Giovanni replied, getting to his feet again.</p><p>Delia tensed again. Giovanni seemed to sense it wasn't the answer she was looking for.</p><p>"If you came here expecting things to be the same as they were before, I'm sorry to disappoint you."</p><p>"What do you mean?" she was almost afraid to ask.</p><p>Giovanni sighed and turned to the window behind him. It was several long moments before he spoke again.</p><p>"You know I've never lied to you, and I won't start now." His voice was so soft at first that Delia could hardly hear him. "I know when I took over this organization from my mother that I said things would be different. I thought that as long as I had to be in charge of Team Rocket, I could use it to do some good in the world."</p><p>Delia remembered him making those promises, all those years ago. At the time he had been full of youthful optimism, excited to reform his mother's criminal empire.</p><p>"I realized early on that changing Team Rocket wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped. People don't join a criminal organization because they want to do good. My mother's employees expected things to be done a certain way. They weren't going to remain loyal to me if I suddenly forced them to change their entire way of life. I lost enough people when Manieri promised them the chance to make unlimited profit with no rules. I had to make concessions and continue to engage in some degree of criminal activity."</p><p>"That's understandable." Delia tried to reassure him, hearing the bitterness in his voice. "You can't expect people to change overnight."</p><p>Giovanni finally turned away from the window and met her eyes. "In the end, it wasn't Team Rocket that changed. It was me. If you spend enough time pretending to be a monster, you become the monster."</p><p>An awkward silence fell between them.</p><p>"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Delia finally said. "You're still better than Manieri."</p><p>"Better than Manieri," Giovanni repeated with a small, humorless smile. "That doesn't count as much of a victory, I'm afraid."</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by the buzz of Delia's cell phone. She frowned as she covertly peeked at the screen. Why would Professor Oak be calling so late?</p><p>"Excuse me for a second. This might be important." Delia answered the phone.</p><p>"Delia! Where are you?" There was an undertone of worry in Professor Oak's voice.</p><p>"I went to Viridian City for the evening. Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Well, I don't want you to worry, but there's been a break-in at your house."</p><p>"What?" Delia felt a sudden knot of fear in her stomach. "Is Mimey all right?"</p><p>"Yes, he's fine. He came up the road to my house to alert me that something was wrong. I've called the police, and Officer Jenny is on her way over. Whoever was here is long gone. Just to warn you, they made a bit of a mess, but I can't see that anything important is missing."</p><p>"Thanks for letting me know, Samuel. I'll be there as soon as I can."</p><p>"Something wrong?" Giovanni asked as Delia slipped her phone back into her pocket.</p><p>"It's my house. Someone broke in," Delia explained. "Professor Oak is over there now, but I should probably be going. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."</p><p>"It's not as though you gave me much choice," Giovanni grumbled. "I'll send one of my officers with you to make sure your house is safe."</p><p>"That's really not necessary," Delia protested as Giovanni pressed a button on his desk.</p><p>"You don't find the timing at all suspicious?" Giovanni frowned at her. "Pallet Town has one of the lowest crime rates in the entire country. Perhaps it's a coincidence that someone happened to break in right at the same time Manieri's people started asking questions about you, but I would rather you not risk going back there alone."</p><p>"I won't be alone. Professor Oak is at my house now, and Officer Jenny is on her way. Besides, whoever it was who broke in is gone now."</p><p>The last thing Delia needed was to be saddled with a Team Rocket agent. Somehow, bringing a criminal into her home that had just been broken into seemed like the opposite of progress.</p><p>"With all due respect, Professor Oak is an old man, and the Pallet Town police department is not used to handling any serious crime. They would be no match for Manieri's people, if this was indeed their work. You'll be much safer with someone who knows how to deal with Manieri's henchmen."</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"Please, just do it for me." Giovanni cut off Delia's objection, his stern demeanor softening slightly. "I'll feel better knowing that you're safe."</p><p>Delia sighed. "All right. You win."</p><p>"Thank you. I'll walk you downstairs." Giovanni left his post behind his desk.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about all this," Delia said as he drew closer. "You know, trespassing in your gym and everything."</p><p>"Don't worry about it." He reached out and lightly squeezed her shoulder. It was only a brief touch, but it still made Delia's heart race faster. Giovanni smiled, and for a moment he almost looked like his old self. "It was good to see you again, Delia."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The greatest test of courage on earth is to bear defeat without losing heart."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robert Green Ingersoll</em>
</p><p>Giovanni stared at the paperwork in front of him, finding it uncharacteristically difficult to concentrate. No matter how hard he tried to focus on the pages, the words soon blurred before his eyes, and he found his mind drifting back to Delia. By now she would be safely back in Pallet Town. His suspicions that Manieri was behind the break-in would hopefully turn out to be inaccurate, but there was no sense taking any chances.</p><p>A sharp ring started Giovanni out of his reverie. Only a select few people had the direct number for his private line, and hardly any of those people usually called at this hour. Giovanni hastily picked up the receiver.</p><p>"Sorry to be bothering you so late." The voice on the other end was friendly and conversational, but Giovanni detected a hint of urgency in the tone.</p><p>"What's wrong, Hector?"</p><p>"Well, first of all, I just heard from my employee who has been keeping tabs on Delia's house. Two people broke in earlier, but don't worry. She wasn't home at the time."</p><p>"I know. She was here at the gym."</p><p>"What on earth was she doing there?"</p><p>"She was upset about having her house watched. She should be back in Pallet Town now. I sent an officer with her, so even if it was Manieri's work she'll be fine."</p><p>"That's good," Hector said, but his voice wasn't any less tense. "I'm afraid that's not the only reason I'm calling."</p><p>Giovanni sighed. "What else is there?"</p><p>"Can you come to the hospital? Four of your officers were attacked earlier this evening. Two of them were injured badly enough to require treatment."</p><p>"I'll be right there."</p><p>Giovanni shoved his paperwork back in the desk drawer. It wasn't as though he was making much progress with it anyway. He pressed the intercom button for the front desk. Even this late, there would be someone on staff.</p><p>"Yes, sir?" A brisk woman's voice crackled over the speaker.</p><p>"Send my driver around. I'll be down in a few minutes," Giovanni ordered.</p><p>As Giovanni left the office, Persian emerged from the shadows and fell into step behind him. She had been restless lately, prowling the corridors rather than staying at Giovanni's side, but the large cat was never far, and she was always watching.</p><p>Their destination was on the outskirts of Viridian City, down a winding country road. At first glance the building could have been any large country estate, but the high walls and heavy gates indicated that it was more than it appeared.</p><p>The Whispering Pines Hospital was one of a few such institutions owned by the Cruz family. It was an exclusive and expensive medical facility that catered to celebrities and other wealthy socialites who believed themselves too important to be housed among common people when they were sick. Due to the staff's exceptional level of discretion, it was also where injured members of Team Rocket were taken after missions that had gone wrong.</p><p>The guard at the gate recognized Giovanni's car and waved his driver through after only a cursory inspection of their credentials. Hector waited on the stairs out front as the car pulled to a stop in front of the hospital. Giovanni climbed out to greet him with Persian trailing silently behind.</p><p>"How are they doing?" Giovanni asked.</p><p>"They'll be all right," Hector assured him. "Butch has a couple of fractured ribs, and Holiday has a nasty concussion, but they should make a full recovery. Doc only has a few bumps and bruises, and Cassidy was lucky enough to get away with no injuries. They're resting now. I'll take you to them."</p><p>The hallways inside were a warm hardwood, and the walls were painted inviting colors so that the interior looked much more like a home rather than a hospital. However, the odor of industrial disinfectants hanging in the air and the humming of medical equipment dispelled the illusion that they were in a typical country estate. A nurse in blue scrubs stood outside the room at the end of the hall scribbling on a chart.</p><p>"How are our patients, Emma?" Hector asked.</p><p>"They're in stable condition, sir. Dr. Hanson prescribed a sedative to help the two with the worst injuries sleep. The others are sitting with them."</p><p>As Hector lingered in the hall to talk to the nurse, Giovanni stepped through the door. Butch and Holiday seemed to be sleeping peacefully in beds on opposite sides of the room. Cassidy and Doc, their respective partners, sat in overstuffed plush chairs at their sides. Giovanni was relieved to see that neither of them looked any worse for wear.</p><p>"It was good of you to come, sir." Doc was the first one to notice Giovanni's presence and got to his feet.</p><p>"Are you two all right?" Giovanni asked his conscious employees.</p><p>"We're fine," Doc replied. "They only bothered with Butch and Holiday it seemed like."</p><p>Doc was a wiry man in his early thirties who had originally joined Team Rocket to help pay his way through medical school, the origin of his codename. Even after earning his degree and completing his residency, Doc had remained with Team Rocket. Although his day job in the local emergency room kept him busy, he still volunteered for other missions on occasion, saying he missed the excitement.</p><p>"What happened?" Giovanni asked.</p><p>It should have been a simple mission. Manieri had a contract with a laboratory in Viridian City. All they were supposed to do was gain entry to the lab and see what kinds of experiments Manieri was funding. Doc with his medical degree and Holiday with her degree in biology were easily Team Rocket's most educated field officers, so they were the obvious choice for the mission. Cassidy and Butch, who had only recently been promoted, were still untested, so Giovanni had sent them along as backup. What could have gone wrong?</p><p>"Everything started out like we planned," Doc said. "The lab was almost empty, and Holiday had the security system cracked in minutes. We found Manieri's files easily enough. It wasn't until after we left the lab that we realized something was wrong. I saw someone in the shadows, and we realized we were being followed."</p><p>"We tried to go through the side streets to throw off the pursuit, but it didn't do any good," Cassidy explained. "They cornered us in an alley, and there were too many of them for us to fight back," she turned back toward Butch, gazing forlornly at her immobilized partner.</p><p>"At first I thought there were only a couple of them behind us, but then more came from the other side of the alley," Doc continued when Cassidy's voice trailed off. "There must have been at least ten of them. A few of them pinned Cassidy and me against the wall, and the others chased down Butch and Holiday. I didn't get a good look at them, but there were gold R's on the uniforms. It was definitely Manieri's work."</p><p>"I heard Butch and Holiday yelling, but two of them were holding me, and I couldn't get to them," Cassidy's voice shook slightly as she spoke. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crisp, white envelope. "One of them stuffed this inside my jacket and told me to give it to my boss. Then they were gone."</p><p>Giovanni took the sealed envelope from Cassidy. Whatever was inside, he knew he wouldn't like it.</p><p>"It was over almost as quickly as it started. They just disappeared into the night," Doc said. "I patched up Butch and Holiday the best I could, but they were going to need more help than my first aid kit could provide, so we called Hector."</p><p>Giovanni nodded. "That was for the best."</p><p>"It wasn't a complete loss though," Doc said. "The Gold Rockets took Butch's backpack, but for some reason they left mine. Luckily, I was the one who had copies of all the documents from the laboratory."</p><p>Doc retrieved a thick folder from the bag at the foot of Holiday's bed and handed it to Giovanni. Giovanni flipped through the pages, wondering how much of it he would be able to understand. Holiday would be able to interpret the reports, but it looked like it would be at least a few days before she was feeling up to the task.</p><p>"You all did an exceptional job," Giovanni finally said. "Give my regards to Butch and Holiday when they wake up, and please call me if you need anything."</p><p>Doc thanked him, and Cassidy smiled weakly. After checking on Butch and Holiday a final time, Giovanni retreated from the room. Persian had been waiting for him just outside the door and followed him back down the hallway. They passed an elderly woman with a walker being assisted by another blue-clad nurse, but neither of them paid Giovanni any attention.</p><p>As soon as he was alone, he pulled the envelope Cassidy had given him out of the folder. He lightly felt the contents of the envelope, searching for any abnormalities. He wouldn't put it past Manieri to try to take him out with a booby-trapped letter. Unable to find anything out of the ordinary about the envelope, Giovanni extended the letter out toward Persian.</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>Giovanni had trained Persian to recognize the scent of most poisons, explosives, and incendiary devices, and the Pokemon had an accuracy rate that rivaled the screening equipment his secretary ran his mail through. Persian lightly sniffed the envelope and cocked her head to the side quizzically. No sign of harmful substances. If it was good enough for Persian, it was good enough for him. Giovanni finally tore the envelope open.</p><p>Removing the contents, he immediately recognized one of Manieri's omen cards. It was identical to one of the cards Xatu had selected at the benefit dinner. "Grief" was printed in small, spidery letters beneath the picture of the weeping woman. Giovanni turned the card over to find a note taped to the back.</p><p>
  <em>This is your last chance. I spared your officers tonight. Next time they will not be so lucky. Unless you wish to have your people's blood on your hands, surrender Team Rocket immediately. It is what your mother would have wanted.</em>
</p><p>Wearily, Giovanni tucked the note back inside the folder with the files from the laboratory. Was this ever going to end? He trudged up the stairs to Hector's office. Though Hector only spent a small fraction of his time working out of the hospital, his office was extravagantly furnished to keep up appearances for his rich and famous clients. Hector stood at his desk with an antique chess board set up in front of him, no doubt recreating some famous chess match.</p><p>"Thanks for taking care of my employees." Giovanni closed the door behind him.</p><p>"It's the least I can do for a friend," Hector said, sliding one of the polished ivory pieces across the board. "I spoke with the doctor just a bit ago. She said she wants to keep the patients overnight for observation, but they should be released tomorrow."</p><p>"Good," Giovanni said absently as he flipped through the papers his officers had obtained from the lab.</p><p>As near as he could tell, Manieri was funding some sort of genetic research on Pokemon. Giovanni supposed he didn't have much room to denounce Manieri on that account. He tried to ignore Manieri's note as he scanned the rest of the documents in the folder, but the words still echoed in his mind. Manieri was right. His officers could have easily been killed in that alley. If his rival was serious about escalating the violence of his attacks...</p><p>"Why so glum, my friend?"</p><p>Giovanni shook his head. "No matter what I do, Manieri is always one step ahead. I tell everyone to ignore his silly parlor tricks with his Xatu, but there has to be some truth to his claims that he can see the future. I can't seem to make a single move that he hasn't anticipated. All the while Manieri is recruiting more people, and they aren't afraid of using violence to achieve their goals. The only way I can keep up is to lift Team Rocket's ban on using deadly force for anything other than self defense, and if I do that, what would separate us from the common criminals I've tried to avoid becoming? Even my mother agreed that Team Rocket should avoid bloodshed at all costs."</p><p>Hector nodded. "One of her few good ideas."</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this," Giovanni admitted. "I keep getting weaker while Manieri keeps getting stronger. Every day it becomes a little harder to keep Team Rocket under my control. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it to keep fighting."</p><p>Hector was silent for several long moments as he studied the chess board in front of him.</p><p>"You know, chess is a funny game," Hector said at last. "Being a good player means being able to see multiple moves ahead. A truly skilled player can see defeat coming, even if the actual checkmate is still several moves away."</p><p>"Is this another of your life is like a game of chess metaphors?" Giovanni rolled his eyes. He'd never had much patience for chess.</p><p>"Indeed," Hector's smile held a touch of sadness. "When you find yourself in that situation, when you realize the checkmate is inevitable, you have to decide how you are going to lose. Do you give up right there and resign from the match, or do you play on to the actual end? Do you make the moves that will end the match as quickly as possible, or do you at least capture as many of your opponent's pieces as you can? Even if you can't control your eventual defeat, you can still control how it happens."</p><p>Giovanni sighed and sat back in his chair. He could just give up. He had plenty of resources. It would be easy to disappear, to abandon everything and start a new life somewhere far away.</p><p>"Personally, I prefer to keep playing," Hector continued, gesturing at the chess board. "Even when you're sure you've lost, your opponent may still make a fatal mistake at the last moment."</p><p>Even is he imagined his new, normal life elsewhere, Giovanni knew it would never happen. The daydream evaporated like mist on a summer morning.</p><p>"You're right," Giovanni said at last. "Only a coward would walk away when so much is at stake."</p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, too many people had sacrificed too much on his behalf to keep Manieri's power in check. He couldn't abandon the cause now and let all those sacrifices be in vain.</p><p>"I thought you might say that." Hector turned his attention back to the chess board.</p><p>The fight would go on.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves."</em></p><p>
  <em>Viktor E. Frankl</em>
</p><p>Delia had been expecting some grizzled Team Rocket veteran to escort her back to Pallet Town. What she got instead was a girl who looked young enough to be her daughter. With her bouncy blond curls, flowy pink top, and trendy jeans, she certainly didn't look like one of Team Rocket's elite officers.</p><p>"So, how old are you exactly?" Delia couldn't help asking as she merged onto the highway through Viridian Forest.</p><p>The girl in the passenger seat bristled defensively. "I'm twenty."</p><p>She was older than she looked at least, Delia reflected. Still, she seemed awfully young for an officer. She was even smaller than Delia, who couldn't picture this girl putting up a better fight than Professor Oak or Officer Jenny if any of Manieri's people were lurking around the house. Maybe Giovanni had lost his mind after all.</p><p>"I earned my place as Team Rocket's youngest elite officer." The girl seemed to read Delia's mind. "I passed every test they gave me with flying colors. I had more successful missions in my first few years with Team Rocket than some agents have their entire careers."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure you did," Delia said hastily. It wouldn't do to upset the criminal she had been roped into driving around. "I'm just, uh, impressed that someone so young rose through the ranks of Team Rocket so quickly. What did you say your name was again?"</p><p>Giovanni had introduced the girl, but the silly name had already slipped her mind.</p><p>"It's Domino."</p><p>"Is that really your name?"</p><p>"No, but it's what everyone calls me."</p><p>Domino didn't seem to be much in the mood for talking, which was fine with Delia. She focused her attention on the road, glad to have some time to get her thoughts sorted out. Her reunion with Giovanni had been nothing like she expected. It was hard to believe that cold, stern man was the same one who used to make her laugh and send her flowers at work. And yet almost paradoxically, even the slightest touch from him still sent her heart racing. It had been fourteen years. Wouldn't a normal person have moved on by now?</p><p>"Maybe it's because I'm alone too much," Delia muttered under her breath.</p><p>"What?" Domino turned her attention back from the window.</p><p>"Oh, nothing," Delia replied. "I was just thinking."</p><p>Talking to herself probably wasn't healthy either, Delia decided. She needed to get out more.</p><p>Finally, Delia turned off on the road to Pallet town. Officer Jenny's patrol motorcycle was still parked on the driveway. Delia cast a sidelong glance at Domino. To her surprise, the Team Rocket officer did not seem the least bit concerned about the police being present. If she was nervous, the girl hid it well. Delia was markedly less confident that bringing Domino into this meeting was a good idea.</p><p>"Delia, I'm sorry I had to call you back home like this," Professor Oak called from the wicker chair near the front door. "Officer Jenny went around back to look for footprints. That's where it looks like they broke in."</p><p>"Thank you for taking care of everything until I could get here," Delia said.</p><p>"It was no trouble." Professor Oak shook his head. "It just seems hard to believe that something like this could happen in Pallet Town. Half the people here don't even lock their doors when they go out! Just look how things change."</p><p>"Good evening, Mrs. Ketchum." Officer Jenny appeared on the side of the house. "I'm almost finished with my investigation."</p><p>"I appreciate you coming out, Jenny," Delia realized Domino was hovering behind her and realized she should probably introduce the girl before Professor Oak and Officer Jenny thought she was rude. "This is–"</p><p>"Dominique Wilson," Domino supplied with a cheerful smile when Delia hesitated. "My mother and Mrs. Ketchum are old friends from school."</p><p>The lie was so effortless that Delia nearly believed it herself. Introductions complete, Officer Jenny turned back to Delia.</p><p>"I've already documented all the damage," Officer Jenny told her. "If you wouldn't mind having a look around and telling me what, if anything, is missing, I can finish my report."</p><p>Delia took a moment to steel herself. "All right."</p><p>"Like I said, they made a mess in there," Professor Oak reminded her, "but it's nothing that can't be fixed."</p><p>Delia followed Officer Jenny inside and took a deep breath. Her normally immaculate living room was in a state of disarray. The bookcase had been tipped onto its side, its contents strewn all over the floor. The pictures of Ash and his friends on the mantle were knocked over, and the drawers on the end tables hung open. Someone had obviously sifted through them, judging by the jumble of papers and knickknacks. In the midst of all the chaos, Mimey sat on the sofa by himself, looking distraught.</p><p>"Mime!" he jumped up as soon as he saw Delia and flung his arms around her waist.</p><p>"It's okay," Delia murmured, lightly patting the Pokemon on the head.</p><p>"Mimey was upset because we wouldn't let him clean anything until you got here," Professor Oak explained.</p><p>"You can thank your Mr. Mime that this wasn't worse," Officer Jenny said. "It looks like he scared away whoever was here. The intruders only had a chance to go through the living room. The other rooms appear to be untouched."</p><p>"That's good at least," Delia said.</p><p>Delia slowly walked around the room. Oddly enough, despite the mess, she couldn't think of anything that was missing. The TV and stereo were undisturbed. Her collection of movies lay scattered in a disorderly heap in front of the shelf, but they were all still there. The antique wall hanging she had inherited from her mother was worth a sizable amount, but the intruders hadn't touched it.</p><p>"I don't think they took anything," Delia said at last.</p><p>Officer Jenny nodded. "This case is still under investigation, but as far as I can tell, it was neighborhood kids causing mischief again. They probably found an unlocked door and thought making a mess would be a funny prank. Not everyone in this town is good at supervising their children, especially the ones staying in the summer homes down the lane." Officer Jenny shook her head. "They think just because they're on vacation they can take a break from parenting too. I'll be making some inquiries first thing tomorrow."</p><p>"Thanks again, Officer," Delia said.</p><p>"I'm sorry this happened to you, but the good news is I don't think there was any real harm done," Officer Jenny said. "If you do happen to realize something is missing or if you see anything else suspicious, please give me a call right away."</p><p>"I will." Delia looked around the mess that surrounded them. "Is it all right if we start cleaning up?"</p><p>"Of course." Officer Jenny tipped her hat to them. "As soon as I get any more information about this case, you'll be the first to know. I'll be in touch."</p><p>As Officer Jenny drove off in a cloud of dust, Delia checked the time. Almost midnight.</p><p>"Perhaps it would be best to wait until morning to pick all this up," Professor Oak suggested. "I'm sure you've had a rough evening."</p><p>Delia shook her head. "I'd rather not wake up to this mess. It shouldn't take Mimey and I long to get everything in order."</p><p>"Would you like some help?"</p><p>"No, but thank you, Samuel. It's late. You should be getting home."</p><p>Once Professor Oak was on his way, Delia tried to think of a tactful way to rid herself of Domino, who had been lurking in the background. Giovanni had said that once Delia was sure her house was safe he would send someone to give Domino a ride back to Viridian City. The sooner she got the Team Rocket officer to leave, the sooner she could get her life back to normal. However, Domino seemed to be in no great hurry to be going.</p><p>"Mime?" Mimey gestured toward the mess in the living room.</p><p>"Yes, Mimey, we can start cleaning now."</p><p>The Pokemon's face instantly brightened, and he scurried over to the bookcase. Mimey attempted to lift the heavy shelves by himself, and to Delia's surprise Domino stepped in to help him get the bookcase upright.</p><p>"Is there a particular order these should be in?" Domino asked, grabbing an armload of books off the floor.</p><p>"Um, no, not really," Delia replied, "but don't worry about it. I can handle the clean-up. As you can see, I already have an eager helper, and I'm sure you have much more important things to do back in Viridian City."</p><p>Domino smirked. "As excited as you are to get rid of me, I'll be staying a while longer. I might as well be useful as long as I'm here."</p><p>Delia planted her hands on her hips and did her best to appear authoritative. "I thought your orders were to return to Viridian City once we knew the house was safe."</p><p>"Exactly, and you still aren't safe here."</p><p>"What do you mean? You heard Officer Jenny. It was just the neighborhood kids causing trouble. I probably forgot to lock the door is all," Delia said, although she knew it was a lie as soon as the words left her lips. She had been extra vigilant about locking her doors ever since the letter from Giovanni arrived.</p><p>"No, the door was locked. I checked it while you were talking to Officer Jenny." Domino crossed the room to the back door and motioned for Delia to follow her.</p><p>Reluctantly, Delia followed Domino outside. Domino pulled a compact flashlight out of her pocket and focused the beam on the lock.</p><p>"See the scratches around the keyhole and these little chips in the paint on the door frame? The damage is fresh. Someone picked the lock, and it looks like they used the exact same technique they teach at the Team Rocket academy."</p><p>Delia felt a chill go down her spine. If most of Manieri's people had once been members of the original Team Rocket...</p><p>"Whoever picked the lock did a pretty good job," Domino continued. "It's hard to see the scratches unless you know what to look for. This isn't something a random kid would know how to do. No offense to your Officer Jenny, but I get the feeling she isn't used to dealing with any kind of serious crime. She either didn't notice that the lock had been picked, or she ignored it because it didn't fit with her little theory about the local kids playing pranks. Shoddy police work either way, if you ask me."</p><p>Domino put her flashlight away. Delia was starting to see why she was an elite officer. The girl was sharper than she looked.</p><p>"Well, it's not like Team Rocket invented lock picking," Delia said as she and Domino stepped back into the house. Deep down she knew that she was only arguing to try to convince herself that this wasn't Manieri's work. "What if a kid off the street did know how to pick a lock?"</p><p>Domino shrugged. "It's possible. But then there's the fact that nothing is missing. I might be biased in my line of work, but if I were going to go to the trouble of breaking into someone's house, I would probably take something to make it worth my while. There are plenty of valuables that would be easy to carry off, but whoever was in the house wasn't interested in them. Instead they just went through your belongings as though they were looking for something."</p><p>Domino crouched down to retrieve a few more books off the floor. Mimey had created a new organizational system for the bookshelf and gestured to Domino where he wanted her to put them.</p><p>Delia was finding it more and more difficult to ignore her growing sense of unease. No matter which way she looked at it, Domino's theory sounded more plausible than Officer Jenny's. With shaking hands, Delia began rearranging the scattered pictures on the mantle. It gave her an excuse to turn her back to Domino and Mimey so they couldn't see her fear.</p><p>Had Manieri seen through their cover story at last? She bent down to retrieve one picture the intruders knocked on the floor. The fall had left a large crack in the frame's glass, but it didn't obscure the picture underneath. It was one of the last family pictures taken before Robert Ketchum had gotten himself killed searching for some rare Pokemon.</p><p>Delia studied the old photograph. With his red hair and blue eyes, Robert looked nothing like the small, dark-haired boy beside him. Delia suddenly found herself wondering how anyone had believed he was actually Ash's father. If Manieri had figured out the truth, he'd see Ash as a potential rival. Delia tried to suppress a wave of nausea as she thought about what Manieri did to people he perceived to be in his way.</p><p>"Are you all right, Mrs. Ketchum?"</p><p>Domino startled Delia out of her thoughts. She realized she had been standing in place staring at her pictures for several minutes while Domino and Mimey did all the cleaning.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Delia forced a smile and quickly turned back to fixing the pictures.</p><p>With three of them working, they had the living room back to normal in under an hour.</p><p>"You must be tired," Delia said to Domino as she surveyed the living room. It looked like home again. "I'll show you the guest bedroom."</p><p>As long as Domino was intent on staying, Delia figured she could at least be hospitable. As far as criminals went, Domino had been well-behaved overall.</p><p>Once Domino was settled in, Delia went to her own room and closed the door. She quickly checked through her jewelry box and dresser drawers, ensuring that all her valuables were still where they belonged. Finally, with a sense of apprehension, she opened her nightstand drawer. Everything was just as she had left it. She removed the false bottom of the drawer just to make sure the picture and the ring, her only mementos from her life with Giovanni, were undisturbed. Delia breathed a sigh of relief. If someone had come to her house looking for something that would connect her to Giovanni, they had failed.</p><p>Delia changed into her nightgown and turned off the lights. She knew she should try to sleep, but she was still on edge. All her muscles were tense, and her entire body felt shaky. Instead of lying down, she drew the curtains aside and flung open the window. Everything was quiet on the darkened street below. The night air was cool, but the sudden gust of wind that caressed her face was surprisingly warm.</p><p>The Alterian wind. Delia suddenly remembered that was what her grandmother used to call the strange, hot wind that blew in off the ocean this time of year. According to the old legends, the Alterian wind was a sure sign that change was coming. Delia got the impression that her grandmother might be right. There was change on the horizon, whether she was ready for it or not.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buddha</em>
</p><p>She dreamed her house was empty. Not only was she alone, but everything was missing. She knew she was in her bedroom, but there was no furniture, no pictures on the walls, no trace that she had ever lived there. In the distance, someone knocked on a door. She wandered aimlessly through the deserted house until she found Professor Oak standing in the middle of the unfurnished kitchen.</p><p>"What happened to all my things?" Delia asked him.</p><p>Professor Oak glanced around as though he had just realized how strangely bare the room was. He shrugged.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. It was all a lie anyway."</p><p>"I didn't mean to lie!" Delia told him as someone pounded on the door. "It was the only way I could keep Ash safe!"</p><p>Professor Oak just looked at her sadly and shook his head.</p><p>Delia jolted awake. They empty kitchen was gone, but the knocking continued. Groggy and disoriented, she stumbled out of bed and pulled open her bedroom door. Domino stood in the doorway, silhouetted against the hall light.</p><p>"What's going on?" Delia stifled a yawn.</p><p>"They're here," Domino said, her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>A chill ran down Delia's spine. She didn't have to ask who Domino was talking about. Delia realized the girl no longer wore her trendy outfit from earlier. Instead she had donned an elite Team Rocket officer's uniform. She almost looked intimidating with the red "R" emblazoned across her chest.</p><p>Delia crept to the window. Concealed in the darkness, she peered down toward the front door. Sure enough, she caught sight of two shadows shifting in the glow cast by the porch light.</p><p>"What do we do?" Delia retreated from the window.</p><p>"You have to get out of here," Domino said. "They're a lot more interested in you than they are in me. I'll wait for them to make the first move, and then I'll stall them for you."</p><p>Domino crept to the stairs, motioning for Delia to follow her.</p><p>"Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?"</p><p>"I'm not scared of Manieri's thugs. They're tough when they think they have you outnumbered and cornered, but as soon as they think they might lose, they run back to whatever gutters they crawled out of." Domino waved her hand dismissively. "Listen, there's at least a couple of them out front, and there's probably someone watching the back door too. Your best bet is climbing out through one of the side windows, so they'll be less likely to see you. Try to get to one of your neighbor's houses. The Gold Rockets are much less bold with witnesses around."</p><p>"What about Mimey?" Delia whispered.</p><p>"Take him with you. Having a Pokemon might come in handy."</p><p>Delia jumped as the doorbell chimed.</p><p>"You'd better get going," Domino whispered. "Good luck."</p><p>Delia nodded. "You too."</p><p>She hurried down the darkened hallway to Mimey's room and shoved the door open.</p><p>"Mime?"</p><p>Mimey was sitting up in bed, his brow furrowed with confusion.</p><p>"Hi, Mimey. Sorry to wake you up, but we have to go."</p><p>"Mime?" he pointed out toward the rest of the house, no doubt wondering why the doorbell was ringing in the middle of the night.</p><p>"I don't want you to be scared, but there are some bad people outside. We're going to Professor Oak's house where we'll be safe, okay?"</p><p>Delia opened the window and pushed on the screen until it popped out of place. Mimey watched her with wide eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry. Everything will be all right."</p><p>Delia didn't know who she was trying to reassure more: Mimey or herself. Out in the living room, the doorbell sounded again. Not wasting any more time, Delia swung her legs up over the windowsill and dropped down onto the damp grass below. She turned back to Mimey.</p><p>"Come on, I'll help you down. It's not very far," she said as loudly as she dared.</p><p>Mimey obediently climbed out the window. Delia grabbed hold of him as he let go to break his fall.</p><p>"This way," Delia whispered.</p><p>Delia peeked around the side of the house. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she felt as though even the sound of her shallow, tense breathing might give their position away. If they took the back way, they could avoid being seen in the street lights, and the trellises in the garden would provide some cover from anyone lurking near the back door. The only dangerous part would be crossing the open ground between the house and the garden.</p><p>There was no sign of any movement in the yard. Her instincts screamed against it, but Delia finally forced herself to leave their hiding place. She hurried across the grass with Mimey close on her heels. Delia ducked down behind the raised flowerbeds once they reached cover and breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>After pausing a moment to get her nerves under control, Delia glanced over the top of the flower bed. The yard was still empty. The lights flickered on in the house. Domino would be confronting whoever was at the door. Delia felt a pang of guilt over leaving the girl to fend for herself, but honestly she wouldn't be much help in a fight anyway.</p><p>Delia took a few more seconds to steel herself and then left the cover of the flowerbed. It would just be a quick trip down the road. Just a short walk to safety, Delia told herself. With Mimey still at her side, Delia crept through the neat rows of flowerbeds.</p><p>"Mr. Mime!"</p><p>Delia whipped around.</p><p>"Mimey, be quiet! They might hear-"</p><p>Too late Delia realized the Pokemon had been trying to warn her. She collided with a dark figure who emerged from between the trellises. With a startled squeak, Delia backed away, but with lightning reflexes the trespasser reached out and caught hold of her arm.</p><p>"It's a little late to be gardening, don't you think?"</p><p>The voice sounded familiar, although Delia couldn't quite place it. It was impossible to see the man's face in the darkness, but Delia could make out a golden "R" on his chest.</p><p>"Let me go," Delia commanded with as much force as she could muster.</p><p>She tried to pull away, but the man's fingers dug painfully into her arm.</p><p>"How nice to see you again, Mrs. Ketchum." The man ignored her order and pulled her closer. "There's no need to be afraid. No one is going to hurt you. We just wanted to ask you a few questions."</p><p>The man started pulling her back toward the house.</p><p>"Mr. Mime!" Mimey protested as the man led Delia away, but her assailant ignored the Pokemon.</p><p>Delia attempted to resist, but the trespasser was taller and stronger. He stepped into the light streaming from the living room window, and Delia could finally see his features clearly enough to recognize him. He had been one of Giovanni's officers back when he had first taken command of Team Rocket. Evidently, he had since changed sides. What was his name? Mark? Markus?</p><p>"You have no right to be here," Delia tried to argue with him. "If you leave on your own, I promise I won't call the police."</p><p>"You already called the police, and look what good it did you," the man pointed out. "Stop struggling!"</p><p>Delia ignored him.</p><p>"Someone, help!" she shouted into the night, trying to pry her attacker's grip loose.</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>Delia froze as a knife appeared in the man's free hand. He pressed the flat of the blade against her throat.</p><p>"When I said no one was going to hurt you, I meant no one would hurt you if you cooperated." His tone was soft and deadly. "If you keep this up, all bets are off."</p><p>Mimey suddenly lurched forward and attempted to tackle Delia's assailant. The man gave a startled grunt of pain, and Delia, feeling his hold loosen just a little, wrenched her arm free. The movement set her off-balance, and she fell to her knees on the grass. Mimey was behind her once again. There was a flash, and her attacker cursed. Delia realized Mimey had thrown up an almost invisible barrier between the two of them and the Gold Rocket.</p><p>Delia felt a momentary burst of elation as the man glared at her through the barrier, unable to come any closer. Then a cold, cruel smile formed on his thin lips.</p><p>"Are you sure that's how you want to play?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. "Your Mr. Mime doesn't look like much of a fighter."</p><p>Delia's heart sank. Mimey wasn't trained for battle. His attacks might be able to repel a human, but he wouldn't stand a chance against a Pokemon that had been through years of rigorous training. Her attacker tossed the pokeball to the ground. A Tangela materialized on the other side of the barrier. Mimey studied the other Pokemon uncertainly. Then he frowned with determination and redoubled his efforts to hold the barrier firmly in place.</p><p>"Tangela, Giga Drain," the man ordered.</p><p>Two of Tangela's vines snaked out until they made contact with Mimey's nearly invisible barricade. Mimey grunted in frustration as his barrier flickered. Delia realized Tangela was sapping Mimey's strength. The longer he maintained the barrier, the faster his energy would be drained.</p><p>"Mimey, stop," Delia pleaded. "You're only going to get hurt."</p><p>Mimey ignored her, focusing all his energy on sustaining the attack. The Gold Rocket laughed. He tossed his knife in the air and caught it deftly by the hilt.</p><p>"How charming. I wouldn't have expected you to care." He leered at her from the other side of the barrier. "From what I hear, letting other people get hurt while you hide behind them is one of the things you do best. If you're smart you'll run while you still have the chance."</p><p>A sudden surge of anger coursed through Delia's veins. She clenched her fists, feeling her fingernails bite into the palms of her hands.</p><p>"I don't let other people get hurt on my behalf." Delia's voice quivered with anger.</p><p>"Is that so?" her attacker's tone was heavy with sarcasm. "Well, this doesn't look very pleasant for your sad little Pokemon friend. And what about that girl staying in your house? Did you really abandon her when there was an entire unit of highly skilled Team Rocket agents at your door?"</p><p>"Mimey, I mean it, drop the barrier," Delia ordered.</p><p>The anger burned away the last of her fear. Knife or no knife, Delia wasn't about to give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing her run.</p><p>Mimey still refused to lower the barrier, but his strength was wearing thin. Within a few moments, the barrier grew fainter and then vanished completely. Before Mimey had a chance to react, Tangela's vines shot out, wrapping around Mimey's ankles and easily sweeping him off his feet.</p><p>Delia strode forward, her fists still clenched. She wouldn't back down. Not this time. She met the man's eyes. He fixed her in a cool, calculating stare.</p><p>"Leave him alone!"</p><p>"Gladly, assuming you agree to answer my questions," he tossed the knife and caught it again. "I won't tolerate any more of this trying to escape nonsense."</p><p>"Ask whatever you want. Just let my Pokemon go."</p><p>"Very well. Tangela," the man snapped his fingers.</p><p>The Tangela immediately released its hold on Mimey, and before Delia had time to react, she found the vines snaking around her torso, holding her firmly in place.</p><p>"What are you – I said I would do what you wanted!" Delia tried to twist her way out of the vines, but they only tightened around her.</p><p>Mimey made a weak sound of protest, and momentarily tried to get up, but then he slumped back down onto the grass. Tangela had drained too much of his strength.</p><p>"Tangela won't hurt you. It's just an extra measure to ensure your cooperation."</p><p>Delia glared at him, but she stopped trying to free herself. Struggling would only make her look pathetic.</p><p>"Fine. Let's get this over with."</p><p>"Where is your son, Mrs. Ketchum?" the man stepped closer.</p><p>"He's not here." Delia's voice shook slightly as she answered.</p><p>Her anger had temporarily dulled the fear, but it came creeping back. All along she had thought the Gold Rockets wanted her. What if Ash was their target instead?</p><p>"Obviously. Tell me where he is."</p><p>"He's traveling. I don't know where."</p><p>The man gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "You expect me to believe that you don't bother to keep track of your son's whereabouts? What kind of mother wouldn't know where her son is?"</p><p>Delia shifted slightly, struggling to take in a gulp of air. Tangela's vines had tightened around her chest, constricting her breathing.</p><p>"I haven't talked to him in a few days," Delia said. "He moves around a lot. He didn't tell me where he was going next."</p><p>"You don't have to worry," her adversary said in the sort of tone that was undoubtedly intended to be comforting. "No one is going to harm him. My boss just has a proposition for him. I am not at liberty to discuss the details with you, but it would be an exciting opportunity for your son."</p><p>"Like I'm going to believe that," she spat as she struggled to draw another breath.</p><p>Her attacker stepped forward and grabbed hold of her hair. The moonlight shined silver on the blade of the knife. Delia flinched in spite of herself as the cool metal the blade pressed against her cheek.</p><p>"Our deal was that you wouldn't get hurt if you answered my questions. In order to keep my end of the bargain, I'm going to need you to start giving me some straight answers. Now, when was the last time you talked to your son?"</p><p>"About three days ago."</p><p>"Where was he then?"</p><p>"He didn't say."</p><p>Delia's breath caught in her throat as the man twisted his wrist slightly and the edge of the blade bit into her cheek.</p><p>"Come now, Mrs. Ketchum. No more lies."</p><p>"He was in Johto." Delia tried to pull away from the knife, but his grip on her hair prevented her from moving her head.</p><p>"That's better. Where in Johto?"</p><p>Delia started to feel light-headed. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe with the thick vines compressing her ribs. Would he leave her alone if she fainted?</p><p>Right as she was about to feign passing out, the man suddenly released her, jumping back with a cry of pain. He dropped the knife as he fell to the ground. It took Delia a moment to comprehend what had happened. Then she saw a dart in the shape of a tulip protruding from his shoulder.</p><p>"You've killed him!" a woman shrieked behind Delia.</p><p>"Would you relax? He's only stunned." Domino's voice drifted out of the darkness. "Now, call the Tangela off."</p><p>"Tangela, let her go," the stranger's voice carried a note of resignation.</p><p>Delia took a deep breath as she felt the vines loosen around her chest. As Tangela shrank away from the newcomers, Delia turned to see Domino leading a second Gold Rocket across the yard. The other woman's hands were bound behind her back, and she scowled sullenly at Domino out the corner of her eye. Domino's formerly immaculate curls were mussed, and her uniform was torn at the sleeve, but otherwise she seemed no worse for wear.</p><p>"Sorry I took so long," Domino said. "There were more of them than I expected."</p><p>"What did you do to him?" Delia gestured at her fallen assailant as she hurried to Mimey's side.</p><p>"Just gave him a little shock." Domino stooped down to pull the tulip out of the man's shoulder and picked up the knife he had dropped. "The dart delivers an electrical charge just strong enough to disable the average adult for a few minutes. It shouldn't do any permanent damage, unless he has a heart condition."</p><p>Judging by her tone, Domino didn't particularly care about any heart conditions the Gold Rocket might have. Delia crouched beside Mimey. To her relief, he was conscious and didn't appear to have any physical injuries. Hopefully the Pokemon would just need a little rest to recover.</p><p>The man on the grass groaned. His eyes fluttered open, and then narrowed into slits as he caught sight of Domino. With great effort, he pushed himself up to his knees.</p><p>"Evening, Marco," Domino said cheerfully.</p><p>"You," he snarled.</p><p>Marco tried to get to his feet, but he was too weak. He fell onto his knees once more.</p><p>"Yes, me," Domino smirked at him. "It's over. The rest of your friends ran off. The only one who was brave enough to stay was this one," Domino gestured toward her prisoner, "but she was no match for real Team Rocket training."</p><p>"What do you want?" Marco knew that he'd been beat.</p><p>"If you know what's good for you, you'll take your friend and go," Domino told him.</p><p>She gave her prisoner a rough shove toward Marco, who struggled to stand again. After a few attempts, he stumbled to his feet and took a few shaky steps forward. From the look of cold fury etched on his face, Delia almost expected Marco to keep fighting. However, he seemed to realize he wasn't strong enough. After fixing Domino in one last spiteful glare, he turned to the other Gold Rocket.</p><p>"Let's go, Annabelle."</p><p>The two of them hobbled toward the gate. Annabelle's hands remained tied behind her back, and Marco, still debilitated from the effects of the electricity, had to lean on her shoulder to keep from falling. As he opened the gate, Marco turned back toward them.</p><p>"This isn't over, 009. You might think you've won this round, but you only got lucky. In the future, you won't catch us unprepared."</p><p>"I look forward to it." Domino crossed her arms across her chest with an air of cocky self-assurance. "I could use a challenge next time."</p><p>Delia helped Mimey to his feet, and Domino's arrogant posture relaxed as the two Gold Rockets disappeared into the night, Tangela trailing along behind them.</p><p>"You're not hurt, are you?" Domino asked.</p><p>"No, I'll be okay," Delia said, leading Mimey toward the house. "How about you? I shouldn't have left you alone if there were that many of them."</p><p>"There were only five," Domino said with an ambivalent shrug, "and they weren't even officers. They expected you to be alone."</p><p>Domino held the back door open for Delia and Mimey. Their earlier work to return the living room to its normal state had been in vain. One of the arm chairs was on its side, the pictures on the wall were askew, and Delia's old glass vase was shattered in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Sorry about the mess," Domino said. "Things got a little out of hand for a minute."</p><p>"Don't worry about it." Delia lowered Mimey onto the sofa.</p><p>With a sigh, Delia turned to straighten her crooked mirror on the wall and briefly inspected the cut on her face. It stung a little, but the knife had barely broken the skin. There were only a few drops of blood smeared on her cheek. It would likely heal without scarring.</p><p>"What do we do now?" Delia asked. "Mimey needs some medical attention. He's not used to battling."</p><p>"Will Professor Oak be able to help?"</p><p>"Yes, he should have everything Mimey needs." Delia fondly patted the Pokemon on the head.</p><p>"Good. We should drop him off there to recover, and then we should get out of town," Domino said as she lifted the arm chair back upright. "We obviously can't stay here. They'll be back."</p><p>"All right." Delia didn't like the idea, but she agreed. There was no way she would feel safe here anytime soon, and as much as she hated to leave Mimey, bringing him along would only put him in danger. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"I'm not sure yet." Domino pulled out her phone. "If you want to pack a few things, I'll figure it out."</p><p>After making sure Mimey was comfortable, Delia climbed the stairs up to her room. Almost in a daze, she found her duffel bag in the closet and quickly filled it with a variety of outfits. Her surroundings were familiar, but somehow Delia felt out of place. This room belonged to Delia Ketchum, the happy homemaker and devoted wife of the late Robert Ketchum. She had played the part well, but that Delia had never actually existed. The intruders tonight shattered the illusion she had clung to all these years. There was no more running from the past.</p><p>Delia's attention turned to the nightstand. Without knowing quite what she was doing, she retrieved the family picture of her and Giovanni and her old engagement ring from their hiding place. Maybe she was suddenly drawn to them because they were the only things in the house that weren't part of the lie. Delia tucked both items into a concealed compartment inside her bag, and without another look back, she left the room.</p><p>Domino was waiting downstairs with Mimey. The Pokemon appeared to be feeling better, but Delia still wanted to have Professor Oak check on him. Besides, Mimey would enjoy working in the lab, and, more importantly, he would be out of harm's way for however long it took for her to return.</p><p>"Our first stop is Celadon City," Domino said, attempting to sound cheerful.</p><p>Delia nodded. "Okay. Let's go."</p><p>She grabbed her car keys off the table and followed Domino outside. As she threw her duffel bag into the trunk, Delia looked up at the dark, empty house, wondering how long it would be before she saw it again. Following Delia's gaze, Domino's tough demeanor softened slightly.</p><p>"I understand it's hard to leave everything behind on short notice, but it's for the best." She tried to console Delia.</p><p>"I know," Delia said wearily, and the details from her dream suddenly came back to her. "Besides, it doesn't matter. It was all a lie anyway."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The greater the obstacle, the more glory in overcoming it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moliere</em>
</p><p>"We've been working with the building's security, and no one has noticed anything out of the ordinary," Domino said, following Giovanni through the towering glass doors into the busy casino. "Still, 006 and I have been doing perimeter checks every couple of hours. No sign of any Gold Rockets."</p><p>"Good," Giovanni replied. "I don't think anyone has caught on to the change in plans for the meeting, but keep doing the perimeter checks just in case."</p><p>Domino nodded. "Yes, sir."</p><p>Giovanni sighed as Domino slipped away into the crowd. The past two days had been a nightmare. First, Delia and his officers had been attacked on the same night. Then only hours later, he received a tip that security for the meeting he planned to hold in Goldenrod City had been compromised. It had been a major headache to modify everyone's travel arrangements in a way that wouldn't draw Manieri's attention, but he finally managed to relocate everything to the old Team Rocket base in Celadon City.</p><p>"This way," Giovanni said to Persian, who hesitated uncertainly at the entrance to the crowded casino floor.</p><p>The Eclipse Hotel and Casino had long been a cornerstone of Team Rocket's profitability. Madame Boss had built it in the heart of Celadon City's gaming district as one of Team Rocket's primary legitimate business ventures. Giovanni had largely abandoned the Team Rocket base hidden on the casino's grounds in favor of his more modern headquarters, but the hideout still remained operational in case of emergencies.</p><p>The chiming of the slot machines and the clinking of poker chips filled the air. Giovanni pushed through the throngs of people surrounding the gaming tables. His officers would be waiting for him inside the headquarters itself, but they could stand to wait a little longer. He had other business to attend to first. He and Persian entered one of the sleek glass elevators at the back of the casino and rode in silence to the eighth floor. Giovanni located the room he was looking for at the end of the hall. He knocked lightly and only had to wait a few seconds for Delia to answer the door.</p><p>"Thanks again, I – " Delia's voice trailed off as her eyes met his. "Oh, hi. Um, sorry, I thought you were Domino. She was going to bring by a book for me to borrow."</p><p>"I told her I'd bring it up to you." Giovanni pulled the book out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Were you not going to open the door if you knew it was me?"</p><p>"No, it's not that! I just wasn't expecting you is all. Obviously, or I would have bothered to change."</p><p>It was true Delia didn't look quite like her usual polished self. She had evidently just come from the fitness center down the hall. A faded t-shirt hung loosely on her petite frame over a pair of running shorts. Her long hair was gathered into a messy ponytail on top of her head, and her face was still slightly flushed from her run.</p><p>"There's no need to change on my account." Giovanni wanted to tell her she would be beautiful in anything, but he quickly reminded himself that he had not come here to flirt. "I just got into town, and I wanted to see how you were doing. May I come in for a moment?"</p><p>"Oh. Sure." Delia hastily stepped aside to let him enter.</p><p>Persian followed Giovanni into the room. Delia set the book on the end table near the door and bent down to stroke the Pokemon's head.</p><p>"I think she remembers me." Delia smiled as Persian gave a contented purr.</p><p>"I imagine she would." Giovanni folded his arms across his chest as Delia turned to face him. "Domino said you were all right after the incident in Pallet Town, but I wanted to make sure you weren't injured."</p><p>"I'm fine. I was just a little shaken up afterward is all," Delia assured him.</p><p>"You're certain?" Giovanni reached out and gently tilted her face upward to inspect the cut on her cheek.</p><p>Delia's flush deepened. "It's just a scratch, really. You don't have to worry about me."</p><p>Her skin was soft and warm beneath his fingertips. Giovanni reluctantly released his grip. No matter how badly part of him wanted to hold on, he reminded himself there was no point in trying to stir up a past that was best left undisturbed.</p><p>"If you say so. I trust the accommodations are suitable?"</p><p>The room wasn't necessarily the most luxurious one the Eclipse offered, but it was open and airy. The decor consisted of tasteful neutral colors, and the large window let in plenty of light while offering a picturesque view of the Eclipse's expansive pools and gardens. Persian jumped up onto the bed and immediately settled down for a nap.</p><p>"It's a nice room," Delia said. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I don't know where else I would have gone."</p><p>"I'm glad I could be of assistance."</p><p>An awkward silence fell between them. After all the years that had passed and all the things that had changed, they couldn't exactly pick up where they left off.</p><p>"How's Ash?" Giovanni finally asked.</p><p>"He's doing great. He reminds me a lot of you, actually. He's already an accomplished Pokemon trainer for being so young. Last month he got a trainer's visa and a special invitation to go compete in the EU's Pokemon League." Delia beamed with pride. "He and his friends are challenging some of the local gym leaders, and then they'll be competing in the league championships. But you already know where he is, don't you?"</p><p>Giovanni smirked. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>"You expect me to believe that it's just a coincidence that some Team Rocket agents have been following Ash around ever since he got his first Pokemon? They're in Europe with him now, aren't they?"</p><p>Giovanni hesitated for a moment, tempted to claim no knowledge of what she was talking about. Then he decided there was no point in lying when Delia had likely already guessed the truth.</p><p>"I may have approved a request for a couple of my agents to travel to Europe. They insisted it was a necessary part of their long-standing mission to capture an unusually valuable Pikachu."</p><p>"So much for having no contact with either of us," Delia teased. "Were you always planning on making an exception to our agreement so you could keep an eye on him?"</p><p>"No. In the beginning, it was only a coincidence that my agents stumbled across Ash. When I realized who's Pokemon they were trying to steal, I took a risk and kept them on his trail," Giovanni said. "The benefits outweighed the potential danger. These particular agents are too dull-witted to wonder why I want a single Pikachu so badly, but they're loyal. If there was any Gold Rocket activity in the area, they would report it to me. It was an easy way to make sure Ash was safe."</p><p>"I always figured they were tailing Ash on your orders. It made me feel better to know that someone else was looking out for him when I couldn't be there. Even if it was by having him stalked and trying to steal his Pokemon."</p><p>Giovanni shrugged. "I would have given the Pikachu back in the unlikely event that my agents were successful. Besides, some extra battles and obstacles in his way have only made him a better trainer."</p><p>"I guess you have a point." Delia smiled up at him.</p><p>She crossed to the window and looked out over the garden. As much as Giovanni tried to help himself, his gaze kept drifting to her legs. The were long for her height and shapely, and they still seemed to have the same effect on him as they did when they were twenty.</p><p>"It looks like a beautiful day," Delia said.</p><p>"What?" Giovanni wrenched his gaze off of her legs as she glanced away from the window. "Oh, yes, it is. You should get out later and do some sightseeing as long as you're here."</p><p>"Maybe," Delia said, but her tone suggested she wouldn't.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Delia sighed and turned back to the window. "I don't know if I feel safe enough to go anywhere. Domino told me that Manieri has no idea I'm here, but after what happened in Pallet Town, I keep expecting to see that horrible officer following me."</p><p>"That's understandable," Giovanni said gently.</p><p>A slight frown crossed Delia's face, as though she were thinking hard about something.</p><p>"Is this what it's been like for you?" she suddenly asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Do you have to be scared every time you go outside knowing that Manieri's people might be waiting? Domino said they've tried to kill you before."</p><p>"Several times, actually." Giovanni said. "You get used to it after a while."</p><p>"You get used to people trying to kill you?" Delia was incredulous. "And you've never been afraid?"</p><p>Giovanni was silent for a few long seconds, trying to choose his words carefully. After so many years of hiding anything that could be considered weakness, talking about anything so personal didn't come naturally to him. He shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>"Of course I've been afraid," he finally admitted, "but after a while the fear just becomes a part of you. You forget what it was like to live without it, and it becomes easier as you go."</p><p>Delia leaned against the windowsill, gazing up at him with her warm brown eyes.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that," Giovanni said after a few moments, smiling slightly in spite of himself.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like you feel sorry for me. This was the life I chose, remember?"</p><p>"I know. It just sounds kind of miserable."</p><p>"Really, it's not so bad," Giovanni assured her.</p><p>It wasn't all a lie. Being rich and powerful had its advantages at least.</p><p>"In any case, it should be perfectly safe if you want to go out," Giovanni continued. "There's no indication Manieri has figured out that I've moved my operations to Celadon City, and even if he has, there's no reason for him to believe you're with me."</p><p>Delia didn't look entirely convinced. "I might head out later if I get bored."</p><p>Judging by her expression, she was already bored. Two days in the same hotel room was bound to make anyone go stir crazy.</p><p>"Well, if you need something to do, Hector should be here later. He's doing some research for me, and it's the sort of thing you're good at if you felt like giving him a hand."</p><p>"Hector's coming?" Delia brightened.</p><p>"He's supposed to arrive in a couple of hours. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you. Unless you're still upset with him for hiring people to watch your house."</p><p>Delia laughed. "No. Since you apparently knew what you were talking about, I'll let it go. As long as you aren't mad about me breaking into your gym to yell at you."</p><p>"I would expect nothing less from you."</p><p>"Are you insulting me?" Delia said with mock indignation.</p><p>"No, it was a compliment."</p><p>"I'm not sure I believe you, but thanks." Delia's eyes sparkled with amusement.</p><p>For a moment it seemed as though the gap between them created by time and distance evaporated. At the very least, they suddenly didn't feel like strangers. That was how Giovanni knew it was time to go. He had already put Delia in enough danger as it was. He wouldn't endanger her further by getting too close.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you're all right. I should be getting back to work," Giovanni told her, suppressing his reluctance. "I'll tell Hector to drop by your room as soon as he gets in."</p><p>"I'll be waiting."</p><p>Delia remained by the window as Giovanni turned toward the door. Persian leaped off the bed to follow him. His hand was on the doorknob when she spoke again.</p><p>"Giovanni?"</p><p>He turned back toward her.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"We're still friends, aren't we?"</p><p>"Of course," he assured her.</p><p>She smiled as the door fell closed behind him. Back out in the hallway, he tried to force Delia out of his mind. It wouldn't serve to get distracted now, especially when there was so much at stake.</p><p>With a sigh, Giovanni returned to the elevators and inserted a key into the slot below the buttons. Instead of stopping along the way, the elevator went straight down, past the ground floor and even past the basement level utilized by the hotel's staff. The doors opened to the second basement, a long, dimly lit corridor that few employees of the Eclipse even realized was there. The winding corridor passed beneath the Eclipse's gardens and ended in a stairwell that led up to the plain, windowless building at the rear of the property. The building was so bland and unassuming that no one would have guessed it was one of Team Rocket's headquarters buildings, hidden in plain sight.</p><p>Giovanni entered the hideout, nodding a greeting to the handful of agents he passed on the way to the main conference room. The long mahogany table inside had enough chairs to comfortably seat thirty people, but it was currently deserted except for Holiday. The senior officer sat at the head of the table with a large collection of paperwork spread out in front of her.</p><p>"Hello, sir," she said cheerfully, glancing up from her work as he entered.</p><p>"Good afternoon." Giovanni kept his expression neutral, but he cringed inwardly when he saw the ugly bruise on the side of her face that served as evidence of her encounter with Manieri's agents. "I thought the doctor's recommendation was to rest until you had fully recovered from your concussion."</p><p>Holiday made a face. "I tried, but it was so boring. Doc said a little work was all right as long as I quit when I got tired. I just wanted to read through the files we got from Manieri's lab to see if there was anything useful."</p><p>"Have you found anything interesting?" Giovanni pulled up a chair beside her.</p><p>"Well, it's obvious you were right about Manieri contracting with the lab for research in genetic manipulation." Holiday brushed one of her dark curls out of her face. "It looks like he's sticking to his usual strategy of copying whatever the real Team Rocket does a few years too late."</p><p>"Yes, but what Manieri and his people lack in originality they make up for with malignity," Giovanni said. "Can you tell what kind of experiments they're working on?"</p><p>"To some extent. From what I've read, Manieri contracts with the research center in Viridian City to provide scientists for his own personal laboratory. We don't have complete records of the experiments he's commissioned, but we have enough that we can piece together what he's doing," Holiday explained as she shuffled through the stack of paperwork. "The good news is that Manieri's resources for funding the research aren't as extensive as ours were. From what I can tell, he has no way of creating anything like Mewtwo."</p><p>Giovanni's tense posture relaxed slightly. The possibility that Manieri might unleash another overpowered monstrosity of a Pokemon on the world in an effort to compete with Giovanni was cause for many sleepless nights. Although Giovanni's first-hand memories of Mewtwo had been erased, he had found sufficient information in Team Rocket's databases to know what he had created. He knew enough to realize that his ill-conceived experiments were too dangerous to replicate.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Reasonably so," Holiday replied. "There's some DNA in here that doesn't look like any Pokemon I've ever seen, but it's lacking the characteristics all powerful Pokemon tend to share. Whatever it is, it looks pretty harmless."</p><p>"That's the first good news we've had in a while," Giovanni said.</p><p>"According to these documents, Manieri's research focuses on fairly common Pokemon," Holiday continued. "His scientists appear to be using genetic modification techniques in conjunction with an aggressive Pokemon breeding program to create specimens that are more powerful than their average counterparts in the wild."</p><p>"Have these experiments been successful?"</p><p>"It's hard to tell without access to more in-depth files, but the information we do have suggests they've had some success. They've bred at least a few specimens that are significantly larger than average and seem to be able to learn new attacks faster than normal."</p><p>Giovanni nodded. "It could be a profitable endeavor. There are plenty of trainers who would be willing to buy an unusually powerful Pokemon rather than catching an average one in the wild and expending the extra time and effort to train it."</p><p>"I imagine it could be a good business to get into as long as they're able to keep the cost of the breeding programs down," Holiday agreed.</p><p>"Luckily for us, it seems as though Manieri having some extra spending money is the biggest threat to Team Rocket for now. I don't see how his experiments could do much damage beyond that."</p><p>"That's my assessment too." Holiday linked her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair. "However, something tells me you aren't just interested in Manieri's research for the sake of curiosity."</p><p>"No. If we're going into Manieri's laboratory, we need to know what we're up against."</p><p>"So you found it then? That's the reason for everyone meeting here?"</p><p>There was little humor in Giovanni's smile. "For now, let's just say that Manieri has been on the offensive long enough. It's about time we pushed back."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Plans are nothing; planning is everything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dwight D. Eisenhower</em>
</p><p>Delia pored over the blueprints in front of her, comparing them to the countless other versions they had already examined.</p><p>"Anything new?" Hector asked as he tossed a stack of old Team Rocket documents into an empty box next to the desk.</p><p>Delia shook her head. "No, this one has the same layout for the laboratories as the others. They're still too small to be the ones Manieri used in the final design, judging by the pictures."</p><p>She glanced toward the grainy photographs taped to the wall beside them. They showed what appeared to be Manieri's new headquarters in the outskirts of the Orange Islands. These pictures had served as the basis of their project over the last two days. The slender black tower built into the side of the mountain bore a striking resemblance to the headquarters Madame Boss had planned to build before her death. If Manieri used the same plans for the building's exterior, he might have copied the design of the interior as well. Operating under that assumption, Delia and Hector had combed through box after box of old Team Rocket files and blueprints, trying to create a map of the tower.</p><p>It was slow going. Team Rocket's architects had designed several versions of the building, and none of the plans were ever finalized. Then they realized Manieri must have added some of his own modifications to the blueprints, so they were left trying to piece together the most logical layout from scraps of information they could find in the poorly organized archives.</p><p>"At least we know the laboratories are on the first floor, even if the exact layout doesn't match." Hector sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "The executive offices on the seventh floor haven't changed in any of the designs, so those should be correct. We have a good start here."</p><p>"It's better than nothing," Delia agreed. "We have a lot of blank spaces though. If they're going inside Manieri's headquarters, this won't do much good when they get to the third floor and all we know is that there are some offices on the west end."</p><p>"Who said anything about going inside Manieri's headquarters?" Hector suddenly looked nervous, like he might have given something away.</p><p>"Come on, Hector, it's obvious. Why else would anyone care so much about this map? It's not exactly hard to guess what's going on in their secret little meetings."</p><p>"True enough. Luckily, Team Rocket's elite officers are an adaptive bunch. They know this map is an approximation at best, but it will still be better than going in completely blind if they can anticipate certain features inside the building."</p><p>"I hope you're right," Delia said. "I'm going to feel terrible if someone gets hurt because our map wasn't good enough."</p><p>"With any luck, it won't even come to anyone getting hurt. Once Team Rocket is inside the impostors' headquarters and they take over the infrastructure, our opponents will hopefully realize it's in their best interest to surrender peacefully."</p><p>"And if they don't?"</p><p>Hector shrugged. "It was going to come to this sooner or later. There can only be one Team Rocket, and we can only hope it won't be Manieri's twisted version."</p><p>Delia nodded, staring absently at the map on the computer in front of them. They needed more resources and more time. Despite Hector's optimism, they both knew deep down that peaceful surrender was an unlikely scenario.</p><p>"In the meantime, I know there's at least a few more boxes we haven't gone through." Hector stood up from the desk and stretched. "Care to join me for another trip to the archives?"</p><p>Delia glanced at her watch. "I might stay here if it's all the same to you. The officers will be getting out of their meeting for lunch about now, and being out in the headquarters at the same time as everyone else is kind of awkward."</p><p>"I understand." Hector ambled toward the door. "I can go by myself if you want to make room for some new boxes."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Delia was glad Hector didn't push the issue. Then again, he was one of the very few people who really understood what had happened between her and Giovanni. After Manieri tried to have her and Ash killed, they realized the only way for them to be safe was to give the impression that Giovanni had no reason to care about them anymore. Shortly after, they started a rumor that Delia had been having an affair with Giovanni's old friend Robert Ketchum and that Ash was actually Robert's son. Delia went as far as going to the courthouse with Robert and applying for a marriage license to give their story credibility, and it seemed to have worked. Until just a few days ago, Manieri had left them alone. Her reputation had been a small price to pay for Ash's safety.</p><p>Back in Pallet Town, it was easy to put the old rumors out of her mind. But here in the middle of one of Team Rocket's operations, it was significantly more difficult. No one had said anything to her directly, but Delia could sense the curious stares and whispers behind her back. After the first day, she decided it was best if she stayed out of sight.</p><p>Delia gathered up the stacks of blueprints littering the surface of the old Victorian writing desk and filed them back into their crates. She jumped when she heard a soft click behind her. Hector had left the door slightly ajar, and Persian let herself into the office. The Pokemon prowled around the room, curiously inspecting her surroundings, before coming to sit in front of Delia.</p><p>"Hello." Delia reached out and scratched Persian behind the ears. "Shouldn't you be with Giovanni?"</p><p>Persian made an indifferent noise and then purred contentedly as Delia continued to stroke her silky fur. Delia sighed. It was just as well she had decided not to accompany Hector. If Persian was up here near the old executive offices, Giovanni was likely nearby. So far, the only thing more awkward than the stares from Team Rocket's officers was interacting with Giovanni himself. Despite Delia's best efforts, neither of them seemed to know what to say to each other. Delia would much rather stay in the office than endure another stilted conversation about the weather.</p><p>As soon as Delia stopped petting her, Persian went back to slinking around the room. After a couple of laps, she paused at the blueprints Delia had left spread out on the floor for easier examination and lay down on top of them.</p><p>Delia sighed. "You know, Persian, it was nice of you to stop by, but I was in the middle of trying to get those picked up."</p><p>Persian glanced at her with an air of apathy and rolled over onto her back. Delia grasped the corner of one of the blueprints and gave it a light tug. It didn't budge, and Persian seemed completely unperturbed by her effort to recover it.</p><p>"No offense, but you're in the way. Would you mind moving?" she tried to make her request a little more direct. "That doesn't even look comfortable."</p><p>Persian closed her eyes and continued to ignore Delia. The Pokemon might occasionally take suggestions from other people, but Giovanni was the only one she obeyed with any sort of reliability.</p><p>"Never mind. I guess I'll get those ones later." Delia sighed and returned to the desk.</p><p>It wasn't as though there was a shortage of documents that needed to be packed away. Delia somehow doubted that Hector would find anything else in the archives that would be useful. The last few crates had contained almost the same versions of blueprints they had already seen, and there were hardly any boxes they hadn't gone through yet.</p><p>Despite the volume of paperwork, it didn't take long before she had the surface of the desk clutter free and almost all the files returned to their correct place. As she stepped back to admire her handiwork, a slight tremor shook the office and the lights flickered. Persian was instantly on her feet. The Pokemon hissed and bounded out of the room as the pictures on the wall rattled and the lamp on the desk wobbled precariously close to the edge.</p><p>"That was strange," Delia muttered to herself.</p><p>She knew some of Team Rocket's officers liked to battle their Pokemon downstairs on their breaks. Perhaps it was just one of their battles getting out of hand. Delia listened intently for a few moments. When there was no sign of anything else amiss, she got back to work, retrieving the blueprints that had been pinned underneath Persian. Finally, everything was back where it belonged.</p><p>Just as Delia sat down to take a well-deserved break, the office shook again, this time accompanied by a loud bang in the distance. This tremor was much stronger than the first. The antique lamp toppled off the edge of the desk and shattered. This time, Delia could hear an alarm blaring in the distance. Something was definitely wrong. The officers knew better than to let their battles get out of control to the point that the hideout was in danger of being destroyed.</p><p>Delia started for the door and then hesitated. She had an uneasy feeling she might not be returning for a while. Figuring it was best to trust her instincts, Delia hurried back to the desk. She ejected a tiny disk from Hector's computer and slipped it into her pocket. She didn't want to risk leaving the map behind if worse came to worse.</p><p>Delia was glad she had listened to her intuition when she stepped out into the hallway. There was an odor of smoke in the air, which was never a good sign, especially in a place like this. There were precious few ways in and out of the old Team Rocket hideout. It was ideal for secrecy, but could prove disastrous if they needed to evacuate the building in a hurry.</p><p>While she would have preferred to avoid most of Team Rocket, that wasn't going to be an option in a real emergency. Delia steeled herself to ignore the stares and hurried toward the stairwell at the end of the hallway. As she approached the stairs, she collided with Giovanni as he emerged from the office to her right.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't know you were up here. Otherwise I would have been paying more attention." Delia quickly regained her balance, but she felt herself blush. "What's going on?"</p><p>"There's a fire of some sort in the basement." Giovanni was obviously preoccupied as he motioned for her to follow him. "Come on, we need to get out of here."</p><p>"In the basement?" Delia hoped he didn't notice the note of panic in her voice. "Is there another way out?"</p><p>"There's another exit through the laboratory. Everyone should be heading that way."</p><p>Giovanni led the way down the stairs into the atrium. With the large skylights covering the ceiling, this was the only part of the hideout that had any natural light, and it was a popular spot for Team Rocket's officers to pass the time. However, it was currently deserted, and the sunlight streaming in was filtered through a light haze of smoke. Delia could hear the alarm much more clearly on this level before it suddenly went silent. Either someone had shut it off, or the fire had destroyed the system.</p><p>They had only made it halfway across the atrium when another explosion, this one the strongest one yet, shook the building. Delia stumbled as the floor heaved beneath her feet and the walls shuddered. As she recovered her balance, the glass skylights overhead began to spiderweb with cracks. Giovanni didn't hesitate. He grabbed Delia and shoved her against the wall as the skylights shattered, shielding her from the cascade of broken glass.</p><p>For a moment, time seemed to stand still as Giovanni's body pressed against hers. Despite the danger, Delia was acutely aware of the softness of his silken suit contrasting sharply with the hardness of the muscular chest beneath. Even through the smoke, she could smell the faint, familiar aroma of expensive cologne. A large panel of glass crashed to the ground and shattered mere inches away, sending glass flying in all directions. Giovanni pulled her even closer, so close that she could feel his heartbeat racing almost as quickly as her own. It was oddly comforting to have proof that under Giovanni's cold and distant facade was still a real, feeling person.</p><p>It was all over within a few seconds. Broken glass littered the atrium, and the silence seemed somehow deafening after the explosion and the shattering skylights. Delia reluctantly released the death grip she had on the front of Giovanni's suit as he hastily brushed fragments of broken glass out of his hair.</p><p>"You're—you're not hurt, are you?" Delia stammered.</p><p>Giovanni shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's go."</p><p>Delia's legs felt shaky as she followed Giovanni out of the atrium. Of course, it was mostly because of the adrenaline, but Delia would be lying if she said the rush from being in Giovanni's arms wasn't a contributing factor. Even those few seconds of being so close to him was enough to bring back a flood of memories that Delia tried to banish for the time being. There were more important things to worry about now.</p><p>Giovanni's phone was ringing as they started toward the laboratory. His attention shifted away from Delia as he answered it and spoke to whoever was on the other end in a brief exchange of terse questions. Delia didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she could tell something else had gone wrong.</p><p>"I'll take care of it." Giovanni disconnected the call and turned back to her. "Delia, can you do me a favor?"</p><p>"Sure, anything," Delia answered, although she wasn't sure what she could possibly do to be useful.</p><p>"I need you to get the emergency exit open." Giovanni pulled a red key out of his pocket and handed it to Delia. "Keep following this corridor past the conference room, and take a left at the communications office. The main laboratory is at the end of the hall. There's a control panel on the far wall that's color coded. Just put the key in the matching red slot. It will open a trapdoor to a tunnel leading out to the gardens."</p><p>"Where are you going?" Delia asked.</p><p>"According to Hector, the last explosion caused part of the ceiling to cave in over by the living quarters. A few people are trapped, so I'm going to make sure they get out. If you open the emergency door for everyone who is waiting, we'll follow behind you."</p><p>Delia almost argued with him it was too dangerous to go back, but she stopped herself. She wouldn't change his mind, and trying to stop him would only waste precious time.</p><p>"Be careful," was all she said instead.</p><p>Giovanni nodded, and then he was gone, vanishing down the corridor in the opposite direction. Delia gripped the key tightly and made her way toward the laboratory without another look back. Giovanni's directions were easy enough to follow, although the lighting was sparse in this seldom used corner of the hideout. Delia could make out the laboratory doors propped open ahead of her. As she approached, Persian suddenly emerged from the shadows beside the door.</p><p>Delia had assumed the Pokemon would have gone to Giovanni after the explosions and been safely returned to her pokeball. Persian had a mind of her own, however, so it wasn't entirely surprising to find her roaming around on the loose. Giovanni likely assumed she was smart enough to get herself out of trouble.</p><p>"Come on, Persian, let's go find the way out of here," Delia whispered.</p><p>Persian tilted her head, and then obediently followed Delia into the laboratory. Delia didn't see anyone as she entered, but she heard voices coming from behind the shelves at the other end of the large room. She hurried past the dusty work stations and rusted equipment. This laboratory was a relic from Team Rocket's earliest forays into scientific research and had been abandoned for two decades as the scientists moved on to newer, more sophisticated facilities.</p><p>A small crowd of Team Rocket's officers had gathered at the far end of the laboratory. Their hushed conversations died off as Delia approached. She hesitated for a moment as they all turned toward her. She scanned the group for a familiar face, but these were all strangers regarding her with suspicion. Delia took a deep breath. The only thing she could do was pretend that she belonged here.</p><p>"Sorry about the delay." Delia broke the silence, hoping her nervousness wasn't too apparent in her voice. "I have the key for the emergency exit so we can get out of here."</p><p>"Where's the boss?" one officer at the back of the group asked.</p><p>"He's making sure everyone else is able to get out. He'll be right behind us," Delia said, hoping it wasn't a lie.</p><p>She spotted the control panel Giovanni had described on the wall across from her. There were several slots on the panel, each one ringed by a different color of paint. Delia inserted the key into the red slot and twisted it to the right. A few of the officers scrambled to get out of the way as a section of floor tiles lifted up and swung backward with a loud grating noise. The open trapdoor exposed a rickety ladder leading down into the darkness.</p><p>"All right, everyone out," Delia ordered when no one immediately proceeded down the ladder.</p><p>One by one, the Team Rocket officers climbed down into the tunnel below. Beside Delia, Persian was tense, staring intently at each person as they passed. She was trying to figure out who had started the fire, Delia realized. If any of these officers were responsible, she would smell the explosives and accelerants on them. Everyone seemed to pass Persian's inspection as the last officer disappeared into the tunnel.</p><p>"We should go too, Persian," Delia said.</p><p>The Pokemon was now restlessly pacing and didn't seem interested in leaving.</p><p>"Whoever set the fire is probably long gone by now." Delia tried to reason with Persian. "I'm sure Giovanni would rather you go somewhere safe."</p><p>At first she thought Persian would ignore her, but then the Pokemon padded over to the trap door and leapt down into the tunnel. Delia stepped onto the ladder and descended into the darkness. The tunnel was unlit, but there was a pinpoint of light at the other end. Delia took a few unsure steps forward, and then Persian was beside her again. The Pokemon slipped her head beneath Delia's fingers and guided her steps with her superior night vision.</p><p>"Thank you," Delia whispered, giving Persian a light scratch behind the ears.</p><p>It was slow going, but the light at the opposite end gradually grew brighter. Finally, they reached another ladder, and a warm breeze promised fresh air above. Delia climbed up into a tool shed at the edge of the casino's gardens. The officers had left the door propped open. Persian scrambled up the ladder after her, and they emerged from the shed into the bright afternoon sunlight.</p><p>None of the Team Rocket officers were in sight. They probably had orders to lie low in situations like this to avoid questions from authorities. Delia turned back toward the hideout. There was little indication from the outside that anything was wrong. Only a faint plume of smoke was visible from her vantage point. Yet there was the possibility that the blaze in the basement could explode out of control at any moment. There was no telling how much longer the people still inside would have.</p><p><em>Hurry, Giovanni</em>, Delia silently pleaded.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"A house divided against itself cannot stand."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abraham Lincoln</em>
</p><p>All things considered, this wasn't one of his better ideas, Giovanni decided as the main lights flickered out. But what choice did he have? These people had followed him to Celadon City because they trusted him. That trust would be destroyed in an instant if he got himself to safety without at least trying to go back for the others. Giovanni knew perfectly well he couldn't afford to lose more officers.</p><p>The tiny emergency lights hardly provided enough light to see by, and judging by the way they kept blinking on and off, the backup generator might fail at any moment. Giovanni fumbled in his pocket for the small flashlight he had brought from the office. Smoke and dust swirled and danced in the flashlight's narrow beam. It may have been his imagination, but the floor tiles seemed to be unusually warm underfoot. The fire in the basement was going strong. How long would they have before the building collapsed on itself?</p><p>Giovanni tried not to think about it. There was no turning back now. All he knew was that a partial collapse on one end of the headquarters had left Hector and several others trapped in the old cafeteria. With any luck, getting them out would be a simple matter of clearing away a little debris. They couldn't risk spending any more time inside the building than strictly necessary.</p><p>The corridor seemed to be deserted, but then Giovanni made out the sound of someone coughing up ahead, and indistinct voices floated out of the murky darkness. Giovanni turned the corner, and the flashlight's beam illuminated three figures hobbling toward him. As he drew closer, he could tell it was Butch and Cassidy, and the third figure limping between them was Pierce. The elite officer's face was contorted in pain, and he didn't seem able to put any weight on his left leg, forcing him to lean on the other two.</p><p>"What are you three still doing here?"</p><p>The three officers stood at attention, recognizing their boss.</p><p>"Sir, Butch and I heard there were others still trapped in the cafeteria," Cassidy said. "We were going back to help, and we found Pierce right at the edge of where the ceiling collapsed."</p><p>Pierce grimaced. "There were a few others behind me. They turned around when the ceiling started to give out. I probably should have followed them, but I tried to make a run for it instead. I almost made it out, but I got my leg pinned under the debris. It was a good thing Cassidy and Butch showed up."</p><p>"Good work," Giovanni told them. "You two go ahead and help Pierce out of here. I'll take care of the rest."</p><p>"And leave you here alone?" Cassidy's eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea," Pierce said.</p><p>Giovanni glared at his officers, the kind of glare that no one dared to question. "That was an order, not a suggestion. I can handle getting through a little debris by myself."</p><p>"Yes, sir!"</p><p>They scrambled to obey, realizing that Giovanni was in no mood to argue with them. In the dim glow cast by the flashlight, Giovanni could tell Pierce was still reluctant to leave, but he seemed to realize he would be useless on his injured leg. He needed assistance from the other officers just to walk, so there was no way he would be able to help dig his colleagues out of the rubble. Without any further questions, Pierce allowed Butch and Cassidy to lead him toward the exit.</p><p>Giovanni continued down the corridor. He hoped he wouldn't regret his decision to not take at least one of them with him. Without knowing the full extent of the damage, he had no idea if this was something he could handle by himself. Yet if worse came to worse and Giovanni wasn't able to reach the trapped officers in time, at least there would be three fewer casualties.</p><p>He turned one final corner and found the site of the ceiling collapse. The upper level of the headquarters had given out, burying the corridor beneath chunks of plaster, splintered beams, twisted metal, and smashed furniture from the rooms above. Giovanni pointed his flashlight through the dust and was just able to make out the entrance to the cafeteria about fifty feet away, completely buried under a mountain of debris.</p><p>It might only be fifty feet to the cafeteria, but it was a long way to go when the piles of rubble were taller than he was in places. It would take much too long to climb over the ruins of the second floor, get everyone out, and then go back the way they came. Even if they had the time, traversing the wreckage might be impossible if any of the officers inside were injured from the collapse.</p><p>Giovanni reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out one of his pokeballs. His only idea was a risk, but it would save precious time if it worked. He opened the pokeball, and a hulking rock Pokemon materialized at the edge of the rubble.</p><p>"Golem, use your steamroller attack and flatten a path over this debris."</p><p>Golem nodded, sizing up the wreckage in front of them.</p><p>"Be careful though," Giovanni warned the Pokemon. "There was an explosion nearby, and there is a fire in another part of the building. The structure is already compromised, so make sure you don't hit the walls or anything else that could make the destabilization worse."</p><p>Golem nodded again and tucked his head and appendages into his shell. He rolled forward, although perhaps not as forcefully as he would have in an actual battle. The rubble crunched and groaned under Golem's bulk as the Pokemon flattened a path toward the cafeteria. Giovanni kept a close eye on the floor. The weight of the debris was already pushing the limits of the building's structural integrity, and adding a nearly seven hundred pound Pokemon to the mix wasn't the best idea.</p><p>Golem slowly but steadily rolled to the opposite end of the corridor. The Pokemon's heavy shell smashed the rubble into a semi-solid mass, just as Giovanni had hoped. At the obstructed entrance to the cafeteria, Golem paused for just a moment to admire his handiwork and then changed his direction, rolling back the way he had come. The second pass further smoothed out some semblance of a path through the twisted remains of the upper story.</p><p>"Good work," Giovanni returned Golem to the pokeball as soon as the Pokemon neared his starting place.</p><p>Giovanni kept the beam of the flashlight focused on the ground in front of him and carefully made his way down the path Golem had cleared. The surface was still uneven, and it had a tendency to shift underfoot without warning, but the corridor was at least passable now. It only took a couple minutes of navigating the ruins to reach the wall of crumbled plaster, splintered wood, and mangled steel that sealed off the cafeteria.</p><p>The cafeteria had been designed to double as a bunker in the event the headquarters came under attack, and that was what had saved the people inside from being crushed in the collapse. The reinforced steel walls could withstand just about anything. Unfortunately, the bunker had no emergency exits or independent air supply, so the people inside were in danger of suffocating if the fire continued to spread.</p><p>Giovanni pulled out his phone and dialed Ariana's number. She answered almost at once.</p><p>"I'm at the entrance to the cafeteria," Giovanni said. "It's completely blocked off on this side. What does it look like on your end?"</p><p>"Well, the entire entryway is filled in," Ariana replied. She sounded remarkably calm, but Giovanni heard the buzz of frantic voices in the background. "We've been trying to dig, but to be honest, we haven't made much progress."</p><p>That was what he was afraid of. The walls of the bunker were nearly five feet thick, so if the entryway was filled in, that was five feet of rubble to remove. It would take humans far too long to free themselves from the cave-in. Yet the right Pokemon attack might speed up the process.</p><p>"Ariana, I'm going to see if one of my Pokemon can break through if you can get everyone away from the entrance."</p><p>"You've got it," Ariana said before disconnecting the call.</p><p>Giovanni gripped another of his pokeballs and released his Rhydon. Unlike Golem, who had accepted their predicament without a second thought or complaint, Rhydon immediately cowered against the wall, confused by the darkness and dust and obvious danger. Rhydon had never been Giovanni's bravest Pokemon. However, he was one of the strongest and had the best chance of smashing through the rubble in front of them. It was just getting Rhydon to cooperate under the current circumstances that would be the problem.</p><p>"Rhydon, we need to get this entryway open," Giovanni explained. "This wall of debris is about five feet thick and—"</p><p>Giovanni trailed off as he realized Rhydon wasn't listening. The Pokemon's eyes darted around as he searched for the way out.</p><p>"Rhydon!" The edge of irritation in Giovanni's voice finally caught the Pokemon's attention. "I need you to focus. We're not leaving until we get this entrance cleared."</p><p>Rhydon gave a low growl, and he glared at Giovanni.</p><p>"Fine, I'll make a deal with you." Giovanni sighed. He didn't normally tolerate disobedience from his Pokemon, but Rhydon had always been a special case. Bribes and incentives yielded much quicker results with Rhydon than any threat ever would. "If you help me get my employees out of here, you don't have to participate in any gym battles for the next month."</p><p>That finally piqued Rhydon's interest. Despite being quite effective in battle, Rhydon wasn't much of a competitor. He preferred to be on the sidelines while his teammates did most of the work. He continued to regard Giovanni with suspicion for a moment, and then he nodded.</p><p>"All right. We're going to need to use your horn drill attack."</p><p>Giovanni hoped it would be enough. Rhydon would only have the stamina to use horn drill a few times, and the attack was prone to fail more often than not. Still, it was worth a try.</p><p>Rhydon sized up the wall of rubble in front of them and then drew himself up with a mighty roar. The horn on his nose began to spin, and he charged forward with speed that was unexpected from such a large, bulky creature. Rhydon crashed headlong into the wall of rubble. Giovanni hastily backed away as shards of wood, metal, and plaster flew everywhere. After a few moments, the dust cleared enough to reveal that Rhydon had created a crater about two feet deep in the wall of rubble.</p><p>It was a start, but they needed more. Five times was the most Rhydon had ever been able to attempt horn drill before becoming too tired to use the attack. Out of those five tries, horn drill usually only worked once or twice. It took a high degree of concentration and focus in the controlled setting of a gym battle, so Giovanni knew better than to be optimistic about their chances for success here.</p><p>"That was good, Rhydon," Giovanni called from his position of relative safety down the corridor. Usually he didn't bother taking the time to dole out compliments to his Pokemon, but if any of them needed extra encouragement, it was Rhydon. "Try it again, and see if you can put a little more power behind it."</p><p>He hoped the implication that Rhydon's attack hadn't been powerful enough the first time wouldn't offend the Pokemon and cause him to refuse to cooperate altogether. Luckily, Rhydon merely nodded and turned back to the entrance, taking a moment to steel himself for the attack.</p><p>Giovanni ducked down behind the remains of a heavy wooden desk that Golem hadn't flattened to avoid the shower of flying debris this time. There was a loud crash, but Giovanni could tell the attack wasn't nearly as powerful as the first one. He emerged from behind the desk, and sure enough, there was hardly any change to the entryway. Rhydon stamped his foot in frustration.</p><p>"Not bad, Rhydon. Just try it again." It didn't come naturally to Giovanni to be so encouraging, but he figured he should at least make an effort given the circumstances.</p><p>Rhydon backed away from the entryway and prepared for the attack once more. This time, Giovanni didn't bother taking shelter. He could tell the horn drill would fail before the attack even hit. The walls shuddered as the attack made contact, but Rhydon more or less bounced harmlessly off the rubble.</p><p>Giovanni reminded himself to keep his temper in check. Getting angry would only demotivate Rhydon further. The Pokemon was tiring quickly, and combined with his lack of focus, their odds of landing a successful horn drill were plummeting. Maybe one or two more attempts was all they would have.</p><p>"One more hit should do it." Giovanni kept his tone as reassuring as possible. "Pretend we're back home at the gym. You've landed this attack plenty of times before."</p><p>Rhydon's next attempt was a little better, but it still wasn't a real horn drill attack. Some of the rubble went flying, but the officers entombed behind the wall of debris were still a couple feet away. Rhydon was worn out. Giovanni knew that they would only have one more chance before Rhydon was too exhausted to continue. Perhaps a month off from gym battles wasn't enough. What else could he use to motivate the Pokemon?</p><p>"Rhydon, you remember Ariana's Vileplume, don't you?" Giovanni asked with a sudden stroke of inspiration.</p><p>Rhydon turned back to look at him, his gaze slightly suspicious.</p><p>On the somewhat rare occasions Giovanni and Ariana trained their Pokemon together, Rhydon always watched Vileplume with a mixture of awe and fascination. Maybe Rhydon's infatuation could be used as an incentive to break through the wall.</p><p>"Vileplume is one of the Pokemon stuck behind this wall. If you were the one who helped get everyone out, I'm sure she would be very grateful," Giovanni said. "Since you won't be busy with gym battles for a while, I'm sure I could even arrange for you to spend some time together."</p><p>Despite his obvious fatigue, Rhydon drew himself up straighter. Giovanni might have imagined it, but he thought there was a spark in the Pokemon's eyes that hadn't been there moments ago. Rhydon took a few seconds to gather all of his strength and charged forward.</p><p>Giovanni ducked behind the desk again as the attack made contact. The walls rattled so hard that Giovanni was momentarily concerned the rest of the building might come collapsing down around them. When the bits of plaster stopped raining down, Giovanni risked a glance over the top of the desk.</p><p>Rhydon's attack had been a success. The Pokemon's shoulders slumped with exhaustion, but there was a glimmer of triumph in his eyes. Giovanni returned him to his pokeball. The attack had pulverized most the debris blocking the entrance to the cafeteria, and Giovanni could see faint light filtering through the cracks in the remaining rubble.</p><p>Giovanni approached what was left of the wall and pressed against one of the largest pieces of plaster that remained. The chunks of rubble crumbled away, leaving a gap large enough to fit through. A few faces, pale in the wavering beam of the flashlight, came into view.</p><p>"Thanks for the help." Ariana was the first one who emerged from the shadows. "It would have taken us a while to dig ourselves out."</p><p>"It was nothing." Giovanni did his best to appear as though it had been an easy feat. " Let's get out of here. We don't have much time."</p><p>Ariana climbed up the mound of debris and clambered down the other side. She stood beside Giovanni as seven other officers emerged from the hole. Hector was the last one out. He was bleeding from a small cut above his eye, but aside from that, no one seemed to be injured. Ariana and Hector flanked him on either side as the rest of the officers attempted to cross the field of wreckage in front of them. Golem had made the path passable, but it was still slow going across the mounds of unstable debris.</p><p>"I'm assuming we can rule out any possibility that this was an accident?" Ariana said, keeping her voice low so the other officers wouldn't hear her.</p><p>"I have no doubt someone planted explosives in here," Giovanni replied as they followed behind the others at a large enough distance to keep their conversation private. "I thought we took enough security precautions, but I should have done more when we decided to move here. Manieri used to work in this building. If one of his spies found out we were meeting here, he would know how to get inside."</p><p>"We also need to take into account the possibility there may have been an infiltrator," Hector said.</p><p>Giovanni knew he was right, but that was one option he didn't want to have to consider. Every officer he brought to Celadon City was hand-picked for their loyalty and devotion to Team Rocket. If one of them was a traitor, it meant he didn't know his own organization nearly as well as he thought he did.</p><p>"I'll pull the security footage later," Ariana told Giovanni. "If anyone entered the headquarters who didn't belong, it shouldn't be too difficult to spot them. But before we do that, I'll get a couple of people to help me make sure everyone is accounted for."</p><p>Ariana fell silent as they caught up to the rest of the group. The last thing they needed was the mass panic that would ensue if people started speculating about who might be a traitor. They needed unity now more than ever, and this was just the sort of thing that could tear Team Rocket apart.</p><p>The group of officers was quiet and subdued as they filed toward the emergency exit. No doubt they had all believed themselves to be safe here, and this attack proved they were nowhere near as invulnerable as they had thought. At least they would soon be out of the headquarters, and they could try to put this behind them.</p><p>Even though they were almost to the exit, Giovanni couldn't shake a vague sense of unease. It was the smoke, he realized as they filed past the atrium. The basement didn't extend past this part of the building, so the smoke should be getting less dense as they made their way toward the laboratories. Instead, the air quality was getting worse, which made no sense.</p><p>The officer at the front of the group rounded the final corner and cursed as he came to a sudden halt. They had found the source of the smoke. At the end of the hallway, the entrance to the laboratory was engulfed in flames.</p><p>"We need to put out this fire fast." Giovanni didn't bother taking the time to wonder how the fire had spread to this part of the headquarters. "If you have a water Pokemon, we'll need it."</p><p>Giovanni released his Kingler and Cloyster, and a few of the others who had water types with them followed his lead. In addition to Giovanni's Pokemon, a Wartortle, a pair of Poliwhirls, a Golduck, and even a Vaporeon soon crowded the hallway. There was a moment of confusion as all the officers shouted their commands at once. Luckily, their Pokemon needed little instruction and directed a barrage of water attacks toward the fire.</p><p>As they extinguished the flames, the water combined with the heat gave off a cloud of steam that mixed with the thick, black smoke roiling off the floor and walls. It didn't take long before the officers around Giovanni were coughing and choking.</p><p>The Pokemon soon had the flames in the hallway contained, but Giovanni realized it wasn't enough. The flames had already consumed much of the laboratory beyond, blocking their entire path to the emergency exit. Their Pokemon wouldn't have enough water to battle the blaze. The weaker ones were already beginning to tire, and humans and Pokemon alike couldn't keep inhaling this smoke for much longer.</p><p>"This isn't working," Giovanni finally said. "We need to fall back to the atrium."</p><p>Giovanni returned his Kingler and Cloyster to their pokeballs, and the rest of his officers quickly followed suit. Fortunately, no one asked what they would do once they reached the atrium. Giovanni didn't quite have that part figured out yet, but the atrium was the only other part of the building with access to the outside world. At the very least, there would be a little fresh air coming in through the roof.</p><p>It was plain to see they were running out of time as they approached the atrium. The floor tiles beneath the layer of shattered glass had taken on a blackened, charred look, and Giovanni noticed they were crumbling around the edges. Smoke seeped up through the cracks forming in the floor. One officer took a step forward and then let out a startled squeak as the floor gave away beneath her. She jumped back just in time before the floor tile plunged into the basement below.</p><p>"Stay back," Giovanni warned.</p><p>Through the gap in the floor created by the missing tile, they could see the angry red glow of the fire consuming the basement. A thick cloud of smoke billowed out of the hole, adding to the haze in the atrium.</p><p>"Do we really have to get across this to get to the other exit?" someone behind Giovanni asked.</p><p>"There is no other exit," Giovanni admitted. "We have to find a way to get to the roof."</p><p>Giovanni still wasn't sure how they were going to accomplish that. His preliminary idea had been to use his Onix to climb to the roof, but that wasn't an option. The compromised floor couldn't even support the weight of a human, let alone a giant rock Pokemon.</p><p>"We might be able to use my Ivysaur," Holiday spoke up, seeming to realize that no one else had any better ideas. "If I can throw my pokeball up to the roof, we can use her vines to climb up."</p><p>"That could work if we can make it that close to the skylights without the floor caving in." Hector pointed out the obvious flaw in the plan.</p><p>"We might be okay if we stay on the support beams." Ariana spoke up.</p><p>"What support beams?" Hector asked.</p><p>"Look, you can see the floor is unevenly discolored." Ariana crouched down and pointed. Sure enough, the tiles were darker in some places than others. "Where the tiles are lighter, that's where they're being insulated by the beams under the floor, and that should be the most stable part to walk on."</p><p>"All right. Let's try it." Holiday stepped forward.</p><p>If the chances of the floor holding up concerned her, Holiday didn't show it. She was careful to keep her feet on the lighter parts of the tiles as she crossed the room toward the skylights. The floor seemed to groan underneath her, but all the tiles remained intact. Once she was beneath the closest skylight, she removed a pokeball from her belt.</p><p>"Are you sure you can throw a pokeball that high?" Petrel called out to her.</p><p>Holiday shot him a glare over her shoulder. Aside from the sweat beading on her forehead, she looked otherwise cool and collected. "Of course I can get a pokeball up there. Especially if you stop distracting me!"</p><p>Petrel took the hint and fell silent as Holiday paused, judging the distance to the roof above them. She exuded confidence in her abilities as she wound up for a throw and tossed the pokeball upward.</p><p>The pokeball almost made it to the roof, but it bounced off the jagged glass surrounding the edge of the skylight and plummeted back toward the floor. Holiday dove forward to catch the pokeball before it could open. The floor cracked underfoot as she stumbled to regain her balance, but she was able to make it back to her spot on the support beam before the floor crumbled completely.</p><p>Holiday laughed nervously. "Don't worry! That was just my warm-up throw!"</p><p>Holiday steadied herself on the beam once more and hurled the pokeball skyward. There was an audible sigh of relief around Giovanni as the pokeball cleared the glass and metal frames overhead and burst open on the roof. Within seconds, Holiday's Ivysaur appeared at the edge of the skylight, gazing down at them with curiosity.</p><p>"All right, Ivysaur, we need your help!" Holiday called up to her Pokemon. "Find something to anchor yourself on up there and lower one of your vines down here so we can climb up to the roof!"</p><p>Ivysaur obediently dropped one of her vines down into the atrium after wrapping the other around an air conditioning unit to hold herself in place. Holiday gripped the vine tightly and climbed hand over hand to the top.</p><p>"Okay, she made that look easy enough," Ariana said to the remaining officers. "Let's go one at a time so we don't put too much stress on the floor."</p><p>Petrel stepped forward and followed the same path Holiday had taken over the support beam. He easily made it to the vine and was soon pulling himself out of the skylight and up onto the roof. One by one, the other officers followed. It was lucky there weren't too many of them because with each successive officer who entered the atrium, the floor became more and more unstable. The floor tiles started cracking and breaking, and smoke poured out of each new fissure that formed. Finally, only Giovanni and Ariana were left at the entrance to the atrium.</p><p>"After you." Giovanni motioned for Ariana to cross to the vine in front of him.</p><p>He tried to keep the urgency out of his voice, but it was clear they needed to hurry. The gaps in the floor would provide much-needed oxygen to fuel the fire. It would only be a matter of time before the flames burst through to consume the upper levels.</p><p>Ariana smiled weakly and then stepped out onto the beam. She took a few tentative steps and then nearly disappeared into the cloud of smoke billowing up from the floor. He gave Ariana a brief head start so their combined weight wouldn't put too much strain on any one part of the floor and then followed behind her.</p><p>Giovanni expected this part to be easy, but he found crossing the floor was harder than it looked. The atrium was already hazy as it was, and the smoke spilling up through the cracks in the floor made it difficult to breathe and even more difficult to see. Heat radiated off the floor, and the crumbling tiles shifted underfoot.</p><p>"Watch out for the last few feet," Ariana's voice drifted out of the smoke although Giovanni could barely see her up ahead. "The floor's almost completely gone."</p><p>Giovanni followed along the faint outline of the support beam on the floor. He tried not to think about the fact that a single misstep might send him plunging down into the inferno. It didn't take long to reach the section Ariana had warned him about. The steel beam was completely exposed, and the flames below were clearly visible through the gaping holes in the floor on either side.</p><p>Giovanni took a step out onto the support beam. The heat wafting up from the basement below was intense, and it was nearly impossible to breathe through the smoke. Giovanni already felt light headed, which didn't make crossing the precarious stretch of ground any easier.</p><p>He made his way across the beam as slowly and carefully as he dared. The lack of air was becoming more apparent as a sudden wave of dizziness made the beam waver in front of his vision. He hoped it was just his imagination, but the beam seemed to creak and groan beneath his weight.</p><p>The beam suddenly lurched beneath his feet. For a moment, Giovanni thought it was merely a trick of his oxygen-deprived brain, but then he realized the beam was indeed moving. It had come loose from its bracket and was giving away beneath him, threatening to dump him into the blaze. Giovanni lunged forward the last few steps and managed to jump to the solid ground in front of him. However, he didn't quite land on the next support beam, and he lost his balance as the floor disintegrated under his feet. For an instant, he reeled backward toward the inferno below.</p><p>A strong hand seized the sleeve of his jacket and pulled. Giovanni stumbled forward to find Ariana still waiting on the relatively stable section that remained beneath the skylight.</p><p>"Thanks," Giovanni said, his voice hoarse from the smoke.</p><p>"Anytime," Ariana replied. "That beam didn't feel very stable when I was on it, so I thought I should wait to make sure you got across too."</p><p>Without wasting any more time, she turned away from him, grabbed hold of Ivysaur's vine, and nimbly climbed toward the skylight. Giovanni waited until she reached the top to avoid putting too much strain on the Pokemon and then followed her to the roof. He pulled himself up out of the skylight and took a deep breath of the relatively fresh air. As he followed the rest of his employees to the side of the building, he could hear the faint sound of sirens in the distance. Someone on the outside had probably just noticed the isolated headquarters was burning and called the fire department.</p><p>There was a low rumble behind them, and Giovanni turned around to see that the rest of the south side of the building was collapsing inward on itself. The old Team Rocket headquarters was a loss. All he could hope for now was that everyone else had managed to make it out in time.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you... I could walk through my garden forever."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alfred Lord Tennyson</em>
</p><p>"I'm just glad you're all right, Mom."</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" Delia stopped absently doodling on the hotel notepad by the phone.</p><p>She hoped nothing in her voice had given away the fact anything was wrong. Ash was having such a good time on his trip abroad. The last thing Delia wanted to do was ruin it for him.</p><p>"I don't know. I guess I was just worried when Professor Oak said you'd left town on short notice, especially when I heard someone broke into the house," Ash said. "It just didn't seem like something you'd normally do."</p><p>"I'm sorry if I had you worried. I got a chance to reconnect with some old friends, and I thought I might as well take it."</p><p>Delia cringed inwardly. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't what she would call the truth either. She briefly considered telling Ash everything, but she quickly rejected the idea as Ash launched into the tale of the people he'd met, the Pokemon he'd seen, and the outcomes of all his recent battles. Now was not the time, Delia decided. There would never be a perfect time to have this conversation, but she should at least wait until he was back in Kanto. This was something that needed to be explained in person. She knew Ash would understand eventually, but he would undoubtedly be upset at first when he found out how much Delia had withheld from him. She didn't want that putting a damper on an otherwise enjoyable trip.</p><p>"Anyway, Mom, I should get going. Everyone's waiting for me downstairs, and we were going to try to get tickets for this big tournament. I'll be sure to call you again soon though!"</p><p>"Ash, wait!" Delia caught his attention before he could hang up.</p><p>"Yeah, Mom?"</p><p>"Promise me you'll be careful."</p><p>"I always am."</p><p>"I know." Delia took a deep breath. From everything she'd heard. Manieri's reach didn't extend that far, and someone out there was probably watching out for him. "Just be safe, and keep an eye out for trouble. I worry about you when you're so far away."</p><p>"I'll be fine, really. Love you!"</p><p>"I love you too," Delia echoed as Ash hung up on the other end.</p><p>Once the line went dead, Delia got to her feet and restlessly paced from one end of her hotel room to the other. She hated feeling so useless. She just had to trust that Ash was safe and accept that there was nothing more she could do for him.</p><p>Delia paused in front of the window. The earlier sunshine had given way to one of Celadon City's frequent spring thunderstorms, and the heavy rain lashing against the glass obscured the view of the city. As she stared out into the darkness, her thoughts drifted to Giovanni, much as they had done all evening. She hadn't seen him since she had escaped from the hideout that afternoon, and supposedly he had retreated to his quarters with orders not to be disturbed.</p><p>Delia couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He would no doubt blame himself for the attack. Manieri destroying the old hideout was bad enough on its own, but to make matters worse, Delia had heard rumors that not everyone had made it out alive. No one should have to go through something like that alone, not even Giovanni. Delia turned away from the window and dug the disk containing the blueprints to Manieri's headquarters out of her purse. There was no way of knowing if Giovanni would even want to see her, but she owed it to him to at least try to help. All she had to do was try to convince one of Giovanni's underlings that the disk was important enough that she had to see him tonight.</p><p>Delia slipped out of her room and into the hallway. The eighth floor had been reserved exclusively for Team Rocket's use, and she knew Ariana was staying in one of the corner suites. Unlike the other Team Rocket executives, Delia had been friends with Ariana back before she and Giovanni had separated. True, they hadn't spoken in years, but hopefully Ariana understood it hadn't been Delia's choice.</p><p>She located Ariana's rooms at the end of the hall and knocked lightly. Moments later, a familiar redhead pulled the door open.</p><p>"Delia? What brings you here?"</p><p>"Ariana, hi." Delia said. "Sorry to bother you, but I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."</p><p>Ariana raised an eyebrow in surprise, but she stepped aside. "Sure, come in. Sorry about the mess."</p><p>Delia stepped into the suite's sitting area. Cleanliness and organization had never been Ariana's strong suit, as evidenced by the condition of the suite. The sitting area was strewn with boxes, some packed to the brim with paperwork, others filled with electronic equipment Delia didn't recognize. Two sofas faced each other on either side of an elegant coffee table, but they were almost lost under heaps of clothing and accessories. Ariana's laptop was on the coffee table sandwiched between a stack of old room service plates, a pile of discarded paper coffee cups, a half empty bottle of wine, and an assortment of cosmetics.</p><p>Delia ignored the chaos and sat on the edge of the sofa across from Ariana's makeshift workstation. She jumped when the jacket on top of the pile beside her suddenly shifted. Ariana's Murkrow stuck his head out from under the pile of clothing and snapped his beak at her.</p><p>"Murkrow, be nice!" Ariana scolded as she seated herself on the sofa opposite of Delia.</p><p>The Pokemon squawked irritably and abandoned his nest beneath Ariana's outfits, retreating toward the bedroom in a whirlwind of feathers.</p><p>"Sorry about that. He's been moody tonight." Ariana took a seat across from Delia. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"</p><p>"Oh, well, I—" Delia hesitated. Now that she was here, she couldn't think of a single way to phrase her request that wouldn't make it obvious what her intentions were. Well, she should probably just cut to the chase. "I was wondering if you'd seen Giovanni since the attack at the hideout."</p><p>"I went to see him a little while ago to give him some reports," Ariana said. "Why?"</p><p>"I, uh, was just wondering if he was okay."</p><p>Ariana shrugged. "He's doing as well as can be expected. We lost three officers today, so naturally he's taking that rather hard. He said he didn't want to see anyone else for the night. I think he just needed some time alone."</p><p>Delia shifted nervously on the sofa. "Yeah, that makes sense. Is there a way you could get me in to see him anyway? You see, I have a disk with some information he needs. I thought it would be best to get it to him sooner rather than later."</p><p>Ariana was silent for a few moments. Delia wasn't sure, but she thought she could almost see a glimmer of amusement in the other woman's eyes.</p><p>"Is it really important enough that it can't wait until tomorrow? Or were you just trying to come up with an excuse to see Giovanni?"</p><p>Delia felt her face flush. Ariana had seen through her much more easily than she expected.</p><p>"It's not that the disk isn't important," Delia said. "I just thought that maybe—"</p><p>Delia's voice trailed off. All the arguments she had rehearsed in her head for why Giovanni would need the disk tonight escaped from her.</p><p>"Sorry, it's really none of my business what's going on with you two." Ariana smirked at Delia's discomfiture and pulled a wallet out of her purse. "If you think your disk is so important that it needs to get to Giovanni tonight, I'll help you out. And even if it's not that important, It's probably healthy for him to talk to someone who isn't an employee for a change."</p><p>Ariana extracted a key card from her wallet and handed it to Delia.</p><p>"Oh. Thank you." Delia stared down at the card in surprise for a moment. She hadn't expected Ariana to give it up so easily. "Really, there's nothing going on. It's just that—"</p><p>"Hey, like I said, it's none of my business. I know you, and if you think you need to see Giovanni, then I'll take your word for it. To get to his suite, you take the elevators up to the top level. There's a separate elevator to the penthouse suite on the opposite side of the lobby. It's not marked, but you'll see it. You just use the key card to call the elevator."</p><p>Delia got to her feet. "Thanks, Ariana. I really appreciate it."</p><p>"No problem. I'll see you around."</p><p>Delia showed herself out of the room as Ariana poured herself another glass of wine and got back to work at her computer. This time of night there weren't many people using the elevators, and Delia rode to the top floor without stopping. Once the elevator lurched to a stop, she stepped out into a spacious lobby with pristine marble floors. A fountain burbled in the center of the room, and large pots packed with vegetation almost gave the illusion she was in a garden. Tranquil music played in the background, and elegant tapestries covered the walls.</p><p>She crossed to the far side of the lobby and found the unmarked elevator Ariana had described. She inserted the key card into the slot beside the doors, and they immediately slid open. This elevator took her up into a small foyer area that mirrored the lobby, complete with its own fountain. Directly in front of her was a large gold door, covered in ornate carvings. She hesitated just a moment before knocking. Delia waited a minute, but she heard no signs of movement from within the suite. She tried again, and once she received no answer, she used the key card once again. The lock disengaged with a soft click, and Delia pushed the door open.</p><p>She shivered as the door fell shut behind her. The room was freezing, and the lights were dim. Delia momentarily paused by the door to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. There was no sign of Giovanni anywhere in the suite's spacious living area. The room was eerily silent.</p><p>"Giovanni?" Delia called into the darkness.</p><p>When she didn't get an answer, she tentatively stepped further into the suite. She passed the bar and the luxurious leather sofas in front of the state of the art entertainment system. She thought she heard a sound through the adjoining doorway and peeked into the suite's master bedroom. It was nearly twice the size of Delia's hotel room, but it showed no sign that anyone had been using it. There were no personal effects in sight, and the bed was neatly made with a mint still on the pillow as though the suite were still waiting for its occupant. It was enough to make Delia wonder if Ariana had directed her to the wrong place.</p><p>There was a sudden gust of wind outside, and the curtains framing the door to the balcony billowed and rustled in the breeze. She stepped further into the room and finally caught sight of Giovanni. Despite the terrible weather, he was out on the balcony, gazing out over the city.</p><p>Delia paused for a moment, just to take advantage of the rare chance to watch him without anyone else noticing. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but just seeing him was enough to make her heart beat a little faster. For once he had changed out of one of his stuffy suits, and she couldn't help but admire the way his dark gray t-shirt stretched across his broad shoulders and muscular arms.</p><p>She might have lingered a little longer, but Persian, who was huddled near the doors in an attempt to stay as far away from the rain as possible while still remaining near her master, had already noticed her. The Pokemon made a small sound to alert Giovanni to her presence. As he started to turn around, Delia tried to look like she had just entered the room and had not been lurking in the shadows staring at his backside.</p><p>"Delia. What are you doing here?"</p><p>Under normal circumstances, she would have been tempted to reprimand him for the less than polite greeting. However, given the sort of day he'd had, she decided to let it go.</p><p>"Hi." Delia paused nervously at the doorway to the balcony. "I, um, just wanted to drop off the disk with the blueprints to Manieri's headquarters."</p><p>Giovanni scowled. "It couldn't have waited until morning? I gave specific orders not to be disturbed."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I thought you might want it tonight, in case you wanted to start making some more plans or—" Delia's voice trailed off.</p><p>What was she even doing? The disk was a stupid excuse to begin with, and it sounded even worse as it was coming out of her mouth. She was a terrible liar, and she could especially never lie to Giovanni of all people. Delia took a deep breath. Her flimsy cover story obviously wasn't going to cut it, so she might as well get to the point.</p><p>"Okay, fine. I don't care about the disk either," Delia said. "I came because I was worried about you."</p><p>Giovanni's face remained the same cool, impassive mask it always was these days. It still unnerved Delia that she couldn't read him the way she used to, but she tried not to let that bother her now. Instead, she met his eyes resolutely, determined not to be intimidated by his frosty demeanor.</p><p>Giovanni turned back toward the railing. "As you can see, I'm fine. Now, if you don't mind, I would prefer to be left alone."</p><p>For half a second, Delia was inclined to listen to him, but then she realized he wasn't very good at lying to her either. That was why he wasn't looking at her when he all but ordered her to leave. Delia stepped out onto the balcony, shivering as the cold wind hit her skin. The overhanging roof shielded them from most of the rain, but occasionally the wind would shift direction and blow an icy blast of water directly toward them. It was no wonder Persian had chosen to hide by the doors, but Delia defiantly crossed the balcony to stand beside Giovanni at the railing. She reached out and laid her hand on top of his.</p><p>He didn't pull away, but Delia felt him tense. He wasn't used to being touched, she realized. Giovanni had isolated himself so effectively that it had probably been ages since he had shared anything more than an impersonal handshake with someone. For several long minutes, they stood there together, watching the lightning streak across the Celadon City skyline.</p><p>"Will you please stop shutting me out?" Delia finally said.</p><p>"Delia—"</p><p>"I know you're doing it to protect me," she interrupted before he had a chance to make any excuses. "I know you feel like getting close to anyone makes them a target for Manieri, so you have to push everyone away. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you looking out for me, but you don't have to protect me anymore. You've already done more than enough, and besides, we've established that Manieri won't leave me alone just because you don't talk to me."</p><p>Giovanni still didn't seem to be able to look at her. "It's more complicated than that."</p><p>Delia knew he was probably right, but complicated had never stopped her before. In any case, Giovanni seemed less intent on getting her to leave, so that was a small victory.</p><p>"What are you doing out here, anyway? Didn't you notice how terrible the weather is?" Delia decided to try changing the subject.</p><p>Giovanni remained silent for a moment. She half-expected him to ignore her or even order her to leave again, but after a few seconds his confrontational posture relaxed.</p><p>"My lungs hurt from the smoke earlier," he admitted. "The cool, damp air is helping a little."</p><p>Delia glanced at him out the corner of her eye. "Are you going to be all right?"</p><p>"It's just some minor smoke inhalation. It should be better in a couple of days."</p><p>"That's good." Delia paused again, trying to find the right words. "I never got a chance to thank you for earlier. I really appreciate you saving me from that falling glass, and just so you know, I thought it was very brave of you to go back for the others."</p><p>Giovanni sighed. "There's no need to thank me. I didn't want to see you get hurt, and it was my responsibility to try to get the others out." He paused. "It wasn't enough anyway. Three people died, all of them loyal and devoted members of Team Rocket."</p><p>"You can't blame yourself," Delia told him. "You had plenty of security protocols in place, and you had no way to know that Manieri would figure out you had moved your meetings. You can always think of things you should have done differently in hindsight, but you did the best you could with what information you had."</p><p>"That's the problem. I did the best I could, and it obviously wasn't good enough. We've been considering an offensive strike against Manieri's headquarters for months now, and we're as ready as we'll ever be. Now all this planning might be for nothing. If Manieri could find out where we were meeting and take a preemptive strike against us, there's no telling what else he knows about our plans."</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with postponing things if you have to," Delia said.</p><p>"It might be the only choice. If we go forward with our plans, Manieri's people will be expecting us, and they'll have a counter-strategy for every phase of our attack. Yet if we wait, people will start whispering that the officers we lost today died for no reason. They might worry they're on the losing side and defect to save themselves. Either way, Team Rocket loses."</p><p>Delia risked moving even closer and linked her arm through his. "You'll think of something. I know you always do."</p><p>Giovanni didn't answer, but he didn't seem to mind Delia's touch. Another flash of lightning briefly illuminated the balcony. Delia caught a fleeting glimpse of dark circles under Giovanni's eyes, and the lines on his face looked much deeper than usual. Delia thought back to the bed in the suite, perfectly made as though it hadn't been used.</p><p>"When was the last time you slept?" Delia asked.</p><p>"I don't know. A few days ago, I guess."</p><p>"You know, that's really not healthy."</p><p>Giovanni shrugged. "I don't need much sleep. Besides, I've been busy."</p><p>"You might not need much, but you're only human. You need at least a little rest now and then." Delia knew Giovanni didn't like being told what to do, but she didn't leave any room in her tone for argument. "Since you left the doors open, your room is plenty cold and damp. You'll feel better after you get some sleep."</p><p>"You're probably right."</p><p>"I know I'm right." Delia took hold of his arm and pulled him away from the railing. "Team Rocket is going to need a strong leader after what happened today. You can't take care of your officers if you don't take care of yourself first."</p><p>That seemed to be the right argument to convince Giovanni to abandon his lonely post on the balcony, and he allowed Delia to lead him toward the door. As they approached, Persian scrambled to her feet and bounded inside. Apparently, Delia wasn't the only one eager to get out of the rain. The suite wasn't much warmer than the balcony, but at least it was drier. Persian jumped up onto the plush armchair in the corner. She was already asleep by the time Delia closed the balcony doors and pulled the curtains shut.</p><p>Giovanni got into bed, and Delia knew that was probably her cue to leave. Instead, she crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.</p><p>"What are you—"</p><p>"I'm making sure you actually go to sleep instead of finding some excuse to put it off," Delia interrupted, her voice firm.</p><p>"You know, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Giovanni glared at her, but Delia wasn't the least bit intimidated.</p><p>"Sure, I can tell by the way you forget to sleep for days at a time and stand outside in the middle of thunderstorms," Delia said sarcastically.</p><p>Delia could have sworn she almost saw him smile. "Fine, do what you'd like."</p><p>"I'll show myself out in a minute," Delia replied.</p><p>Giovanni lay back on the pillows, resigned to the fact she wasn't leaving. Delia knew he might just be too tired to argue with her, but part of her hoped that he actually didn't mind having her here. They were both quiet for a few minutes. Delia leaned back against the headboard. She could tell Giovanni was still awake, no doubt still trying to plot Team Rocket's next course of action.</p><p>"Do you know where you're going to go?" Delia asked after a while.</p><p>Giovanni sighed. "No. Possibly Johto. There's a small base near Olivine City where we might be able to reorganize." He paused for a moment. "Julian, one of the officers we lost today, was in charge of that base though. It might be hard for everyone to be there and have constant reminders that he's missing."</p><p>"Maybe. Or it might remind them of what they're fighting for," Delia pointed out.</p><p>She could tell Giovanni wasn't convinced. He was silent for a minute, and Delia thought he might be finished speaking with her . Then to her surprise, he started talking again, telling her all about the officers who had been lost and all they had done for Team Rocket.</p><p>Delia didn't say much since she got the impression Giovanni mostly needed someone to listen. As much as he claimed to have changed over the years, he really wasn't that different deep down, Delia realized as she listened to him. It was obvious from the way he talked about his officers that he cared about them deeply, even if he had chosen to adopt a cold, indifferent public persona. She wondered if Team Rocket's officers knew how much Giovanni valued them. Some of them must suspect it, which would explain why so many had followed Giovanni this far instead of going over to Manieri's side.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Giovanni eventually asked.</p><p>Delia shrugged. "I told you, I was worried about you."</p><p>"My well-being was never your responsibility."</p><p>"I know. That doesn't mean I don't care though," Delia said. "Even after all the years went by and I realized you probably weren't planning on coming back for me, I still cared. Sure, I went on with my life, but I still wondered where you were and how you were doing. I used to dream about you all the time, you know."</p><p>Giovanni didn't answer. Delia was thankful for the darkness as she felt the color rising in her cheeks once again. She had probably said too much, but she wasn't about to apologize. Everything she'd said was true, and she owed it to herself to at least be honest about how she felt.</p><p>"Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm not good at pretending to be just some random acquaintance of yours after everything we went through together. I mean, I know it was a long time ago, and it's fine if you've moved on or found someone else. You can do whatever you want with your life. You said we could at least be friends though, and friends are there to support each other when they're going through something like this."</p><p>"Delia, I—" Giovanni seemed to struggle to find the right words. Finally, he sighed. "There was never anyone else, for the record. And I know I haven't been a good friend. I don't know if I can promise much, but I'll try to do better."</p><p>Delia found his hand in the darkness and gave it a light squeeze. To her surprise, Giovanni made no effort to pull away and instead wrapped his hand around hers. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt her pulse quicken, even as she tried to convince herself not to read too much into it. Sure, he'd just made a point of telling her there was no one else in his life, but that didn't mean there was hope for any sort of future together. He still belonged to Team Rocket first and foremost.</p><p>"Delia?"</p><p>"Yeah?" She tried to keep her voice level.</p><p>"Thanks for being here." Giovanni sounded uncharacteristically unsure of himself. "I'm not really used to having someone look after me, so I'm sorry if I seemed ungrateful. It was really nice of you to come by."</p><p>"That's what friends are for," Delia said, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.</p><p>She was quiet for a few minutes, and she gradually felt Giovanni's grip on her hand loosen and his breathing fall into the slow, steady rhythm of sleep. Delia knew she should probably leave like she had said she would, but she allowed herself to linger just a bit longer. In the dim light, she could see the hard lines of tension on his face had relaxed. He suddenly looked much younger, and Delia could almost remember what he had looked like when he had been happy. Part of her wanted to believe they could find a way back to being as happy and carefree as they once were. However, she couldn't shake the sinking feeling that the worst might be yet to come.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find."</em></p><p>
  <em>William Shakespeare</em>
</p><p>Giovanni woke to sunlight pouring in through the balcony doors. That in itself was unusual. He rarely slept more than a few hours every night, waking well before dawn to get a head start on his work. Even stranger, he realized he wasn't alone. In fact, he had someone else's hand gripped in his own.</p><p>Giovanni twisted around and found himself face to face with Delia. She was sleeping on her side with one arm draped almost protectively over him, and he had grabbed hold of her in his sleep. His sudden movement caused Delia to stir and tighten her grip on him before she settled back into peaceful slumber. Giovanni stayed still for a moment as he processed this unexpected development. The last thing he remembered was talking to her before suddenly falling asleep, and he had thought she planned to leave. However, Giovanni couldn't say he minded. He'd practically forgotten what it was like to sleep next to someone else, and he realized he had missed the warmth and the company.</p><p>Still, he couldn't stay here for long, he decided as the previous day's events caught up with him. There would be condolences to send to families and evidence of Team Rocket activity to dispose of, not to mention planning out Team Rocket's next course of action… As he mentally listed off the things he would need to do, Giovanni got the feeling he should have started hours ago. He reluctantly pulled out of Delia's grip, moving slowly and carefully as not to wake her, and rolled out of bed.</p><p>It was nearly seven o'clock according to the clock on the nightstand. It may have still been early by most people's standards, but Giovanni couldn't remember the last time he had slept so late. Persian glanced up from her chair in the corner as he passed, but the Pokemon didn't seem to be in any hurry to start her day either.</p><p>Giovanni stepped into the spacious dressing room and bathroom connected to the bedroom. A quick, scalding hot shower was all it took to wash away the final vestiges of sleep. Giovanni selected a fresh suit from the dressing area and within a mere matter of minutes he was ready to go. After years of responding to various Team Rocket crises at all hours of the night and day, Giovanni had trained himself to transition from dead sleep to fully dressed and functional in hardly any time at all.</p><p>As much as it had put him behind schedule, the full night's rest left him with a renewed sense of clarity. The last thing Team Rocket needed to do was retreat to some backwater hideout in Johto. Manieri had never attempted such a bold attack before, and that could only mean one thing: he felt threatened. He knew Team Rocket was closing in on his base, so he'd been forced to take drastic action in hopes of derailing their plans. If they changed their strategy now, they would only give Manieri time to grow stronger, and then an offensive strike might become impossible. The only way to go was forward.</p><p>Giovanni pulled out his phone as he returned to the bedroom. Delia was still sleeping soundly. He quietly opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside to avoid disturbing her. The ferocious storm from the night before had passed Celadon City by, and the city skyline looked markedly different flooded with sunlight. A few calls was all it would take to set his revised plan in motion.</p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Giovanni. How may I be of assistance?" the concierge at the reception desk sounded abnormally cheerful for the early hour.</p><p>"I need to reserve the hotel's conference center. Have it ready by eight."</p><p>There was a slight pause on the other end before the concierge answered, "I would be happy to do that, sir, but Insuracorp International has already reserved the conference center for their annual meeting."</p><p>"Does Insuracorp International own this hotel?" There was a bite of impatience in Giovanni's voice.</p><p>"Well, no—"</p><p>"Exactly. Move their reservation up by an hour, and throw in some complimentary breakfasts if they're upset. I won't need the room for long."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Giovanni hung up and immediately dialed a second number. Domino answered on the first ring.</p><p>"This is 009, ready for duty, sir."</p><p>"I have an errand for you. I need you to get in touch with the transportation units we discussed yesterday. Tell them the plan still stands. Then go to the airfield and pick up the gear packs that were going to be assigned to all the officers. We're meeting in the conference room in an hour, and I want to have all the gear there."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Domino wasted no time asking questions. She hung up, off to follow orders.</p><p>His final call was to Matori, who sounded relieved to finally have something to do. She kept her working hours as close to Giovanni's as possible, and she wasn't used to waiting this long to get her daily instructions from her boss.</p><p>"Glad you called, sir. I have an update about the officers who were hospitalized yesterday."</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>"All but two of them have been released as of this morning. The two who are in the hospital have more serious injuries and may have to be kept a few days longer, but they're expected to make full recoveries."</p><p>"Good. Listen, Matori, there's something I need you to do right away. I'm holding a meeting in the hotel conference center at eight o'clock. Make sure everyone who can physically attend is contacted about it."</p><p>It was short notice, but that didn't seem to bother Matori in the least. "Sure, I'll do that first thing. Should I make any special security arrangements for such an… unusual meeting venue?"</p><p>It was a fair question. Team Rocket hadn't survived this long by congregating in obvious public places like hotel conference centers.</p><p>"No, that won't be necessary," Giovanni said. "We've already increased the private security around the hotel after yesterday, and we will not be discussing any particularly sensitive information at the meeting."</p><p>"Very good, sir. I'll make sure everyone is notified."</p><p>Giovanni sighed as he hung up the phone. It was going to be a long day. He gazed out over the city for a few minutes before stepping back into the suite. He closed the balcony door as softly as possible, but Delia stirred once more at the noise. Her eyes fluttered open, and it seemed to take her a few seconds to remember where she was. Then she bolted up, and her cheeks flushed as her gaze met Giovanni's.</p><p>"Sorry, I really didn't mean to fall asleep," she said. "I guess I just got comfortable, and then the next thing I knew…"</p><p>"It's fine," Giovanni replied hastily when her voice trailed off.</p><p>There was a brief, awkward pause. It was obvious something had changed between them, but it was difficult to identify exactly what it was.</p><p>"You're planning on leaving, aren't you?" Delia was the first to break the silence.</p><p>"Yes, probably tonight." Giovanni was relieved to change the subject. "We'll still be going to the Orange Islands."</p><p>"So you're still going to infiltrate Manieri's base?"</p><p>"If everything goes as intended, yes."</p><p>Delia nodded and was quiet for a few seconds. "Where am I going to go?" she finally asked.</p><p>Giovanni sighed and ran his hand through his hair distractedly. That was one question he didn't have an answer to yet. Delia couldn't stay here. Manieri had proved that Celadon City was easily within his reach. Nor could she go back to Pallet Town where her house was likely still under surveillance. Giovanni knew the sensible thing to do was to encourage her to find other friends to stay with, preferably ones spread across Kanto. If she moved around from place to place every few days, it might be enough to stay under Manieri's radar.</p><p>"You could come to the Orange Islands if you want," he found himself saying instead.</p><p>Delia's eyes widened. "You mean, go with you?"</p><p>"You don't have to, of course." Giovanni backtracked. Why had he said that? If the goal was to keep Delia out of harm's way, that was one of the worst ideas he'd had in a while. "I won't be able to guarantee your safety."</p><p>"Nowhere seems to be very safe at the moment," Delia said with a shrug. "Where exactly in the Orange Islands are we going?"</p><p>"Hector owns property on one of the outlying islands not too far from Manieri's base. We were planning to use it as a staging area for our attack," Giovanni said. He crossed the room and sat down beside Delia. "If you want to go, I can make the arrangements. Just keep in mind we'll be deep inside Manieri's territory by that point, and you know perfectly well what he's capable of."</p><p>"I think I'd prefer to take my chances with you," Delia said after a moment. "After all, Manieri's been trying to have you killed for years, and you're still here. Given a choice, I'd rather be with someone who has had practice outsmarting him instead of going out by myself."</p><p>"I've been lucky more than anything."</p><p>Delia moved a little closer so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. "Luck is better than nothing."</p><p>Delia reached over and grabbed his hand. Giovanni hoped he wouldn't regret this. He had to admit he liked having Delia around, but the last thing he wanted to do was drag her into another one of his messes. Yet it was true nowhere else was guaranteed to be much safer, and Delia was well aware of the risks. If she still wanted to travel with them, Giovanni wasn't going to stop her.</p><p>"Once our plans are finalized, I'll send over travel arrangements for you," Giovanni said, deciding to ignore his misgivings.</p><p>Delia gave his hand a squeeze. "Thanks. I appreciate it."</p><p>Delia leaned closer, and Giovanni could smell the light floral scent that clung to her hair. She glanced up at him, and Giovanni felt as though he could get lost in her warm brown eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. It would take no effort at all to kiss her tantalizingly soft lips and then to ask her to stay, not just for the trip to the Orange Islands, but forever.</p><p>He leaned in even closer. He heard Delia's breath catch. She knew perfectly well what he was doing, but she made no move to pull away. Giovanni wrapped his other arm around her, and his fingers tangled in her silky hair. Giovanni's heart was racing. He couldn't believe this was really happening after all this time.</p><p>The shrill ringing of his cell phone split the air. Delia suddenly pulled back as though she had received an electric shock. Giovanni suppressed a groan as he glanced down at his phone. Matori had the worst possible timing.</p><p>"I should take this," Giovanni muttered as he accepted the call. "What?"</p><p>His gruff tone didn't faze Matori, who was used to it by now. "Sorry to bother you, sir. I've notified everyone about the meeting. There are also some other items that require your attention as soon as possible. If you can meet me by the conference center, I'm on my way there now."</p><p>"I'll be right there."</p><p>Giovanni tucked his phone back into his pocket. He glanced over at Delia, briefly tempted to try to recreate their earlier moment, but it was no use. The interruption had already ruined it, and besides, he had an organization to run.</p><p>"I should be going." Giovanni got to his feet. "Sorry to run off, but there's business to take care of."</p><p>"It's all right. I know you're busy." Delia smiled, but Giovanni thought she looked a little disappointed.</p><p>"I'll get a hold of you later with the travel arrangements."</p><p>"Thanks. I guess you know where to find me," Delia replied.</p><p>After a hasty goodbye, Giovanni retreated from his suite and took the main elevators down to the second floor, which housed the meeting rooms companies could rent for various functions. Giovanni was pleased to note the hotel staff had already changed the signs to announce that Insuacorp's meeting had been rescheduled. Matori was waiting at the end of the hall near the entrance to the conference room, clutching a stack of paperwork.</p><p>"Thank you for coming, sir. There are just a couple of issues that need to be dealt with immediately."</p><p>"What is it?" Giovanni led the way into the conference center.</p><p>"Well, first of all, I just heard from the coroner's office. The families of the officers who were killed yesterday have all been notified of their deaths. I've prepared messages of condolence for them."</p><p>"Good. Make sure they are aware Team Rocket will cover their funeral expenses."</p><p>Matori pulled a few sheets out of her stack of paperwork and handed them to Giovanni. "If you sign off on these expense authorization forms, I can get them sent over to headquarters now."</p><p>Giovanni hastily scrawled his signature on the lines Matori had highlighted for him. "Anything else?"</p><p>"I also talked to the fire chief this morning. Our payment to the Celadon City fire department went through, and they will only be doing a cursory investigation of the hideout. They will leave any indication of Team Rocket activity out of their report."</p><p>Giovanni nodded. It wasn't the first time they'd had to pay off various officials in Celadon City. Most of them were content to ignore Team Rocket's operations as long as they received their payments on time and Team Rocket didn't do much to disrupt the day-to-day activities of the citizens. Giovanni signed off on the rest of Matori's paperwork, and his secretary left the conference center to send off all the forms.</p><p>He had a few minutes alone to finish planning what he was going to say. He would keep it short and to the point. No one expected drawn-out speeches from him anyway, and he anticipated it wouldn't take long to find out where his officer's loyalty laid.</p><p>Domino was the first to arrive, pushing a luggage rack piled high with plain black duffel bags which she left near the conference center door. Before long, the other officers started to trickle in. At first, there were only a few, and Giovanni worried that he had already lost some of them, but gradually the conference room filled. Giovanni surveyed the small crowd in front of him as they waited for the last few stragglers to arrive. No doubt some of them wouldn't be following him any further after today, but at least they had bothered to show up.</p><p>"Thank you for coming here on such short notice." Giovanni began once the appointed hour arrived and Matori had closed and locked the doors at the back of the room.</p><p>It was brave of them to show up to a meeting, especially what had happened at their gathering just a day earlier, Giovanni reflected. The loyalty that had brought them this far was commendable.</p><p>"Yesterday Team Rocket suffered a grave loss," Giovanni continued. "Those who were taken from us yesterday were our friends, our partners, and our colleagues. Team Rocket will never be quite the same without them, and we will always remember the brave individuals who paid the ultimate price for their dedication to this organization."</p><p>Giovanni scanned the crowd and noted at least a few teary eyes. The officers they had lost were well-liked among their peers. His claims that Team Rocket would never be the same were far from baseless.</p><p>"I'll keep this short. I do not intend to make any changes to our plan to go to the Orange Islands and infiltrate Manieri's base. However, after what happened yesterday, I realize it is not fair of me to order you to follow me. Manieri has made it clear he is not afraid to raise the stakes, and I underestimated how far he is willing to go to destroy the true Team Rocket. The path that lies ahead will be dangerous, and I cannot guarantee anyone's safety. Therefore, participation in this mission is entirely optional."</p><p>A murmur went up among the assembled officers. It was unlike Giovanni to admit so publicly that he'd made a mistake, and Team Rocket missions were never optional. This meeting was completely unprecedented.</p><p>"There will be no penalties or consequences for those who choose not to take part," Giovanni continued, ignoring his audience's restlessness, "and there are unlikely to be any grand rewards for anyone who elects to go forward with this mission. However, protecting the world from devastation is built into Team Rocket's mission statement, and I believe this assignment is the best opportunity we've had in a long time to prevent the particular brand of devastation Manieri would like to unleash on the world. No one outside Team Rocket is likely to realize what you've done for them, much less show you any gratitude. At the end of the day, if you choose to undertake this mission, you will be risking your own safety for little more than personal satisfaction of a job well done, and, of course, my appreciation.</p><p>"These bags contain all the standard gear you will require for this mission." Giovanni gestured toward the cart of duffel bags by the door. "Anyone who is still interested in participating, take a bag and report to your original transportation unit as planned. The rest of you are free to go as you please. Thank you all for your service."</p><p>Giovanni resisted the urge to linger and try to read his officers' reactions and instead exited through the side door of the conference room without looking back. He knew he was taking a gamble. Would there be enough people left to even make this mission worthwhile? Giovanni briefly wondered what he would do if no one showed up at their transportation units, but he tried his best to push his doubts aside.</p><p>He wandered out into the hotel's gardens, past the throngs of tourists who were blissfully oblivious to how little stood between their current way of life and the war Manieri would be all too happy to wreak on the world. Giovanni knew it was only a matter of time before Manieri tried to enact his grand plan to overthrow Kanto's government. Their best chance of stopping him would be to launch a full scale attack on his headquarters. If too few officers showed up for the mission, they could still carry out some smaller operations that might buy a little time.</p><p>He walked to the far end of the gardens, avoiding the western edge where the old Team Rocket hideout was little more than a smoldering pile of rubble. By the time he made his way back to the entrance, Giovanni knew his officers would have had enough time to make their decisions. He returned to the front desk, where he had requested that the leftover gear be held. He waited tensely for the desk staff to retrieve the cart, hoping at least some of the equipment would be missing. When the staff finally pushed the cart out from behind the desk, Giovanni was momentarily taken aback. The cart was empty except for five bags. Two for the officers who were still in the hospital, and three for those they had lost the day before.</p><p>He had hoped for at least a little support, but he had never imagined that all of his people would voluntarily follow him on a mission that promised many risks for potentially little gain. Perhaps there was still a chance to defeat Manieri after all.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I always like to look on the optimistic side of life, but I am realistic enough to know that life is a complex matter."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walt Disney</em>
</p><p>Saltwater, seaweed, and sand with a hint of citrus… Delia closed her eyes and let the intoxicating aroma of the Orange Islands wash over her as she stepped out of the helicopter. The warm sunshine and the gentle breeze were almost enough to make her forget how tired she was. The flight from Celadon City had taken most of the night, and Team Rocket's combat helicopters were built for function rather than comfort. It had been difficult to get much sleep between the hard seats, the drone of the motor, and the constant whirring of the rotor blades overhead.</p><p>A team of mechanics descended on the helicopters as Delia stepped out onto the tarmac. The airfield on Ascorbia Island was their final stop on the way to Hector's tiny island on the outskirts of the Orange Archipelago. It was Team Rocket's last chance to refuel and fine-tune their equipment before launching the attack on Manieri's base, so it would be a few hours before they were back in the air.</p><p>Until then, Delia just wanted to get away from the helicopters for a while, and she wasn't the only one. Team Rocket's officers scattered as soon as they were on the ground, off to Ascorbia Island's tourist plaza to get lunch and enjoy some time in the sun. Delia didn't know what she would do with the free time, but she took a quick walk around the airfield to stretch her stiff legs. She paused to watch the mechanics drag their equipment toward the aircraft, and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Giovanni was standing directly behind her.</p><p>Delia shivered slightly. It had only been the lightest touch to get her attention, but it still sent an almost electric tingle down her spine.</p><p>"Oh, hi. It's so noisy here, I didn't hear you coming." She smiled nervously.</p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with Ariana and me. We were going to get lunch since we have the time."</p><p>"You want me to have lunch with you?" Delia realized she probably sounded like a giddy schoolgirl as she blurted out the question.</p><p>Luckily, Giovanni didn't seem to notice. "Ariana was hoping to turn it into a business lunch and go over expense reports. To be honest, I'm not in the mood. Ariana doesn't care if I find them dull, but I think she'll at least have the decency not to bore you."</p><p>"I thought I heard her say she just wanted to go into town to get a drink."</p><p>Giovanni shrugged. "You'd think that would make her fun, but it actually just makes her fixate on the stupid reports. She's the only person I've ever met who enjoys them."</p><p>"Well, in that case, I'd be happy to join you." Delia grinned. "I'd hate for you to be bored."</p><p>She briefly wondered if Giovanni had made up the expense reports as an excuse to ask her to lunch, and she felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach. However, that excitement was soon quashed when Ariana appeared at Giovanni's side lugging an oversize briefcase.</p><p>"I have all the reports we need to go over during lunch," Ariana said. "It's a lot, but if we can get most of these done, it will be one less thing to worry about before we launch our operations on the base."</p><p>"Actually, Delia is joining us for lunch, and I don't think she wants to sit around watching us read reports," Giovanni said. "We can put them off until later."</p><p>"Oh. Okay." For a moment, Ariana looked genuinely disappointed. Giovanni had not exaggerated her love of expense reports. "I suppose they can wait. Glad you could join us, Delia. Our car should be here in a minute."</p><p>"Thanks for having me." Delia felt a little bad depriving Ariana of a chance to review her reports, but she was getting hungry. "I'll just go get my purse."</p><p>She hurried back to the helicopter, trying to stay out of the mechanics' way. Even if it was only an excuse to get out of discussing business over lunch, she was glad Giovanni wasn't keeping her at arm's length as though she had the plague anymore. He was obviously trying, Delia appreciated the effort.</p><p>Still, she wondered about all the mixed signals he'd been sending her. He had almost kissed her yesterday. That much she was sure of, and Delia couldn't say she would have minded. If it hadn't been for that stupid phone call…</p><p>Delia found her purse where she had left it under the seat and took a moment to check her reflection in the helicopter's window. On the off chance that Giovanni tried to kiss her again, she didn't want her hair sticking up all over the place. It was unlikely anything would happen with Ariana in tow, but if there was an opportunity to have some time to themselves in a romantic tropical setting like this… Delia applied some lip balm and made sure she had a few breath mints in her purse, just in case.</p><p>By the time she reached the airfield's exit, their rental car was waiting. It was a short drive into town, and it didn't take long before they were parked outside the Surly Sharpedo. According to Ariana's quick research, it was the best restaurant on the island, but that wasn't saying much considering there were few other options. Ascorbia Island didn't get as many visitors as the larger islands, so accommodations were sparse.</p><p>Since it was one of the few restaurants near the beach, the Surly Sharpedo was an obvious tourist trap. The food looked mediocre, the drink specials advertised out front were overpriced, and tacky tiki decor covered every surface. Still, Giovanni managed to secure a table on the deserted back patio. The weather was nearly perfect, and they had a nice view overlooking the pier out back if nothing else.</p><p>Over lunch, Ariana regaled them with tales of her latest trip to Johto, and Delia felt herself relax for the first time in days. Even Giovanni seemed to be in a relatively good mood.</p><p>"I might go to the bar again," Ariana announced as their meal was winding down. Since they were the only ones sitting on the patio, the waitress didn't come by often, and they'd discovered it was much quicker to get their beverages directly from the bartender. "Order me some dessert if you see our waitress."</p><p>Ariana disappeared back inside the restaurant. Delia glanced over at Giovanni. She realized it was the first time they had been alone since the night they'd inadvertently spent together in Celadon City. He was gazing out across the pier, his expression thoughtful.</p><p>"What are you planning to do after all this is done?" Delia asked after sitting in companionable silence for a few minutes.</p><p>Giovanni shrugged. "To be honest, I don't think that far ahead. We've tried to take Manieri down so many times in so many ways, and we've somehow failed every time."</p><p>"I thought everyone was optimistic about this plan working though."</p><p>"Yes, but we were optimistic about all our other plans too," Giovanni said. "I guess nowadays we usually hope for the best but expect the worst."</p><p>Delia sighed. "Really? You don't even have any tentative plans for what you'll do to celebrate defeating Manieri?"</p><p>Giovanni shook his head. "It almost seems like bad luck to make plans at this point."</p><p>"I didn't think you were superstitious."</p><p>Giovanni actually smiled a little. "I'm not. Still, just in case…"</p><p>"Fine, I'll make plans for you then. We could take a vacation."</p><p>Delia was careful to keep her tone light. That way if Giovanni rejected the idea, she could pretend like she'd been joking and didn't want to go either. To her surprise, Giovanni didn't seem opposed to the suggestion.</p><p>"We could. Where do you want to go?"</p><p>"Well, this is nice." Delia gestured toward the beach. "I wouldn't mind a tropical destination."</p><p>"True, but didn't we go somewhere tropical on our last vacation?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess we did." Delia pretended as though she had to think about it, but she remembered it like it was yesterday. They'd gone to an offshore resort near Seafoam Island, and it had been one of the best weeks of her life. "I suppose we could do something different if you had a better idea."</p><p>"There's a nice mountain retreat just east of Mount Silver we could try," Giovanni said after a brief pause. "It has nice cabins, beautiful views, your own personal hot springs…"</p><p>"Sounds fun." Delia leaned a little closer to him. "Have you been there before?"</p><p>"Well, no. It's the sort of place you look pathetic going to by yourself. Everyone says it's great though."</p><p>"I'll tentatively plan on making reservations then." Delia smirked. "I'll put it on my calendar in pencil, just in case you're right and permanent plans are bad luck."</p><p>"Sure, it'll be a good time," Giovanni said.</p><p>Delia noticed he didn't sound entirely convinced. However, she wasn't sure if it was because he didn't really want to go or if he truly doubted Team Rocket's chances of success. Before she had a chance to clarify, Ariana returned from the bar, a cocktail complete with a little paper umbrella in one hand and her phone in the other. A slight frown creased her forehead.</p><p>"Has anyone been trying to call you?" she asked, setting her drink down on the table.</p><p>"No, why?" Giovanni replied.</p><p>"I just got a call from Domino. She mentioned the plaza, and it sounded like something was wrong. Her phone kept cutting out though, and now I can't get her back on the line."</p><p>"She didn't say what was wrong?"</p><p>"The phone disconnected before I could get any details." Ariana's frown deepened. "You don't suppose Manieri's people might be involved, do you?"</p><p>Delia felt her breath catch in her throat. She had almost believed they were safe here in this idyllic setting, but Giovanni didn't appear to be surprised by the suggestion.</p><p>"It could be. We are deep inside his territory." He stood up from the table. "With any luck it's nothing, but we'd better see what's going on."</p><p>Ariana grabbed her bag. "I guess drinks and dessert can wait."</p><p>"You don't mind waiting here, do you?" Giovanni turned to Delia. She didn't have a chance to respond before he reached into his wallet and dropped a couple of crisp bills on the table. "Here's for the check. We'll be back shortly."</p><p>"Okay. I'll just be here," Delia muttered to their retreating backs.</p><p>She felt a small stab of annoyance as she picked at the remnants of her lunch. Here she was, relegated to the sidelines once again. It would be nice if just once she could be useful for something other than paying the bill.</p><p>She sighed and slumped back in her chair. Their waitress finally came by to collect the money, and Delia watched a pair of sailboats maneuver their way around the harbor as she waited for the change. Once the plates were cleared away, Delia had nothing to do but sip on the last of her drink.</p><p>The minutes ticked by. Delia tried to focus on the music drifting out of the restaurant in order to distract her from worrying about her friends, but it wasn't helping. She checked the time again. The plaza wasn't far from the Surly Sharpedo. How long should she wait before she got worried? The waitress was now hovering near the doors to the patio, clearly waiting for Delia to leave so she could get the table prepared for the next customers.</p><p>Delia leaned forward so she could see the main entrance from the patio. After a few more minutes, the front door swung open. Delia hoped it was Giovanni and Ariana returning, but she didn't recognize the couple who entered. She looked away for a moment and then she did a double take. Something about the pair caught her attention, and not in a good way.</p><p>They waved the hostess away, as though they were not interested in getting a table. Both were dressed in long, dark clothing that looked like it would be uncomfortable in the heat. They also carried themselves in a way that suggested they were there for business, not to enjoy an overpriced lunch with the rest of the tourists. One of them, a woman with blond hair pulled back into a sleek bun, stayed near the door, keeping an eye on the main dining room. The other, a muscular rock of a man, lumbered down the rows between the tables, his head swiveling back and forth as he searched for someone. Delia watched as he reached the end of the dining room, apparently without finding the person he was looking for. Then he turned his attention to the patio doors.</p><p>Delia leaned back in her chair so she was out of the man's direct line of vision. Perhaps she was just being paranoid and these people were simply looking for a friend. Still, Delia couldn't shake her uneasiness. She pretended to be preoccupied by her phone, but out the corner of her eye she saw the man's bulky frame fill the doorway.</p><p><em>Please go away</em>, Delia silently pleaded, still engaged in a staring contest with her phone. The man paused in the doorway, and momentarily Delia thought her plea might have worked. Then he stepped out onto the patio and stood directly across from her on the other side of the table. Delia finally looked up into the cold, gray eyes gazing back at her.</p><p>"Can I help you?" she asked, trying not to show any nervousness.</p><p>"You'll be coming with me." The man's voice was a low growl. "If you're smart, you won't make a fuss about it. We already have some of your friends. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, would you?"</p><p>Delia's breath constricted in her throat, but she forced herself to keep smiling. "Excuse me? I don't even know you."</p><p>She cast a furtive look around the patio, but there was no one nearby to recognize her predicament. Even the waitress had disappeared again, having given up on Delia leaving in a timely manner. Before she had a chance to plan her next move, the man stepped around the table and seized her wrist in a vice grip. He pulled Delia to her feet.</p><p>"What are you—"</p><p>"This way." The man yanked Delia forward, and she realized he completely outmatched her in terms of strength. "Remember, we don't need you causing any trouble."</p><p>There was little she could do to resist, but Delia reached behind her. Her fingers closed around the stem of Ariana's drink. There was no time to think about what she was doing. As soon as her captor felt a hint of resistance and turned back toward her, Delia flung the contents of the glass in his face. The man gave a pained grunt as the alcohol from Ariana's predictably strong cocktail stung his eyes. It was all the diversion Delia needed. She wrenched her arm free from his grasp and ran.</p><p>The man's partner still stood in front of the main door, blocking the exit. The woman's steely gaze turned toward Delia as she emerged from the patio. Delia scanned the restaurant, searching for an alternate escape route. Her eyes landed on the swinging silver doors on the opposite side of the dining room. A restaurant this size likely had another door in the kitchen.</p><p>Delia sprinted across the dining room, ignoring the startled stares from the other patrons. She heard footsteps thundering behind her, and she knew the man was close on her heels. The woman wouldn't be far behind. A waiter carrying a tray loaded with drinks stepped into Delia's path, and she realized what she had to do.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she gasped as she dodged past him and hooked her foot around his shin.</p><p>The waiter lost his balance and toppled toward the pair chasing Delia. She didn't dare look back, but there was a loud crash accompanied by shouting and the smash of breaking glass. It must have worked because she no longer heard footsteps immediately behind her. It wouldn't buy her much time, but it was something.</p><p>The doors to the kitchen were directly ahead of her. Delia ignored the Employees Only sign and burst through them, nearly bowling over another waiter in the process.</p><p>"Hey! You can't be back here!"</p><p>Delia paid no attention to the chef yelling at her. She spotted the door she was looking for at the opposite end of the kitchen and rushed past the line of cooks, pretending not to hear the clamor of voices all around her. She almost slipped on a puddle near the sink, but she quickly regained her footing. The teenage dishwasher jumped out of her way, and Delia charged past him. Within seconds, she shoved open the back door and emerged into the alley beyond.</p><p>A small dumpster sat next to the exit, and Delia paused to drag it in front of the door. Again it was only a temporary delay, but any time she could buy herself was precious. Her first instinct was to go back out onto the main boulevard, but that was too obvious, she realized. Instead, she dashed out to the boardwalk that ran along the back of the Surly Sharpedo and the other businesses that lined the bay.</p><p>She rushed past several shops to the wooden pier that stretched out over the water. The sandy beach was exposed where the boardwalk met the pier, and Delia checked over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind her. Seeing nobody, she climbed over the wooden railing and jumped the few feet into the sand below. She ducked under the boardwalk and crawled across the damp sand to a spot where she was as far out of the sunlight as she could manage.</p><p>Just moments later, she heard footsteps hammering down the walkway. She froze as someone paused right above her. She peeked up through a crack in the wood, and she could tell it was the man who had tried to abduct her in the Surly Sharpedo. He looked to his left and right, searching for any sign of her. Delia held her breath, not daring to move a muscle. If he decided to look down, he would be staring right into her hiding place.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, he moved. Heavy footsteps thudded down the boardwalk as he continued on his search. Delia finally allowed herself to breathe again. That had been a close call. Just to make sure he was really gone, she sat there in the sand, perfectly still for several long minutes. When no one else came her way, she decided it was safe to call for help. Delia reached for her phone and then muttered a curse under her breath.</p><p>Her pocket was empty. She realized her phone was still sitting on the table at the Surly Sharpedo, and there was no way she could risk going back there. Delia took a deep breath, trying not to panic. She had escaped from the restaurant on her own, she reminded herself. She could find her own way back to safety without help.</p><p>Delia waited a little longer, both to put more distance between herself and her pursuit and to figure out what she should do next. She could try to make it down to the plaza and find Giovanni and Ariana. Yet if the thug from the Surly Sharpedo had told the truth and members of Team Rocket had been captured, the plaza might be too dangerous. Besides, Giovanni and Ariana might have moved on by now. The other option was to head back toward the airfield. Team Rocket would have to congregate there eventually, and some of their best security had been left behind to keep an eye on the helicopters. Despite the distance, it was the safest of her options.</p><p>Her decision made, Delia crawled out from her hiding place and peeked over the edge of the pier. A few tourists were strolling along the water nearby, but she saw no sign of the pair who had been chasing her. Delia found a spot where the pier was close enough to the sand to pull herself back up onto the walkway. The tourists glanced at her curiously as she squeezed through the railing. She was damp and covered with sand, and there was no good reason for anyone to be crawling around underneath the boardwalk. Delia ignored the stares and took off at a jog. She'd last seen the man who was looking for her heading south, so she went north, which was conveniently the same direction as the airfield.</p><p>Although taking the main boulevard would have been faster, Delia knew her chances of being spotted were much greater if Manieri's people were roaming the island. Instead, she kept to the side streets, weaving through alleys and residential roads as she slowly made her way north. She slipped into another alley to avoid going out onto a major thoroughfare and caught sight of a familiar figure crouched behind a pile of discarded furniture.</p><p>"Domino?"</p><p>The younger woman whipped around, a flash of fear on her face almost immediately changing to relief as she recognized Delia.</p><p>"Quick, get over here before someone sees us." Domino motioned for Delia to join her.</p><p>Delia hurried over and crouched down beside her. "What's going on? Giovanni and Ariana went to check on something at the plaza, and the next thing I knew, I was almost dragged off by some goon."</p><p>"It was Manieri's people," Domino said. "We were all getting lunch down at the plaza, and it seemed like they came out of nowhere. Before we could react, they pulled a bunch of our officers into vans. Some of us got away, and we were heading back to the airfield to regroup."</p><p>"Did you see Giovanni and Ariana down there?" Delia asked.</p><p>"Yeah, they were trying to lead everyone back toward the airfield last I saw. I got separated from the rest of the group in the confusion, so I was finding my own way back."</p><p>"I was trying to get to the airfield too," Delia said. "I'm glad I ran into you because I really didn't want to do this alone."</p><p>Domino nodded. "Right. Safety in numbers. It seems like most of the Gold Rockets are still concentrated at the south end of the boulevard near the plaza. A couple of them followed me up this way, but I think I lost them a few blocks back. Wait here just a second, and I'll make sure we're clear to move on."</p><p>"Okay, sure."</p><p>Domino glanced out from their hiding place and then darted over to the entrance of the alleyway. She peered around the corner for several long moments and then, seeing no signs of danger, she beckoned for Delia to follow her. They left the safety of the alley, continuing their way north toward the airfield. Delia was pleased to note that many of the alleys and side streets Domino led her down were ones she would have chosen herself. Maybe she was better at keeping herself out of trouble than she'd thought.</p><p>Domino paused at a particularly narrow alley at the top of the hill, and Delia could tell she didn't like the look of it. The passage was cramped with deep, shadowy doorways where someone could hide, and it twisted and turned its way between the rows of buildings. If Manieri's people spotted them now, it would be easy to corner them here. Unfortunately, there were few other options unless they wanted to go back out on the main boulevard.</p><p>"We could go down a couple of blocks and look for a better way north," Delia suggested.</p><p>Domino shook her head. "All the other alleys around here are the same, and we shouldn't waste any more time than we have to. Let's just get this over with. If you go first, I'll keep an eye out behind us."</p><p>Delia pushed her apprehension aside and stepped into the alley. The walls loomed above her on either side, casting cool shadows despite the warm day. The sidewalk was so narrow it would have been difficult for her and Domino to walk side by side even if they wanted to. For a moment Delia was almost overcome with the uncomfortable sensation that the walls were closing in around her.</p><p>"You think they could have made these alleys a little wider," she remarked to Domino, trying to dispel some of her uneasiness.</p><p>"Yeah, it's hard to imagine what these are good for," Domino agreed.</p><p>Delia peered into each doorway they passed, each time expecting to find someone waiting for them. She peeked around the corner and finally started to relax a little as it became clear the alley was deserted. They were almost halfway to the other side without incident. Delia picked up her pace as she rounded the last curve. She could see bright sunshine up ahead.</p><p>"You know, I bet they built all the alleys like this so the tourists have no choice but to stay on the main boulevard," Delia remarked. "They don't want people getting too far from the shops."</p><p>Domino didn't reply. She was probably too focused on watching their backs.</p><p>"I suppose you can't blame them though," Delia continued. She preferred attempting to make conversation to tense silence. "I guess in a place like this where the entire economy depends on tourism, you'd want to plan the whole town around keeping people in the most profitable areas."</p><p>Still no response from Domino. Delia turned around. A sudden chill went through her despite the tropical heat.</p><p>She was alone.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Don't depend too much on anyone in this world, because even your shadow leaves you when you're in darkness."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ibn Taymiyyah</em>
</p><p>"Domino?" Delia hated how fragile and fearful her voice sounded in her own ears.</p><p>The younger woman had been following her just a moment ago, but now the space behind her was ominously empty. Delia backtracked a few steps and peeked around the corner. The alley was deserted. It was as though Domino had simply vanished into thin air. She eyed the shadowy doorways they had passed, wondering if it was possible for someone to drag Domino inside so quickly and so silently that she hadn't noticed.</p><p>Delia broke out in a cold sweat. Domino was a highly skilled Team Rocket officer. If the Gold Rockets could make her disappear, Delia knew she wouldn't stand a chance against them on her own. She turned and ran toward the end of the alley.</p><p>With every step, Delia expected to feel someone grab her and pull her into one of the buildings that lined the narrow corridor. Despite her shaky legs making it difficult to run, she burst out of the alleyway into the sunshine. She rounded the corner and immediately collided with a figure who seemed to have been waiting for her.</p><p>"Well, well, thought you could get away from us that easily, did you?"</p><p>Delia's heart sank as she recognized the woman from the Surly Sharpedo. A Spinarak perched on the woman's shoulder, and amusement danced in her cool green eyes. Delia tried to run, but she didn't get far. The woman gave a command to her Pokemon, and moments later the sticky strands from a string shot attack tangled around her knees. Delia lost her balance and toppled to the ground. As she frantically tore at the webbing, she heard tires squeal to a stop behind her.</p><p>"Nice catch, Val." The man who had tried to abduct her earlier stepped out of the vehicle.</p><p>"Thanks," the woman replied, now standing directly over Delia. "It was one of the easier ones."</p><p>Delia managed to get her legs free, but it was too late. The man seized her arms and shoved her into the waiting van. He roughly pushed her across the center bench seat and climbed in beside her while the woman, Val, got into the front passenger's seat.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" the driver, a stocky woman with frizzy dark hair asked. "She's not on the list."</p><p>"Trust me, she's one of them," Val said. "She was having lunch with Giovanni and the executive, and we caught her trying to sneak off with another officer."</p><p>The driver eyed Delia critically in the rearview mirror. "She doesn't look like one of them. Didn't even put up much of a fight when you grabbed her."</p><p>The man sitting beside Delia gave a derisive snort. "Well, what do you expect? We all know Giovanni's scraping the bottom of the barrel for people these days."</p><p>That seemed to be good enough for the driver. With a shrug, she pulled away from the curb. Delia tried to fight down the growing panic as the van wove through the maze of side streets before turning back out onto the main boulevard. They were heading south, the exact opposite direction Delia needed to go if she had any hope of making it to safety. She was outnumbered and essentially defenseless. The van took a sharp corner, and Delia nearly toppled out of her seat. She reflexively reached up and fastened her seatbelt.</p><p>"Any others we need to pick up?" The driver was talking to someone on a handheld radio.</p><p>"Negative. Proceed to the rendezvous point to arrange transport." A voice crackled over the radio in response.</p><p>"Copy. Unit six out." The driver dropped her handset and stared straight ahead out the windshield.</p><p>Delia watched as the town passed in a blur out the window. They were merging toward the highway that would take them to the south end of the island. Even as she tried to hang onto hope that she might still be rescued, Delia knew the chances of that happening were minuscule. They were moving too fast. By the time Team Rocket regrouped at the airfield and sent anyone to search for her, she would be well withing Manieri's clutches. She didn't want to resign herself to becoming that monster's prisoner, but what else could she do? Get herself out of this?</p><p><em>Well, why not?</em> Delia asked herself. She couldn't expect someone to swoop in and rescue her every time she got into trouble. She might fail, but that was better than giving up. Besides, she had gotten away from them once at the Surly Sharpedo, Delia reminded herself, trying to push aside her fear. That was more than some seasoned Team Rocket officers had managed. If she could escape from them once, maybe she could do it again.</p><p>She took a deep breath and forced herself to focus. The Gold Rockets had to have made some mistake she could use to her advantage. She covertly studied her kidnappers. None of them were paying her the least bit of attention. They had completely underestimated her, and that would be their undoing, Delia decided. They had thought she was so harmless they hadn't even bothered to restrain her. She still had full use of her hands and arms, and aside from the sticky fibers clinging to her clothes, she had worked her legs free from Spinarak's string shot. And speaking of restraints, Delia noticed she was the only one wearing a seatbelt. It the van were to crash, it would be much worse for her captors than it would be for her…</p><p>A rough plan formed in Delia's mind. It was desperate, it was crazy, and it was probably stupid, but it was her only hope. They had reached the very southern edge of town. She had to act soon, or there would be nowhere to run. They were approaching a curve in the road with a guardrail overlooking the ocean on one side and a sheer rock wall on the other. It was now or never.</p><p>Delia lunged forward in her seat, reaching as far as the seatbelt would allow. She grabbed hold of the emergency brake in the center console and pulled as hard as she could. An unpleasant squealing noise filled the air as the brake fought against the forward momentum of the van. The driver gave a startled cry as the vehicle suddenly fishtailed and spun violently. There were screams and shouts all around Delia as the van careened out of control. She closed her eyes and braced herself as the van hit the curb with a big bump. A deafening crash accompanied an impact that seemed to rattle every bone in Delia's body as the van collided with the rock wall.</p><p>Delia opened her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt with shaking hands. The driver was slumped over the steering wheel, apparently unconscious. Val doubled over in a sort of daze, clutching at a large gash on her forehead. The crash had thrown the man beside Delia from his seat, and he lay on the floor groaning in pain. Delia stepped on him to reached the sliding door and flipped the lock. Then she ran.</p><p>She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was she had to put as much distance between herself and the Gold Rockets as possible. There was a break in the traffic, and Delia sprinted across the road before continuing down the sidewalk. She rushed back around the curve and spotted a taxi pulled over a couple of blocks away. Delia ran up to the passenger's side. The driver was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed, so she knocked on the half-open window.</p><p>"Excuse me!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I need to get to Ascorbia Airfield."</p><p>The driver opened his eyes and scowled. "Can't you read, lady?" he snapped, pointing upward to the sign on the roof. "I'm out of service."</p><p>A horn blared across the street. Delia glanced up and saw that Val had recovered enough to chase after her. Fortunately, a fresh wave of traffic had trapped the Gold Rocket on the other side of the road, but it was only a temporary delay.</p><p>"Please, it's an emergency. I'll pay you double whatever you usually charge."</p><p>That caught the driver's attention. "Make it triple."</p><p>"Fine, it's a deal."</p><p>Delia jerked the back door open the moment the driver unlocked it. She breathed a sigh of relief as the taxi pulled out into traffic. Val was still running down the sidewalk, but she soon faded away into the distance. Once they turned the corner, Delia leaned back in the seat and tried to calm her frazzled nerves. It was still a long way to the airfield, but she'd bought herself a little breathing room.</p><p>"You late for a flight or something?" the driver glanced back at Delia as they approached a red light.</p><p>"Yes, silly me. I lost track of the time," Delia replied. It was as good an excuse as any.</p><p>"Huh. You don't have any luggage," the driver said with a note of suspicion in his voice.</p><p>"It's already at the airfield," Delia said, not bothering to elaborate. She didn't owe him an explanation.</p><p>"You sure you're not in some kind of trouble? You're not running from the police or something, are you?"</p><p>Delia met his eyes in the rearview mirror. "I'm not a criminal, if that's what you're asking."</p><p>"Good. I don't need any trouble," the driver grumbled.</p><p>Delia felt a slight pang of guilt. The driver could very well be dragged into trouble on her account. Still, she was paying him quite a bit of extra money, so Delia shoved her guilt aside and occupied herself by staring out the window. She felt better the closer they got to the north end of town. Maybe she would make it back to the airfield in one piece after all.</p><p>As they passed the plaza where the initial problem had started and continued up the main boulevard, traffic slowed to a crawl. Delia looked up ahead and saw that one lane had been closed for some sort of construction project. As they crept down the street, something didn't feel right to Delia.</p><p>She took a closer look as they neared the construction site and realized what was wrong. A few workers were milling around in orange vests, but they didn't seem to be accomplishing much. The flagger standing at the head of the line of traffic peered into each passing vehicle a little too intently, almost as though he were searching for someone.</p><p>"Actually, this is far enough," Delia told the driver. "You can drop me off at the corner here."</p><p>What if Manieri's henchmen had set up a fake construction zone to watch for Team Rocket members trying to sneak back to the north side of the island? If these people were working for Manieri, Delia wasn't about to be recognized, not when she was so close to escaping from their clutches. Val had seen her leave in the taxi and could have called ahead to alert them.</p><p>"I thought you were late for your flight," the driver protested.</p><p>"I just realized I've probably already missed it. I'll have to rebook it, and I need a few things from the shops in the meantime."</p><p>"Whatever, lady." The driver pulled off a block short of the construction zone. "You still owe me a triple fare."</p><p>He put the taxi into park and read off the total cost multiplied by three. Delia cringed inwardly at the price, but she didn't complain as she handed over the cash.</p><p>She left the taxi and hurried into the closest shop. Manieri's people knew what she looked like and what she was wearing. She had to change her appearance if there was any hope of making back to the other side of the island. Delia rifled through the nearest rack and grabbed the first thing in her size, a long white sundress with a teal floral print. Not really her colors, but it would have to do. She turned to the display on the back wall and found a matching wide-brimmed sun hat and an oversize pair of sunglasses to hide her face.</p><p>Trying to act naturally, Delia paid for the items and charmed the saleswoman into letting her use the fitting room to change. She stashed her old clothes in the shopping bag and tucked her hair up under the hat. Satisfied with how the sun hat's floppy brim partially obscured her features, Delia headed back out onto the street. It was a long walk back to the airfield, but at least she had improved her chances of not being recognized.</p><p>She thought about trying to bypass the construction zone completely, but there was no guarantee that would help her escape the Gold Rockets. If anything, she might look more suspicious avoiding the most efficient route if someone was watching. Manieri's people could be anywhere, and no path back to the airfield was guaranteed to be safe. She just had to hope that her hastily concocted disguise would be enough.</p><p>Delia started down the sidewalk and picked up her pace to catch up with a group of tourists. She had a better chance of reaching the airfield if she could blend in with a crowd. As they drew closer to the construction site, Delia thought she was right to have been suspicious. There was an open manhole in the middle of the street to justify closing a lane of traffic, but very little work was taking place. A pair of Machoke were assisting the workers, but the Pokemon were aimlessly moving equipment from one end of the site to the other with no real purpose in mind. As for the humans, they appeared much more interested in the crowds of people and the vehicles passing by rather than getting any work done.</p><p>Delia averted her eyes and hurried by them. She half expected to hear someone call out to her or to feel another set of hands grab her from behind, but nothing happened. Once she had passed the construction zone, she breathed a sigh of relief, but she didn't let her guard down. There was no telling how many people Manieri had sent to the island, and they could be lurking anywhere.</p><p>She finally reached the north end of town without anyone stopping her and continued up the hill toward the airfield. She was almost halfway there when she heard the sound of an engine behind her, and she tensed as the vehicle started to slow. If these people meant her any harm, she had just about exhausted her supply of ideas when it came to escaping. The driver rolled down the tinted windows.</p><p>"Delia? Is that you?"</p><p>Delia's shoulders slumped with relief as she recognized the familiar redhead behind the wheel. "Ariana! You have no idea how happy I am to see you."</p><p>"Quick, get in." Ariana unlocked the doors.</p><p>A Team Rocket officer Delia didn't recognize already occupied the passenger's seat, so she climbed into the back of the car.</p><p>"What happened to you?" Ariana demanded as she pulled back out onto the road. "We were looking everywhere for you, and we'd just about given up. I wouldn't have even recognized you in that outfit if it weren't for your sandals."</p><p>Delia glanced down at her shoes, the one part of her wardrobe she hadn't bothered to change. "I got into a sticky situation and had to do some emergency shopping."</p><p>She quickly filled Ariana in on her escape from Manieri's henchmen and her journey back toward the airfield.</p><p>"I'm impressed," Ariana said when Delia finished her story. "If you need a job, you might as well join Team Rocket because it sounds like you already have the basics down."</p><p>Despite her lighthearted tone as she made the joke, Delia noticed Ariana's smile was somewhat forced. The officer in the passenger's seat looked like she was trying not to cry.</p><p>"What happened to everyone else?" Judging by the solemn mood in the car, Delia was almost afraid to hear the answer.</p><p>"About half of us are still unaccounted for." Ariana's voice betrayed little emotion, but her white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel told a different story.</p><p>Delia winced. "That many?"</p><p>Ariana nodded. "We have no idea where Manieri's people may have taken them. They could still be on the island, or they might already be on boats by now. From what I've heard, Manieri might even have submarines docked somewhere. We still have a few search parties combing the island, but it might be too late. By the time we got everyone organized, most of the Gold Rockets had disappeared."</p><p>The officer next to Ariana gave a small sniffle.</p><p>"Have you heard anything about Domino?" Delia asked. "She was with me one second, and when I turned around she was gone."</p><p>"She was still missing last I heard. There's still hope though. We've been able to find a few people, like Rachel here," Ariana said, gesturing to the officer beside her.</p><p>Rachel gave another sniffle. "I didn't get away. They let me go so I could take a message back to the boss."</p><p>"Yes, well, that's not the point. The point is they didn't kidnap all of us." Ariana still managed to sound optimistic, and Delia had to wonder how she did it.</p><p>"What do we do now?" Delia asked after a few moments of morose silence.</p><p>"We don't give up," Ariana replied with a resoluteness that wasn't at all forced. "Giovanni will get our officers back. He always finds a way."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You never let a serious crisis go to waste. And what I mean by that it's an opportunity to do things you think you could not do before."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rahm Emanuel</em>
</p><p>Twenty-three officers were missing.</p><p>Giovanni impatiently waited in front of the blank screen on his desk. Aside from Persian, who sat silently by his side, he was alone in the dining room of Hectors mansion. The spacious room had been transformed into a makeshift command post for his officers to use before launching their attack on Manieri's headquarters. Now there was little point in using the room considering how few people were left to fill the chairs.</p><p>Of the officers the Gold Rockets captured, only one had been released to bring a message back to him. The note wasn't particularly informative. Its only contents were a date and time, a series of passcodes for an encrypted video feed, and a set of GPS coordinates, all scrawled in Manieri's cramped handwriting.</p><p>It was nearly the time specified, and Giovanni had already entered the passcodes. All he could do now was wait as he tried to figure out how everything could have gone so wrong.</p><p>The attack on Ascorbia Island had been bad enough, but they could recover from that. Team Rocket's combat helicopters had spread out among several of the neighboring islands. It was both to avoid attracting too much attention and to prevent Manieri from taking out all of them at once if he figured out where one transport unit was landing. Yet it wasn't just Ascorbia Island. Somehow, Manieri had known where each helicopter would stop to refuel, and his agents had been waiting to abduct unsuspecting Team Rocket officers. They could handle losing a few officers, but not twenty-three.</p><p>The ornate clock on the wall chimed. It was noon on the date the note specified. Giovanni waited tensely. Within a few minutes, the screen flickered to life. Silvano Manieri stood on the other end, staring into the camera with a smug smile on his thin lips. Giovanni clenched his fists as the background came into focus. Behind Manieri were the twenty-three missing officers, their hands bound behind their backs and blindfolds covering their eyes. They sat in rows on long wooded benches while several of Manieri's heavily armed guards loomed over them.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Giovanni." Manieri's grin widened. "It's been a while since we had a chance to talk."</p><p>Persian gave a low growl at the sound of his voice.</p><p>"Make your demands and get it over with," Giovanni told him, absently giving Persian's head a reassuring pat.</p><p>"Always in such a hurry." Manieri's tone was mocking. "Very well. It has been brought to my attention that you and your officers were attempting to locate my headquarters. You could have just told me you wanted to come to my island, and I would have obliged you. As you can see, I went ahead and took the liberty of inviting your top officers for a visit." Manieri gestured to the bound men and women on the bench behind him. "I'm extending an invitation to you as well. I even included the coordinates on the note I sent you since it would probably take you far too long to figure out the location on your own."</p><p>"What do you want?" Giovanni snapped.</p><p>"You know what I want." Manieri's mocking smile vanished. His face twisted into a cold, cruel scowl. "I want what is rightfully mine. You have twenty-four hours to meet with me here on Makell Island. You must come alone if you want the safety of your friends to be guaranteed. Then we will have an opportunity to discuss a transition of power within Team Rocket."</p><p>"And if I'm not interested in this opportunity?" Giovanni figured he knew the answer, but it was best to get all Manieri's threats on the table so he was sure of what he was dealing with.</p><p>"It grieves me that I must consider the possibility you would reject my offer to have a reasonable discussion." A hint of Manieri's mocking smile was back. "If you are not on Makell Island by noon tomorrow, I will be forced to kill one of them." Manieri pointed to the officers. "I will kill one every day until you decide to show up. And don't think I don't know you've been mobilizing Team Rocket's combat units. Remember, you will come alone. If you try anything stupid, they'll all die. I'd recommend cooperating with me on this, Giovanni. We both know you don't want their blood on your hands."</p><p>"I'm glad your invitations are so straightforward." Giovanni was careful to keep his expression neutral.</p><p>"Look, I don't want to have to kill your officers, but I'm sure you understand I must take certain steps to ensure your cooperation. Despite what you think of me, I am a very reasonable man. Of course I understand your hesitation to give up control of Team Rocket, and I am not asking that you surrender control of everything." For once, Manieri almost sounded sincere. If Giovanni didn't know him better, he might be inclined to believe him. "I assure you I will be perfectly willing to make concessions over the course of our negotiations as long as you are willing to do the same."</p><p>The officers on the benches had been sitting still and silent behind Manieri until now. Judging by how heavily armed Manieri's guards were, Giovanni assumed they were afraid to do much else. However, Domino suddenly jumped up and lunged forward.</p><p>"Don't listen to him, sir!" She blindly staggered toward the camera. "It's a trap! He's probably going to kill us anyway. He'll kill you too if you listen—"</p><p>One of the guards struck her from behind, sending her sprawling to the ground with a startled cry. Manieri was unperturbed by the interruption. He seized a fistful of Domino's golden curls and dragged her to her feet.</p><p>"Ah, yes, this one was always one of your favorites, wasn't she?" Manieri pulled Domino toward the camera. "You have my demands, Giovanni. I recommend you meet them, or I promise I'll kill this one first. Good day to you."</p><p>The screen went blank as Manieri disconnected the feed. Giovanni buried his face in his hands. Months of planning had gone into organizing the invasion of Manieri's headquarters, and now it was likely all for nothing.</p><p>That wasn't even the worst part though, Giovanni reflected. He got to his feet and slowly circled the dining room, picturing each officer who was supposed to be seated in the chairs. The worst part was that of the officers he had left, one of them had to be feeding information to Manieri. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but the Gold Rockets had known exactly when and where each transport unit would land. Only Team Rocket's top officers would have had access to that information.</p><p>With no way of knowing who the traitor might be, Giovanni retreated to the mansion's study. He had already canceled the strategy meetings he'd planned to hold today. Instead of his officers, he decided to meet with Delia and Hector to go over the map of Manieri's base they'd pieced together. Memorizing the layout of the headquarters ahead of time was one of the few things that might give him an advantage.</p><p>While Giovanni wasn't naive enough to think being his oldest friend and former fiancee exempted them from suspicion, he was reasonably certain he could trust the two of them. Neither Hector nor Delia would have had access to the transport plans, and as far as he could tell, neither of them had much to gain by selling him out.</p><p>"From what we know of the headquarters, there are a couple possible places the hostages could be held," Hector explained, pointing to the map projected on the wall. "Your mother's original design for the headquarters included a few cells on the fourth floor that could house prisoners. However, I doubt they could fit all twenty-three hostages into the cells. More likely than not, I'd say they're being held on one of the lower levels."</p><p>"Some of the older plans even had holding cells on the basement level," Delia added. "It's possible Manieri could have reverted to an earlier design."</p><p>Giovanni stepped back to study the map once more. There were bound to be inconsistencies between their map and the actual design, but it couldn't hurt to have a few escape routes in mind if an opportunity arose to free the hostages.</p><p>"You're not really going to the island alone, are you?" Hector asked after a brief pause.</p><p>Giovanni shrugged. "I don't see what choice I have."</p><p>"I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do, but why would you take Manieri's word he just wants to talk? He has plenty of reason to kill you on sight," Hector said.</p><p>"Perhaps, but if there's any chance I can get my officers out of there, I have to take it."</p><p>Hector sighed. "You really think he'd kill the hostages? Sure, Manieri's willing to do some horrible things, but cold-blooded executions are low even for him."</p><p>"Have you ever known Manieri to make idle threats? I'm not going to gamble with my people's lives on the off chance he might be bluffing. Besides, I doubt he'll kill me right away. Manieri is cruel, but he's not stupid. He knows taking over Team Rocket will be easier if he can coerce me into cooperating with him."</p><p>"Delia, are you going to help me convince him what a catastrophically bad idea this is?" Hector demanded with a touch of exasperation.</p><p>Giovanni turned to Delia, who sat at the desk flipping through some files. She had been mostly quiet up until now, but she set the paperwork she was reading aside and glanced up at them thoughtfully.</p><p>"No, I agree with Giovanni. He really has no choice but to go."</p><p>"Thank you," Giovanni said with a dry smile.</p><p>"You do realize this meeting will take place in the heart of enemy territory with no backup, right?" Hector looked as though he thought they were both crazy. "There's no time for us to develop any real plans. The list of things that could go wrong is practically endless."</p><p>"True, but even if you ignore that leaving your officers for dead is pretty heartless, it would look weak to ignore Manieri's demands," Delia argued. "Sacrificing others for your own safety doesn't exactly breed respect within the ranks. It might be the sort of thing that drives everyone Team Rocket has left over to Manieri's side."</p><p>"Very well," Hector replied, resigning himself to the fact he wasn't likely to change anyone's mind, "but what happens to Team Rocket if everything goes wrong? Your mother's final orders still have a lot of influence within Team Rocket, especially among the older agents. She was quite clear that Manieri was next in line to inherit Team Rocket. What if they decide those orders still apply if something happens to you?"</p><p>Giovanni shrugged. "Then we might lose some older agents to Manieri. My executives and the elite officers we have left would continue to resist him. It's not as though I've been single-handedly fighting Manieri all these years."</p><p>"Losing their leader and those experienced agents might be a bigger blow than Team Rocket can take." Hector folded his arms across his chest. "Are you willing to take that risk?"</p><p>"I don't see what else—"</p><p>"I think you're both forgetting an important detail," Delia cut in. "Madame Boss's final orders specified that any children Giovanni had would also inherit Team Rocket before Manieri."</p><p>Giovanni had a sinking feeling he knew what she was getting at. "Delia, you know what this life is like. There's no way I could do that to Ash. Besides, what good will telling people the truth accomplish? I've spent fourteen years trying to keep you and Ash safe, and I won't undo it all for nothing."</p><p>"I actually agree with Delia on this one." Hector said quietly. "If you're serious about going through with this insanity of blindly walking into Manieri's trap, leaving Team Rocket to your son is a good idea. It's the best way to ensure a smooth transition of power in the likely event that Manieri decides you're much less trouble when you're dead."</p><p>Delia folded her hands in front of her on the desk. "I don't like this any better than you do, but no one, including Ash, will be safe if Manieri gets his way and takes over Kanto. Ash is still well beyond Manieri's reach for the time being, and we can take whatever precautions we need to when he comes home. If there's any chance making him your heir could stop Manieri, we should do it."</p><p>"Besides, I'm sure it will be enough for Ash to take control of Team Rocket in name only," Hector added. "He's still too young to take over operations anyway, so your executives and officers can continue to run the organization the way you want. It will buy time to reorganize Team Rocket without losing personnel to Manieri's cause, and Ash can decide for himself what he wants to do when he's older."</p><p>Giovanni bowed his head. What Delia and Hector were saying made sense, but most days Team Rocket felt like a curse more than anything else. It was a cruel fate to wish upon anyone, much less his own son.</p><p>"It'll be fine," Delia said when he was quiet for several long moments. "There are plenty of people who can help Ash and keep him safe. Besides, this is only for the worst-case scenario. I'm sure you'll come through this just fine, and in the end it won't even matter."</p><p>Did she really believe he stood a chance, or was she simply trying to be reassuring? Giovanni couldn't help but agree with Hector that the worst-case scenario was also the most likely. Manieri would undoubtedly plan on keeping him alive at first, and if he was lucky, he might be able to persuade him to free his officers. However, Giovanni couldn't picture Manieri willingly letting him go.</p><p>"All right, fine," Giovanni finally agreed. "I'll add provisions in my notes that Team Rocket will pass to Ash in case anything goes wrong."</p><p>Hector nodded grimly. "Well, if that's taken care of, I'll make sure you have transportation for tomorrow. I have a boat that will do nicely, I think."</p><p>"Thank you," Giovanni called to his friend's retreating back.</p><p>He knew Hector still hated the idea. Giovanni didn't like it either, but there was no time to devise an alternative. He reluctantly found the paperwork containing instructions for his executives in the event that something should happen to him and added in the notes about Ash. After signing the paperwork, he sealed it in an envelope and handed it to Delia, who was still seated behind the desk.</p><p>"Here, put that in the top drawer. I'll let Archer know it's there, in case they need it later," Giovanni said, hoping against the odds that no one would need to retrieve the documents.</p><p>Delia slipped the envelope into the desk and gazed up at him intently. "You don't have to be so pessimistic. Manieri's tried to kill you plenty of times before, and you've come through just fine."</p><p>"Yes, but I've never walked straight into his territory alone before either." Giovanni crossed the room to the window overlooking the beach.</p><p>Delia rose from the desk and came to stand beside him. "Maybe not, but if anyone can find a way out of this mess, it's you."</p><p>Giovanni didn't reply as he turned his gaze to the far end of the beach where his officers were camping. He couldn't even choose an unquestioningly loyal team as well as he thought he could. How was he supposed to rescue the hostages by himself?</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Delia broke the silence after a few minutes.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"About that morning at the hotel-"</p><p>Giovanni tensed. "What about it?"</p><p>"You wanted to kiss me, didn't you?" Delia said with a small smile.</p><p>He briefly considered downplaying the entire incident. It wouldn't take much to convince her he had been tired and stressed and not thinking clearly. Yet that would be a lie. He might never see her again after tonight, so what harm could the truth do? Giovanni met her eyes directly, with an intensity that would cause most people to back down, but not Delia.</p><p>"I've wanted to kiss you ever since you set foot in my gym," he admitted.</p><p>Delia's cheeks flushed, and her smile widened. "Why don't you then?"</p><p>Giovanni sighed. If only it were that easy. He reached out and gripped her shoulders, pulling her a step closer.</p><p>"Because I can't promise you anything," Giovanni said softly. "I want to be able to give you everything, but I might not even see you again after tonight."</p><p>"I'm not asking for everything." Delia stepped even closer and slid her arms around his waist. "If tonight is all we have, I think we should try to make the most of it."</p><p>Giovanni found himself lost for words, an effect that only Delia had on him. He pulled her closer, savoring the warmth of her body against his and the way they just seemed to fit together. He'd been keeping his distance, trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do, the noble thing to do. But who was he kidding? He was no saint, and he wasn't about to turn down such a tempting invitation.</p><p>He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She was soft and smooth, everything he had imagined but somehow even better. His heart was pounding as he held her against him. He was slow and gentle, trying to draw it out as long as possible. Delia's hands grazed over his back, pulling him closer against her.</p><p>In that moment, Giovanni knew this kiss was never going to be enough. They could have hundreds, maybe even thousands of kisses just like this, and it would still leave him wanting more. He needed years with her, but all they had were these few hours before he had to leave.</p><p>They finally broke apart. Giovanni had so much he needed to tell Delia, but he wasn't sure where to begin. Delia smiled, as though she already knew everything he wanted to say, even if he couldn't get the words out. She grabbed the front of his shirt, much more forcefully than he expected, and pushed him up against the wall. She kissed him again, rougher and more aggressively this time. Giovanni shivered as her teeth grazed against his lower lip.</p><p>Whatever happened tomorrow didn't matter, he decided. All that mattered tonight was that they were together.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sun Tzu</em>
</p><p>Alone.</p><p>That summed up how Giovanni felt as his small boat sliced through the waves. He thought he'd be used to it by now since it wasn't as though he were unaccustomed to solitude. However, this time it seemed worse. He'd said goodbye to Delia just a few hours ago, and he already missed her. Normally he would at least have Persian for company, but he didn't want Manieri getting his hands on his Pokemon, so Giovanni had left them behind. The two-way radio on the boat was silent. Most of the officers he would typically keep in contact with during an operation were hostages, and he'd told almost no one else he was leaving. He was completely on his own.</p><p>Giovanni checked the instruments mounted on the boat's dashboard to make sure he was still on course. Makell Island lay at the far reaches of the Orange Islands. The small islands Giovanni passed along the way were almost all uninhabited. Few people bothered sailing out this far, giving Manieri all the privacy he needed.</p><p>It was an unusually cool morning. Dense clouds overhead prevented the sun from burning away the haze of fog that clung to the surface of the water. Before long, Giovanni saw Makell Island emerging from the mists. A tall, spindly mountain, the remnant of some ancient volcanic event, loomed over a thick forest that sprawled out to the ocean. Giovanni slowed the boat's speed as he guided it into the narrow cove and navigated around the jagged black rocks that jutted out of the waves.</p><p>The boat's navigation system beeped, signaling that Giovanni had reached the destination coordinates. A wooden dock stretched out over the water. Giovanni cut the motor and let the boat drift to the side of the dock. As he tied the vessel in place, a light breeze caused the fog to shift, and he finally caught sight of the headquarters.</p><p>Giovanni had seen the satellite pictures of the base, but the grainy images had failed to capture the ambitious nature of the project. The headquarters building was a slender black tower, at least three hundred feet tall, built into the side of the mountain. A waterfall, fed by some underground spring within the mountain, spilled over the side of the cliff next to the tower. The dark steel and glass gleamed despite the limited sunlight. Giovanni was forced to admit it was impressive.</p><p>With the boat secured in place, Giovanni climbed up onto the dock. No one else was around, but Giovanni had no doubt he was being watched all the same. Manieri probably had eyes everywhere on the island. He made his way down the wooden walkway toward the paved road to the headquarters.</p><p>"Giovanni. I knew you'd come. You're even early."</p><p>As Giovanni had expected, he didn't have to go far before Manieri's voice drifted out of the murky fog that hung wet and heavy around the cove. Manieri, accompanied by a pair of guards, stepped out from behind one of the smaller buildings that lined the road.</p><p>Giovanni recognized one guard, a hulking giant of a man with an ugly scar across his face. Victor, Giovanni remembered the name. The guard's father had once been a successful agent under Madame Boss, and Giovanni had high hopes for him when he first joined Team Rocket. However, Victor had failed almost every phase of training and proved to be ill-suited for anything other than working basic security at the old Viridian Gym. It didn't look as though his career prospects were much more exciting under his new employer.</p><p>Giovanni focused his attention on Manieri, pointedly ignoring Victor. Even if he hadn't been much of an asset to Team Rocket, it still stung to be reminded how many people had deserted him over the years.</p><p>"I came as you asked." Giovanni said. "Let my officers go."</p><p>"In good time," Manieri replied. "First, we have much to talk about."</p><p>"Then talk," Giovanni snapped.</p><p>Manieri smiled, one of his cold, humorless smiles. "We'll get to that soon enough." He turned to his guards. "Search him."</p><p>Victor grabbed hold of Giovanni and he was subjected to a thorough pat down as they frisked him for anything that might be a danger to their boss. They released him after finding nothing. Giovanni hadn't bothered trying to bring any weapons ashore with him. He knew it would be much too obvious of a strategy.</p><p>"Walk with me," Manieri ordered, satisfied that Giovanni posed no threat.</p><p>Giovanni had little choice but to obey. Manieri led the way down the paved road toward the headquarters. There was no one else in sight, but it looked like the street saw at least moderate use, Giovanni noted. Manieri must have ordered the rest of his henchmen to stay out of the way for their meeting.</p><p>"Impressive, isn't it?" Manieri noticed Giovanni looking up at the tower.</p><p>Giovanni shrugged. There was no way he was giving Manieri the pleasure of thinking his headquarters building was anything special. "It's all right. A little over the top for my taste. I'd prefer something a bit more tasteful and practical."</p><p>Manieri scowled, much to Giovanni's satisfaction. He briefly wondered if it might be worth it to try to overpower Manieri now. The other man was a few inches shorter with a more delicate build. If he could take Manieri as a hostage and force his subordinates to release the Team Rocket officers…</p><p>With a glance back at Victor, Giovanni rejected the idea. The two henchmen Manieri had brought along were even larger than Giovanni, and sleek semiautomatic pistols hung in their holsters. They probably expected him to try something, and, knowing Manieri, his bodyguards would be the trigger-happy variety. He figured he'd be dead before he even got a grip on Manieri. For now, there wasn't much choice but to follow along to the heart of the Gold Rockets' empire.</p><p>"My sources tell me you've been interested in my laboratory's genetic experiments," Manieri said. "You even went as far as stealing data from my company's auxiliary laboratory if I remember correctly."</p><p>Giovanni didn't answer. There was nothing to gain from either denying it or incriminating himself.</p><p>"If you wanted to know about my experiments, you could have asked." Manieri was unperturbed by Giovanni's frosty silence. "I would have been happy to show you some of my work. I'm sure you will agree these experiments could be quite profitable for Team Rocket."</p><p>Instead of taking the set of stairs that led up toward the headquarters' main entrance, Manieri brought them to a side door at the base of the tower. Giovanni thought back to the maps Delia and Hector had made. If they were right, this door provided direct access to the laboratories. Manieri punched in a code into the keypad by the door. Six, seven, eight, seven... Giovanni couldn't see the last button Manieri hit, but he committed the first part of the code to memory. It could eventually come in handy.</p><p>The door swung open with a soft click. Manieri led the way inside, and Victor closed the door behind them, cutting off the outside world. It took a moment for Giovanni's eyes to adjust to the dim lighting inside. They were on a metal catwalk suspended above a series of laboratory spaces. Giovanni drew back half a step in surprise. They were almost face to face with a giant Charizard. The Pokemon was nearly three times the side of its normal counterparts. Almost twenty feet tall, its head was level with the bottom of the catwalk.</p><p>"How did you get it so big?" Giovanni couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"A careful program of selective breeding combined with genetic modification," Manieri puffed his thin chest out with pride. "This is the most powerful Charizard in the world."</p><p>The Charizard appeared to be sedated. Its eyes were closed, and its breathing was slow and heavy. Giovanni noticed a steel harness encircled the Pokemon, and thick chains anchored it to the laboratory floor.</p><p>"Is it trained?" Giovanni asked.</p><p>A shadow of annoyance fell across Manieri's face. "No. So far it is essentially still wild. As you well know, Charizard are prone to being stubborn and aggressive, and those traits seem to be magnified in this specimen along with its size. It's something we are still working on, and an issue we plan to resolve in our next round of experiments."</p><p>Manieri made his way down the catwalk to a ladder and climbed down toward the laboratory floor. Giovanni followed behind. Large cages, each containing a different species of Pokemon, lined the laboratory.</p><p>"We bred all these specimens to have exceptional powers not normally found in their species." Manieri waved his hand toward the cages. "They are faster, stronger, and smarter, superior to their wild counterparts in every way."</p><p>Giovanni glanced down the corridor to the other lab areas, wondering what other experiments Manieri had in progress. However, Manieri crossed the lab toward a door on the other side.</p><p>"Come this way. I'll show you one of our most promising experiments. I know you've had concerns about Team Rocket's ability to turn a profit with me in charge, but I think this might change your mind."</p><p>Giovanni hated to admit it, but he was curious to see what Manieri had come up with. It wasn't as though he would be changing his mind, but Manieri did seem to have taken his cloning program in a somewhat useful direction.</p><p>Manieri led them back outside onto a terrace overlooking the river fed by the waterfall thundering down the mountain. A large pool was built into the center of the terrace, and several scientists were milling around the edges. They approached the edge of the pool, and Giovanni caught sight of an unexpected Pokemon beneath the surface.</p><p>"Behold, the lowly Magikarp," Manieri said, "a common Pokemon most trainers regard as useless… Until now. Dr. Gardner, the demonstration, please."</p><p>"Yes, sir." A scrawny scientist in a stained lab coat nodded his head eagerly. "Magikarp, prepare for battle!"</p><p>At Dr. Gardner's command, six Magikarp emerged at the surface, forming a line on one end of the pool. They looked perfectly ordinary to Giovanni, save for the numbers painted on their sides to tell them apart. Dr. Gardner hit a button on the control panel near the pool. A large target with a bullseye painted in the middle rose out of the water.</p><p>"Unit Sixty-Four, take your position," Dr. Gardner commanded.</p><p>One of the Magikarp dove forward. It was plain enough to see that the Pokemon was more intelligent than its wild relatives. Most Magikarp couldn't even follow basic commands until they were close to evolving.</p><p>"Magikarp, dragon rage!" Dr. Gardner called.</p><p>Giovanni wouldn't have thought it was possible, but the Magikarp gyrated in the water, churning the pool into a small maelstrom.</p><p>"You taught it attacks it's supposed to only be capable of learning after it evolves," Giovanni observed.</p><p>As they watched, the Magikarp unleashed the attack, and the shock wave sent a tower of water crashing into the target.</p><p>"Impressive, isn't it?" Manieri grinned. "Imagine how much we'll be able to sell these for once our breeding program is running at full capacity. No more tediously training your Magikarp for months or even years hoping it might one day evolve into a powerful Pokemon. You can have a strong Magikarp from the start. We'll make a fortune with trainers who compete in the junior league tournaments that only let you use unevolved Pokemon. And that's only the beginning. Soon trainers won't stand a chance in battle if their Pokemon weren't bred by Manieri industries."</p><p>"Unit Forty-Seven, hydro pump!"</p><p>The next Magikarp bombarded the target with an impressive jet of pressurized water. While it may not have been the most powerful hydro pump Giovanni had ever seen, it was better than most water Pokemon of a comparable size could manage. Manieri was right about one thing: there would be a huge market for these super-powered Pokemon.</p><p>"All right, I get the idea," Giovanni said as the next Magikarp demonstrated its dragon rage attack. "What will it take to release my officers?"</p><p>"Back to business already? Are you not impressed by my accomplishments?"</p><p>"I want to get this over with," Giovanni replied as the target heaved up and down in the turmoil created by the dragon rage attack. "I suppose you want an unconditional surrender of Team Rocket."</p><p>"Yes, that's part of it," Manieri replied. "Team Rocket was always supposed to be mine. I don't know what you did to your mother as she was dying to weasel your way into her will, but I have never forgotten what you took from me."</p><p>"I took nothing from you. My mother decided on her own that you weren't a suitable heir for Team Rocket."</p><p>"Liar!" Manieri's face contorted with rage. "You were all too happy to take control of Team Rocket. I dedicated my life to serving the organization, and I earned my position. You'd never done a single day's work for Team Rocket, but that didn't stop you from stealing it out from under me."</p><p>Giovanni rolled his eyes and turned back toward the pool. He had been as surprised as everyone else to find himself in charge of Team Rocket, but Manieri had never believed that. Giovanni wasn't going to waste his breath trying to convince him.</p><p>"Well, at any rate, the past is the past." Manieri brought himself back under control with obvious effort. "We can't fix our past transgressions. We can only try to make things right in the future."</p><p>"Very true," Giovanni agreed.</p><p>He found himself thinking of Mewtwo as he watched the Magikarp, the products of Manieri's own cloning program. He'd already made the mistake of unleashing one monster on the world. There was no way he would let Manieri have free rein to do as he liked.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Manieri suddenly left Giovanni's side and stormed over to the edge of the pool.</p><p>"Uh, well, sir, we've been having problems with Unit Fifty-One," Dr. Gardner said. "I'm sure we just need a little more time to work with it. Come on, Unit Fifty-One, you can do it! How about a water gun?"</p><p>The Magikarp bobbed up and down on the surface of the water. Nothing happened.</p><p>"Dr. Gardner, if I'm not mistaken, that is a splash attack," Manieri said. "Is that all it can do?"</p><p>"That's the only attack we've observed from this specimen so far. Perhaps with a little more training—"</p><p>"No, it's had as much training as the others. I don't want to risk its inferior genetics contaminating the rest of the population. Have it euthanized once you're finished here."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Dr. Gardner nodded to one of his assistants.</p><p>The assistant grabbed a large net and hauled the Magikarp out of the water. He irreverently tossed the Pokemon aside. The Magikarp tumbled across the concrete, coming to rest a few feet from Giovanni.</p><p>He stared down at the helpless Pokemon. Usually a Magikarp on land would still thrash around vigorously, but this one lay still. Did it know what was going to happen to it? Magikarp weren't known for their intelligence, but these ones were much smarter than usual. Giovanni thought he could almost see a sense of resigned dread in the Pokemon's eyes, and he realized that absurdly enough, they weren't all that different. He and the Magikarp both knew they were doomed. The Pokemon wasn't powerful enough for its master, and Giovanni would never willingly give Manieri what he wanted. Perhaps there was still hope for one of them though…</p><p>Giovanni cast a surreptitious glance around. Manieri was still talking to Dr. Gardner, not paying him any attention. Victor stood near his new boss. His eyes were on Giovanni, but he was halfway across the terrace. The other guard was distracted. As long as Giovanni moved quickly, they wouldn't be able to stop him.</p><p>He took a step closer to the Magikarp. No one appeared to notice. Giovanni slid his foot under the Pokemon and gave it a light kick, rolling it closer to the edge of the terrace. Still, no one said anything. Giovanni gave it another nudge.</p><p>"Hey, stop that!" Victor finally spoke up.</p><p>All eyes snapped around to Giovanni, but they were too late. He stooped down and snatched up the Magikarp. It was a large specimen, heavier than Giovanni expected, but they were close enough to the edge. He heaved the Pokemon over the railing with all his strength.</p><p>The Pokemon gave a startled cry as it bounced down the rocky slope toward the river. A few thrashes and it was gone, disappearing beneath the turbulent water.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Manieri demanded, rushing to the railing. "That Pokemon was the property of Manieri industries!"</p><p>Giovanni smirked at Manieri's barely suppressed rage. "My apologies. You're the one who wanted to talk. As part of our negotiations, I'll make sure you're compensated for it."</p><p>Manieri's lips pressed together in a thin, humorless line as he picked up the sarcasm in Giovanni's tone. "In that case, we'd best get started."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The only thing you can really control is how you react to things out of your control."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bassam Tarazi</em>
</p><p>Delia leaned against the railing of the balcony, staring out over the ocean long after Giovanni's small boat disappeared on the horizon. She had expected to feel something, but instead she just felt empty. As much as she may have wanted to beg Giovanni to stay with her, he belonged first and foremost to Team Rocket as long as Manieri was still a threat. That had always been the arrangement. It didn't matter they'd been able to enjoy one more night together. She always knew he'd have to leave again.</p><p>Persian, who lay on the balcony beside her, made a small, pitiful noise.</p><p>"Cheer up," Delia said to the Pokemon, who was handling her abandonment considerably less well. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."</p><p>Persian glanced up at Delia, but she didn't lift her head off the concrete. The Pokemon had completely flattened herself against the ground as though all her strength had left her along with her trainer. Persian wasn't used being anywhere other than by Giovanni's side, and she was acting like their separation was more than she could bear.</p><p>"You don't have to be so dramatic." Delia crouched down beside Persian. "It's not like Giovanni wanted to leave you behind. He just knew you'd be safer here."</p><p>Persian made another sad sound and still refused to move.</p><p>"Well, how do you think I feel?" Delia suspected she knew what the Pokemon was thinking. "I wish I could help him too, but he says he needs to do this by himself."</p><p>Delia wouldn't have thought it was possible, but Persian somehow managed to flatten herself even closer to the ground. Delia sighed and crossed the patio to the glass doors that opened into the bedroom. This was hard enough as it was, and Persian's moping wasn't doing anything to improve the atmosphere. Giovanni had left his pokeballs on the small table just inside the door. She found the one belonging to Persian and turned back to the patio.</p><p>"Do you want to get in your pokeball? It might make the time go by faster."</p><p>That finally got a response out of Persian. The large cat had never cared for her pokeball, and Giovanni was the only person she would obey when it came to most things. She bolted to her feet, hissed irritably at Delia, and bounded down the steps toward the beach. No doubt she was off to find some secluded corner of Hector's property where she could brood in peace.</p><p>Delia stepped back into the bedroom with a heavy sigh. She crossed the cool marble floor and flopped down on the bed. Almost without thinking, she grabbed Giovanni's pillow and hugged it tight against her chest. If she closed her eyes and used her imagination, she could pretend to go back in time to when he was there with her. She could almost see him beside her, with the dim lamplight shining on his olive skin and desire burning in his dark eyes. Delia took a deep breath, trying to hold the memory closer.</p><p>But when she opened her eyes, it was gone. She was alone, and no matter how positive she tried to keep her outlook, there was a chance she might never see Giovanni again. No wonder Persian felt like sulking. It was hard not to get depressed when she had no choice but to sit around feeling powerless.</p><p>As Delia stared up at the ceiling, it occurred to her there was one other person who hadn't seemed content to do nothing.</p><p>Delia tossed the pillow aside. Hector had been opposed to Giovanni going to Manieri's headquarters from the start. If she knew Hector, he wasn't about to sit by while Giovanni faced down Manieri alone.</p><p>Delia found her sandals and hurried back outside. She had a pretty good idea of where she might find Hector. She passed the encampment near the beach where most of Team Rocket's officers were staying. Even from a distance, she could tell an air of gloom hung over the tents. She continued on to the large, grassy field behind Hector's house where Team Rocket's helicopters had landed.</p><p>The helicopters sat in two neat rows with pallets of gear stacked alongside in an orderly manner. According to Team Rocket's original plan, they should have been mobilizing to fly to Makell Island today. Instead, the aircraft were silent and empty. Delia found Hector in between two helicopters with a clipboard, gazing up at them with a pensive expression on his face.</p><p>"What brings you out here?" Delia asked.</p><p>Hector jumped at her voice but quickly hid his surprise. "I was just thinking."</p><p>"I assume by thinking you mean planning?"</p><p>A slight smile flickered across Hector's lips. "Perhaps. At least it couldn't hurt to know how many helicopters we could realistically expect to man. Of the Team Rocket operatives left, there are five who are qualified as pilots and eighteen others. One pilot plus three or four crew members should be sufficient to operate each helicopter. Sure, five helicopters is only half the original force, but it's better than nothing, don't you think?"</p><p>Delia folded her arms across her chest. "I think your calculations are off. Manning five helicopters assumes all the remaining operatives are trained to be part of a combat crew. Some people Giovanni picked for this mission were always meant to stay behind as support staff."</p><p>"All right, not all of them have the correct training, but I'm sure they can improvise."</p><p>"Okay, but even if you do manage to scrape together five full helicopter crews, it doesn't change the fact there's a traitor. If you mobilize any of the combat units, assuming they'll listen to you since you aren't actually a member of Team Rocket, Manieri's informant will still tell them you're coming."</p><p>"Yes, that's the tricky part," Hector replied. "I'll have to find a way to mobilize them without them realizing they're being mobilized. Then we'll need to make sure Giovanni and all the other officers are out of the headquarters before the combat units strike. Manieri might very well be serious about his threats to kill them if we attack the island."</p><p>"Sounds complicated," Delia remarked.</p><p>Hector's shoulders slumped. "I know. But I can't stand by and do nothing. Even if I put my business interests aside, Giovanni is my best friend. I can't let him walk into a trap like this without at least trying to assist him. You can understand that, can't you?"</p><p>"Of course." Delia said. "That's why I'm here. What can I help you with?"</p><p>Hector hesitated. "I don't think I should involve you in this, Delia. Giovanni wouldn't want me doing anything that might put you in danger."</p><p>Delia shrugged. "He probably wouldn't want you taking over his combat units either, but here we are."</p><p>"That's different," Hector said defensively. He paused for a moment. "He loves you, you know."</p><p>Delia felt her face flush. She turned toward one of the helicopters, hoping Hector didn't notice. Before last night, she might not have believed it, but now she knew it was true, even if Giovanni didn't say it in so many words.</p><p>"I know," Delia finally said. "That's why I can't sit here and do nothing either. Whether he wants to admit it or not, Giovanni needs us, and luckily he's not here to complain about us helping. So, what's our plan?"</p><p>Hector looked like he was still conflicted about accepting her assistance. Delia met his eyes resolutely, and her determined posture left little room for argument. After a few moments, Hector gave in.</p><p>"All right, I suppose I could use some help." He cast a glance around to make sure they were alone. Even when he saw no one, he beckoned Delia closer and lowered his voice. "Here's what I'm thinking. There's an uninhabited island north of Makell Island that I think is just large enough for the helicopters to land. At top speed, the combat units could reach Manieri's headquarters from that island in under an hour. We could tell the combat units they're going to this island for a training exercise, nothing more. The helicopters will be in easy attacking distance, so we can turn the training exercise into a real operation at a moment's notice."</p><p>"And even if the spy can get word to Manieri that the combat units are coming, he won't have enough time to prepare?"</p><p>"That's what I'm hoping. I'll get Giovanni and the hostages out of the headquarters first, and then we can give the signal for the combat units to strike."</p><p>"Sounds good to me, assuming you know a way to rescue everyone from the headquarters."</p><p>Hector sighed. "Yes, that will be the hard part. I have to infiltrate Manieri's headquarters myself. We know we can't trust Team Rocket with that phase of the mission since any one of them could potentially be a spy."</p><p>"You really think you can get away with sneaking in there?"</p><p>"The outer edge of the Orange Islands has been unusually foggy the last few days," Hector said. He drew a crude outline of Makell Island on his clipboard. "The fog is supposed to continue through tomorrow night. If I take a small, quiet boat to the far side of the island, Manieri's henchmen will never see it land." Hector circled a spot on his rough map. "I can approach the headquarters from the jungle and keep surveillance for a few hours to identify weak points in their security. Then I'll find a way to get everyone out."</p><p>Delia frowned. The plan was dangerous at best, suicidal at worst. After all, it wasn't as though Hector had experience carrying out covert operations. He was a businessman, not a seasoned Team Rocket agent.</p><p>"It doesn't sound like something you can do by yourself," Delia said after a few moments. She wanted to believe Hector's plan could work, but they needed to be realistic. "At the very least, you'll need a couple of people to help with surveillance. If your strategy hinges on exploiting security weaknesses, you'll need to study the headquarters from every angle, probably for hours. It would take one person far too long, and that's assuming you don't get caught in the meantime."</p><p>Hector nodded. "I'll have to take a couple of others with me."</p><p>"Who?" Delia pressed. The list of people they could trust was depressingly short.</p><p>"I have a few people on my staff I'm sure are trustworthy." Hector shrugged. "At least they have no reason to betray me to Manieri that I know of."</p><p>"How sure are you? Giovanni chose officers for this mission he was positive he could trust, and there's still a spy camped on your beach. Who's to say Manieri couldn't have bought off someone on your staff?" Delia paused, crossing her arms across her chest. There was only one option as far as she could tell. "I'll go with you."</p><p>Hector raised an eyebrow. "I think not. This mission will involve a good deal of risk."</p><p>"Obviously. Which is why you need people you can depend on."</p><p>"Delia, what I'm planning is much more dangerous than you realize."</p><p>"I know exactly how dangerous it is." Delia jutted her chin out defiantly. "I know what Manieri's capable of. That's why I spent so many years running and hiding." Delia clenched her fists. "I'm tired of being afraid. I'm ready to fight."</p><p>"I certainly understand how you feel, but don't you think Giovanni would be happier knowing you're out of harm's way? All he wants is for you to be safe. Besides, you have your son to think about."</p><p>"I won't be safe for long with Manieri in power. All of us will be in danger," Delia said softly. "The first thing he'll do if Giovanni loses is crush anyone he sees as a potential threat. Besides, Ash doesn't need me as much anymore. He's been out on his own for years now, and he has friends to look out for him. Right now, Giovanni is out there turning himself over to that sociopath, and most of the people he relies on are already locked up in Manieri's headquarters. He needs all the help he can get from the two of us."</p><p>Hector didn't seem to have an argument for that. "Fine, you make some good points. However, if we all come out of this alive, I'm not taking any responsibility for your participation."</p><p>"I won't expect you to," Delia said with a slight smile. "I'll make sure to explain to Giovanni it was all my fault."</p><p>"If that's settled then, we need to put together a plan for the combat unit. We both know there's a spy among the remaining officers, but the way I see it, we have to entrust one of them with the full plan. Someone needs to be able to change their training exercise into a real attack on Makell Island when we give the signal."</p><p>Hector took off walking back toward his estate. Delia had to hurry to keep up with his long strides.</p><p>"How are we going to decide which one we can trust?" she asked.</p><p>Hector led the way to the mansion's front porch where they had a clear view of the Team Rocket encampment on the beach.</p><p>"I suppose we can never know for sure who can be trusted," he said thoughtfully. "We'll have to take a gamble. We have to weigh everything we know about each officer and decide who has the greatest probability of being loyal."</p><p>Delia knew he was right, but the task of choosing their ally was a daunting one. She barely knew the majority of these people, and even Giovanni, who was supposed to know everything about his most loyal officers, had still chosen at least one infiltrator.</p><p>"Who's your first choice?" Delia asked. "You know Giovanni's officers better than I do."</p><p>Hector studied the beach. Then he pointed to a young man walking by himself on the edge of the camp.</p><p>"What about Pierce? He's an elite officer who's been quite loyal to Team Rocket. He's served in combat units before and has plenty of leadership potential."</p><p>"He sounds promising," Delia said, "but then again, previous loyalty to Team Rocket might not be the best selection criteria. All of these people were chosen for their loyalty to Team Rocket, and a spy still slipped through the cracks. Do you know if he's ever been in any trouble with Team Rocket?"</p><p>"Nothing no one else has ever gotten in trouble for," Hector said with a shrug. "Well, he did have one mission a couple years ago that failed pretty spectacularly. If I remember correctly, he was temporarily demoted, but then he got his old position back and all that seems to be behind him."</p><p>"Maybe. Or maybe he's been harboring resentment over his demotion these past couple of years," Delia said. "It could give him incentive to switch to Manieri's side."</p><p>"He never seemed to have any hard feelings, but you're right. Pierce wouldn't be our safest bet. What if we picked an executive instead? They're the highest-ranking members of Team Rocket after Giovanni, and they wouldn't have reached those positions without being trustworthy."</p><p>"That would be safer," Delia said. There was the added bonus that she had met all the executives in person, so she had a feel for what kind of people they were. "What about Petrel? Everyone seems to like him."</p><p>"He is very popular among most of the officers, and he has combat unit experience. Also, when Manieri was still a Team Rocket officer, he and Petrel hated each other. If Manieri was going to recruit a high-ranking spy, Petrel would be his last choice."</p><p>Delia picked up on some slight hesitation in Hector's tone. "You still don't sound too sure about him."</p><p>"It's just that Petrel talks too much. There's almost no chance he's Manieri's informant, but if we let him in on our plan, he's bound to tell someone about it. Knowing our luck, he'll tip off the spy."</p><p>"Okay, Petrel is too risky," Delia agreed.</p><p>"I think Proton would be the ideal choice, but that doesn't do us much good since he's one of Manieri's hostages. We could consider Archer."</p><p>"I'm not sure I trust Archer." Delia paused. She hardly knew him, but something about the executive made her uncomfortable. "He seems like he's really ambitious. What if he decided Manieri was able to give him more power and prestige? It's probably nothing, but I have a bad feeling about him."</p><p>"Fair enough," Hector said, "but if we rule out Archer, that just leaves us with Ariana. I think the last thing we want is her in charge of a combat unit."</p><p>"Why not?" Delia asked. "I know Ariana. She's been friends with Giovanni almost as long as you have, and she can keep her mouth shut. She likes her job and has no secret ambitions to rise higher."</p><p>"Well, yes, but her field experience is very limited. If you need someone to balance a budget or audit an account, Ariana's the perfect choice, but she won't know the first thing about leading a combat mission."</p><p>"Sure, she's not exactly qualified," Delia admitted. "She's smart enough to fake it though. She has charisma and leadership skills. People listen to her."</p><p>Hector paused, and then he nodded. "I can see your point."</p><p>"Is she our gamble then?"</p><p>"I think so." Hector made a few notes to himself on his clipboard. "I'll send her a discreet message to meet us for lunch. Then we'll figure out how to make this operation work."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything."</em></p><p>
  <em>Albert Einstein</em>
</p><p>Manieri's study was located in the topmost part of the tower, so high up that the attached balcony was level with the top of the island's impressive waterfall. Huge windows stretched up toward the vaulted ceiling, and towering bookshelves lined the walls. While the shelves were packed with books, many new, others obviously rare antiques, Giovanni doubted most had ever been opened in this room. Manieri might like giving the impression that he was some sort of intellectual, but Giovanni was well aware such pursuits bored him.</p><p>"Leave us," Manieri commanded as his staff finished laying platters of food on the elegant mahogany table in the center of the room.</p><p>Manieri's employees scurried to obey, and they were soon alone except for the two bodyguards who hovered near the door, their hands never straying far from their weapons. Manieri seated himself at one end of the table. Giovanni reluctantly took the chair across from him.</p><p>"Please, help yourself." Manieri gestured to the spread of food in front of them. "You must be hungry. I had my personal chef prepare everything specially for our meeting."</p><p>Giovanni dished up a small serving of the salad next to him, but eating was the last thing he felt like doing. It was unlikely that Manieri would try to poison him at this stage of their negotiations, but the present company ruined his appetite nonetheless.</p><p>"I suppose we should discuss business matters since that's what you came for," Manieri said as he dug into his own lunch, oblivious to Giovanni's lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>"You've already said you want an unconditional surrender of Team Rocket, and I will compensate you for the Magikarp you were going to kill anyway." Giovanni decided he might as well cut to the chase. "What else could you possibly want?"</p><p>Manieri took a long drink from his glass of wine before answering. "You know I have taken quite an interest in genetic experimentation over the past few years."</p><p>"Obviously."</p><p>"You had your own genetic research program for a while. As I recall, it was an extension of a project your mother started. A project to clone the DNA of a powerful, ancient Pokemon to create a new, even stronger specimen."</p><p>Giovanni took a sip of his own wine to stall. This was dangerous territory they were entering. He had to choose his words carefully.</p><p>"That was the goal of my program," Giovanni finally answered. "All genetic research under Team Rocket has since been discontinued."</p><p>Manieri leaned forward. "But not before you succeeded."</p><p>Giovanni didn't reply. He wasn't sure how much Manieri knew about his experiments with Mewtwo, and he didn't plan on volunteering any information he didn't have to.</p><p>"Ah, yes, this is the one thing you've fought to keep me from getting any information about over the years." Manieri folded his hands on the table in front of him. "I suppose before I start pressing you for the facts, it's only fair to tell you the rest of my conditions and what I'm willing to offer in exchange for your cooperation."</p><p>Manieri paused, waiting for Giovanni to answer. Giovanni fixed his nemesis in a dispassionate stare. If Manieri thought he would beg to hear terms of surrender in order to save himself, he was going to be sorely disappointed.</p><p>"My terms are as follows," Manieri continued after a lengthy pause, his tone taking on an edge of annoyance. "Of course I expect you to surrender Team Rocket to me. That is not negotiable. For too long you've pushed me aside to run what most people consider a cheap imitation of Team Rocket. No longer. From now on, there is only one Team Rocket, and I am the leader."</p><p>"You really think I would agree to that?" Giovanni asked mildly, swirling his wine around in his glass.</p><p>Manieri's face reddened as he struggled to keep his temper under control. "Yes, I think you will agree to it when you hear my terms, which are quite reasonable. In addition to freeing your officers, assuming you will order them to obey me in all future instances, I will allow you to keep all your business holdings that are not directly associated with Team Rocket. Ventures such as Pokemon Land and your investments in Silph Company will remain under your possession, even if you've diverted Team Rocket funds to them in the past."</p><p>"How generous of you."</p><p>Manieri frowned, trying to figure out whether Giovanni was being sarcastic. "Yes, it is very generous. In addition, I realize how difficult it must be to give up control of Team Rocket after all this time. Therefore, I will appoint you to a leadership position within the organization. Not second in command, obviously. I could never trust you enough to hand you that much power. However, I have an open position for a Director of Business Operations. That would make you, say, fifth in command. You have a good head for numbers and business. I think it would be an excellent fit for you. You would sit on my advisory board and still have a fair amount of influence within Team Rocket."</p><p>The terms were better than he expected, Giovanni had to concede. He might just be tempted to agree to them, to free his officers if nothing else, if it didn't mean handing Team Rocket over to a complete lunatic.</p><p>"And what else are you expecting in exchange for this offer?" Giovanni asked.</p><p>"I want my own ultimate Pokemon."</p><p>"Unfortunately, I can't help you with that," Giovanni said.</p><p>"And why not? All my sources say you were successful in your quest to clone the most powerful Pokemon the world has ever seen."</p><p>Giovanni was silent for several long moments. "We called it Mewtwo," he admitted at last. "It was cloned from the ancient Pokemon Mew, only modified to be much stronger. However, it was far too powerful for any human to control. It was resistant to training, and it ultimately escaped. When I attempted to recapture the Pokemon, it erased my memory and that of everyone who accompanied me on the mission. What little I know about Mewtwo, I stumbled across by chance in some old files. There's nothing more I can tell you about it."</p><p>"Except you're obviously lying." Manieri slammed his glass down on the table. "Perhaps the Pokemon managed to wipe your memory, but I doubt it had the foresight or the ability to destroy any of the data you had on it. You know how to make another one. My sources tell me you still have a sample of Mew's DNA stored somewhere."</p><p>Giovanni cringed inwardly. He knew he should have destroyed that DNA when he had the chance. Yet deep down he had always wanted the option to create a second ultimate Pokemon, one that could be controlled… What a fool he had been. He knew where the DNA was. He knew the steps Manieri would have to take to create another Mewtwo, and he could do it with the equipment he had on hand. Why had he reread all those old files? He should have realized the knowledge itself was dangerous. He was responsible for unleashing one overpowered monster on the world. It was only by some stroke of luck Mewtwo seemed content to live in hiding rather than wreaking destruction on humanity. There was no way he would put a weapon like that in Manieri's hands.</p><p>"I forgot everything I know about the actual process of cloning Mewtwo. I'm sorry I can't help you."</p><p>"You're lying. Again." Manieri fixed Giovanni in a steely glare. "My terms are all or nothing. You will turn over leadership of Team Rocket and release all your records of Mewtwo to me. Otherwise, I'll kill you and take over Team Rocket that way."</p><p>"What about my officers?"</p><p>Manieri sighed. "You kept your end of the bargain by coming here. They are safe for the time being. If you choose to defy me, I think I'll give them a choice. I'll let them renounce their loyalty to you and join my side, or they can die. I have a feeling most of them will betray you, but I may end up having to kill a few of the more stubborn ones. In the end, you'll be all alone."</p><p>Giovanni was silent once more. Manieri painted a bleak picture, but it might be the only way to keep the knowledge of Mewtwo out of his grasp.</p><p>"Come now, Giovanni, I know what you're thinking. You think my methods are too extreme. You've always been content with Team Rocket's economic domination, and you think my quest to take over Kanto's government and then the rest of the world goes too far. You're afraid to get your hands dirty with the violence that will be necessary to secure my control. Sure, we might have to eliminate some of our opposition here and there, but as Director of Business Operations, you won't have to take part directly. I'm giving you a very fair offer here."</p><p>"You know, I never wanted to be the leader of Team Rocket," Giovanni said softly. "I only stayed because I knew what you would do if I handed over control to you. I knew how many innocent people and Pokemon would die if I gave you a chance."</p><p>"And has anyone ever thanked you?" Manieri gave Giovanni a sardonic smile. "Have they showered you with praise and accolades for keeping them safe all these years?"</p><p>Giovanni didn't reply.</p><p>"No, of course not. All it would take is one solid piece of evidence to tie you to Team Rocket, and the police would have your headquarters raided in a heartbeat. They'd throw you and your beloved officers in prison, and no one would lose a single night of sleep over it." Manieri answered his own question. "No one mourns the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. Remember that. Your death would be such a waste."</p><p>Manieri stood up and paced the room. He seemed to be waiting for Giovanni to say something, to accept his terms of surrender, but Giovanni remained quiet.</p><p>"I'll give you some time to think it over," Manieri finally said when it became clear Giovanni had no intention of breaking the silence. "I hope you make the right choice."</p><p>"I want to see my officers." Giovanni got to his feet. "At least let me speak with one of them so I know they're safe."</p><p>"So you can hatch some plot behind my back? No, I don't think so. Victor, escort Giovanni to his room."</p><p>Before Giovanni even had a chance to protest, Victor grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him toward the door of the study. Victor forcibly escorted him down the short hallway to the elevator, and Giovanni pointedly ignored his former employee as they waited in silence. Once they were inside the elevator, Victor hit the button for the fourth floor.</p><p>Giovanni realized his accommodations weren't going to be very luxurious. Hector and Delia's map had proved to be quite accurate, which meant they were likely headed to the fourth floor's holding cells. Sure enough, the elevator doors slid open, and Victor led the way down a spartan corridor flanked by heavy steel doors on either side. Each door had a tiny window installed at eye level, and Giovanni noticed the cells appeared to be unoccupied. Hector and Delia's hunch about the officers being imprisoned in the basement must have been accurate as well.</p><p>Victor took a ring of keys out of his pocket. He fumbled to find the correct one and then opened the final door on the left.</p><p>"This is your cell, I mean, uh, your room, Mr. Giovanni, sir." Victor awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>Giovanni stepped into the cell without a second glance at the guard.</p><p>"Sir?" Victor was still hovering at the door.</p><p>Giovanni finally looked directly at him. "What?"</p><p>"I think you should take the boss's, I mean, uh, Mr. Manieri's deal."</p><p>"Is it any of your business whether or not I accept his terms?"</p><p>Despite his huge stature, Victor seemed to shrink beneath Giovanni's icy glare.</p><p>"No, sir, it's none of my business." Victor looked down at the floor. "It's just, well, I've seen him torture a man before. It— it was horrible. He broke his fingers one by one and then he—" Victor's voice trailed off. When he continued, his voice was almost a whisper. "I still hear that man screaming sometimes. I wake up at night, and I hear him screaming. Trust me, sir, you don't want that happening to you."</p><p>"Thank you, but I am not accustomed to taking advice from traitors," Giovanni told him.</p><p>Victor stood gaping at him stupidly with his mouth hanging open.</p><p>"Just shut the door," Giovanni snapped.</p><p>"Ye— yes, sir."</p><p>The door slammed closed, and Giovanni heard the lock click into place as Victor turned the key. Finally alone, he leaned against the wall and sighed. All things considered, the cell wasn't too bad. The cot looked comfortable enough, if small, and there was even a separate bathroom attached. The main downside was the omen cards Manieri had taken the liberty of affixing to the back of the door. It was the prediction Manieri's Xatu had made for him, culminating in Giovanni's own death. His first instinct was to rip the cards off the wall, but he quickly rejected the impulse. No matter what happened, he couldn't let Manieri think his elementary intimidation techniques were getting to him.</p><p>Instead, he sat down on the cot and tried to clear his mind, forcing Manieri's threats aside so he could focus on the facts alone. Now was not the time to make decisions based on fear. After all, he'd told himself the worst thing that could happen here was that Manieri might kill him. He wasn't really afraid to die. The prospect of torture though…</p><p>Giovanni liked to think he was strong enough to endure whatever Manieri subjected him to, but he was under no illusions. They said everyone had a breaking point. How long would he last before he started spilling all Team Rocket's secrets to his enemies?</p><p>He pushed the thought aside and tried to focus on the positives instead. If nothing else, he'd bought Team Rocket a little time while he pretended to be considering Manieri's terms. All he needed was some solitude and quiet to figure out the next part of the plan, and this little cell had an abundance of both. Sooner or later, Manieri was going to make a mistake, and Giovanni would be waiting to exploit it.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You can't just hope for happy endings. You have to believe in them. Then do the work, take the risks."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nora Roberts</em>
</p><p>"You know, it's not too late to turn back." Hector said, nervously studying their surroundings. "We still have a lot of holes in our plan. Perhaps we need another day to think this through."</p><p>"No, we've already come this far." Delia didn't take her eyes off the gleaming black tower looming above them. "Besides, didn't you see all the cameras along the road on the way up here? Someone's probably noticed us by now, and we'll look suspicious if we run back into the jungle."</p><p>Delia hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. This had seemed like a much better idea back on Hector's island. Now that they were here, actually about to infiltrate the enemy's headquarters, the reality of how dangerous their plan was came crashing down. Neither of them had any business being here. This would be a dangerous mission even for someone with proper skills and training, and they were sorely lacking in both departments.</p><p>"You're right," Hector said after a brief pause. "There's nowhere to go but forward."</p><p>"We can do this." Delia wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or Hector. Either way, she started up the long staircase leading to the tower's main entrance.</p><p>She didn't look back to see if Hector was following her, but after a moment, she heard his footsteps behind her. During the hours they had spent planning with Ariana, they'd considered countless schemes to enter the headquarters. They discussed everything from stowing away inside boxes at the loading docks to using flying Pokemon to sneak in through the upper windows. Ultimately, they'd decided the best option was also the simplest: they would walk in through the front door wearing Gold Rocket uniforms and pretend like they belonged.</p><p>Delia reached the top of the stairs with Hector close on her heels and pulled the brim of her uniform's hat a little lower over her face. After her run-ins with Gold Rocket agents over the last few weeks, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility someone might recognize her.</p><p>The tall double doors were directly in front of them, painted black to match the rest of the tower. The handles were gold and fashioned into the shape of the letter "R". Before she or Hector had a chance to second-guess themselves again, Delia grabbed one of the handles and pulled. She half-expected the door to be locked. After all, it was difficult to believe things could go so smoothly, but the door swung open.</p><p>"So far, so good." Delia forced a reassuring smile as she glanced over at Hector.</p><p>They stepped into the entrance hall. After hours of poring over the tower's blueprints, Delia thought she had an idea how the interior of the headquarters would look. However, the entrance was nothing like she expected.</p><p>"What is this supposed to be?" Hector echoed her thoughts as he stepped into the hall. "It looks like a museum or something."</p><p>Delia had been searching for the correct label for the cavernous room, and museum was about the best she could come up with too. The first thing that caught her eye was a massive fountain, rising almost two stories toward the vaulted ceiling. Water cascaded from the top over intricate carvings of legendary Pokemon. On either side of the fountain, signs, placards, and various display cases lined the walls.</p><p>Delia stepped further into the hall to read the closest sign. There was a large photograph of Manieri and a plaque providing a glowing biography of him. Delia shuddered and moved on. The next displays explained the history of Team Rocket and listed off their accomplishments. Delia couldn't help but notice the narrative made it sound as though Manieri had been the organization's undisputed leader for the better part of two decades. There was no mention anywhere of his conflict with Giovanni.</p><p>"What is the point of this place?" Hector wondered aloud as they passed a display case filled with various Team Rocket uniforms, some with the classic red and others with Manieri's gold. "Is Manieri so conceited he needs to make his own employees visit a shrine devoted to him?"</p><p>"I don't think it's meant for them," Delia replied, a slight chill going through her. She glanced over at the wall across from them where the displays were empty, presumably waiting for the next part of Manieri's story. "I think it's supposed to be for after he takes over Kanto. He's intending for this to be the seat of his power once he declares himself ruler of Kanto and the Orange Islands. The first thing visitors will see is all this propaganda."</p><p>Hector looked disgusted. "You're right. If we fail, this might be the only version of history the world ever knows. I doubt he'll be devoting any exhibits to the abhorrent things he's planning to do to get his hands on power."</p><p>"Which is why we're not going to fail," Delia said firmly, her revulsion at Manieri's rewritten history cutting through her uneasiness. "It's always been Giovanni standing between Manieri and the world until now. We need to do our part to make sure these other exhibits never get filled in."</p><p>Hector nodded. "Let's go."</p><p>Their first task was to figure out where Manieri was keeping Giovanni and the other prisoners. The basement was still the most likely option since there wasn't space for everyone on the fourth floor. However, they had agreed there was no point in blindly searching the headquarters. Their maps showed the tower's security center on the third floor, and judging by its size, it wouldn't be heavily staffed. If they could infiltrate the security center, they could easily see what was going on in the rest of the tower.</p><p>They left Manieri's museum, heading deeper into the headquarters. Directly ahead of them was their first challenge. One of Manieri's guards sat at a checkpoint in the middle of the corridor, checking the identification of everyone who entered. Garth, Hector's lead technician, had forged Gold Rocket ID cards he insisted were authentic enough to provide access to all the less secure parts of the tower.</p><p>Delia gripped her ID card tightly and rehearsed their cover story once again in her head. She and Hector had been assigned to a classified mission in Kanto, and they couldn't discuss the details. The mission had kept them busy for several months, so they hadn't visited the new headquarters yet, which explained why no one recognized them.</p><p>Delia tensed as they approached the checkpoint. The young woman manning the desk finally looked up from the book she was reading. Delia extended her counterfeit badge, their explanation ready on her lips.</p><p>She needn't have bothered. The guard cast a cursory glance over her and Hector's badges and waved them through without another word, eager to go back to her book.</p><p>"Well, that was easy," Hector whispered once they were out of earshot.</p><p>Delia nodded. "We can't get too confident though. It won't be that easy to get access to the security center."</p><p>Hector shrugged as they found the stairs, right at the center of the tower where they knew they would be. "We've been lucky so far. I'm sure we can figure something out if we run into trouble. If nothing else, I have my Pokemon."</p><p>Delia didn't reply. She didn't want to insult Hector when he was so confident in his Pokemons' abilities. However, if they found themselves in such deep trouble that they had to depend on Hector's battling skills to save them, they were probably already doomed. Hector had been a talented trainer in his prime, but that was many, many years ago. True, he still collected Pokemon in his free time, but the ones he raised nowadays were purchased for their appearance and good breeding, not for their prowess in battle.</p><p>Delia couldn't think of a polite way to tell him they needed to avoid battles at all costs, so she stayed silent and led the way up the stairs. At the third floor landing, a heavy steel door barred their access to the hallway beyond. Delia held her badge up to the key card reader and breathed a small sigh of relief when the door opened with a soft click. Hector's technician knew what he was doing.</p><p>They passed a handful of offices, most of which were dark and empty due to the early hour. Delia led the way to an unmarked door at the end of the hall. If their map was correct, this would be the security center. While nothing outside the door denoted the purpose of the room behind it, Delia noticed it had a different key card reader than the ones in the stairwell. Hector held his ID badge up to the reader. It beeped, but then the word "denied" flashed across the minuscule display.</p><p>Hector shrugged. "It was worth a try."</p><p>Neither of them were surprised it hadn't worked. Such an important room would have an added level of security. It was no matter. They had several other plans in the event their ID cards didn't provide access to the room, and fortunately, Plan B wasn't much more complicated. Delia raised her fist and knocked. After a few seconds with no response, she tried again. This time, there were three loud clicks as multiple locks disengaged. The door opened just a few inches, and an eye shadowed by dark circles peered out at them.</p><p>"Good morning!" Delia flashed her most charming smile. "I hope we're not interrupting anything too important."</p><p>"What do you want?" The security officer, a scrawny young man with lank blond hair falling into his face, glared at them suspiciously.</p><p>Delia never let her smile falter. "They told you we were coming, didn't they? We just transferred here to headquarters, and we've been assigned to security. We were supposed to stop by here so you could show us around."</p><p>"No, no one told me anything." The security officer scowled. "Who sent you?"</p><p>"It was, uh—" Delia forced a laugh. "Well, this is embarrassing! I'm terrible with names. It was that one guy in charge. You know, he's kind of tall—"</p><p>"More like average, I'd say." Hector cut in when Delia shot him a pleading look for help.</p><p>"He has a medium build, sort of light hair—"</p><p>"Maybe even darker hair, depending on the lighting—"</p><p>Their description was vague enough to describe practically anyone. They were dangerously close to the security officer seeing right through their flimsy story.</p><p>The officer's eyes narrowed. "You mean Luke?"</p><p>"Luke! Right, that was it!" Delia laughed again.</p><p>The officer rolled his eyes. "That's just like Luke to not give anyone a heads up like this. He couldn't bother to even escort you up here himself?" With a dramatic sigh, the young man shoved the heavy door open wider. "Fine, come in. I'll show you around really quick. I'm not teaching you how to do the job though. You tell Luke I don't get paid enough for that, so he'll actually have to do some work for a change if he wants you to be trained."</p><p>"Uh, okay, sure. Thanks." Delia tried to ignore the officer's dour attitude.</p><p>Delia stepped into the security center, and Hector followed close behind her. The door fell shut with a heavy thud, and the three locks automatically clicked back into place. They were on a small landing overlooking the security center. The room was shrouded in darkness, illuminated only by the large bank of security monitors that covered the wall across from them. A set of stairs to their left led down onto the main floor.</p><p>"I'm Bentley, by the way," the officer said, making a paltry effort to be friendly. "As you can see, this is where we monitor the video feeds from the cameras around the headquarters. There should be two of us on duty at all times, but my partner called in sick, as usual, and Luke couldn't be bothered to find someone to cover for her. As usual."</p><p>Bentley continued to grumble about his unreliable coworkers as he led the way down the stairs. The main floor of the security center was spacious, but it was mostly empty except for a few desks where employees could sit to watch the video feeds.</p><p>"There are twenty screens, and each screen switches to a different camera every thirty seconds." Bentley finished complaining and moved on to reluctantly explaining his job duties. "Basically, you and your partner, assuming you have one, just watch for suspicious activity. If you notice a problem, you call a supervisor so they can check it out. Any questions?"</p><p>Bentley was clearly hoping they would say no and leave him alone. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't part of their plan.</p><p>"Has this position become more difficult in the last few days? I'll bet you've had to ramp up security with all the extra prisoners locked up here." Delia hoped her tone sounded light and conversational so Bentley wouldn't suspect she and Hector were there to weasel information out of him.</p><p>Bentley shrugged. "It hasn't changed camera duty much. It's only different for the people assigned to physical security. The cells downstairs are overcrowded, so they have to be closely guarded in case any of the prisoners decide to try something stupid."</p><p>Delia exchanged a glance with Hector as Bentley launched into an explanation of the headquarters' security zones. Bentley had all but confirmed their suspicion that most, if not all, the hostages were confined to the basement. Delia didn't like the sound of the extra physical security. How were they supposed to get Giovanni and the other prisoners out if the basement was crawling with guards?</p><p>Despite all his grumbling, Bentley actually gave a thorough explanation of the codes at the bottom of each camera view and demonstrated how to pull up specific screens. As Delia worked to commit everything Bentley explained to memory, the door at the top of the stairs clicked and swung open.</p><p>"Good morning." The newcomer, a middle-aged man with nondescript features, stepped onto the landing above them. "Since Evaline couldn't make it in today, I thought I'd help you with the cameras unless something else came up." He froze when he caught sight of Hector and Delia. His eyes narrowed. "What's going on here?"</p><p>"Hi, Luke." Bentley barely contained his disdain for his supervisor. "I was just giving the trainees an introduction to camera duty."</p><p>Delia stepped closer to Hector. Luke would figure out they didn't belong here any second. He made his way down the stairs, scrutinizing Delia and Hector closely.</p><p>"Who sent them here?" Luke asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Bentley frowned with confusion. "Uh, they said you did."</p><p>"Why would I send people here without an escort? Are you going to let anyone off the street into restricted areas?" Luke demanded.</p><p>Delia elbowed Hector in the ribs. Their cover was blown, and they had to do something fast, even if it meant resorting to using Hector's Pokemon. Hector seemed to have frozen in place, but at Delia's nudge he reached into his jacket and pulled out one of his pokeballs.</p><p>"Let's go, Gastly! Put these Gold Rockets to sleep!" Hector ordered, releasing the Pokemon.</p><p>Gastly swooped toward Luke and Bentley, but Luke was already anticipating an attack. He hurled a pokeball of his own into the air, setting loose one of the largest Pidgeots Delia had ever seen.</p><p>"We need to deal with these intruders, Pidgeot! Use whirlwind!"</p><p>A huge gust of wind tore the hat right off of Delia's head. Poor Gastly never stood a chance. Pidgeot's attack broke up the cloud of gas that comprised the Pokemon's body, and he vanished without a trace.</p><p>"Who are you, and who sent you?" Luke demanded, glaring at Delia and Hector as Pidgeot landed on the floor beside him.</p><p>Hector laughed and pulled out another pokeball. "If you want to know that, you'll have to beat me in battle first!"</p><p>Delia suppressed a groan. They might as well surrender and lock themselves away in Manieri's dungeon now.</p><p>"Let's go then," Luke called to Hector. "I hope for your sake your next Pokemon is better than that weakling of a Gastly."</p><p>"I think this one will do." Hector ignored the insult and tossed his pokeball upward.</p><p>A Dragonair materialized in a flash of blinding light. The Pokemon stretched her slender body up to an impressive height, her bearing regal and dignified. The Dragonair was like none Delia had ever seen, with glossy magenta scales that shimmered iridescently in the control room's dim light. Luke took half a step back, suddenly looking unsure of himself. The majestic Dragonair radiated a cool confidence, as though she knew she could handle any opponent.</p><p>"We can do this, Pidgeot!" Luke said after hesitating a moment to compose himself. "Wing attack!"</p><p>"Dragonair use your agility to dodge!" Hector commanded.</p><p>For a second, Delia thought it might work. But instead of moving, Dragonair just cocked her head to stare at Hector quizzically. She never even noticed the Pidgeot swooping toward her and let out a startled shriek as the other Pokemon's wing clipped her back.</p><p>"It's all right, Dragonair," Hector said. "That's what happens in a battle. You know, a battle, like we talked about? Use your thunder wave attack! Watch out, it's right behind—"</p><p>Pidgeot landed another wing attack. Dragonair let out another screech and finally moved. Delia hoped the Pokemon might try a counterattack, but instead she seemed to just be trying to find a way out, flailing wildly around the room. Pidgeot halted his aerial attacks, confused by his opponent's erratic behavior.</p><p>"I don't know what it's doing either!" Luke called to his Pokemon. "Just keep up your wing attacks!"</p><p>"I'll go get help." Bentley started toward the exit.</p><p>Delia's heart skipped a beat. It was unlikely enough they could handle Luke and Bentley on their own. If the security officers were able to get backup, they were finished. Delia didn't have a plan, but she couldn't let Bentley leave this room. She charged toward the stairs.</p><p>Bentley saw her move and picked up his pace. Delia barreled straight ahead. She was only a few strides from the steps, but Bentley was closing in fast. Then, out the corner of her eye, Delia saw Dragonair hurtling toward them. She dove forward, landing hard on the floor as Dragonair's wildly thrashing tail flew over her head. Bentley reacted too slowly. The spheres at the end of Dragonair's tail crashed into his chest, throwing him backward.</p><p>Dragonair didn't even seem to notice the human in her way and launched herself into the air as Pidgeot dove low for another attack. Dragonair avoided her opponent's wings, but she slammed into the ceiling as she dodged. The entire room seemed to shake, and seconds later, water began pouring from the ceiling. Dragonair had hit the pressure-sensitive sprinkler head above them and triggered the security center's fire suppression system.</p><p>Delia flinched as the icy water hit her skin and pushed herself back upright. Through the stream from the sprinkler, she saw Bentley struggling to his feet. She remembered what she'd been doing and dashed up the stairs to the exit.</p><p>It was still dry by the door, and Delia paused at the railing to check on the chaos below. Hector kept fruitlessly bellowing commands to Dragonair, who wasn't paying him the least bit of attention. The sprinkler was Dragonair's most effective attack so far. The cascade of water had caused Pidgeot to lose interest in the battle, and he was angrily flapping around the room in search of shelter. Luke was shouting something unintelligible in the darkness. Over the cacophony, she could just make out Bentley's footsteps pounding up the stairs.</p><p>Delia whirled around. She had to find a way to keep Bentley from leaving. Her gaze landed on the fire extinguisher next to the exit. The fire suppression system had caused the plastic cover to lift up, exposing the red canister inside. Delia grabbed the extinguisher and faced Bentley.</p><p>"Stop right there!" Delia drew herself up to her full height and did her best to look intimidating.</p><p>Bentley froze at the top of the stairs. Much to Delia's surprise, he actually looked a little afraid of her. He hesitantly took a step forward.</p><p>"I mean it! Don't come any closer!" Delia pulled the pin out of the fire extinguisher to show she meant business.</p><p>Bentley paused. For a moment, Delia thought he might back down. Then he set his jaw with grim resolve and charged forward. Delia didn't know what else to do, so she aimed the fire extinguisher and pulled the trigger. Thick white foam exploded right into Bentley's face. He dropped to his knees with an anguished cry, clutching at his burning eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Delia apologized reflexively, dropping the fire extinguisher. Then she realized she shouldn't be apologizing to the enemy. "I told you not to come any closer though!"</p><p>Bentley wasn't listening. He doubled over in pain and uttered a string of curses. Delia backed away. Now what was she supposed to do?</p><p>"Gastly?"</p><p>Delia turned to find the ghost Pokemon hovering over her shoulder, having just managed to reassemble himself. He was watching the chaos unfolding around the room, just as confused as she was about what to do.</p><p>"Gastly! I'm happy to see you," Delia said.</p><p>Gastly looked at her curiously. Delia wasn't sure if the Pokemon would listen to her since she wasn't his trainer, but she was usually good at charming Pokemon into cooperating with her.</p><p>"Remember what Hector told you to do? We need your help putting these people to sleep," Delia said.</p><p>"Gastly!"</p><p>With a renewed sense of purpose, Gastly swooped down toward Bentley and enveloped him in a cloud of gas. Within seconds, the screaming stopped, and he slumped over on the floor in a peaceful slumber.</p><p>"Good job, Gastly. Now, if you wouldn't mind taking care of the other Gold Rocket down there, we'd appreciate it."</p><p>Gastly didn't look thrilled about going down into the pouring water and chaos downstairs, but after a moment's hesitation, he drifted down over the railing. Luke never saw the ghost Pokemon coming, and before he had time to react, Gastly had him surrounded. Luke collapsed onto the soaking wet carpet and didn't move.</p><p>Delia breathed a shaky sigh of relief. She hurried to the heavy security door and peeked out through the peep hole. She could see a couple of Gold Rockets standing outside an office chatting. They didn't appear to be the least bit concerned about anything. It seemed no one had noticed the security center was compromised.</p><p>One crisis was averted, at least temporarily, but there was no time to relax. She and Hector had to figure out what to do next. She left Bentley where he was and rushed down the stairs to the main level of the security center. The sprinkler was still going, and water was pooling on the floor.</p><p>Delia sloshed across the soggy carpet to where Luke was sprawled out on his back. He was even snoring softly. Without any commands from his trainer, Pidgeot huddled in the corner as far from the sprinkler as he could get. Delia picked up the pokeball lying near Luke's outstretched hand and recalled the Pokemon. Meanwhile, Hector was trying to console Dragonair, who was attempting to hide under one of the desks, even though she was much too big.</p><p>"That was pretty good for your first real battle! At least you've got the dodging part down. If we can work on adding some attacks next time—"</p><p>Dragonair made an indignant noise and glared at Hector. She clearly had no interest in a next time.</p><p>"Right, well, we can talk about it later." Hector pulled a pokeball out of his jacket pocket. "Go ahead and get some rest," he said as the Pokemon disappeared in a flash of light.</p><p>"What do you say we avoid any more battles today?" Delia said.</p><p>Hector grinned sheepishly. "I guess my battling skills are a little rustier than I realized."</p><p>Delia didn't want to be rude and agree with him, so she just smiled politely. A shrill ring split the air. Delia froze. Just when she thought they had things under control, someone had to be trying to call the security center.</p><p>"What do we do?" Delia asked, staring at the phone on the desk.</p><p>"Just ignore it," Hector said. "Hopefully, they'll give up when no one answers."</p><p>"There's always someone in the security center," Delia replied as the phone rang again. "If no one answers, they'll know something is wrong. What if they send someone to see what's going on?"</p><p>Delia tried to think. Bentley had said the name of his partner. What was it again? Evelyn? Eveline? That sounded right. Delia grabbed the handset. She had to do something. The phone had rung too many times already.</p><p>"Security, this is Evaline," she said, forcing some confidence into her voice.</p><p>"Hey, Ev!" The voice on the other end was cheerful. "This is Brad up in operations. How's it going?"</p><p>"Just fine." Delia tried to match the pleasant, conversational tone. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"Well, I think there's a sensor malfunctioning in the security center. It's showing that the fire suppression sprinkler is going off," Brad said with a chuckle.</p><p>Delia stared at the stream of water gushing out of the ceiling. "Huh, that's weird. There's no sprinkler going off here."</p><p>Brad laughed again. "Yeah, I figured you'd have called me by now if it was! I guess I'll reset the sensor and see if that fixes it."</p><p>Delia heard tapping on a keyboard in the background. A few seconds later, the gushing sprinkler dwindled to a trickle and then stopped altogether.</p><p>"There, it's showing the sprinkler is off on my end now," Brad said. "Did anything happen on your side?"</p><p>"No, nothing has changed here," Delia lied.</p><p>"Okay! Not sure what the problem was, but it's fine as long as it's fixed now, I suppose." Brad said. "Give me a call if you have any issues though."</p><p>"All right, thanks." Delia hung up the phone and turned to Hector. "I think he bought it."</p><p>"Good." Hector visibly relaxed.</p><p>They took a few minutes to drag Bentley down from the upper level so they could keep an eye on him. They pulled him and Luke to the back of the room by a set of filing cabinets. Hector rifled through Luke's pockets and found a set of handcuffs. They looped the cuffs through a handle on the filing cabinet and secured a wrist of each Gold Rocket for good measure.</p><p>"All right," Hector said. "Now that we've got everything under control, we can finish what we came here to do."</p><p>He pulled out another pokeball and released his Porygon. The Pokemon might not be trained for battle, but it would help them infiltrate Manieri's computer systems without knowing how to operate the software.</p><p>"Okay Porygon, into the computer!" Hector said.</p><p>Porygon approached the bank of computers beneath the security monitors. All the computer and video equipment seemed to be working despite the damp environment. Most of the sprinkler's flow had been concentrated in the center of the room, away from the electronics, and protective cases shielded the computers from the worst of the moisture.</p><p>Porygon studied the computers for a moment and then adjusted the shape of its nose to fit into one of the data input drives on the front. The Pokemon glowed a bright, brilliant blue as its body converted into raw data, and then it vanished inside the computer.</p><p>Delia and Hector each pulled a rolling chair up in front of the video screens. The seats were damp, but Delia ignored her discomfort and focused on the task in front of them.</p><p>"Okay, Porygon, can you hear me?" Hector called. "We need to pull up the video feeds for the basement level where Manieri is keeping the hostages."</p><p>There was a brief pause, and then the camera views from the basement replaced the random video feeds from around the headquarters. The Team Rocket officers were kept in two separate wings of the basement, and guards paced up and down the corridors in front of the makeshift cells holding the prisoners. It looked as though the hostages were never out of the guards' line of sight for more than a few seconds at a time.</p><p>"We'll never be able to get them out of there," Hector said after a few minutes of watching the screens. "At least not with the resources we have."</p><p>"Porygon, can you play the recording back?" Delia asked. "Maybe there are fewer guards at certain times of the day."</p><p>Porygon rewound the recording. Delia watched the time stamp on the bottom of the videos as the guards whipped past the cameras in reverse. No matter the hour, there were always several of them keeping watch. Delia sighed. Hector was right. As long as that many guards were on duty, they would never reach the hostages.</p><p>"I wonder, are all the prisoners in the basement?" Hector mused aloud. "Porygon, can we check to see if anyone is being held on the fourth floor?"</p><p>The screens went blank for a few seconds, and then the video feeds from the basement were replaced with views of a deserted hallway lined with heavy steel doors. One screen at the end was different. Delia guessed it showed the interior of one of the cells, but the lens on the camera looked like it was cracked, and it was impossible to see much. However, Delia could just make out the blurred image of someone pacing in the cell.</p><p>"It's Giovanni," she said. She would recognize that figure anywhere.</p><p>Hector nodded. "Seems like they're confident enough in the electronic security on this level that they don't have many guards. Porygon, rewind the tape, please."</p><p>As the recordings played in reverse, it was clear Hector was right. A lone guard passed through the corridor every hour. Twice per day, someone would go by Giovanni's cell to drop off a tray of food, shoving it through a slot at the bottom of the door. Otherwise, no one went near the fourth floor.</p><p>"Did you see the time stamps when they dropped off the food?" Hector asked. "It's at nine o'clock every morning and seven o'clock every evening."</p><p>Delia checked the clock on the wall behind them. It was just past eight. Some semblance of an idea was taking shape in her mind, and she had a feeling Hector was thinking the same thing.</p><p>"We can't get to the hostages in the basement, but we could probably make it to Giovanni without anyone noticing, especially with no Gold Rockets watching the cameras," Delia said.</p><p>"I could take Gastly and sneak in right behind whoever takes Giovanni food. Once I'm in, Gastly can put the Gold Rocket to sleep, I'll get Giovanni, and the three of us can sneak out of here. Maybe then we could send for Ariana and the combat unit to try to get the rest of the hostages out."</p><p>"I can wait for both of you here," Delia told him. She would have preferred to go with Hector, but one of them should stay to watch the cameras. "Porygon and I can keep a lookout and give you a warning if there's any trouble headed your way."</p><p>"You'll be okay here by yourself? What if they wake up?" Hector pointed to the sleeping Gold Rockets.</p><p>"I'll be fine." Delia replied. "I've got the fire extinguisher to keep them in line if nothing else."</p><p>Hector smirked. "All right. We don't have much time, so I'd best get going. Giovanni and I will be back in an hour."</p><p>Delia settled back in her chair and tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a long hour.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Sacrifice is a part of life. It's supposed to be. It's not something to regret. It's something to aspire to."</em></p><p>
  <em>Mitch Albom</em>
</p><p>Giovanni restlessly paced his cell. The boredom was the worst part of his imprisonment, he decided. He'd spent the first few hours of his captivity disabling the surveillance devices in the cell. After destroying one camera mounted near the ceiling, he'd gotten rid of the audio bugs concealed beneath his cot and smashed a sensor by the door. The camera built into the far wall was untouchable without tools, but Giovanni managed to crack the thick plastic over the lens to obscure the view of anyone who might be watching. Once that project was complete, he was left with no other form of entertainment.</p><p>Hunger was probably second on his list of complaints. Giovanni had made the mistake of eating the food the first time his jailer slid a tray through the slot at the bottom of the door. He spent the next several hours feeling weak and disoriented. He should have known Manieri would tamper with his meals. Now Giovanni had to choose between feeling weak because he'd been drugged or feeling weak because he was hungry. So far, he had chosen hunger. At least that way he knew what was wrong instead of wondering what Manieri was putting in his food.</p><p>Giovanni estimated he was on his third or fourth day of imprisonment, judging by how many visits the jailer had made. The person on the other side of the door never spoke, and there was no indication of how long Manieri planned to leave Giovanni to languish in the cell.</p><p>Manieri's strategy was obvious enough. Depriving him of human contact and disorienting him with drugged food was meant to break him. Solitary confinement was a powerful weapon, but Giovanni vowed he wouldn't let such elementary tactics get to him. Since he had so much time alone with his thoughts, Giovanni hoped he would be able to devise a plan to get himself and his officers out of this mess. However, no brilliant ideas had come to him yet.</p><p>Not for the first time, Giovanni halted his pacing to examine the omen cards Manieri had left taped to the back of the cell door. A great struggle, a sacrifice, and then death… Was it still possible to change his fate, or was time really running out?</p><p><em>They're only silly superstitions</em>, Giovanni reminded himself. Perhaps the solitude was starting to affect him after all. Giovanni turned away and resumed his pacing, trying not to think about it. Eight steps from the door to the other end of the cell and eight steps back. On each pass, he tried to envision a solution to his predicament, without any luck.</p><p>After a while, he heard faint footsteps in the corridor. No doubt it was his jailer bringing another inedible meal. Giovanni waited for the slot on the door to open, but instead there was a loud crash right outside his cell. It was a good thing he hadn't been looking forward to his meal because it sounded as though the jailer had dropped it. Giovanni paused, and then he heard something else. There was a muffled cry, and the sounds of a struggle came from the hallway. He thought he heard another cell door slam, and then someone was approaching once more. Giovanni tensed as a key turned in the lock.</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint you if you were looking forward to your usual room service."</p><p>Giovanni's eyes widened as the last person he expected stepped into the cell. Hector looked flustered, but he grinned at Giovanni as the cell door fell shut.</p><p>"How did you get in here?" Giovanni demanded.</p><p>"It was easy. I slipped in behind the guy who was supposed to be bringing your food," Hector said with a shrug. "My Gastly put him to sleep, and I stuck him in the cell next door. I imagine it will be a while before anyone finds the poor fellow. What do you say we get out of here?"</p><p>Giovanni wanted to know how Hector had infiltrated the headquarters in the first place, but the full story could wait.</p><p>"What about the rest of the hostages?" Giovanni asked.</p><p>Hector grimaced. "They're in the basement, as we suspected. The lower level is crawling with guards. We won't be able to get anywhere near your officers."</p><p>Giovanni sat down on the edge of his cot with a sigh. His chance to escape was right in front of him, and he knew he had to turn it down.</p><p>"I can't leave before the hostages are out," Giovanni said after a few moments. "If I escape, Manieri will make a point to punish my officers. He made it clear he has no qualms about killing them, and he's not bluffing this time."</p><p>Hector frowned. "What am I supposed to do? Leave you here? Manieri's going to kill you, you know."</p><p>"Eventually," Giovanni agreed, "but not right away. I still have time to figure something else out."</p><p>"And what if you don't? The hostages may already be a lost cause. They're some of your most loyal supporters. Manieri will never just let them go."</p><p>"Perhaps not, but I can't leave them to die if there's even a slight chance I can save them."</p><p>"So you really want me not to help you?" Hector demanded with a touch of irritation.</p><p>"Not necessarily." Giovanni got up and began to pace once more. "Give me a minute to think."</p><p>He could use Hector's unexpected appearance to his advantage. Giovanni knew he had all the pieces of the puzzle. He just had to figure out how to arrange them so that he came out ahead of Manieri.</p><p>"Would you agree the main problem with getting the hostages out is the number of guards on the basement level rather than the security features Manieri has in place?" Giovanni asked after a minute of pacing.</p><p>Hector nodded. "The physical security in the basement is severely lacking compared to the cells up here. I'm guessing that's why they need all those guards. The Gold Rockets weren't prepared to handle so many prisoners at once."</p><p>"Would rescuing the other officers become a viable option if we reduced the number of personnel in the basement?"</p><p>"That would give us a much better chance of success," Hector replied.</p><p>Giovanni turned to resume his pacing, and his gaze fell on the omen cards. This was it, he realized, the sacrifice. Running through the list of possible scenarios, Giovanni couldn't see a way to get both himself and his employees to safety. He could choose to save himself, but that wouldn't do any good if he lost over half of his top officers. There was only one option that would give Team Rocket a chance to defeat Manieri. If he prioritized getting the hostages out of the headquarters, enough people would be left to carry on fighting, even without him.</p><p>"I could stage an escape attempt and force Manieri to pull security from the lower levels to recapture me," Giovanni finally said. "If I draw off the guards and keep them occupied on a search upstairs, can you free the rest of the officers from the basement?"</p><p>Hector paused, considering the idea. "It might just be doable."</p><p>"Good. I'll buy you as much time as I can."</p><p>"What about you?" Hector frowned.</p><p>"I can manage my own escape," Giovanni said, hoping he sounded confident.</p><p>"How? Your officers haven't been able to overpower the guards. What makes you think you can take on all of them by yourself?"</p><p>"Sure, I'm outnumbered, but if I can't escape today, I'll try again later."</p><p>"You won't have any more help," Hector warned him. "We exploited several security flaws to get in here. You can bet Manieri will have those problems fixed immediately when he finds out about this. I suppose your officers could mobilize the combat units and organize a strike against the headquarters without you. Let's face it though, it won't work. The entire plan relied on Team Rocket having the advantage of surprise, and Manieri expects an attack now."</p><p>"I can manage on my own," Giovanni said curtly, knowing perfectly well how badly the odds were stacked against him.</p><p>Hector looked like he was going to continue arguing, but whatever he was about to say seemed to die on his lips. A shadow fell across his face, and Giovanni knew Hector had realized his plan.</p><p>"You're not planning to get away from this one, are you?" Hector's voice was soft.</p><p>"I'll do what I can to escape, but I want getting my officers out to be the top priority above all else."</p><p>There was a long silence between them. Giovanni knew Hector was trying to think of a better alternative, but they both knew there wasn't one.</p><p>"It doesn't have to end this way," Hector said.</p><p>"No, it was always going to end this way," Giovanni replied after a moment. It all seemed so clear now.</p><p>Hector nodded grimly. Giovanni was aware Hector didn't like his decision, but he also knew his old friend understood. They were in agreement Manieri had to be stopped, no matter what the cost.</p><p>"In that case, I'd best get going so we can accommodate this change in plans." Hector removed the backpack he was carrying and handed it to Giovanni. "You'll need this more than I will. I think you'll find some useful items for staging your escape."</p><p>"Thank you." Giovanni forced a smile even though he knew he was probably saying goodbye to his friend for the final time. "And just in case I haven't shown how grateful I've been for your help over the years, it's made all the difference. I wouldn't have been able to hang on to Team Rocket for as long as I did without you."</p><p>"It's been an honor to work with you. Whatever it takes to keep a maniac like Manieri out of power." Hector paused for a moment, his eyes downcast. "Are there any messages you'd like me to pass along for you if your escape doesn't work out?"</p><p>Giovanni took a deep breath. There were so many things he wanted to say to so many people, but they didn't have the time. Besides, Hector couldn't be expected to remember all his sentiments at once. He had to choose a handful of the most important ones.</p><p>"Tell Ash I'm sorry," Giovanni said after taking a few moments to collect his thoughts. "Tell him that having Team Rocket forced on him was never the future I wanted for him, but I have every confidence he will succeed where I failed. And my executives and elite officers… Pass along my thanks for their service, and ask them to help Ash. Don't let him make the same mistakes I did."</p><p>"I can do that," Hector said. "Anything else?"</p><p>"Delia. Tell Delia I love her and—"</p><p>Giovanni's voice trailed off. What could he say that captured everything he needed to tell her? He'd hoped he would have more time to make it clear how much he still wanted her and how often he had wished she was by his side. Yet time was a luxury he didn't have, so he needed to think of something more concise.</p><p>As he tried to find something meaningful to say, he remembered the night of the fire in Celadon City, when Delia had confessed that she had dreamed about him. He should have told her how he felt then, but he had lacked the courage. Perhaps it wasn't too late to tell her what he should have said that night.</p><p>"Tell Delia I never stopped dreaming of her."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"A smooth sea never made a skillful sailor."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>English Proverb</em>
</p><p>Delia watched the monitors in the security center switch between cameras. Porygon kept only the most relevant screens up so she could watch Hector's progress as he made his way up to the fourth floor. The room was silent except for the hum of the computers and the occasional snore from Luke and Bentley, who were still fast asleep by the filing cabinets.</p><p>So far, everything was going as planned. Hector passed a group of Gold Rockets on the stairs, and no one noticed he didn't belong. Delia looked up at the clock. The person bringing Giovanni's meal would be on their way up any time now.</p><p>"Porygon, can you show me the area around the kitchens?" Delia asked.</p><p>After a brief pause, a few of the screens changed to display the kitchen and employee cafeteria down on the second level. Delia watched the cameras intently, and after a few minutes, she spotted one Gold Rocket carrying a tray out the back entrance of the kitchen toward the elevators. Delia glanced at the other screens to check Hector's progress. He was just exiting the stairwell onto the fourth floor. He would easily be in position to intercept the Gold Rocket.</p><p>Delia leaned back in the chair and tried to relax. Hector could handle this part of the plan. In a little while, they would be out of this awful tower and headed to the submarine before Manieri even realized anything was wrong.</p><p>Hector tucked himself into the corner by the elevators. The door in the center slid open, and the Gold Rocket stepped out of the elevator with his tray. With any luck, he wouldn't think to look over his shoulder toward Hector's hiding place. Delia's heart was racing. The suspense from not being able to do anything except watch and wait was the worst part of their mission so far.</p><p>Delia held her breath as the Gold Rocket approached the door to the cell block. Just as she had hoped, he never looked back and didn't notice Hector and Gastly creeping closer. The Gold Rocket balanced the tray on one arm to unlock the door and then entered the hallway. Hector grabbed the door before it could close and slipped in behind him. As they approached Giovanni's cell, Gastly made his move.</p><p>The Gold Rocket finally realized something was wrong as soon as Gastly enveloped him. He dropped the tray and spun around. He lunged toward Hector in an effort to put up a fight, but it was too late. Within seconds, the Gold Rocket dropped to the floor in a deep sleep.</p><p>Delia felt a bit of tension in her muscles ease as Hector dragged the Gold Rocket into a neighboring cell and slammed the door behind him. They might just get away with this. She watched Hector enter Giovanni's cell. The camera inside the cell itself wasn't working properly, but she could make out two people lingering near the door.</p><p>Hector would be explaining their plan to Giovanni, so it would take a minute before they were on their way to the security center. Delia expected to see them leaving any moment, but then one figure moved away from the door. It was hard to tell from the distorted image, but they didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave. Delia impatiently tapped her fingers on the surface of the desk. Why were they wasting precious time talking when they could be getting out of here?</p><p>At last, she saw Hector step out into the corridor. Delia waited for Giovanni to follow, but Hector let the cell door fall closed and headed toward the stairs by himself. Delia got to her feet. Her heart was pounding. Something was wrong.</p><p>Delia paced back and forth behind the desk. Hector seemed to take forever to make his way back to the security center. It took every ounce of Delia's willpower to remain calm as she waited. When she heard the locks on the security center's door disengaging, she was already at the stairs waiting for Hector's explanation.</p><p>"What happened?" Delia demanded. "Why isn't Giovanni with you?"</p><p>"After further consideration, there's been a change in plans," Hector said, making his way down the stairs toward her.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Hector continued past her and approached the bank of computers. Porygon rematerialized outside the machines at the sight of its trainer. Hector recalled the Pokemon to its pokeball before turning back to face Delia. She couldn't help but suspect Hector's reluctance to explain himself was a bad sign.</p><p>"Giovanni had concerns about our original plan," Hector said after stalling a few moments longer. "Namely, he believes that if he escapes, Manieri will retaliate by harming the hostages."</p><p>"I see." Delia tried her best to sound calm. "What are we supposed to do instead?"</p><p>Hector took a deep breath. "Giovanni will create a diversion and keep Manieri's people occupied on a search upstairs. He thinks Manieri will pull most of the guards from the basement level to assist, which might just give us an opportunity to get the hostages out of here."</p><p>Hector's tone was light, but his face remained grim. Delia knew he wasn't telling her something.</p><p>"All right, we'll rescue the hostages," Delia said. "Then what? How are we supposed to get Giovanni out if he's surrounded by guards on the upper levels?"</p><p>She expected Hector to have an answer for her. Instead, all she saw in Hector's eyes was grief. Delia had a sinking feeling this was what Hector didn't want to tell her.</p><p>"Giovanni said he would find a way to escape on his own," Hector said after a pause that was much too long.</p><p>Delia suddenly felt light-headed as she realized what Giovanni's plan must be. "We can't just leave him behind."</p><p>She hoped Hector would tell her she had misunderstood, that it was possible for Giovanni to escape as well as the hostages. Instead, Hector's eyes were downcast. Delia gripped the edge of the desk to steady herself. By leading Manieri's henchmen on a search of the upper levels, Giovanni would almost guarantee he had no hope of making it out. Delia knew him well enough to realize what he must be thinking. Whatever Manieri planned to do to Giovanni was bound to be worse once he defied the Gold Rockets and helped free the hostages. Giovanni was almost certainly not planning on letting Manieri take him alive.</p><p>"It's not the plan I would have chosen either, but Giovanni made it clear this is what he wants," Hector told her after a few moments.</p><p>"There has to be another way." Delia clenched her fists. "We could call the Team Rocket combat units now. They might cause a big enough distraction to get everyone out, including Giovanni."</p><p>Hector shook his head. "There just aren't enough of them. The combat units can help cover our retreat, but they're no match for Manieri's full strength."</p><p>Delia hated to admit it, but she knew Hector was right. The combat units simply weren't strong enough. All they could do was follow Giovanni's wishes and try to free as many hostages as possible.</p><p>"Looks like it's about time for us to go." Hector interrupted Delia's thoughts.</p><p>Delia glanced up at the screens. Giovanni was out of his cell. He paused at the exterior door for a few moments, and then there was a small explosion in the hallway. Giovanni must have set off one of the explosive charges Hector had left him to get his captors' attention. Seconds later, the security center's phone started ringing.</p><p>Delia answered on the first ring. "Security."</p><p>"Hi, it's Brad in operations again." This time, the voice on the other end of the line sounded tense. "My sensors are showing a disturbance on the fourth floor. Are you seeing anything unusual on your cameras?"</p><p>Delia paused only a moment before telling him what Giovanni would want her to say. "I was just about to call you. It looks as though the prisoner has escaped from his cell."</p><p>"Where is he now?" Brad sounded like he was on the verge of panicking.</p><p>"I can't tell." Delia hoped the lie sounded convincing. "I think he's done something with the cameras. They don't seem to be working. Last I saw, the prisoner was on his way upstairs."</p><p>Brad swore and abruptly hung up the phone. No sooner had Delia replaced the receiver on her end, an alarm started to blare.</p><p>"All employees, this is a code one emergency." A recorded voice sounded over the intercom. "This is not a drill. All employees, report to your emergency station immediately."</p><p>"What's our plan then?" Delia asked as the recording began to repeat itself on a loop.</p><p>Hector shrugged. "I guess we head down to the basement."</p><p>It wasn't much of a plan, but they didn't have time to come up with anything more elaborate. Delia led the way up the stairs and peeked through the peephole on the security center's door. The hallway outside was empty. The Gold Rockets in the offices must have already left to meet at their emergency stations.</p><p>Delia and Hector left the security center behind and hurried down the deserted hallway. They entered the stairwell and immediately had to flatten themselves against the wall as a surge of Gold Rockets rushed up the stairs from the lower levels. No one paid them the least bit of attention.</p><p>"So far, so good," Delia whispered to Hector once the crowd had cleared.</p><p>They ran down the stairs, passing the way they had originally come, and continued down to the basement level. A few guards were rushing out of the wing housing the prisoners as they approached. No one noticed as Hector and Delia slipped inside before the door closed.</p><p>Delia took a quick look around to orient herself with their surroundings. A large desk sitting at the back of the room appeared to serve as the command post for the guards on duty. Behind the desk, a set of shelves were cluttered with pokeballs and a variety of other items the guards had confiscated from Team Rocket's officers. To both the left and right, shadowy corridors extended back toward the cells holding the hostages.</p><p>"Let's go, Gastly." Hector pulled out a pokeball and released the ghost Pokemon once again. "I know you're tired, but we need your help one more time. I want you to go up and down these hallways and put anyone wearing a Gold Rocket uniform to sleep."</p><p>"Gastly!"</p><p>The Pokemon seemed rather excited about his task and swooped down the hallway to the right. As they waited for Gastly to return, Hector approached the desk and rifled through the paperwork that littered the surface. Under a stack of notepads, he uncovered several sets of key rings. He tossed one to Delia and pocketed a second set for himself.</p><p>"I imagine someone will be in trouble when Manieri finds out they've been leaving keys lying around." Hector said with a smirk.</p><p>Delia tried to return his smile, but she found she couldn't quite manage it, not when Giovanni was in so much danger somewhere on the floors above them. Delia had tried to force her worry aside to focus on the task in front of them, but it was still there, lingering in the back of her mind.</p><p>Gastly returned to the command post from the first wing, looking pleased with himself.</p><p>"Are they all asleep?" Hector asked.</p><p>"Gastly!" The Pokemon bobbed up and down as though he were nodding.</p><p>"Good work. Now if you wouldn't mind doing the other side, we can get out of here."</p><p>Gastly flew off to finish his mission. Delia nervously twirled the keyring Hector had given her around her finger, trying to figure out the most efficient strategy to get the prisoners out of the basement.</p><p>"I think we should split up," Delia said after a few minutes of thinking. "If you release the hostages on the right side, I'll take the ones on the left. We'll be able to get everyone out in half the time that way."</p><p>Hector considered the idea for a moment and nodded. "Okay. What should we tell the officers to do? Meet up here so we can all leave together?"</p><p>Delia paused, thinking through their options. "I think we should have them head straight upstairs and start toward the north end of the island. Manieri's guards are less likely to notice people escaping from the tower in small groups, and the hostages will be much harder to recapture once they're spread out in the jungle."</p><p>"All right," Hector agreed. "Once we have everyone outside, we can signal the combat units to cover our retreat."</p><p>Gastly reappeared over the desk.</p><p>"Are we all clear?" Hector asked.</p><p>"Gastly!" The Pokemon replied excitedly.</p><p>"Nice work." Hector recalled Gastly to his pokeball and turned to face Delia. "I suppose we have no time to lose. Good luck."</p><p>"You too. I'll see you outside."</p><p>Delia jogged down the hallway to the left without looking back. The cells were up ahead, past a few shadowy offices and around the corner. She was about to turn onto the cell block when a door to the right suddenly flew open. Delia skidded to a halt. Gastly must have missed one. She searched the corridor, but there was nowhere to hide. A Gold Rocket stepped out of the office and made direct eye contact with her.</p><p>"What are you doing down here?" the man demanded. "Don't you hear the alarm? You're supposed to be at your emergency station."</p><p>Delia's mind raced as she tried to think of an excuse.</p><p>"That's why I'm here." She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm supposed to take your place temporarily. Mr. Manieri needs you up in the control center."</p><p>"Mr. Manieri needs me? Why?"</p><p>Delia shrugged as though she were exasperated. "How should I know? He asked for you by name though. You'd better hurry. You don't want to keep the boss waiting, do you?"</p><p>"N—no, of course not."</p><p>The Gold Rocket scurried off, and Delia breathed a sigh of relief. She rushed around the corner and found two Gold Rockets slumped on the floor, unconscious under the effects of Gastly's poison gas. The hostages stood at the bars of their cells, peering out into the corridor to see what was going on.</p><p>"We don't have much time," Delia said as she approached the first cell. She raised her voice to make sure the officers further down the hallway could hear the plan. "As soon as I get the door to your cell open, head toward the exit. There's a desk out front with shelves holding your belongings and Pokemon. Grab your things as quickly as you can, and then head outside into the jungle. You'll want to head straight north, and on the far side of the island, you'll find a protected cove. A Team Rocket submarine will be there waiting for us."</p><p>She had to try several keys before she found the right one, but the cell door soon sprang open. The officers inside wasted no time hurrying down the hall toward freedom. Within a few minutes, Delia had the next cell open and then another. Most of the cells held four officers each, but the last few only contained two prisoners. Delia unlocked the third to the last cell. The pair of elite officers inside thanked her and rushed off toward the exit. She remembered the next two officers, Cassidy and Butch.</p><p>"Sorry, each cell has its own key, so it'll take me a second to find the right one," Delia explained as she fumbled through the keyring, trying each one in the lock. After a minute of searching, the lock finally twisted open. "There you go. Remember, once you get to the tree line, head straight north."</p><p>"How kind of you," Cassidy said.</p><p>Delia hesitated a moment. Something in Cassidy's tone set her on edge. Was there a hint of sarcasm? Certainly not. There was no time to wonder about it, and Delia turned to the final cell. Domino and Holiday were standing patiently at the bars.</p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting," Delia told them as she started trying the keys.</p><p>"It's not like we had anything better to do," Domino replied.</p><p>This time, Delia got lucky. She only had to try two incorrect keys before the third one fit into the lock. The cell door swung open. Delia turned around, and with a twinge of annoyance, she realized Cassidy and Butch were still in the hallway behind her. They apparently weren't good at following directions.</p><p>"All right, let's get out of here," Delia said, concealing her irritation.</p><p>Cassidy pulled something from behind her back. "Actually, I think we've come far enough."</p><p>It took Delia a solid few seconds to realize she was staring down the barrel of a pistol. Her heart skipped a beat before starting to hammer frantically against her ribcage.</p><p>"Cassidy! What are you doing?" Domino demanded.</p><p>"It was a nice little scheme you had, getting all the prisoners out so you could launch an attack on the headquarters without repercussions," Cassidy said. Her eyes met Delia's, and she never let the gun waver. "Too bad you won't get away with it."</p><p>Delia's mind was reeling. They had been looking in the wrong place for the traitor all along. Delia had assumed one of the officers who had not been captured was feeding information to Manieri. It had never occurred to her the traitor might have faked their own kidnapping to return to their real boss. It was a convenient way to get back to the headquarters without arousing suspicion, and posing as prisoners would have allowed Cassidy and Butch to warn the guards if the hostages attempted to plot against them.</p><p>"How could you?" Holiday sounded as horrified as Delia felt.</p><p>Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Come on, don't take this personally. Butch and I just don't want to be on the losing side."</p><p>Delia tore her gaze away from the gun long enough to glance at Butch, who seemed to be almost sulking behind Cassidy. She realized he was also armed with a pistol, but unlike his partner, he didn't seem eager to point it at anyone.</p><p>"Hand over the keys," Cassidy ordered. "The three of you aren't going anywhere, and it won't be long before everyone else is recaptured too."</p><p>Domino lunged past Delia, so quickly she was almost a blur. Unfortunately, Cassidy knew her colleagues well enough to expect the attack. She side-stepped as Domino hurled toward her. Domino stumbled off balance as she missed her target, and Cassidy gave her a rough shove that sent her crashing to the ground. Domino scrambled to her feet and then froze as she realized both Cassidy and Butch had their weapons trained on her.</p><p>"I was nice and didn't shoot this once," Cassidy said. "I wouldn't recommend trying anything else stupid because I won't be so generous next time. Now, give me the keys, Mrs. Ketchum."</p><p>Delia tensed as the gun pointed back in her direction. Cassidy held her hand out expectantly. Delia hesitated, but there was no point in resisting. Cassidy had the clear advantage. She reluctantly placed the keys in the palm of Cassidy's gloved hand.</p><p>"Very good. I'll take your fake ID badge too, please," Cassidy said with feigned politeness.</p><p>Delia removed the key card clipped to her belt and tossed it at Cassidy, who fumbled to catch the badge, dropped it, and had to stoop awkwardly to pick it up.</p><p>"And I'll need you to hand over whatever that is you're wearing under your shirt." Cassidy glared at Delia as she pocketed the badge.</p><p>Delia had really hoped Cassidy wouldn't notice the receiver. The device hanging on the chain around her neck was meant to signal Team Rocket's combat units once all the hostages were clear from the building. Delia thought about refusing, but the gun pointed directly at her chest was enough motivation to pull the receiver out from under her shirt.</p><p>Cassidy held out her hand. "Come on, give it here."</p><p>Delia paused. She was supposed to wait until everyone was safely in the jungle before she signaled the combat units, but that was no longer a possibility. Delia hit the switch on the side of the receiver.</p><p>"What is that?" Cassidy grabbed the chain and tore it off Delia's neck.</p><p>Delia winced as the metal links bit into her skin, but she didn't reply. Cassidy returned the switch to its original position, but Delia knew it was too late. Ariana would have the signal.</p><p>"What does this do?" Cassidy demanded.</p><p>"You'll find out soon enough," Delia said with more bravado than she felt. She clenched her hands into fists so Cassidy wouldn't see them shaking.</p><p>Cassidy scowled at Delia for a few long seconds, and then she tossed the receiver to Butch. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. We'll put a stop to whatever it is you're planning. Into the cell, all three of you."</p><p>Domino looked like she might try to defy Cassidy's order, but Holiday grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back toward the cell.</p><p>"You can't do anyone any good if you're dead," Delia heard Holiday whisper as Domino attempted to wriggle out of her grasp.</p><p>Delia followed the other two women into the cell, and Cassidy slammed the heavy door shut behind them. All she could do now was hope the combat unit arrived in time to help Hector and the rest of the officers escape.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarah Williams</em>
</p><p>Giovanni finished setting one of the explosive charges Hector had given him on the door of his cell. This step was unnecessary since Hector had left the door unlocked, but he needed to attract the Gold Rockets' attention somehow. By now, Hector should have had enough time to get into position to free the hostages. It was time to go.</p><p>He pulled the tab on the charge and hastily retreated to the back of the cell. Seconds later, the door flew open with a deafening bang. Giovanni stepped out into the corridor and frowned. He'd assumed the explosion would set off some type of alarm, but the individual cell doors apparently weren't wired into the centralized security system. There was no indication anyone had noticed his escape.</p><p>"He calls this a prison wing?" Giovanni grumbled to himself as he approached the hallway's exterior door. There was no way he would ever make such a sloppy oversight in any of his buildings.</p><p>Giovanni had two explosive charges left, and he quickly affixed both of them to the heavy steel door leading back out toward the elevators. He'd better have more luck triggering the security system this time, Giovanni thought to himself as he backed away from the explosives once again.</p><p>The second blast rattled the entire hallway. For a few long seconds, nothing happened. Everything was eerily silent. Just when Giovanni thought he had failed to get anyone's attention, an alarm finally began to sound over the intercom. Giovanni smiled to himself. Perfect.</p><p>The explosion had nearly blown the security door off its hinges, and it was now warped and stuck in the door frame at a crooked angle. Giovanni had to wrestle with it for several seconds, but it soon came free. He shoved it aside, and the metal door fell to the ground with a crash as the final screws holding it in place gave away.</p><p>Giovanni climbed over the door. Now he had to put some distance between himself and the prison wing since that was where the guards would begin their search. He hurried over to the elevators and hit the call button. Nothing happened. The emergency signal must have deactivated them.</p><p>Giovanni wasn't surprised. Many of Team Rocket's hideouts employed a similar feature, which gave Giovanni and idea. He glanced at the lighted numbers above the elevator doors that showed which floors the cars were on. The elevator to the left was somewhere near the top of the tower while the one on the right was still in the basement. However, the car for the middle elevator was on the sixth floor, just two short flights of stairs away.</p><p>He wasted no time second-guessing his plan and rushed into the stairwell. Over the alarm, Giovanni could hear voices echoing up the stairs from down below, but he ignored them and headed upstairs at a run. It didn't take him long to burst out onto the sixth floor.</p><p>Giovanni passed a handful of small offices on his way back to the elevators. None of them were occupied, and many seemed to lack even basic furnishings. Manieri's operation must not be running at full capacity. That could be useful information, Giovanni considered before remembering it wasn't likely he'd get a chance to tell anyone.</p><p>He tried not to think about it as he approached the elevators. It didn't take him long to locate the electrical panel concealed behind a potted plant. Giovanni crouched down and pried off the metal cover. He ignored the jumble of wires inside and found the manual release switch at the bottom to override the safety lock on the elevator doors. With the lock deactivated, he was able to pry the doors apart and slip inside the elevator car. He let the doors slam shut behind him.</p><p>Giovanni leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. He'd bought himself a little time by hiding here. No one was likely to look for him in the elevators since they weren't running. Still, he couldn't afford to stay in one place for too long. He had to keep drawing Manieri's pursuit toward the upper levels.</p><p>After he gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath, Giovanni moved on to the next part of his plan. The stairs would be swarming with guards searching for him. They would capture him before he made it anywhere close to the top of the tower. However, there might be a maintenance access in the elevator shaft he could use to climb to the upper levels.</p><p>Giovanni turned his gaze upward. Manieri had copied many of Team Rocket's designs, and the elevator cars were no exception. Giovanni recognized the knob for the escape hatch concealed in the ceiling tiles. He stood on his toes, straining to reach the knob, but it was then he realized the flaw in his plan. The escape hatch was just out of his reach.</p><p>Giovanni considered his options. Suddenly, he remembered the decorative potted plant outside the elevator. There was a risk of being spotted when he opened the elevator doors, but he didn't have any better ideas. Giovanni slid the doors open just a crack. A Gold Rocket was standing just outside the elevator with his back turned to Giovanni.</p><p>"There's nothing in the offices," the Gold Rocket called to someone down the hallway. "Check the conference rooms on the other side. I'll head up to the next floor. It sounds like someone might have seen him up there."</p><p>The Gold Rocket took off toward the stairs. Giovanni waited several long, tense seconds to see if anyone else was around. When he didn't hear or see anyone, he shoved open the doors, grabbed the edge of the plant's pot, and dragged it into the elevator. The doors slammed shut once more despite Giovanni's best effort to close them quietly.</p><p>He waited a few seconds, listening intently. He half-expected someone would have heard the noise from the doors, but no one came to investigate. Safe for the time being, Giovanni upended the plant, dumping a mess of foliage and dirt all over the floor and placed the pot upside down in the middle of the elevator. The metal planter buckled beneath his weight, but it held and gave him just the height he needed to reach the escape hatch. He turned the release knob, shoved the tiny door upwards, and gripped the sides of the opening. It was a tight fit, but Giovanni just managed to pull himself up through the tiny hatch.</p><p>It was dark inside the elevator shaft, but Giovanni could just make out metal rungs built into the side of the wall for maintenance. He grabbed the first rung and started climbing. He had to hurry and reach the top before someone decided it was a good idea to run the elevators again. Needless to say, he had no desire to be crushed by an elevator car. Fortunately, the climb was an easy one. The rungs were sturdy, and he made quick progress up the ladder.</p><p>He lost count of which floor he was passing, but the elevator car was far below him by the time Giovanni reached the final set of doors. Now came the tricky part. The crevice between the doors was too far away to reach. Giovanni would have to leave the safety of the sturdy rungs to get them open. He stepped onto the narrow steel ledge behind the door and reluctantly let go of the last rung. He felt his heart pounding as he inched along the ledge. Even the smallest misstep would send him plummeting down the elevator shaft.</p><p>Giovanni leaned forward to steady himself and crept closer toward his destination as slowly and carefully as he could. Finally, he was able to slip his fingers between the doors and gain a solid handhold on something. Once again, he pushed the doors open just a few inches to take a peek outside. Seeing no one, he shoved the doors open the rest of the way and gratefully stumbled out of the elevator shaft onto solid ground.</p><p>Giovanni paused a moment to get his bearings. The hallway outside the elevator opened into a formal dining room. Pristine white tablecloths covered a multitude of round tables, and each place was set with expensive china. To the right, a railing overlooked an empty ballroom on the floor below. It appeared as though Manieri was prepared to host a fancy dinner party, but the room was thankfully silent and deserted for now. Manieri's operatives must still be searching for him on the lower levels. They would take their time moving to the upper part of the tower since his options for escape were considerably more limited up here.</p><p>Just as he started to let himself relax, Giovanni heard a soft scuffing sound behind him. He whirled around and immediately recognized the man who stepped out of the shadows: Marco Cordova, his former officer who had threatened Delia back in Pallet Town.</p><p>"Giovanni. What a surprise to find you here." Marco tossed one of his ever-present knives into the air and caught it deftly.</p><p>"Marco." Giovanni nodded coldly. "I can't say I'm surprised to see you. Manieri's way of doing things always seemed to be more your style."</p><p>"Yes, I have found my position here to be a much better fit. No hard feelings, I hope." Marco took a step toward Giovanni. The threatening manner in which he kept his dagger raised belied the friendly words. "You know, if you're trying to escape, you're going the wrong way."</p><p>Giovanni shrugged, trying to ignore the knife. "Is it the wrong way? That was always your problem, Marco. You never see the big picture."</p><p>Marco's eyes narrowed. "The big picture? Let me guess, you were hoping to find Silvano Manieri, and then what? Kill him before making your grand escape? That was always <em>your</em> problem. Being too ambitious."</p><p>Giovanni said nothing. Let Marco think that was the plan. It certainly made more sense than blindly running toward a dead end.</p><p>"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the boss isn't up here." Marco gave his knife another toss. That mistake is going to cost you."</p><p>Giovanni didn't have a chance to respond before Marco lunged forward. He had been expecting the attack, but even so, Giovanni barely had time to dodge as Marco thrust the blade at him. Marco stumbled, set off balance for just a second by missing his target, but he quickly righted himself.</p><p>"You're faster than you look," Marco grunted.</p><p>Giovanni backed around one of the tables, putting some distance between himself and his former agent. "Not really. You're just slower than you look."</p><p>Marco might be dangerous, but he was predictable. Giovanni knew Marco was quick to anger, and anger always made him sloppy. As Giovanni predicted, the insult caused Marco's face to flush with rage.</p><p>"I suppose I should thank you for the promotion I'm going to get once I skewer you," Marco said as he and Giovanni circled the table. "If I'm feeling generous, I might even send you back to whatever supporters you have left in pieces."</p><p>Giovanni ignored the threats. He kept his gaze focused on Marco's chest, watching for the slightest sign of movement. If he couldn't get close to Giovanni, he was bound to try throwing the knife any time now. As soon as he saw a muscle twitch, Giovanni ducked and upended the table, sending a shower of china and silverware flying toward Marco. The dagger clattered harmlessly to the ground beside Giovanni, and he didn't waste any time. He hurdled over the table, charging directly at his former officer.</p><p>A blow to the jaw sent Marco reeling. He crashed into another dining table, and more china smashed on the floor. Yet Marco was far from disabled. Faster than Giovanni would have thought possible, Marco shook off the punch and pulled another dagger from a sheath concealed in his boot. In one fluid motion, Marco straightened himself and swung the knife at Giovanni in a vicious arc. Giovanni sidestepped and caught Marco's wrist with both hands to force the blade upward.</p><p>For several long moments, they struggled over the knife. Shards of broken dinnerware crunched beneath their feet as each of them tried to gain the upper hand. They stumbled toward the railing overlooking the ballroom, colliding with another table and knocking over chairs as they went.</p><p>Giovanni finally risked releasing his grip with one hand to land a punch just below Marco's chest. The other man wheezed as the blow drove the air from his lungs. Giovanni gave him a rough shove and almost broke free, but Marco managed to hook one of his legs behind Giovanni's. Caught completely off balance, Giovanni fell heavily to the floor. He rolled to give himself more time to recover, but it wasn't enough. As Giovanni scrambled to his feet, Marco was already on him, driving the dagger toward his chest.</p><p>Giovanni had no choice but to catch the blade with his left hand. The edge of the knife sliced through his palm as Giovanni used all his strength to turn the weapon away. Marco's momentum caused him to stagger past Giovanni. Before he had a chance to raise the blade for another attack, Giovanni seized his arm and bent it backward against its natural range of motion. There was a sickening pop, and Marco gave a sharp cry of pain. The knife finally fell from his hand.</p><p>The two men continued to struggle as Marco attempted to free himself from Giovanni's grip and Giovanni tried to make sure the Gold Rocket couldn't get his hands on another knife. Their fight was taking them closer to the ballroom, and Giovanni knew what he had to do to end it. As soon as they were close enough, he summoned the last reserves of his strength and shoved Marco with all of his might.</p><p>Marco crashed into the railing. His arms flailed wildly for a second as he attempted to catch himself, but it was futile. With a scream, Marco toppled over the rail to the ballroom floor. Giovanni heard him moaning in pain, but there was no other sign of movement from below.</p><p>Satisfied that his adversary was at least temporarily disabled, Giovanni took a few seconds to inspect his hand. Blood flowed freely from his palm. It didn't hurt as badly as he expected, but Giovanni knew the adrenaline from the fight was probably blocking the pain. It would hurt soon enough. The blood pooled in his hand, making it impossible to see exactly how deep the wound was, but it was somewhat difficult to move his fingers. Giovanni suspected the knife had cut deep enough to cause serious damage, but there was no time to worry about it now. Marco might be down, but it was only a matter of time before the rest of Manieri's guards made it to the upper levels.</p><p>Giovanni left a trail of blood spatters on the marble floor as he retrieved one of the daggers Marco had dropped. He cut a pair of linen napkins from a nearby table into long strips and bandaged his hand as best he could. The blood soaked through almost immediately, but that couldn't be helped.</p><p>Giovanni knew he'd already wasted too much time. He crossed the dining room to an ornate staircase that was the centerpiece of the ballroom. The banister was ebony inlaid with gold and ornamented with delicate carvings of legendary Pokemon. One side led down to the ballroom, where Marco still lay in a crumpled heap. The other led upward toward Manieri's personal quarters.</p><p>There was nowhere for him to go but up. The next couple of floors started to look familiar. Giovanni had passed through them on his way to meet with Manieri in his study. Before long, Giovanni found himself outside that very study.</p><p>As Marco had said, Manieri wasn't there. It looked as though he had rushed out in a hurry when the alarms went off. Manieri had left the door ajar, and his half-eaten lunch was still sitting on the table.</p><p>Giovanni slammed the study door behind him and turned the lock. Then he shifted his attention to the heavy bookcase closest to the door. Giovanni braced himself against the side of the bookshelf and pushed as hard as he could. At first, it didn't budge, even when he threw all of his weight against it. Giovanni steeled himself. He hadn't made it all the way up here to be thwarted by a bookshelf. He summoned a final burst of strength, and finally, the shelf began to tip. Once it got some momentum going, it was easy to send the massive shelf toppling onto its side.</p><p>He took a moment to catch his breath. The bookcase was a good start, but he could do better. There was an antique writing desk against the adjacent wall, so Giovanni dragged it over and braced it against the bookcase. He lifted the chairs from the dining table on top of the shelf and pulled a heavy metal sculpture away from a nearby window to add to the pile. It was by no means a permanent barricade, but it would slow down Manieri's henchmen. Every second he could buy now was precious. After all, there was nowhere left to run.</p><p>Giovanni wandered around the study, absently studying the books and trinkets that lined the shelves. He tried to figure out how long it had been since he had escaped from the prison wing. Would Hector have had a chance to get everyone out? He could only hope he had bought them enough time.</p><p>Giovanni halted his restless pacing at Manieri's liquor cabinet. Manieri had many flaws, but his taste in beverages was not one of them, Giovanni decided as he found a bottle of fifty year scotch hidden in the back of the cabinet. Manieri had no doubt been saving it for a special occasion, which gave Giovanni a certain degree of satisfaction as he cracked open the seal and poured himself a generous glass. As he swirled the scotch around in the crystal tumbler, there was a sharp knock on the study door.</p><p>"Mr. Manieri, sir? Are you in there?" a voice called from outside. After a pause, the doorknob rattled. "Is someone in there? Open up!"</p><p>Giovanni ignored the voice and stepped out onto the study's balcony. It was a beautiful day, he reflected. The sky was a brilliant blue, and the radiant sun blazed overhead. Directly across from him, the island's waterfall thundered down the side of the cliff, spraying the balcony with a refreshing mist. There were worse days to die, he decided as he savored a sip of the exquisite scotch.</p><p>Giovanni looked out into the distance toward the beach, almost hoping to catch a glimpse of escaping prisoners. He couldn't see anyone from here, but then again, Hector would most likely take them out the other side of the tower toward the jungle.</p><p>Giovanni finished the scotch and tossed the glass over the railing. He watched its long fall to the water below. All that was left for him to do was escape or die trying, and there was only one remaining escape route he could see.</p><p>He peered over the balcony's railing at the churning water far beneath him and tried to calculate his odds of survival if he were to jump. Slim to none, he decided. It would take a fair amount of luck to miss the rocks, and even if he did, the impact from hitting the water from a fall this height could very well be fatal. Even if by some miracle he managed to avoid serious injury or death, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance in the roiling, turbulent water below. Although he considered himself a strong swimmer, Giovanni knew he wasn't good enough to escape that current.</p><p>Behind him in the study, it was becoming harder to ignore the shouting outside the door. From the sound of it, more people had joined the original voice, and they were all pounding on the door, demanding that he open it. Giovanni took another look over the railing. He'd already decided he couldn't let Manieri's guards capture him alive. He simply knew too much, and they would force dangerous information out of him one way or another.</p><p>The shouting behind him intensified. Giovanni realized they had the lock open. It wouldn't take them long to break through his furniture barricade. He could pick a fight with Manieri's trigger-happy henchmen, resulting in certain death, or he could jump and hope a miraculous set of circumstances allowed him to survive. Time was running out, and Giovanni made his choice.</p><p>He hesitated just a moment longer and then climbed over the railing. He drew a sharp breath as he nearly lost his grip. His bandaged hand was clumsy, and his palm was slick from the blood that had soaked through. He barely managed to shift the grip on his other hand to keep from falling. He wasn't ready to let go just yet.</p><p>Giovanni glanced over his shoulder and realized he would have to be ready soon. Manieri's agents had the door open a few inches, and they were desperately working to break through the barricade. They would be inside the study within minutes. Giovanni turned away. He held firmly to the rail with his good hand and used the injured one to dig his wallet out of his pocket. After a few seconds of fumbling, he got the wallet open with one hand. He grasped the corner of an old photograph he always carried with him, buried behind the rest of the wallet's contents. Giovanni gave the corner of the picture a shake, and the photograph came free. He let the rest of the wallet fall. After all, he likely wouldn't need it anymore.</p><p>The picture was creased and faded from years of being hidden in the wallet, but Giovanni remembered taking it as though it were yesterday. Delia was laughing as she swung a baby Ash through the air. He'd taken the photo mere weeks before circumstances forced them to go their separate ways, but in that moment Delia was happy and carefree. If this was indeed the end, at least their faces would be the last ones he would see.</p><p>Giovanni was dimly aware of splintering furniture and the shouts behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know Manieri's henchmen were closing in fast. Giovanni ignored them and took one last, long look at the picture.</p><p>Then he let go of the rail.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unknown</em>
</p><p>"Come on, keep moving," Cassidy ordered.</p><p>Delia hadn't been locked in the cell with Domino and Holiday for long when Cassidy and Butch returned with two other guards. No one told them where they were going, but the guards handcuffed the three prisoners and led them up a narrow set of stairs at the far end of the basement.</p><p>Delia knew with each step they took, their chances of being rescued diminished. This stairwell wasn't on the map they'd made of the headquarters, and the door at the bottom blended in seamlessly with the wall. If Hector came back to look for her, he would never find these stairs. It would be too dangerous for him to return to the headquarters anyway. Delia hoped he had enough sense to flee into the jungle with the rest of the hostages.</p><p>After climbing several floors, Cassidy led them back to a dark hallway lined with windowless offices. She opened the last door on the right, and one of the unfamiliar guards gave Delia a rough shove into the room along with Domino and Holiday.</p><p>"The boss said to leave them here in case there are any more enemy agents in the headquarters who might try to free them," Cassidy told the Gold Rockets. "Butch and I are supposed to report to him now, so make sure you keep an eye on them. They may not look like it, but they're dangerous. The last thing we need is for them to get loose."</p><p>The office door slammed shut, leaving the three prisoners alone.</p><p>"I can't believe I never suspected they could be traitors," Domino snarled as she began to pace the tiny room.</p><p>"It never occurred to Hector and I to suspect any of the officers Manieri had already captured." Delia slumped back against the desk in defeat. "Now it seems obvious we should have. Pretending to be prisoners made for an excellent cover."</p><p>"Don't beat yourselves up over it." Holiday sank down into the office chair and stared down at her handcuffed hands. "I was the one who really should have seen this coming. I worked missions with Cassidy and Butch just before all this happened. Remember the night we broke into the Gold Rocket lab in Viridian City? It never made sense how we got caught. The security system was completely offline, and the building was empty. We could never figure out how the Gold Rockets knew right where we would be. I don't know how it didn't occur to me that Cassidy or Butch might have tipped them off."</p><p>"I guess that explains why they didn't hurt Cassidy that night," Domino said.</p><p>"Not only that, I don't think they meant to attack Butch either. They must have gotten him and Doc confused in the dark, and that's the only reason we got away with some of the files. Then there was the fire at the hideout in Celadon City. It seemed impossible that it could have spread and cut off the exit so quickly. I'm guessing it's no coincidence Cassidy has a fire type Pokemon or that the fire didn't burn out of control until she and Butch were safely outside."</p><p>"You can't blame yourself any more than the rest of us, Holiday. I'm sure plenty of people noticed some sign that seems obvious in retrospect," Delia said gently. She couldn't help thinking of Cassidy's strange demeanor as she was freeing the hostages. If she'd listened to her instincts and been on her guard, things might have ended differently. "I think all of us are sometimes guilty of seeing only what we want to see."</p><p>With a growl of frustration, Domino kicked the metal wastebasket by the door. It bounced off the wall with a loud thud, flinging the contents around the office.</p><p>"Hey!" One of the guards posted outside pounded on the door. "Keep it down in there!"</p><p>The room suddenly seemed eerily quiet, and it took Delia a few moments to realize what was wrong. From the interior of the office, they had just been able to hear the muffled sound of the alarm that had been blaring ever since Giovanni had escaped. The alarm had gone silent. The search must be over. Delia felt as though there were a heavy weight on her chest. However the search had ended, it probably wasn't good news for Giovanni.</p><p>"All right, we can't change the past," Domino said, getting a hold of her temper. "We just have to survive now. If they let their guard down for one second, we'll take advantage of it. We have to get out of here."</p><p>"Right." Delia nodded, although she didn't see how they were going to accomplish that.</p><p>Manieri's agents would be hyper-vigilant now that many of their security flaws had been exposed. Escape would be next to impossible. Delia heaved a sigh. Giovanni had volunteered to sacrifice himself to get his officers to safety, and, looking at Domino and Holiday, Delia couldn't help feeling as though she had failed him.</p><p>Delia almost welcomed the interruption to her pessimistic thoughts several minutes later when the guards flung open the office door. Cassidy and Butch had returned, and wherever they had gone, they'd found a chance to change into fresh Gold Rocket uniforms.</p><p>"Hi, all!" Cassidy's tone was gratingly cheerful.</p><p>They glared back at her in dour silence.</p><p>"Hey, there's no need to be like that," Cassidy said when it became clear she wasn't going to get a response.</p><p>"No need to be like this?" Holiday got up from the chair and drew herself up to her full height. "You sold all of us out! How long have you been feeding Manieri information?"</p><p>Cassidy folded her arms across her chest. "Look, I know how much you liked clinging to the old Team Rocket and living in the past. I enjoyed it too, but at some point you have to start thinking about the future. I didn't want to be on the losing side. You can't demonize me for wanting to get off a sinking ship."</p><p>"Yeah, well, if the ship was already sinking, you didn't need to put more holes in it on your way out," Domino snapped. "And don't act like you've done nothing wrong. Three people died in Celadon City, and more of us probably would have too if you'd gotten your way. Did you even lose any sleep over that?"</p><p>A shadow fell over Cassidy's face, but it vanished almost instantly. "I followed my orders. The outcome is of no consequence to me. All right, I didn't come here to debate whether or not my decision to change sides was a good one. Mr. Manieri has asked to see all of you. Follow me."</p><p>None of them moved.</p><p>Cassidy sighed. "I suppose I can't blame you for being upset right now. I would be angry too in your position. I hope you'll see I'm right someday, but for now I'll make you a small peace offering. If you cooperate and come without a struggle, I'll take the handcuffs off."</p><p>Delia eyed Cassidy suspiciously, wondering why the enemy would be willing to risk giving them an advantage by freeing their hands. But then again, what harm could they do? In addition to Butch and Cassidy, the other two armed guards were glaring at them menacingly.</p><p>"Fine. Take the cuffs off." Domino was the first one to respond.</p><p>Delia hoped Domino was scheming to get them out of this mess because she was all out of ideas. As promised, Cassidy pulled a key out of her pocket and removed the metal bands from Domino's wrists. She took off Holiday's cuffs next and then finally unlocked Delia's.</p><p>"Don't even think about trying anything, or the handcuffs go back on," Cassidy warned them. "This way."</p><p>Cassidy led them toward the elevators with Butch at her side. The other guards followed behind them, cutting off any options for escape to the rear. They rode in silence toward the top of the tower. The doors opened, and they stepped out into what was once an elegant dining room.</p><p>The room had been partially destroyed, and Delia was willing to wager that Giovanni was responsible. Tables lay on their sides, chairs were scattered haphazardly, and fine china was smashed on the marble floor. In the midst of the chaos, Silvano Manieri stood with a pair of his assistants.</p><p>"Here are the remaining hostages, sir." Cassidy presented them with the same flourish she might use to show off a prized Pokemon at a breeding competition.</p><p>Remaining hostages? Delia didn't want to get her hopes up, but Cassidy's choice of words seemed to imply the Gold Rockets had not recaptured the rest of the prisoners. Giovanni might have at least secured the freedom of most of his officers, even though it looked like it had come at a cost. Delia couldn't help but notice small spatters of blood staining the floor, and with a twinge of dread, she noticed a bloody handprint on the wall across from her. A handprint the same size as Giovanni's.</p><p>Manieri turned to face them. His golden eyes scanned each of the prisoners and finally locked with Delia's.</p><p>"Mrs. Ketchum." He took a step toward her. "It's been a while."</p><p>"I can't say that bothers me." Delia didn't look away from his intense stare.</p><p>"They tell me you helped orchestrate this little plot to free my hostages." A cold smirk formed on Manieri's lips. "I wouldn't have thought you had it in you."</p><p>Delia continued to hold his gaze. It was easier than she expected. Over the years, she'd built Manieri up in her imagination to be some sort of larger-than-life monster. The man in front of her now didn't seem quite so terrifying. He was hardly taller than she was, and his slender build wasn't particularly intimidating. Some people might have called him handsome, but Delia thought his cold, cruel face made him ugly. He might be evil, but he was just a man.</p><p>"I'll be interested to know how someone like you managed to figure out so many of my headquarters' secrets. You must be so pleased with yourself." Manieri drew even closer to Delia. "Although, none of it will need to be secret for long. Once I launch my attack on Kanto and seize control of the government, it won't matter what I'm hiding here. I'm almost tempted to let the three of you go so you can warn the world about what's coming. I like a healthy dose of fear in the people I'll be conquering."</p><p>Defiance gleamed in Domino's violet eyes. "Giovanni will never let you get away with it."</p><p>Manieri shifted his icy stare to Domino. Then he laughed, a cold, humorless laugh.</p><p>"I don't think he'll be giving me any more trouble. Giovanni is dead."</p><p>Delia suddenly found she couldn't breathe. It was as though some invisible force was squeezing her chest. Her knees felt weak, and for a moment she was afraid her legs might buckle beneath her. Yet she used every ounce of willpower to hold herself upright. She wouldn't break down. Not in front of this man.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have been a little more sensitive in breaking the news since the three of you were practically the leaders of Giovanni's fan club." Manieri's cruel smirk belied his words. "I wish I could tell you he died bravely, but alas. He lacked the courage to face my agents in a fair fight, so he chose to jump to his death instead."</p><p>For several moments, there was silence. None of them dared to move.</p><p>"You're lying." Holiday spoke first. "Giovanni wouldn't—"</p><p>Her voice trailed off. Delia wanted to believe it was a lie too, but she wasn't so sure. Giovanni had never really planned on coming out of this alive.</p><p>"Believe what you will. It makes no difference to me." Manieri shrugged. "Just know this: the old world is gone. Team Rocket as you know it no longer exists. Now there is only my way, the Team Rocket of the future. In fact—"</p><p>"Uh, sir?" One of Manieri's henchmen appeared in the doorway and interrupted his boss.</p><p>"Leo! Can't you see I'm busy?" Manieri rounded on his employee, enraged his moment to gloat had been interrupted.</p><p>Leo cowered in the doorway. "Sorry, sir. It's just that, well—"</p><p>"Spit it out already, will you?" Manieri snapped.</p><p>The young man only pointed out the window, his eyes wide.</p><p>Before any of them had a chance to see what he was pointing at, an explosion rocked the building. The blast knocked Delia off her feet, and Manieri staggered backward into a table. Delia scrambled to the window and saw exactly what she was hoping for. Six helicopters emblazoned with the red Team Rocket logo hovered just off the coast. Delia breathed a sigh of relief. She had been starting to worry Ariana hadn't gotten her signal, but now they might have a chance, no matter how small, of being rescued.</p><p>"It's Giovanni's combat unit." Leo finally found his voice and stated the obvious. "The communications center has established contact with them, and they're demanding to speak with you directly, sir. They're threatening to blast the headquarters every three minutes until you talk to them."</p><p>"Who's leading the combat unit?" Domino whispered to Delia while Manieri was distracted by his employees. "They should know better than to fire blindly into the tower!"</p><p>"Ariana," Delia replied.</p><p>"Ariana's an accountant!" Domino hissed. "What does she know about leading a combat unit?"</p><p>Delia shrugged. "Enough to make an entrance. We didn't know if we could trust any of the more experienced combat leaders."</p><p>There was another loud explosion from outside, and the room shook as a projectile hit a different part of the tower.</p><p>Domino muttered a curse under her breath. "She's going to bring this whole building down around us before we have a chance to escape."</p><p>Delia didn't answer. The plan she and Hector had discussed with Ariana hadn't involved shooting rockets at the tower, but then again, Ariana liked putting her own signature on things.</p><p>"Fine, let's go talk to these fools," Manieri snarled, finishing his conversation with his assistants.</p><p>"Where do you want the hostages, sir?" Cassidy asked.</p><p>"Bring them along," Manieri ordered. "We may need them."</p><p>Once again, the guards herded them into the elevator. This time they rode down to the ground floor, and Manieri led the way down a long, austere hallway. Delia knew they had to be approaching the laboratories. She searched her memory, trying to remember where the closest exits were. If the Gold Rockets let down their guard, she and the other prisoners could try to make a run for the combat unit.</p><p>Before they reached the labs, Manieri pulled open a door and stepped into a spacious room containing an array of telecommunication equipment. The guards forced the prisoners to line up at the back of the room. Manieri took his place in front of them and faced the camera mounted on the wall.</p><p>"Put them through," Manieri said, after taking a moment to adjust his uniform.</p><p>A Gold Rocket behind one of the consoles hit a series of buttons, and Ariana appeared on the large screen across from them. The executive leaned back in her chair and absently stroked her Murkrow, who perched on the armrest. She looked perfectly confident and at ease. Delia wouldn't have guessed she'd never led a combat mission before.</p><p>"Silvano, how nice to see you." Ariana's voice was edged with sarcasm. "How long has it been? Ten years?"</p><p>"Ariana." Manieri nodded coldly. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you need to stop this nonsense immediately."</p><p>"I see no reason why I need to do anything," Ariana replied. "You seem to have lost most of your hostages, and I don't see your helicopters anywhere. Oh, right, that would be because you don't have any. If you do anything stupid and force us to attack, it's going to be a pretty one-sided fight."</p><p>Manieri gave a short, harsh laugh. "Yes, it will be one-sided, and you will surely lose. I don't need helicopters because I possess much more powerful weapons, and I've been looking for an excuse to test them. Besides, as you can see, I still have a few of your friends here. If you care about their safety, you will surrender Team Rocket to me without creating any difficulties."</p><p>Ariana looked almost bored. "I have no orders permitting me to surrender, and I'm not afraid of whatever weapons you claim to have. I'll make you a counteroffer. Release the remaining hostages, or we'll fire rockets at your precious headquarters until it's a pile of rubble."</p><p>Manieri's fists clenched, but he managed to keep his composure. "I don't think you understand me, Ariana. Team Rocket is mine now by right. Giovanni is dead."</p><p>Delia saw Ariana tense, but it was almost imperceptible. She immediately relaxed back into her bored, authoritative posture.</p><p>"I imagine you have some proof to substantiate your claim?" Ariana said.</p><p>Manieri hesitated. "We've not yet recovered his body, but there are several witnesses—"</p><p>"Perfectly objective witnesses with no reason to be dishonest, I'm sure." Ariana cut him off. "If there's no concrete proof Giovanni is dead, whether you're Team Rocket's rightful heir is irrelevant." Ariana stood up, facing the camera directly. "I'll give you an hour to turn the remaining hostages over to us. If you don't release them, we'll have no choice but to enter your headquarters by force. It's up to you."</p><p>Ariana abruptly disconnected the transmission. Manieri stared at the blank screen for a moment and then slammed his fist against the console in front of him.</p><p>"I always hated her," he muttered, apparently to himself. Then he whirled around and glared at Cassidy. "You and your partner take the hostages to code twelve while I decide what to do with them."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Cassidy nodded.</p><p>"There will be others joining you there to prepare the weapon," Manieri said. "Once you secure the prisoners, make sure you help the technicians with anything they need. If these fools are stupid enough to attack, we must be ready."</p><p>Without waiting for a reply, Manieri stormed toward the exit, gesturing for one of his assistants to follow him. As Cassidy and Butch led them toward a side door, Delia hung back as long as she could, trying to eavesdrop on Manieri's conversation.</p><p>"You said he was dead." Manieri's voice was low and threatening. "Why don't we have a body yet?"</p><p>"Hurry up, we're leaving." Cassidy noticed Delia was lagging behind and gave her a push toward the door.</p><p>For the first time since Cassidy had pulled the gun on them, Delia felt a slight glimmer of hope. Despite his claims, Manieri still couldn't prove Giovanni was dead. Most of the hostages had made it out of the tower. The combat unit was in place, ready to launch their attack. Unless Manieri's weapons were as fearsome as he claimed, Team Rocket just might have a chance.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Sometimes you need a second chance because you weren't quite ready for your first one."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unknown</em>
</p><p>He hadn't expected being dead to be so painful.</p><p>His lungs were burning. His entire body ached as though it were bruised. Almost every muscle felt stiff and sore. His head was throbbing, and his hand felt like the blade of a knife was still slicing through it.</p><p>Maybe he wasn't dead then, Giovanni decided, barely hanging onto the edge of consciousness. But that wouldn't make any sense. He took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in his lungs as he tried to clear his foggy mind enough to remember how he had gotten to… Wherever this was.</p><p>He remembered hitting the water. Before he even had time to register the pain from the impact, the waterfall forced him down deep beneath the surface. Any attempts to swim had been futile. The current caught hold of him, pummeling him this way and that until he lost track of which way was up in the murky water. After that, he collided with something solid, and there was nothing but darkness.</p><p>By all accounts, he should be dead. Instead, he was cold and damp but still breathing. Giovanni finally risked opening his eyes a crack. The bright light was almost painful. Two large eyes were staring back at him.</p><p>Giovanni bolted up into a sitting position and scrambled backward, putting some distance between himself and the eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized the eyes belonged to a harmless Magikarp, and then he winced in pain as his sudden movement caught up with him.</p><p>He appeared to be in some sort of underground cavern. Giovanni was sitting on a concrete dock that stretched over dark, still water. Bare bulbs connected to exposed wires ran the length of the cave, bathing the area in a harsh fluorescent glow.</p><p>This was Manieri's submarine base, Giovanni realized. The Gold Rockets could secretly dock a submarine in the cave, and an underwater opening would provide access to the river and then out to the ocean beyond. However, there was no sign of how he had ended up here.</p><p>The Magikarp sat on the edge of the dock, still staring at him intently. Giovanni wished it would stop. It was starting to get creepy. Then he noticed a number painted on the Pokemon's side.</p><p>"You're the Magikarp from the lab, aren't you?" He felt rather silly talking to a Magikarp who likely couldn't understand a word he said, but there was no one around to know.</p><p>"Magikarp." The Pokemon actually bobbed its head up and down as though it were nodding.</p><p>"Can you really understand me?"</p><p>The Magikarp made its nodding motion again. A crazy thought occurred to Giovanni, even crazier than the concept of a fully sentient Magikarp.</p><p>"Are you the one who saved me?"</p><p>"Magikarp!" The Pokemon puffed itself up and seemed to exude an air of pride.</p><p>Giovanni studied the Pokemon. He was several times Magikarp's size. He couldn't see how the small Pokemon managed to not only drag him out of the rushing water but also pull him up onto the dock.</p><p>"How?" Giovanni asked after several long seconds of contemplation.</p><p>The Magikarp turned away and leaned over the edge of the dock, staring down into the water. Its face contorted, and it seemed to be concentrating. Nothing happened at first. Giovanni started to wonder if communicating with the Magikarp had been an illusion created by his oxygen-deprived brain. Just when he was about to give up waiting for Magikarp to do something, a large rock burst out of the water. The rock levitated through the air, floated over the dock, and gently came to rest a few feet from Giovanni.</p><p>"Magikarp!" The Pokemon bobbed up and down, looking pleased with itself.</p><p>"I see. So rather than learning the attacks you would have learned at a later evolutionary stage, you developed telekinetic powers that the scientists never noticed instead."</p><p>The Magikarp nodded once more.</p><p>"You know, if you had showed them you could do that earlier, they would have considered you a successful experiment."</p><p>Magikarp looked up at him skeptically. It didn't seem to care much what Manieri's scientists thought of it.</p><p>Giovanni leaned back and took stock of his injuries. He was in pain, but nothing was critically hurt, he decided. None of his bones were broken, the cuts and scrapes he'd acquired in the river weren't actively bleeding, and, assuming Magikarp wasn't a hallucination, he was reasonably certain he could rule out a head injury. His only serious wound was his hand, which ached and throbbed. The deep gash was still oozing blood, and he'd lost his makeshift bandage somewhere in the river. Giovanni noticed his shirt already had a large tear in it, so he ripped a strip off the bottom to wrap his hand as best he could.</p><p>Now what?</p><p>For the first time in quite a while, Giovanni found himself completely lacking a plan. Usually he had at least a few ideas for what his next move would be, and he'd always have backup plans in case his initial strategy failed. This time, he hadn't bothered to think of anything. Still being around to need a plan was an unexpected development.</p><p>"Magikarp?" The Pokemon seemed to guess what he was thinking and turned its gaze toward the other end of the cavern.</p><p>A set of rough-hewn stone stairs likely led up to Manieri's headquarters. He'd more or less be right back where he had started.</p><p>"All right, that's the way out of the dock. Then what?"</p><p>Magikarp didn't seem to have an answer for that. Giovanni slowly got to his feet. His sore muscles and joints protested, but he was able to stand.</p><p>"I suppose I'll have to figure it out as I go," Giovanni said. "Well, thank you, Magikarp. Perhaps we'll meet again one day."</p><p>Magikarp bounced off the dock and into the water with a splash. It rolled onto its side, and Giovanni could have sworn it waved a fin at him before vanishing beneath the murky surface.</p><p>Giovanni limped over to the stairs. He paused at the bottom, listening for any signs of danger, but he seemed to be alone. Safe for the time being, he started up the steps. It was slow going at first. His battered body ached with every step he took, but his muscles loosened as he went, and the climb gradually got easier.</p><p>At the top of the stairs, he found a long passageway cut through the rock itself deep beneath Manieri's tower. Giovanni had no idea where it might lead, but it was the only way out. He trudged onward, and the passageway eventually opened into a natural cavern. Giovanni froze at the entrance as he realized he was not alone.</p><p>Renatta, Manieri's wife who was rarely spoken of and seen even less, stood in the center of the room. In front of her was a raised pool filled to the brim with water, and she was staring down into the depths. Three Xatu perched on a ledge above her, but they didn't react to his appearance. They seemed to be in some sort of trance. As for Renatta, she remained still as stone as she gazed into the pool.</p><p>Giovanni pressed himself against the wall. She still hadn't detected his presence. He scanned the cavern and located the only exit, another set of stairs near the Xatu's perch. Giovanni studied Renatta for a few long seconds. She never moved a muscle. Rumor had it Renatta engaged in all kinds of strange, mystic rituals. If she were in a psychic trance, perhaps he could get to the stairs without her noticing him.</p><p>Giovanni slowly took one step and then another. He'd lost his shoes in the river, and that turned out to be for the best. He managed to move almost silently with bare feet.</p><p>"I know you're there."</p><p>Giovanni jumped as Renatta spoke. He'd made it almost halfway across the cavern, but she'd never turned away from the pool.</p><p>"I saw you coming," Renatta continued.</p><p>Giovanni didn't dare reply. It almost seemed as though she were talking to herself, and if that was the case, he wasn't about to give himself away.</p><p>"Most people don't realize the eyes are not the only way you can see." Renatta finally turned to face Giovanni. "I knew you would be here before you even escaped from your cell."</p><p>"You did?" Giovanni nervously cleared his throat. So much for his grand escape. "I suppose you told your husband about it too?"</p><p>"No, I didn't bother. Silvano doesn't like to have his own predictions contradicted." There was a hint of bitterness in Renatta's voice. "Besides, he was so excited when he saw the death card in your future. He thought it was a sure sign that your doom was inevitable and that he would soon have Team Rocket all for himself. I would hate to spoil that for him."</p><p>One of the Xatu above them woke from its trance. With a flap of its wings, it landed on the ground beside Renatta.</p><p>"So you didn't tell him the card was wrong?" Giovanni asked as he edged away from the Xatu. Even without Manieri commanding it, the Pokemon still made him uncomfortable.</p><p>"It wasn't the card that was wrong," Renatta said, her brow creasing with irritation. "You must remember we humans can't directly see what Xatu sees. I have developed my abilities of the second sight since I was a child, and I can still only predict a fraction of the things Xatu can foretell." She reached out and gently stroked her Xatu's feathers. "Since these Pokemon are unable to speak our language, we must rely on symbols like the omen cards to convey their visions. The omen cards predict a great many things, but they are only as accurate as the person interpreting them is skilled."</p><p>Renatta picked up a stack of omen cards sitting alongside the pool. She shuffled through the deck and pulled out a few cards, laying them face up on the edge of the pool. Giovanni recognized the familiar sequence: the road, war, grief, the broken tower, the sacrifice, and finally the leering skull that adorned the death card.</p><p>"My husband was so eager to have you out of his way that he forgot the death card doesn't always have a literal meaning," Renatta explained. "Sometimes it only means that one chapter is coming to an end so that another can take its place. Depending on the context, the death card can be a sign of a new beginning."</p><p>"I see," Giovanni said. "Is there a reason you're telling me this instead of, say, sounding the alarm and calling for security?"</p><p>"I've told you, they don't listen to me," Renatta replied. "Besides, I prefer to think of myself as an observer. I have no desire to control the future. You should go to whatever destiny awaits you outside this place. I will not stand in your way. If you'd like, I can have Xatu look into your future."</p><p>Giovanni took an involuntary step away from the Pokemon. "No, thank you. I think I'd prefer to be surprised."</p><p>"Very well." Renatta turned back to her pool.</p><p>She stared down into the water and spoke no more. Giovanni took a few hesitant steps toward the stairs. Renatta paid him no attention. She seemed to have slipped into some kind of trance once more. Giovanni finally turned away from her and headed up the next flight of stairs. True to her word, Renatta did nothing to stop him.</p><p>These stairs were quite different from the previous set that had been carved into the rock. They were covered with polished black tile, and the walls were glossy metal. It reminded Giovanni of Manieri's laboratory, and he had a feeling that was where he might end up.</p><p>With every step, he half expected Manieri's guards to descend on him. He still didn't trust Renatta, but when he encountered no one, Giovanni had to concede that maybe she really didn't mean to stop him. Perhaps the rumors of her unhappiness were accurate, and she truly didn't care about her husband's ambitions to rule Team Rocket.</p><p>Giovanni paused at the top of the stairs and took a moment to orient himself. This looked like the area around the lab, but it didn't seem familiar. He must be on the side Manieri hadn't shown him during his brief tour. Giovanni started down the corridor. He didn't like how exposed he was in the hallway, but wide steel support beams lined the passageway. They might provide some cover if someone were to emerge from an interior room.</p><p>As he turned a corner, Giovanni heard voices drifting out of a room up ahead to the left. He could make out a bland plaque on the door that read "Communications", but the voices inside were too indistinct to decipher. Giovanni tried to hurry past the room, but he hadn't made it far before someone wrenched the door open.</p><p>Giovanni quickly ducked behind one of the support beams. His heart was pounding. From here he wasn't visible to the person in the doorway, but it would be an ineffectual hiding place if they went the wrong way.</p><p>"You said he was dead. Why don't we have a body yet?" Manieri's voice drifted down the corridor.</p><p>"Of course he's dead." A second voice tried to soothe Manieri. "It would be almost impossible to survive a fall like that."</p><p>"Almost impossible?" Manieri's tone brimmed with hostility.</p><p>"Well, yes, sir. If the fall itself didn't kill him, the river would have finished the job. There's almost no chance he could have survived."</p><p>"You keep saying almost," Manieri said. "Almost no chance of survival still means Giovanni might very well be alive and on his way back to his combat unit as we speak."</p><p>His combat unit? Giovanni leaned against the support beam, considering this unexpected development. According to the plan he'd discussed with Hector, the combat unit was only supposed to cover the hostages' retreat, not confront Manieri directly. This could end in disaster for the combat unit, but Giovanni tried to give them the benefit of the doubt they knew what they were doing.</p><p>"Giovanni is at the bottom of the river, not reuniting with his combat unit," Manieri's henchman insisted. "We have divers searching the water as we speak. His body will turn up any time now."</p><p>"For your sake, I hope you're right."</p><p>Much to Giovanni's relief, the footsteps of Manieri and his henchman turned away from him and started off in the opposite direction. The sound of Manieri berating his henchman gradually faded and then disappeared completely. Giovanni remained behind the pillar for a few minutes, listening. When no one else emerged from the communications room, he continued down the hallway toward the laboratories.</p><p>Just before the entrance to the first lab, Giovanni spotted employee locker rooms off to one side. A peek inside the men's locker room revealed it was empty, so he slipped inside and latched the door behind him. It couldn't hurt to try to find replacements for his damp, torn clothes, Giovanni decided as he pulled open the locker closest to him.</p><p>The first few lockers were no help, but about halfway down the row, Giovanni found some clothes that might fit. He quickly changed into the jeans and tee shirt before discarding his old outfit in a trash can near the sink. The jeans were a little too short, and the shirt was a bit tight in the shoulders, but it would do for now.</p><p>Giovanni rifled through the remaining lockers, searching for anything that might be useful. He found a pair of shoes that fit reasonably well toward the end of the row. He searched through the last few lockers without finding anything particularly helpful. The final locker appeared to belong to an old man with a hoarding problem. More clothes than anyone would ever need at work were packed into the locker. A pile of dirty dishes littered the bottom, old magazines were jammed against the sides, and a collection of dusty bottles threatened to come crashing down from their precarious perch at the very top.</p><p>Giovanni was about to force the door of the overstuffed locker closed when something caught his eye. The handle of an antique revolver stuck out of the pocket of one of the old jackets cluttering the locker, glinting in the dim overhead lighting. Giovanni removed it from the pocket and flipped open the cylinder. Only one bullet. Giovanni rummaged through the rest of the pockets, hoping to find more ammunition, but he came up empty. Still, one shot would be better than nothing against Manieri if it came down to it. Giovanni tucked the revolver into the waistband of the jeans.</p><p>His search of the lockers complete, Giovanni turned his attention to the large first aid kit mounted on the wall. His hand was still throbbing, and the crude bandage he'd made was soiled and soaked through with blood. He grimaced as he removed the grimy wrapping and cleaned the gaping wound on his palm as best he could in the small sink. He found some gauze and real bandages in the first aid kit to wrap his hand properly.</p><p>Finally, Giovanni grabbed one of the lab coats hanging by the door as he exited into the hallway. Giovanni knew Manieri's researchers would have to be completely oblivious for him to get away with this. As he buttoned the lab coat, he was acutely aware he looked out of place, and plenty of the scientists on Manieri's staff would be able to recognize him. He just hoped the confusion from the earlier alarms meant the laboratories would be mostly empty. With a massive amount of luck, the remaining researchers would be too focused on their work to notice him, and he could make it to the nearest exit without being caught.</p><p>"Hey!" A voice called as soon as Giovanni stepped into the lab.</p><p>Well, that hadn't taken very long, Giovanni reflected. He reluctantly turned to face the voice behind him. A bespectacled researcher in a pristine lab coat scowled disapprovingly from an office doorway.</p><p>"You're not excused from following the rules just because you're new." The scientist pointed to a sign mounted by the door. "If you're going into the containment area, you need gloves."</p><p>"Gloves, right." Giovanni tried not to look too relieved. He hadn't been recognized just yet. "I forgot."</p><p>Giovanni took a pair of disposable latex gloves from the dispenser on the wall.</p><p>"Well, make sure you remember next time. You don't want to jeopardize someone else's experiments with your negligence, do you?" the researcher said before retreating into the office, mumbling something about the lax hiring standards for lab technicians.</p><p>Giovanni took a deep breath. That had been a close call. He continued into the lab and finally recognized where he was. Manieri's huge Charizard still slumbered in its restraints just up ahead. It seemed all the more gargantuan from the ground. Giovanni studied the mask over the Pokemon's face as he approached. The mask was no doubt administering some kind of sedative, and tubes ran from the mask to a complex machine at ground level.</p><p>Giovanni paused for a moment, considering his options. His best chance to get out of here would be to create a diversion to keep the scientists in this part of the headquarters occupied while he found the exit. This seemed as good a place to start as any, Giovanni thought to himself as he approached the machine attached to the Charizard.</p><p>"This looks important," Giovanni muttered to himself, seizing the cables connected to the back of the equipment and tearing them loose.</p><p>The cables came free in a shower of sparks. Some instrument panel began making a high-pitched beeping noise. As Giovanni expected, the Charizard started to stir. Footsteps pounded on the catwalk overhead. A technician was coming to see why the equipment was malfunctioning. Giovanni didn't waste any time waiting to see what the fallout would be. Instead, he hurried into the next section of the lab.</p><p>Cages lined this segment on both sides. To the left, five Seel stared up at him curiously, and on the right, a small flock of Spearow fluttered restlessly from perch to perch. Giovanni crossed to the control terminal mounted on the wall. The configuration was fairly basic. He'd used similar systems in his own facilities. Within a few seconds, Giovanni located the menu to open the cages.</p><p>A box on the computer popped up for him to enter an access code. Giovanni thought back, remembering the code Manieri had used. Seven, eight, seven, five… There was one more number he hadn't been able to see. Giovanni selected the number one as his final digit.</p><p>"Access denied," a cool feminine voice said. "Three attempts remaining."</p><p>Cursing under his breath, Giovanni tried two more combinations to no avail. However, on the third and final try, the code box disappeared, and the cages popped open. The Pokemon in the cages stared at the open doors uncertainly. One of the braver Seel poked its head out and gave Giovanni a quizzical look.</p><p>"Come on, go," he urged the Pokemon. "Get out of here."</p><p>It took a little convincing, but once the Spearow realized they were free, they scattered all at once, soaring up over the catwalks in every direction. The Seel soon followed suit and scurried off into the lab.</p><p>Giovanni repeated the process in the next room, this time much more efficiently. In under a minute, a gaggle of Girafarig and Ponyta were running amok in the laboratory. Giovanni heard a cacophony of shouting behind him in the distance. It hadn't taken the staff long to notice their specimens were escaping.</p><p>Giovanni took off at a jog toward the other side of the laboratory. There had to be an exit around here somewhere, but Giovanni was back in the section that didn't look familiar. The lab behind him was now swarming with scientists, so there was nowhere to go but forward. Not exactly sure where he was going, Giovanni rounded a corner and collided with someone sprinting full speed in the opposite direction. They both crashed to the ground.</p><p>"Watch where you're going," Giovanni snapped at the scrawny scientist sprawled on the floor beside him.</p><p>Giovanni pushed himself upright. If he acted like he belonged in the lab, the scientist might not question what he was doing there. The other man scrambled to his feet.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I—"</p><p>He abruptly fell silent, and Giovanni knew why. It was the scientist who had shown off the Magikarp out on Manieri's terrace. Dr. Gardner, if Giovanni remembered correctly.</p><p>"It's you." The scientist backed away.</p><p>"How very observant of you." Giovanni grabbed hold of Dr. Gardner's shoulder with his good hand before the scientist could escape and sound the alarm.</p><p>"They said you were dead."</p><p>"It turns out I'm harder to kill than expected," Giovanni said dryly before tightening his grip on the younger man. "Now, where's the nearest exit?"</p><p>"I'll never tell you." Dr. Gardner puffed out his chest defiantly.</p><p>With his free hand, Giovanni drew the revolver from his waistband. Dr. Gardner gave a muffled squeak at the sight of the weapon and immediately deflated like a punctured balloon.</p><p>"I-I— You wouldn't really—" Dr. Gardner's voice trailed off, and a sheen of sweat broke out on his brow.</p><p>Well, no, he wouldn't, Giovanni admitted to himself. He only had one shot, and he wasn't about to waste it on a nobody researcher. But Dr. Gardner didn't need to know that.</p><p>"I don't recommend you try me," Giovanni said, his tone frosty. "Tell me where the exit is, and you won't get hurt."</p><p>Dr. Gardner made another terrified sound as he stared at the revolver, seemingly unable to find his voice. Before he got an answer out of the scientist, Giovanni heard more footsteps pounding against the concrete floor, heading their direction. There weren't many other options, so Giovanni turned down a corridor leading deeper into the lab, dragging Dr. Gardner along with him.</p><p>"No!" Dr. Gardner finally found his voice. "You don't want to go back there. Trust me!"</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>Giovanni noticed this passageway was much narrower than the rest, and it seemed to lead to a more secluded section of the laboratories. There were no catwalks overhead, and he got the impression few people ever came this way.</p><p>"Well, it's… It's bad," Dr. Gardner said.</p><p>Giovanni rolled his eyes. If Manieri was connected to the experiment in the lab, there was no doubt it would have an unsavory element. He pressed onward.</p><p>The room at the end of the hall was shrouded in darkness. Giovanni frowned, trying to make out what he was seeing in the dim light. Three large tanks, the cylindrical type used to incubate clones, lined the back of the lab. Dark shapes floated in each of the tanks, but Giovanni couldn't tell what kind of Pokemon were inside. Complex machinery sat against the opposite wall. However, those weren't the strangest things in the lab.</p><p>Giovanni took a moment to listen for any sign they had been followed. When he heard nothing besides Dr. Gardner's terrified panting and the whir and hum of various machines, he stepped into the room. In the very center of the small lab was a gurney draped with a white sheet. Giovanni couldn't help but think whatever was beneath the sheet looked unnervingly like a human body.</p><p>"Where are the lights?" Giovanni demanded.</p><p>"Over there by the tanks," Dr. Gardner squeaked. "But you don't want to—"</p><p>Giovanni ignored the scientist and located the light panel on the wall. He pushed the buttons, bathing the lab in a harsh white light. He turned toward the tanks and immediately recoiled in horror when he saw what was suspended in the viscous yellow fluid.</p><p>Staring back at him was Silvano Manieri.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lao Tzu</em>
</p><p>Delia turned toward the beach. She could just make out the gleam of Team Rocket's helicopters through the trees. Rescue was so close and yet so infuriatingly far away all at once.</p><p>"Come on, we're almost there," Cassidy called from the front of the line. She made it sound as though they were all just as eager to reach their destination as she was.</p><p>Delia trudged up the path after Domino and Holiday, and Butch plodded along behind them. As soon as they had left the headquarters, Cassidy had led them up a narrow, rocky trail that cut a path through the jungle up toward the mountain's peak. Cassidy insisted on setting a grueling pace, and Delia was hot, sweaty, and out of breath by the time she caught sight of where the Gold Rockets were taking them.</p><p>Through the tops of the trees, a stone turret jutted out the side of the mountain. The stonework blended in almost seamlessly with the natural rock, and with the tree cover, the turret was nearly invisible from the beach. It was no wonder Delia hadn't noticed it before.</p><p>They finally made it to the top of the trail, and Cassidy banged on the metal door at the base of the turret. Delia turned around, peering through the trees to get a glimpse of the helicopters once more. They sat in a neat row, waiting for Ariana's next orders. Delia couldn't help but wonder about the weapon Manieri had alluded to. If it was housed in this turret, it would have a clear shot at the combat unit. Delia tried to think of a way to signal to them, to alert someone down below to their location, but nothing came to her in time.</p><p>The door swung open, creaking noisily on rusty hinges. A few technicians in lab coats clustered around the entrance, clearly surprised to see them. Cassidy pushed past them into the turret, ignoring one technician's protest.</p><p>"Keep going. Let's get inside." Butch herded them through the door behind Cassidy.</p><p>A man with a bushy red mustache who carried himself with an air of authority stormed over to Cassidy. As the two of them argued in hushed tones, Delia followed Domino and Holiday deeper into the turret. If nothing else, it was a relief to be out of the hot, humid jungle. For housing a supposedly fearsome weapon, the turret was unassuming. A handful of Gold Rockets tended to some machines and monitors, but the cavernous, circular room was nowhere near as heavily staffed as the main headquarters.</p><p>Holiday elbowed Delia and Domino and shot a meaningful glance upward. Delia followed her gaze to the top of the tower. About twenty feet overhead, what appeared to be three large cannons rested on sturdy metal beams. Despite having just come out of the jungle, Delia felt a chill go through her. She had hoped Manieri was bluffing about his weapon, but the cannons above them looked formidable.</p><p>"Your security protocols aren't my problem!" Cassidy finally lost her temper with the man in the lab coat and raised her voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "The boss needs a safe place to stash the hostages, so he told me to bring them here. If you have an issue with that, you can take it up with him."</p><p>The man looked like he might continue to argue for a moment, but then he apparently thought better of it. "No, that won't be necessary. Put them in the storage closet if you're insisting on staying here. I don't need them wandering around picking up sensitive information."</p><p>One of the Gold Rockets working on the machines, an older woman with a thin, cruel face gave a harsh laugh. "Oh, don't worry. I doubt the boss will let them live long enough to do anything with that information."</p><p>Cassidy actually looked offended. "These are valuable prisoners. The boss needs them alive." She turned to Delia and her companions. "Come on, this way."</p><p>Cassidy didn't know what she'd gotten herself into, Delia realized as the other woman opened the door to the storage closet at the back of the turret. Did she really think Manieri would keep them alive once they were no longer useful bargaining chips? Delia knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill them, and if Cassidy thought otherwise, she was deluding herself, letting her dreams of glory and power cloud her judgment.</p><p>Delia reluctantly followed Domino and Holiday into the small closet. A set of shelves held a few cardboard boxes and some cleaning supplies, and a tiny window near the ceiling let in a little light. Otherwise, the room was empty.</p><p>"Butch and I will be right outside, so don't think about trying anything," Cassidy warned them before slamming the door shut in their faces.</p><p>No sooner had the door closed, Domino started rummaging through the boxes on the shelf, searching for anything that might be useful.</p><p>"What kind of cannons were those?" Delia asked Holiday, holding out hope they weren't as dangerous as they looked.</p><p>"I think they're some sort of rail cannons, judging by all the electrical cables," Holiday replied.</p><p>From her grim expression, Delia gathered that wasn't good news.</p><p>"Could they take out the helicopters?" Delia knew she wouldn't like the answer.</p><p>Holiday nodded. "They use an electric charge to create a magnetic field that can launch a projectile at incredible speeds. They'll tear through the helicopters like they're made of paper."</p><p>"Which is why we have to get out of here and warn them," Domino said, clutching an assortment of supplies she'd retrieved from the boxes.</p><p>Some bubble wrap, a roll of packing tape, a ragged old towel, and a small metal wrench someone had dropped beneath one of the shelves… Delia didn't know how any of that would help them, but Domino seemed like she might have an idea.</p><p>"We'll never make it in time," Holiday said glumly.</p><p>Domino shrugged. "Maybe not, but we have to try. Besides, they're not ready to use the cannons yet."</p><p>"How do you know?" Holiday raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Do you really think they'd wait out Ariana's one hour deadline if they were prepared to fire?" Domino asked. "They haven't attacked yet because they can't. Those cannons take a lot of electricity, and it doesn't look like Manieri has the infrastructure to keep them operating at full capacity around the clock."</p><p>"Which means they're using Ariana's deadline to increase their electricity production," Delia said with a slight glimmer of hope.</p><p>"Exactly," Domino replied. "We have at least until the hour is up. After that, they'll try to stall as long as possible so the cannons can build a big enough charge to fire multiple shots each."</p><p>Holiday started to look a bit more optimistic. "Okay, but how are we going to get out of here?" Her eyes drifted up to the tiny window. "You don't think we'll really fit through there, do you?"</p><p>"It'll be a tight squeeze, but I think we can do it. Give me a boost."</p><p>Delia moved to help, but not without a twinge of apprehension. "Won't Cassidy hear the glass breaking?"</p><p>Domino smirked. "I think you're forgetting that Team Rocket is first and foremost a gang of criminals. One of the most basic things they teach you at the academy is how to break a window discreetly. Sure, we don't exactly have the right supplies, but I think I can manage."</p><p>Delia decided it was best to trust the professionals since she had no ideas of her own. She copied Holiday, bracing her arms and cupping her hands for Domino to use as a foothold. Domino stepped up to the window and quickly tore off long strips of packing tape from the roll she'd found. She coated the window with tape so the broken glass would hold together, making much less noise and mess.</p><p>"I think we should split up as soon as we're out," Domino said as she worked. "Our chances of getting away will be better if they have to track us down individually."</p><p>"Okay," Delia replied for the sake of being agreeable. She didn't much like the idea of having to find her way out of the jungle by herself, but she knew Domino was right.</p><p>Once the window was completely covered with tape, Domino pressed a sheet of bubble wrap against the glass to muffle the sound and firmly rapped against it with the wrench. Cracks spread across the glass like spiderwebs. Once Domino had repeated the process all the way across, she was able to push the glass out of the frame in almost one piece.</p><p>Delia tensed. Domino had still made more noise than she would have liked. Fortunately, it was loud and chaotic outside in the turret as the technicians prepared to use the rail cannons. It must have been enough to cover the sound of the window breaking since Cassidy didn't come bursting through the door.</p><p>Domino knocked a few remaining pieces of glass from the edges of the frame and then used the wrench to pull up part of the metal on the bottom. Delia's arms began to ache from holding the other woman up, but she didn't complain. Domino looped the tattered towel through the gap she'd created in the frame so Delia and Holiday would have a means to reach the window. Then she pulled herself up, wriggled through the tiny opening, and disappeared from sight.</p><p>"Go ahead." Delia motioned for Holiday to go next.</p><p>She didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't sure she was going to fit. The last thing she wanted was to make a spectacle of herself getting stuck in the window in front of Holiday.</p><p>Holiday used the towel to pull herself up to the window. She perched gracefully on the sill for a moment before lowering herself partway outside. Holiday was somewhat larger than Domino, so it took her a minute to squeeze through the narrow frame. Then she was gone, vanishing out to whatever was on the other side.</p><p>Delia gripped the towel and took a deep breath. She reminded herself of all the things she had done since leaving Pallet Town she wouldn't have dreamed she'd be capable of doing. This would be another one of those things, Delia assured herself. She climbed hand over hand to the windowsill and pulled herself up the same way Holiday had done. Her arms were already tired, but she pressed onward.</p><p>She took a peek out the window. It was a long way down, twenty or thirty feet, Delia guessed. However, the wall of the turret was constructed from rough-hewn stone which provided plenty of foot and hand holds. Domino was already most of the way down, and Holiday was right behind her. If they could do it, so could she, Delia told herself.</p><p>She stuck her feet through the window and lowered herself until she found a large enough gap in the wall to rest her full weight. Then she had to squeeze the rest of her body out the window, which proved to be an extremely uncomfortable ordeal. Despite Domino's best efforts to clear the broken glass, there were still some sharp edges. Delia's shirt snagged on the glass, and she felt the shards bite into her skin. She ignored the pain, and after several long, unpleasant seconds, she freed herself from the window.</p><p>Delia took a moment to breathe in the fresh air, and then she started climbing. She moved her feet down to the next foothold she could feel, and then she followed with her hands.</p><p>"Okay, this isn't so bad," Delia muttered a little encouragement to herself. "I just have to do this a few more times, and I'll be at the bottom."</p><p>She soon fell into a rhythm, moving her feet down and then her hands, over and over as she made her way toward the ground. It was easy at the top, but the stones were fitted closer together near the bottom of the turret, and it soon became difficult to find large enough footholds. Delia's fingers ached as she had to support most of her weight by clinging to narrow grooves in the stone.</p><p>Suddenly, Delia's grip slipped. The tiny purchase she'd wedged her fingers into just wasn't enough. She plummeted to the ground and landed hard on her back. Luckily, she wasn't far from the bottom, but it was enough to drive the breath out of her lungs.</p><p>"Delia! Are you all right?" Holiday was at her side almost immediately.</p><p>"I'm fine," Delia gasped once she managed to draw some air into her lungs.</p><p>She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around. She and Holiday were alone at the base of the turret. Domino must have already taken off into the jungle.</p><p>"You'd better get going," Delia told Holiday as she slowly got to her feet. "It's only a matter of time until they realize we're gone."</p><p>"Are you sure you want to go alone?" The concern was evident in Holiday's eyes. "Maybe we should stick together."</p><p>"No, Domino's right. We should split up." Delia forced a smile. She wasn't confident on her chances of success, and she didn't want to risk dragging anyone else down with her.</p><p>"Well, okay." Holiday looked almost guilty for leaving Delia. "Good luck."</p><p>"You too," Delia replied, hoping her tone came off as cheerful rather than afraid.</p><p>Holiday took off toward the left side of the turret, so Delia plunged into the tree line to the right. She crashed through the dense underbrush and sent a flock of Pidgey scattering. At first she didn't even bother paying attention to where she was going. Her first priority was to put some distance between herself and the Gold Rockets.</p><p>She ran as fast as she could, and somehow she seemed to make little progress. Delia found herself having to vault over logs, scramble across rocks, dodge low-hanging branches, and catch her balance every few steps when she stumbled over some hidden obstacle in the thick foliage covering the forest floor.</p><p>Delia made it far enough to be out of easy range for anyone who attempted to pursue her, and then she had to stop to catch her breath. She slumped against the nearest tree, willing her breathing to return to normal and her heart to stop feeling as though it were trying to hammer its way out of her chest.</p><p>As Delia stood there, alone in enemy territory, everything seemed to come crashing down on her at once. She'd been so focused on escaping that she'd nearly pushed Giovanni from her mind. Now that the adrenaline was fading away, the full brunt of her emotions hit her. Tears she had been holding back for Domino and Holiday's sake welled in her eyes, and a muffled sob escaped her throat. Once she let a few tears flow, more and more fell in a torrent of shuddering sobs.</p><p>Delia had been trying to cling to hope that Giovanni was still alive, but there was every possibility Manieri might be telling the truth. As she held on tight to the tree to keep herself upright, the cold reality settled deep in her chest. She might never see the man she loved again.</p><p>Delia allowed herself to cry a few minutes longer, but as she thought of Giovanni, her tears slowed and then finally stopped. There would be a time to grieve, but this wasn't it. Giovanni wouldn't want her sitting here in the jungle crying over him. He'd want her to carry on with his mission.</p><p>She closed her eyes and tried to collect her thoughts. What would Giovanni do in her situation? Her immediate thought was to keep running toward the beach and warn the combat unit of the danger. Yet on second thought, Delia decided that was too obvious, and it likely wouldn't be very helpful. Domino and Holiday already had a head start on her. They would tell the combat unit about the rail cannons long before she turned up, if it wasn't already too late by then.</p><p>No, Giovanni wouldn't go to the beach, of that much Delia was certain. He would try to attack the problem at the source. Suddenly, Delia realized what she needed to do. The rail cannons required a steady supply of electricity. If she could find a way to cut off that supply, Team Rocket's combat unit might just stand a chance.</p><p>Instead of running deeper into the jungle, Delia changed her course and circled around the turret. She could just make out the building through the dense trees, and as she neared the opposite side, she found what she was looking for. Power lines snaked their way through the jungle and connected to the back of the turret. All she had to do was follow those power lines to find the source of the structure's electricity.</p><p>Delia switched directions once again to walk beneath the electrical cables overhead. It proved to be one of the easier courses through the jungle since the Gold Rockets had cleared the largest trees away from the lines. Delia made good time down the path, and as she neared the bottom of the mountain, she spotted her destination.</p><p>Manieri had diverted some of the flow from the island's river to create a small, artificial pond. A concrete dam contained the water at the south end of the pond, and it looked like the power lines originated from a squat stone building nearby. This hydroelectric dam had to be where Manieri generated at least some of the island's power.</p><p>Delia reached the edge of the trees and peered out toward the power station, searching for any signs of movement. The surrounding area appeared deserted, so after a few moments of watching, Delia left the cover of the trees. She approached the power station door and tried the handle. It was locked, of course. While the security here seemed lax compared to the main headquarters, it was no surprise they had some minimal safeguards in place.</p><p>Delia was undeterred. She continued around the building, keeping close to the wall and watching for any signs of danger. She found a small window at the back of the building and peered through the glass. The dimly lit room inside was empty, save for the machinery that comprised the generator. Delia stooped down and picked up a large rock.</p><p>She hesitated for a few seconds. She knew she shouldn't feel bad, but vandalizing buildings, even if they belonged to Manieri, still went against her usual sensibilities. With one final glance around, Delia took a deep breath and heaved the rock through the window. The glass exploded in a great cacophony.</p><p>Well, that wasn't so hard, Delia told herself. She grabbed a stick to knock the remaining glass out of the frame and then climbed through the window.</p><p>"Hello? Is anyone here?"</p><p>When nothing emerged from the shadows, Delia stepped further into the power station. It was hot and stuffy inside, which Delia took as a good sign. If they didn't keep the building at a comfortable temperature, it must not be regularly staffed. A loud whirring sound filled the room, and Delia traced it to a large plastic dome in a part of the building that stretched out over the dam. Some sort of control terminal with a touch-screen computer was mounted on the wall nearby, and a large red button next to it caught Delia's eye. She paused for a moment and then decided she might as well push it to see what happened.</p><p>As soon as she hit the button, there was an electronic hum, and mechanical arms lifted the dome up and tilted it back. In the pit below, the generator's turbine spun away, its numerous blades whirling by in a blur as water coursed through the chamber. Delia was no electrical engineer, but she knew the turbine was the heart of the generator. No movement in the turbine meant no power.</p><p>Delia studied the computer in front of her. One icon had a crude picture of a turbine with a red "X" through it. Could it really be that easy? Delia hit the button.</p><p>"Enter employee identification," a cool, mechanized voice ordered.</p><p>A box popped up on the screen demanding her employee number and password. Delia sighed. This wasn't going to work. She typed in a random ID number and password on the off chance she got amazingly lucky.</p><p>"Credentials rejected," the computer told her in a voice that seemed almost too condescending for a machine.</p><p>Delia stepped away from the computer and stared down at the turbine. If she couldn't shut it down the proper way, she would have to try something else. No matter what, she had to stop this machine.</p><p>She hurried back to the window and climbed out into the jungle once more. It didn't take Delia long to find what she was looking for. She grabbed hold of the largest log she could feasibly carry and dragged it back toward the power station. After climbing into the building again, she pulled the log through the window behind her and over to the turbine.</p><p>Delia wasn't sure this would work, but she had to start somewhere. She heaved the log over the side of the pit. A flurry of wood chips erupted into the air as soon as the turbine's blades bit into the log, and Delia jumped back. The timber became wedged between the wall and the turbine. There was a horrible grinding noise as the force of the rushing water continued to drive the turbine's blades despite the obstruction. Sparks flew from the transistor on the opposite side of the pit, and the acrid smell of smoldering electronics filled the air.</p><p>"Error encountered," the mechanical voice intoned from the computer. "Initiating emergency shutdown sequence."</p><p>"Yes!" Delia triumphantly pumped her fist into the air as all the equipment in the power station shut off at once.</p><p>The building was almost eerily silent without the whirring and humming sounds coming from the various parts of the generator. The water gushing through the turbine's chamber slowed to a trickle and then stopped flowing altogether. No more power was going to the turret. The transistor box was still smoldering, and thick black smoke leaked out from the seams on the sides. With any luck, it wouldn't be an easy fix.</p><p>Just as Delia was planning her next move, the door to the power station burst open.</p><p>"Well, well, it looks like someone didn't make it too far." Cassidy stood framed in the doorway with Butch hanging back behind her.</p><p>Delia took a step backward. Her gaze fixated on the pistol in Cassidy's hand that was aimed directly at her.</p><p>"Going for the generator was a clever move," Cassidy continued. "Unfortunately for you, it ruined your chances of getting away. You should have made a run for the beach like the others."</p><p>"Okay, you caught me. Well done." Delia raised her hands slightly. It seemed like the right thing to do when there was a weapon leveled at her chest. "I'll go wherever you want me to if you put the gun away."</p><p>Cassidy lowered the pistol, but she didn't return it to its holster. Something was wrong, Delia realized. Cassidy's face was pale, and sweat beaded on her brow. Beneath the forced smile and cocky posture, there was something else. Fear.</p><p>As the pair stepped closer, Delia noticed Butch looked even worse. Unlike Cassidy, he wasn't even trying to appear at ease. His grim expression made him look like he was attending a funeral rather than assisting in the capture of a fugitive.</p><p>"Come out of the building and keep your hands where I can see them," Cassidy commanded.</p><p>Delia did as she was told, still keeping her hands raised as she stepped out into the jungle. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter to you," Cassidy snapped. "Get moving."</p><p>Delia had little choice but to obey. Cassidy led them away from the power station, down a winding, overgrown dirt trail that curved back toward the mountain. At first, Delia thought they were returning to the turret, but they bypassed it completely, hiking even deeper into the jungle. The trail eventually opened into a clearing which was almost entirely closed in by the sheer, rocky face of the mountain.</p><p>Delia's heart was pounding. There was nowhere to run. She couldn't shake the feeling something terrible was about to happen as Cassidy slowed her pace. Butch pulled his partner aside and whispered something to her. They seemed to be arguing about something.</p><p>"She's got a kid," Delia heard Butch say as she strained to listen.</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Cassidy hissed. "You heard the orders from central command."</p><p>A shiver went through Delia. She had a feeling she knew what the orders from central command must be. Butch made a couple more protests, but Cassidy wasn't listening. Delia realized she wasn't going to escape again.</p><p>Butch ran out of arguments and fell silent, his eyes fixed on the ground. Cassidy turned toward Delia, a deadly gleam in her eye. All pretense of good humor was gone. Cassidy seemed to tremble slightly, but her face was resolute as she pointed her pistol toward Delia once more. Delia felt lightheaded. Was Cassidy really willing to kill on Manieri's orders?</p><p>"Turn around and get on your knees," Cassidy ordered.</p><p>"Come on, Cassidy." Delia kept her tone low and soothing. "You don't want to do this."</p><p>"Shut up! I don't have a choice. You brought this on yourself when you decided to run. Just do what I say, and it'll be quick and painless."</p><p>Delia glanced around frantically. There had to be a way out of this. She'd gotten out of so many close calls over the last few weeks…</p><p>But there was no escape. There was nothing but a rock wall in front of her and Butch and Cassidy behind her. Delia shifted her gaze to Butch. He had drawn his own weapon, but he wasn't pointing it at her. He was still staring at the ground. Delia realized her only hope was for him to talk some sense into Cassidy.</p><p>"Butch, please." Delia's voice trembled despite her best efforts. "You know this is wrong. If you go through with it, you'll have to regret it every day for the rest of your life."</p><p>Butch still wouldn't look at her, but he spoke up. "Why don't we just bring her back to headquarters? Central command can do this themselves if they want to make an example to the combat unit so badly."</p><p>"And let them think we might be traitors?" There was a note of desperation in Cassidy's voice. "We'll be next if they think we're weak. Go wait for me down the trail if you're too much of a coward to follow your orders."</p><p>Butch said nothing else, and he made no move to leave. Cassidy stormed over to Delia and gave her a rough shove.</p><p>Delia stuck out her arms to break her fall and found herself kneeling on the damp forest floor. This wasn't how she expected it to end. Even now, there was a part of her that was still disbelieving, still expecting a miraculous rescue at any moment.</p><p>She heard Cassidy's footsteps crunch on the dead foliage behind her, and it finally sank in that no help was coming. Delia squeezed her eyes shut, and her thoughts turned to Ash. She hadn't meant to leave him alone like this. She should have listened to Hector and never left the safety of his island. In her zeal to feel useful, to have someone need her, she had forgotten how real the danger could be. <em>I'm sorry, Ash</em>, she thought. <em>Please forgive me</em>.</p><p>A single gunshot exploded behind her.</p><p>Despite Delia's best efforts to face her death bravely, a small cry escaped her lips. She didn't know what to expect, perhaps a burst of pain followed by nothing, but it never came. Delia's ears were ringing from the shot. It took her a moment to register that someone was screaming, but it wasn't her. Delia shakily turned around.</p><p>Cassidy was on the ground. She had dropped her gun and was instead clutching her thigh. Blood pooled between her fingers.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Butch threw down his own weapon and ran to his partner's side.</p><p>"Am I okay?" Cassidy shrieked. "Of course I'm not okay, you moron! You shot me!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Cass, I had to!" Tears gleamed in Butch's eyes. "I couldn't let you do it. You're not a murderer."</p><p>Delia staggered to her feet while Cassidy shouted a string of obscenities at her partner. Butch tried to check her wound, but Cassidy slapped his hands away. He retreated while Cassidy writhed on the ground in pain.</p><p>"Thank you," Delia said softly as she approached the pair.</p><p>Butch still wouldn't look her in the eye, but he nodded in acknowledgment. It took a few minutes, but a combination of shock, pain, and blood loss eventually quieted Cassidy's tirade. She allowed Butch to get close enough to apply a tourniquet, although she glared at him the entire time. At first, Cassidy tried to insist she could walk, but it was immediately apparent she couldn't put any weight on her bad leg. She had no choice but to let Butch carry her.</p><p>None of them spoke as they began the long trek through the jungle toward the beach.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Sooner or later we all sit down to a banquet of consequences."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robert Louis Stevenson</em>
</p><p>Giovanni stared at the figure floating in the tank. Of all the things he thought he might find in Manieri's lab, he certainly hadn't been expecting this. Now it made sense why some of the data they'd stolen from Manieri didn't match the DNA sequences of any known Pokemon. No one had been looking for human DNA mixed in with the rest.</p><p>"Manieri cloned himself?" Giovanni knew what he was looking at, but he felt compelled to ask anyway. He needed someone else to confirm that this insanity was in fact reality.</p><p>Dr. Gardner's shoulders slumped. "I told you it was bad."</p><p>The clone floated in a tank of yellowish fluid. A black compression suit covered its body, and a mask over its face provided oxygen while it hung in a state of suspended animation. The monitor beside the tank measuring the clone's vitals was the only indication it was alive. Two identical glass cylinders contained smaller clones that were still recognizably Manieri. Giovanni backed away from the tanks and turned to the shrouded gurney.</p><p>"What's under here?" Giovanni asked even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.</p><p>Dr. Gardner stared at Giovanni with wide eyes. He didn't answer at first, and then he stuttered something incomprehensible. Giovanni reached for the edge of the sheet.</p><p>"Don't!" Dr. Gardner finally found his voice, but it was too late.</p><p>Giovanni drew back from the abomination beneath the cover. The dissected corpse had Manieri's face, but it looked like it had been dead for a while. A y-shaped incision split the body down the front, exposing viscera and bone. Most of the internal organs were missing, leaving behind empty cavities.</p><p>"This is… This is one of the clones that didn't make the cut." Dr. Gardner's voice was almost a whisper.</p><p>"So you people killed it?" Giovanni felt vaguely ill as he examined the lifeless body in front of him.</p><p>"It was Mr. Manieri's orders. He needs and heir to his empire, so it's important that the clone replacing him meets a very high set of standards. We've yet to create a perfect specimen, so we need to study the failures to figure out what went wrong."</p><p>"And then you just leave them here?"</p><p>"Well, no, this was an unusual situation. Your escape earlier interrupted the postmortem, and we had to abandon it rather abruptly. Normally we would have completed the examination and properly disposed of the remains." Dr. Gardner made it sound like his explanation should make Giovanni feel better.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, it did not. Giovanni threw the sheet back over the corpse. He'd assumed he was prepared for whatever he might encounter in Manieri's lab. Manieri was sadistic, and he was cruel, so there was no doubt some disturbing research going on, but this… This crossed a line Giovanni thought even Manieri wouldn't dare to trifle with. This was madness.</p><p>"Let me see if I'm understanding you correctly. Manieri wanted an heir for his Team Rocket imitation, and instead of designating a friend or family member like any sane person would do, he cloned himself?"</p><p>Dr. Gardner hesitated, and then he nodded. "Mr. Manieri couldn't find anyone he felt was qualified to take his place. He decided only he himself can carry out his vision for Team Rocket. The Pokemon breeding program is profitable for us, but we really needed a side project to cover for our real work since human cloning is still illegal."</p><p>"How do you and your colleagues justify going along with this?" Giovanni demanded as he looked at the shrouded corpse again.</p><p>Dr. Gardner regarded Giovanni reproachfully. "I don't know what right you have to judge me when this is really all your fault."</p><p>"My fault? How is any of this remotely my fault?"</p><p>"Mr. Manieri wouldn't have been so desperate to designate an heir if he didn't suspect you were plotting to assassinate him. You're the one who drove him to see this as his only option for survival."</p><p>"What? He's the one who tried to kill me multiple times. I never—" Giovanni trailed off. He was about to deny he'd ever planned to have Manieri killed, but it was an option he'd discussed with his executives with some regularity. "You know, there's no point in arguing over whose fault this is, but I think we can both agree this is crazy."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I never wanted to be a part of it, okay? The pay was good, and I was about to get laid off at my old job. Companies aren't funding bioengineering projects like they used to. I wouldn't have signed on if I'd known we'd be doing this, but once we knew everything, he wouldn't let us leave. He says we owe him, and there are consequences for betrayal." Dr. Gardner's voice took on a pleading tone. "He knows where my family is. I can't risk doing anything that might hurt them. You can understand that, can't you?"</p><p><em>Better than you realize</em>, Giovanni wanted to say, but he chose to remain silent instead. He turned back to the tank behind him.</p><p>"What about this one?" Giovanni gestured to the clone. "Will it make the cut, or are you going to kill it too?"</p><p>"It's too early to tell," Dr. Gardner said softly. "This one is almost fully developed. We invented a technique for accelerating the clones' growth, and we can produce a full-grown specimen in about a year. The process isn't perfect yet, but with every iteration we come closer and closer to engineering a clone that meets Mr. Manieri's specifications."</p><p>"Then what?" Giovanni demanded. "Even if you can create a clone that's a perfect physical match for Manieri, how is it supposed to take over his operations? It's not like it will know anything about running his organization."</p><p>"Ah, yes, that's where this beauty comes in." Dr. Gardner's demeanor changed all at once as he pointed to the machine in the corner. His eyes lit up as though he were introducing his pride and joy to the world. "It took us even longer to design this than it did to streamline the cloning process, but it was well worth the effort."</p><p>Giovanni stepped around the gurney to examine the machine. At first glance, it appeared to be nothing more than a simple reclining chair, reminiscent of the ones a dentist might use. However, upon closer inspection, Giovanni noticed shackles to hold the arms and legs in place. Thick cables connected the chair to a large bank of computers, and a helmet-shaped device was suspended overhead.</p><p>"What does it do?" Curiosity got the better of Giovanni.</p><p>"This allows us to convert the contents of a brain into digital format." Dr. Gardner swelled with pride.</p><p>"You're kidding."</p><p>"Not at all. It's a lengthy process, but we can record the electrical impulses of any brain to reconstruct every thought, every memory, ever experience it has ever had. Once we assemble a model of the mind, we can reverse the process and use electromagnetic pulses to implant those same thoughts and memories into another brain. It's rather simple with the clones since their brains are blank canvases. Should anything happen to Mr. Manieri, we can overwrite the brain of a suitable clone to match his, and it will be as though he's reborn into a new body."</p><p>"That's—" Giovanni wasn't even sure what to say.</p><p>"Impressive? Genius?" Dr. Gardner attempted to finish the sentence for him.</p><p>"Completely insane and irresponsible," Giovanni concluded.</p><p>Dr. Gardner's posture drooped as though he had been deflated. "I don't think you understand the implications of this technology. With a little tweaking, the possibilities are—"</p><p>"Dr. Gardner, I'm surprised at you." A cold voice from the door cut off the researcher's speech.</p><p>Giovanni spun around to find none other than Silvano Manieri framed in the entrance to the lab. The harsh white light overhead glistened on the pistol he held in his hand. He sneered at Giovanni.</p><p>"I suspected I might find you here. They kept telling me you were dead, but somehow I knew that was too good to be true. When my Pokemon started escaping from the laboratory, they told me it was a system malfunction, that there was no way you could be behind it. Yet I knew I couldn't trust any of my employees," Manieri said with a meaningful look at Dr. Gardner. "I consulted my Xatu instead, and the omen cards don't lie. My Pokemon told me you would be threatening the heart of my empire, and sure enough, here you are listening to one of my underlings spill the details of my plans for immortality."</p><p>Dr. Gardner gave a muffled squeal of terror and fell to his knees. "Mr. Manieri, I swear I didn't want to tell him anything. He made me do it! He said he'd kill me!"</p><p>"If that's the case, you need not have concerned yourself. Empty threats are one of Giovanni's specialties."</p><p>Giovanni tucked his revolver behind his back. Manieri was better-armed and undoubtedly had more than one shot to spare. His only hope was to keep the element of surprise on his side. All things considered, he might have a chance. Manieri could have shot him while his back was turned. Since he was still alive, Manieri must think he could still be of use.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir," Dr. Gardner gasped. "I didn't mean to tell him anything important."</p><p>"Relax, my friend." Manieri's voice was oddly soothing. "It's all perfectly understandable."</p><p>Manieri extended a hand to help Dr. Gardner up. Giovanni could have told him it was a bad idea to trust Manieri, but the scientist reached up toward his boss. It was now or never, Giovanni decided, gripping the handle of the revolver tightly.</p><p>"Thank you, sir, I—"</p><p>Dr. Gardner was cut off mid-sentence as Manieri seized hold of his arm and jerked the researcher's body in front of his own. Giovanni cursed under his breath. Manieri must have seen his sudden movement in his peripheral vision. Dr. Gardner let out a frightened sob as he found himself between the two leaders of Team Rocket, each with a gun pointed in his general direction.</p><p>"Nice try, Giovanni." Manieri smirked over Dr. Gardner's shoulder. "You'll need to do better than that to catch me by surprise though. Go ahead and shoot. See what happens."</p><p>Giovanni gritted his teeth as he tried to get a clear shot around Dr. Gardner. It was no use. Dr. Gardner was broader than Manieri, making him an excellent human shield. Manieri kept moving just enough that Giovanni couldn't be sure he wouldn't miss.</p><p>"That's what I thought," Manieri taunted. "All you need to do is shoot the scientist to get to me, but you're too soft to do it. That's why I was always supposed to have Team Rocket. You've never had the nerve to do what needs to be done."</p><p>Giovanni ignored the insult. He wasn't about to reveal his reluctance to fire was borne more out of not wanting to waste his single shot than concern for Dr. Gardner's welfare. He had to tread carefully and make Manieri think they were on equal footing.</p><p>"So, now that you've found my most classified project, you have to admit, it's clever, isn't it?" Manieri asked, holding tight to the struggling Dr. Gardner.</p><p>"Which part am I supposed to be impressed by? The half-baked plan for immortality or that you've been butchering your own clones?"</p><p>Manieri laughed. "Do you think you can claim the moral high ground here? I know all about your experiments on New Island. I'm sure you chose that location for your laboratory because you liked the scenery, not because it allowed you to exploit loopholes in Kantonian law, right?" Manieri's voice was heavy with sarcasm. "All those poor people who lost their lives when your rogue Pokemon got out of control… They're dead because of you."</p><p>"I'm well aware of that," Giovanni said coldly.</p><p>He kept his revolver trained on Manieri and his hostage. Now and then Manieri would move and almost open himself up, but just as quickly he'd be behind Dr. Gardner again. Giovanni realized this was getting him nowhere. He couldn't stay in this standoff for long. It was only a matter of time before Manieri's reinforcements arrived.</p><p>"So you admit you killed those other scientists. Why not one more?" Manieri sneered as Dr. Gardner whimpered.</p><p>Giovanni ignored Manieri and decided what he needed to do. It might be a waste of his only shot, but Giovanni couldn't see any other way of compromising Manieri's position. He took aim and squeezed the trigger.</p><p>Dr. Gardner shrieked as the revolver fired. However, the researcher was not Giovanni's target. Yellow fluid gushed from the bullet hole in the tank behind Manieri. The weakened tank cracked under the force of the escaping liquid, and then it shattered. A flood of cloning fluid splattered over Manieri and Dr. Gardner and washed over the floor. The clone flopped out of the tank onto the concrete.</p><p>It was a small distraction, but it was all Giovanni needed. He lunged toward Manieri. Manieri shoved Dr. Gardner aside and tried to aim his pistol, but he couldn't get the weapon up fast enough. Giovanni seized his wrist. Manieri frantically pulled the trigger, but Giovanni had already forced his aim upward. The bullet lodged itself somewhere in the ceiling.</p><p>Even with his assorted injuries, Giovanni was finally at an advantage. Manieri couldn't match his physical strength. It had been foolish of him to set foot in the lab without his guards. Dr. Gardner wasn't any help. The scientist had thrown himself beneath the gurney to hide the moment Manieri released him.</p><p>Manieri twisted wildly in an attempt to break Giovanni's grip, but he couldn't compete with his opponent's size. Giovanni dug his thumb into the pressure point on Manieri's wrist, trying to make him drop the gun. Manieri gave a cry of pain, but he refused to let go. They struggled over the weapon, fighting to keep their footing on the viscous liquid that now covered the laboratory floor.</p><p>As they grappled for control of the gun, Giovanni fumbled along the side of the pistol with his injured hand until he found the release for the magazine. He squeezed the button, ejecting the clip out the bottom of the weapon and sending it clattering across the floor. Now it was Manieri who only had one shot left. Giovanni didn't hesitate. He forced Manieri's fingers aside and pulled the trigger, sending the last bullet in the chamber into one of the machines lining the wall. The instrument panel sparked and fizzled for a moment, and then it went dark. Giovanni gave his nemesis an abrupt shove, catching Manieri off-balance enough to send him crashing to the ground. As the Gold Rocket leader scrambled to regain his footing, Giovanni moved to block the exit.</p><p>"I suppose you think you're winning," Manieri said as he stood up straight and recovered some measure of his composure, "but you're a fool if you believe you're going to make it out of my headquarters alive."</p><p>Despite Manieri's bravado, Giovanni could see the uneasiness in his eyes. He knew he had lost control of the situation.</p><p>"I think my odds of survival just increased exponentially," Giovanni replied. "You should have shot me when you had the chance. That's why I was always supposed to have Team Rocket. You'd rather stand around gloating than do what needs to be done."</p><p>Manieri's face flushed with anger as Giovanni turned some of his own words back at him. His eyes scanned the lab, searching for anything he could use to regain the upper hand, but it was no use. Giovanni folded his arms across his chest and waited. Any moment now, Manieri would try something desperate and quite possibly stupid.</p><p>"You're right. I should have shot you, and I'll see that I kill you myself before we're finished here," Manieri said, his entire body rigid. "That seems to be the only way to ensure you won't come back to haunt me."</p><p>Before Giovanni had a chance to respond, Manieri hurled the empty gun at him and bolted toward the exit. Giovanni ducked, and the pistol sailed harmlessly over his head. Even with the distraction, Manieri wasn't fast enough to make it past Giovanni, who grabbed hold of him and threw him backward.</p><p>Manieri stumbled and fell right into the seat of Dr. Gardner's brain reading contraption. As soon as the machine detected his weight, the arm and leg restraints snapped shut. Manieri managed to get his right arm free, but the shackles held the left arm and both legs tightly in place.</p><p>"Well, it looks like your own creation has thwarted you," Giovanni said as he approached the machine. "Rather fitting, don't you think?"</p><p>Manieri glared at him defiantly. "My guards will be here any moment."</p><p>"Yes, they seem to be in a great hurry to come to your rescue." Giovanni couldn't resist mocking his rival.</p><p>As Manieri struggled in vain to free himself, Giovanni grabbed his right arm and forced it down into the remaining shackle. The machine sensed Manieri's arm was there, and the restraint snapped closed over his wrist. With all his limbs secured, the helmet apparatus descended and locked itself around Manieri's head.</p><p>"Hey! Don't mess with that!" Dr. Gardner poked his head out from beneath the gurney.</p><p>He hadn't seemed to care much about his employer's plight, but his concern that someone might misuse his invention was enough to bring the researcher out of hiding.</p><p>"What do these levers do?" Giovanni asked, studying the control panel beside the machine.</p><p>"I'm serious, this is a very delicate and potentially dangerous piece of equipment." A sheen of sweat covered Dr. Gardner's face.</p><p>"Don't let him touch anything!" The helmet muffled Manieri's voice, but Giovanni heard a distinct note of panic.</p><p>Giovanni hesitated. Something terrible might happen to Manieri if he flipped the levers, perhaps something so terrible even Manieri didn't deserve it. After a moment's consideration, Giovanni decided it was a risk he was willing to take and threw all the levers into the upright position. Manieri let out a howl of pain.</p><p>"What have you done?" Dr. Gardner's terror was almost palpable.</p><p>Giovanni shrugged. "I don't know. You're supposed to be the expert. What's it doing to him?"</p><p>"You've transferred every memory we ever stored in the computer into his brain!" Dr. Gardner tried to run toward the machine, but Giovanni grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat before he could get to it.</p><p>"So? It's all his own memories anyway, right?"</p><p>"It's not only his memories. There are others in the database. We recorded the brains of all the clones we created… right up until their final moments, for research purposes. Some of those clones were subjects of… some rather traumatic experiments, let's just say."</p><p>As the implication of Dr. Gardner's words sank in, Giovanni didn't feel the least bit sorry for whatever the machine's effects would be.</p><p>"What will having all those memories imprinted in his brain at once do to him?"</p><p>"I don't know!" Dr. Gardner raised his voice. "Why would we have tried that before? There's no good reason to do that!"</p><p>Manieri screamed again, and the lights on the control panel flickered and went out. The machine's restraints snapped open, and the helmet lifted off of Manieri's head. He slumped back in the chair, his eyes closed.</p><p>"Well, he's still breathing," Giovanni said in an effort to cheer up Dr. Gardner.</p><p>The researcher approached his boss and placed two fingers on his throat to check his pulse.</p><p>A rustling sound came from the back of the lab, and Giovanni whirled around. Manieri's clone, who had been lying in a forgotten heap near the tanks, was conscious and on its feet. In fact, the clone looked much better than the original, who was pale and limp in the chair. It had Giovanni and Dr. Gardner fixed in a blank, vacant stare. Giovanni cleared his throat to get Dr. Gardner's attention and pointed to the clone.</p><p>"Interesting." Dr. Gardner paused his examination of Manieri. "I wouldn't have thought it was ready to leave its tank yet."</p><p>"Why is it just standing there?" Giovanni asked, unnerved by the clone's empty expression.</p><p>"It doesn't know how to do much else yet. We haven't imprinted any knowledge into its brain, so you can think of it as an empty shell that's simply running on instinct." Dr. Gardner seemed unperturbed by the clone's presence.</p><p>Giovanni still found the clone unsettling, but Dr. Gardner was right. It was no threat. He turned his attention back to the real Manieri, who had started to stir.</p><p>"Mr. Manieri?" Dr. Gardner prodded his boss.</p><p>Manieri let out a low groan, and after a few moments, his eyes fluttered open. His gaze shifted from Giovanni to Dr. Gardner, and he began to tremble. His face was still pale, and his golden eyes were wide with terror.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Mr. Manieri?" Dr. Gardner asked.</p><p>Manieri bolted upright. Giovanni steeled himself for another fight, but Manieri only grabbed Dr. Gardner's hand.</p><p>"Dr. Gardner, you have to help me," Manieri whispered.</p><p>"Help you?"</p><p>"Yes, he's going to kill me," Manieri replied, his tone pleading. "He said I'm not good enough. He said I'm a failure!"</p><p>Before Dr. Gardner could ask what he was talking about, Manieri let out a terrified shriek. His gaze fixed on something over Giovanni's shoulder. Giovanni realized he was staring at his own clone.</p><p>Dr. Gardner heaved a sigh. "He thinks he's one of the unsuccessful clones, and he thinks the clone is the real Manieri. He's lost his mind."</p><p>"Don't let him kill me!" Manieri screeched.</p><p>"No one's going to kill you," Dr. Gardner said soothingly. "Why don't you sit down again? You'll feel better if you rest."</p><p>"No! It's a trick!" Manieri lurched past them and threw himself on the ground at his clone's feet. "Please, you don't need to kill me. I can learn to be a good heir, I promise!"</p><p>The clone stared down at Manieri, obviously not comprehending any of what was happening. After a few seconds, Manieri seemed to take the clone's silence as a rejection of his plea for mercy. He staggered to his feet.</p><p>"So you think you get to decide who lives and who dies?" he shouted at the clone. "You can try to kill me, but I'll destroy you first. Even if I die in the process, I'll make sure you can never create another clone to torture!"</p><p>With that, Manieri fled from the laboratory. Giovanni didn't bother trying to stop him.</p><p>"Well, that seems to have solved at least a few problems," Giovanni remarked.</p><p>"You think this is a good thing?" Dr. Gardner's voice was high-pitched.</p><p>"Sure. No one will want to follow him anymore if he's trying to lead Team Rocket from the loony bin. You said you wanted to leave anyway, so now you can find a different job, maybe one with less questionable applications of your talent. I'll keep you in mind if I need a morally deficient scientist for something, but I think I'll be taking Team Rocket in a different direction. All in all, I'd say we're both coming out ahead here." Giovanni started toward the exit.</p><p>"Did you hear what he said? He's going to make sure we can never create another clone."</p><p>"I heard him, and to be honest, I think that's for the best," Giovanni said with a twinge of annoyance. His work here was finished, and the fate of Dr. Gardner's research was none of his concern.</p><p>"Mr. Manieri believes he's a clone, but many of his own memories should be intact. He could be heading to the toxilite tanks."</p><p>"Toxilite?" Giovanni didn't know what that was, but the way Dr. Gardner said the word filled him with foreboding.</p><p>"You know, weaponized gas extracted from poison type Pokemon. Did you see the pod in the main laboratory where we keep the Koffing? We've been experimenting with distilling the toxins from their poison gas attack into a highly lethal chemical weapon."</p><p>Giovanni gave an exasperated sigh. "How many unethical experiments are you people working on? Haven't you ever heard of specialization?"</p><p>"I didn't decide which experiments were on the agenda," Dr. Gardner said defensively. "Besides, Mr. Manieri said we needed to have poison gas on hand for safety reasons in case any of the cloning experiments got out of control."</p><p>The official reasoning for the poison gas reserves was grim enough, but Giovanni suspected it wasn't the full story. With one "accident" in the lab, Manieri would have an easy way to dispose of any witnesses to his criminal activity.</p><p>"All right, how much toxilite does he have?" Giovanni asked, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on. He should have known Manieri's loss of mental faculties was too good to be true.</p><p>"There are about five and a half tanks, and if they were all deployed at once, that would be…" Dr. Gardner fell silent for a moment, running calculations in his head. "That would be enough to destroy every life form in the headquarters and the surrounding area."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"There are no heroes without villains, and there are both in each of us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unknown</em>
</p><p>"Toxilite gas. Right." Giovanni heaved a sigh.</p><p>Dr. Gardner was on the verge of panic, but Giovanni was oddly numb. After expecting to die, only to be saved by a telekinetic Magikarp and then stumbling across illegal cloning experiments, the revelation Manieri had a large enough stockpile of poisonous gas to kill them all was nowhere near the most surprising thing he had encountered that day.</p><p>"If we make a run for it, we might be able to get far enough away before the gas hits lethal concentrations," Dr. Gardner said.</p><p>"Or we could try to stop him from murdering all your coworkers, not to mention my employees out on the beach."</p><p>"Uh, sure, we could do that too, I guess." Dr. Gardner's face fell. "Although really, there's no reason we need to work together. You can go after the boss, and I'll just—" Dr. Gardner abruptly fell silent beneath Giovanni's icy glare.</p><p>"Since you're partially responsible for these twisted cloning experiments, the least you can do is help me," Giovanni snapped. "Manieri already has a head start, so I need you to take me to the toxilite tanks. I realize I don't have much room to talk, but have you ever considered doing the right thing? It's kind of refreshing sometimes."</p><p>Dr. Gardner at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "It's not that I don't want to do the right thing. It's just, I can't. I-I'm a coward, all right? You should find someone else to help you, someone braver." Dr. Gardner tried to slip past Giovanni to get to the exit.</p><p>Giovanni rolled his eyes and grabbed the scientist by the collar of his lab coat. "Actually, you'll do perfectly. I've found cowards have a remarkable talent for self-preservation. If you want to live, you'll bring me to the toxilite tanks. Otherwise, it looks like we're both about to be poisoned."</p><p>Dr. Gardner gave a defeated whimper as Giovanni dragged him back toward the main laboratory. There was a faint shuffling sound behind them. Giovanni glanced back and realized the clone was following them. He did his best to ignore it. The clone was moving slowly, so Giovanni picked up his pace, pulling Dr. Gardner along with him.</p><p>"Which way?" Giovanni demanded as they reached the end of the hallway.</p><p>"Left," Dr. Gardner said, sounding resigned to his fate. "We need to get back to the other side of the laboratory."</p><p>Giovanni let go of the researcher's lab coat, but he was careful to keep Dr. Gardner within arm's reach in case he decided to try to run again.</p><p>"Hurry up," Giovanni ordered. "We can't let him get too far ahead of us."</p><p>Dr. Gardner reluctantly increased his pace and fell in step beside Giovanni.</p><p>"Are there gas masks or any other protective equipment we can pick up along the way?" Giovanni asked. "He might beat us to the tanks."</p><p>"There might be some gas masks on the tenth floor, but they'll be locked in the supply ward. Only a few people have keys, but we could try to find someone to let us in."</p><p>Giovanni shook his head. "That will take too long."</p><p>"Otherwise, we have containment suits for the lab, but the oxygen tanks for those are back ordered. They won't do us any good without an air tank."</p><p>"Did it ever occur to you if you were working for a dangerous and potentially unstable sociopath hoarding enough poisonous gas to kill you, a gas mask might be a smart thing to keep on hand?"</p><p>"Why?" Dr. Gardner asked. "Mr. Manieri said we would evacuate the building before he deployed the gas. He only had it as a safety measure in case an experiment went terribly wrong or intruders overran the headquarters."</p><p>Giovanni couldn't resist another eye roll. Dr. Gardner was apparently as naive as he was spineless.</p><p>"I'm sure that is what he said, but you were a fool to believe him. I'm sure he never mentioned he'd be happy to use you as a human shield either."</p><p>"Well—" Dr. Gardner struggled to come up with an argument, and then he gave up. "I guess not."</p><p>Giovanni didn't respond. Someone was shouting up ahead. He and Dr. Gardner rushed toward the source of the commotion and found two of Manieri's scientists cowering in the corner of their workstation. Manieri himself was in the process of wreaking havoc on their experiments, throwing beakers and smashing test tubes on the floor.</p><p>"Stay away from me! All of you!"</p><p>Manieri's gaze darted between the scientists in the corner and Giovanni. He'd gotten a hold of a scalpel and brandished it threateningly. It might have been an ineffective weapon, but with the crazed gleam in Manieri's eye, no one was willing to get near him. Since nobody else was making any effort to deescalate the situation, Giovanni figured he might as well try.</p><p>"Silvano, I realize you're upset, but why don't you put down the scalpel, so we can talk?" Giovanni said in the most comforting tone he could muster. "I'm sure we can find a way to get you out of here."</p><p>"Get back!" Manieri shouted, wildly slicing through the air with the scalpel.</p><p>As Giovanni attempted to get close enough to Manieri to grab hold of him. Manieri upended a silver supply cart, sending equipment flying everywhere and blocking the hallway. In the ensuing confusion, Manieri vanished deeper inside the lab.</p><p>"Maybe I should stay here and help the others evacuate," Dr. Gardner suggested.</p><p>"I'm sure they can find their way out without you," Giovanni said. "Let's go."</p><p>Dr. Gardner grumbled to himself as he followed Giovanni toward the back of the main laboratory. Manieri was fast, and Giovanni's injuries were starting to slow him down. His body ached with every step, and it was becoming harder and harder to keep up with Manieri. Fortunately, another of Manieri's employees stopped him outside of an office before he got too far ahead.</p><p>"Mr. Manieri, sir, I'm so glad you're here. There's a problem with the main power station. It went into emergency shutdown, and central command says the status of the weapon—"</p><p>"Central command!" Manieri seized his employee by the shoulders. "They sent you, didn't they? They think I'll come quietly to take a look at the power station, but once I leave the headquarters, they'll have me killed."</p><p>The young man took a step back, finally realizing there was something wrong with his boss. "Uh, no, they just need to know what to do about the problem with the generator."</p><p>"It's a trick. They think I'm too stupid to see it coming, but I won't be deceived like the others. You'll never get away with this!"</p><p>Manieri shoved the Gold Rocket backward and ran toward the ladder leading up to the catwalk. The employee slumped against the wall, his confusion evident on his face. He warily turned his gaze to Giovanni.</p><p>"As you can see, you have bigger problems than a faulty generator. Manieri will likely try to kill everyone in this building if he gets his way. If there's any sort of evacuation order you could put in place, I'd recommend you do it," Giovanni told him as he followed Manieri toward the ladder.</p><p>Giovanni didn't look back to see if the Gold Rocket was taking his advice. He focused his attention on Manieri, who was running along the catwalk overhead.</p><p>"I assume the release valve is somewhere up there?" he asked Dr. Gardner.</p><p>"Yes, at the very end of the catwalk. Normally that section is closed off, but it's possible Mr. Manieri remembers how to get inside," Dr. Gardner said as he backed away from the ladder. "Look, I wish I could help you more, but I can't. I just can't."</p><p>Before Giovanni had a chance to react, Dr. Gardner took off running toward the other end of the laboratory.</p><p>"Hey! Get back here!" Giovanni called after him to no avail.</p><p>Dr. Gardner didn't look back as he made a mad dash for the exit. Giovanni let him go. It would be more trouble than it was worth to chase him down, and he didn't have any time to spare. He was on his own from here.</p><p>Giovanni climbed the ladder and hurried down the catwalk. The cloned Pokemon he'd freed from their cages scampered around on the floor below, dodging the handful of researchers attempting to herd them back into their enclosures. Giovanni thought he heard a roar in the distance and wondered if the giant Charizard was still on the loose.</p><p>Close on Manieri's heels, Giovanni crossed into the next section of the laboratory, one he hadn't seen before. No research appeared to be taking place here. Instead, this part of the headquarters housed much of the electronic infrastructure required to keep the building functioning. Giovanni noticed several red, blinking indicators on the machines down below, probably warning the Gold Rockets about the emergency shutdown in their main power station. The headquarters must be running off of some sort of backup generator, and it likely wouldn't hold out for long.</p><p>The lighting on this section of the catwalk was dim, but Giovanni could see it ended in a room caged off by heavy metal bars. An electronic padlock would have secured the door to the cage, but Manieri had gotten it open. The Gold Rocket leader stood at the end of the walkway, clutching his scalpel and staring at the valve that would undoubtedly release the toxilite gas.</p><p>"Silvano." Giovanni slowly approached the cage, not wanting to startle him. "I know what you're thinking about doing, but how about you take a step back and consider your other options?"</p><p>Manieri whirled around and stared at Giovanni with wide eyes. "I-I know what I'm doing."</p><p>"Do you? If you release that gas, a lot of people are going to die. People who trust you."</p><p>"It doesn't matter. They deserve it," Manieri said defensively. "They killed me."</p><p>"No, they didn't. You're still very much alive."</p><p>Manieri wrapped his arms around his body as though trying to confirm what Giovanni said was true. "You don't understand. Maybe it wasn't me they killed, but there were others. They tortured them and then they killed them."</p><p>"You did all of that," Giovanni told him, inching closer to the cage. "If you want to stop this, you have the power. There's no need to release any poison gas."</p><p>"Don't come any closer!" Manieri raised his scalpel. "I don't know what game you think you're playing, but you're acting like I'm the crazy one here. Central command sent you to find me, didn't they?"</p><p>"No, I—"</p><p>Before Giovanni could get close enough to stop him, Manieri's hand shot out, and he turned the wheel on the release valve. Giovanni lunged forward, but Manieri slammed the door to the cage closed and held it tightly shut.</p><p>"Silvano, turn off the gas." Giovanni hoped it sounded like he was giving an order rather than pleading. "You are not a clone. You're the original."</p><p>"Lies! It's another trick."</p><p>No matter how hard Giovanni pushed against the door, Manieri somehow managed to hold it closed. His terror seemed to have given him almost superhuman strength. A peppery and almost sulfur-like odor filled the air. Giovanni realized the gas must be escaping from the tanks quickly if he could smell it already.</p><p>"If you're so concerned about dying, why don't you shut off the gas?" Giovanni decided to change tactics. "It's going to kill you just as easily as the rest of us."</p><p>Manieri gave a muffled sob, but he didn't relinquish his grip on the door in the slightest. "At least this way they can't torture us anymore. A lot of bad people will die too."</p><p>"So will a lot of good people," Giovanni said, thinking of his own employees with the combat unit on the beach. From what Dr. Gardner had said, they were in just as much danger as the Gold Rockets in the headquarters. "Listen, if you shut off the valve and come with me, I can bring you somewhere safe. Somewhere where no one will hurt you."</p><p>"No! You're trying to make me fall into some trap. Well it won't work!" Manieri somehow seemed to redouble his efforts to hold the door closed.</p><p>Giovanni coughed. There was a strange, metallic taste in the back of his mouth, and his eyes were stinging. If he remembered correctly, the toxic compounds in Koffing's gas were slightly heavier than air, so the toxilite would reach lethal concentrations on the floor of the lab first. That bought a little time, but not enough if Giovanni couldn't get the door open soon.</p><p>Suddenly, Manieri let out a shriek. He was looking out through the door and past Giovanni. Giovanni risked a glance backward, and even with his eyes watering, he could still tell what Manieri was looking at. The clone was shuffling down the catwalk. Apparently, it had figured out how to climb the ladder, and it was almost as though the clone was drawn to Manieri.</p><p>"That's him! That's the very bad man!" Manieri whimpered.</p><p>"No, Silvano," Giovanni choked out despite another bout of coughing. "That's just a clone. It's not going to hurt you."</p><p>The clone stared at them, its expression almost curious. It took a few steps toward the cage.</p><p>"No! Stay away!" In his panic, Manieri retreated from the door.</p><p>It was the only opening Giovanni needed. He threw his shoulder against the door, forcing it open and knocking Manieri backward. Giovanni grabbed the wheel of the release valve and cranked it to the right until it stopped, cutting off the flow of toxic gas. His mission accomplished, he sank to his knees. No matter how hard he tried, Giovanni couldn't seem to take in enough air. His lungs burned, and the world spun around him.</p><p>Manieri's scarcely seemed to notice the effects of the toxilite even though his breath was coming in heavy, labored gasps. He slashed the air with his scalpel and charged toward his clone with a wild cry. Giovanni was dimly aware he should try to intervene, but he lacked the strength. The laboratory's ventilation system wasn't pumping the toxilite out quickly enough. He found he couldn't do anything but kneel beside the release valve and struggle to maintain his grasp on consciousness. Through the fog the toxilite created in his mind, he thought he heard the Charizard again, closer this time.</p><p>Giovanni closed his eyes and tried to focus. When he opened them again, he could make out Manieri grappling with his clone on the catwalk. The scalpel had come loose and clattered on the metal grates. Manieri had his hands locked around his double's throat, and the clone instinctively flailed its arms in an effort to fight back.</p><p>Giovanni managed to stumble to his feet and stepped out of the cage. Before he could approach Manieri, the roar came again, and there was a huge crash in the laboratory below. The giant Charizard burst through the wall into the utility room, its huge, leathery wings beating the surrounding air. Pokemon were not immune to the toxilite, and the irritation in the Charizard's eyes and lungs must have made it angry.</p><p>The Charizard's gaze fixed on the three humans overhead, and Giovanni hastily backed into the cage. Fire burst from the creature's massive maw. Giovanni narrowly missed being in the direct path of the fire. Manieri and the clone, locked in their nonsensical battle, paused only briefly when the blast of superheated air hit them. Even then, they hardly seemed to notice the Charizard and picked up their fight right where they had left off.</p><p>The fire did little damage to the humans, but it opened a hole in the ceiling to the outside world. Upon seeing its path to freedom, the Charizard gave a triumphant roar. With a few beats of its oversize wings, it was airborne and crashed through the opening it had created. As the gargantuan Pokemon passed, its tail smashed against the side of the catwalk.</p><p>The walkway suddenly lurched beneath Giovanni's feet as the giant Pokemon disappeared into the sky. The Charizard had knocked the bolts on one section of the catwalk loose, and the entire thing tipped sideways. Giovanni grabbed onto the railing to keep from pitching over the side. The clone, who possessed some measure of survival instincts, also attempted to reach for a handhold. Manieri, however, was too crazed to be concerned with such basic matters as survival. He lunged at the clone, grasping for its throat once more.</p><p>Then they were gone. Both Manieri and the clone lost their balance and plunged over the railing. There was a loud crash as they hit the electrical equipment below. A blinding flash of light lit up the utility room for a second, and then the overhead lights flickered and went out. There was no sign of movement from below, and Giovanni detected the odor of something burning.</p><p>Giovanni held tightly to the hand rail and carefully made his way across the destabilized catwalk. He sank to the ground as soon as he reached safety. He knew he should keep going, but he was suddenly too tired. For several minutes, he did nothing but lie on the cold, metal walkway. The hole in the ceiling helped clear out some of the toxilite, and Giovanni incrementally started to feel better. His eyes finally stopped watering, and he could freely fill his lungs with air. After a few more minutes, Giovanni summoned what strength he had left and pushed himself upright. He had to find his way out of the laboratory once and for all.</p><p>Giovanni climbed the ladder back down to the laboratory floor. It didn't take him long to find Manieri and his clone. The two of them lay across one of the utility rooms large transistor boxes. Neither of them showed any signs of life. Manieri's clothes were still smoldering, and his sightless amber eyes were fixed in Giovanni's direction.</p><p>"I guess this is how it ends, Silvano," Giovanni said as he approached the lifeless bodies. "Was it really worth it?"</p><p>The question fell on ears that could no longer hear. He would never get an answer.</p><p>There was nothing Giovanni could do for Manieri or the clone, so he trudged back out toward the main laboratory. He tripped over a Seel in the dark and almost took a wrong turn before emerging back where he had started. There were no windows in the laboratory, and all the researchers were running around with flashlights, filling boxes with data printouts, test tubes, and electronic equipment. Giovanni heard many of them wheezing and coughing from the lingering effects of the toxilite gas, but it hardly seemed to slow any of them down. Whatever was happening, they had a mission important enough to work through the pain and potentially dangerous conditions in the lab.</p><p>"Here, take this!" A researcher thrust a box into Giovanni's arms as he was trying to find his way to the exit.</p><p>"What is it?" Giovanni made out a jumble of paperwork and office supplies as the researcher's flashlight flitted over the contents.</p><p>"I don't know, but it was in one of the drawers in the command center. It looked like it might be important, and there's no time to sort through it now. Come on, grab another box if you can manage it. We have to get this stuff down to the ships."</p><p>"Ships?" Giovanni asked blankly.</p><p>The researcher gave an exasperated sigh. "How have you not heard? We're under a level eight evacuation order. We need to leave the island immediately, and we can't leave any sensitive information behind. Now hurry, we don't have much time."</p><p>Giovanni took the box so he could blend in with a pack of Gold Rocket agents who were all carrying crates and miscellaneous items they didn't want falling into enemy hands. He kept as head down as he followed everyone else through a side door, hoping no one would recognize him. Fortunately, the Gold Rockets were too focused on evacuating to pay him any attention.</p><p>He ducked around the corner as soon as he was outside. The Gold Rockets were heading down to the docks and toward a group of Manieri's largest boats floating on the other side of the cove. Giovanni kept close to the tower and went the opposite direction toward the beach. If anyone noticed he was going the wrong way, they made no effort to stop him.</p><p>The Gold Rockets would make an easy target in their current state of disorder, but the combat helicopters were empty and silent as Giovanni approached. Most of Team Rocket's officers were at the far end of the beach, seeking respite from the hot afternoon sun beneath the shade of the trees. Giovanni's four executives were the only ones clustered near the helicopters, speaking quietly amongst themselves.</p><p>"It's been over an hour since we've heard anything," Archer was saying. "We should load everyone into the helicopters so we can get out of here."</p><p>"We can afford to wait a bit longer," Ariana replied.</p><p>"Not much longer." Archer frowned. "We don't know what their capabilities are. This evacuation might be a ruse while they organize for an attack. We need to get somewhere safer."</p><p>"You can go if you'd like, but I'm with Ariana," Petrel said. "I'm not leaving until everyone is accounted for."</p><p>"Who's not accounted for?" Giovanni asked.</p><p>From the bits and pieces of information he'd picked up in the headquarters, it sounded like most of the hostages had been successful in their escape. If anyone was still missing, it wouldn't be too hard to track them down in the confusion as Manieri's employees rushed to abandon the tower.</p><p>His executives jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around to face him. For a few seconds, none of them seemed to know what to say.</p><p>"Uh, you were the last one not accounted for, sir." Proton was the first one to speak.</p><p>"Manieri claimed you were dead, and when we listened in on the tower's radio transmissions, all we heard was they were searching for a body," Ariana said. "We were starting to think—"</p><p>"I'm not that easy to kill," Giovanni said dismissively, not wanting to talk about how close he had actually come to death.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Ariana's brow creased with concern. "No offense, but you look like you've been run over by a herd of Tauros."</p><p>Giovanni could almost say that was about how he felt, but he brushed aside his executives' concern. "I'm fine. Sorry to keep you waiting, but there was some business I had to settle with Manieri."</p><p>"Where is Manieri?" Proton asked. "His commanders keep trying to reach him on the radio, but he hasn't answered lately."</p><p>"He's dead." Even as he said the words, Giovanni still almost couldn't believe them. "He fell off his own walkway onto some electrical equipment. If the fall didn't kill him, the electricity finished the job. I'll explain later, but we have other matters to worry about. The rest of the Gold Rockets are still dangerous. We should attack now while they're vulnerable to make sure they can't rise up against us again."</p><p>"That was the original plan," Proton said, "but then we had another idea that should accomplish the same goal without us needing to get our hands dirty."</p><p>Giovanni was not opposed to ending the conflict as peacefully as possible, so he figured he should hear what his executives had to say. "What's the plan?"</p><p>"Petrel was able to decode some of the Gold Rocket's encrypted transmissions, and we figured out the coordinates of their destination," Ariana explained. "They're going to one of their old bases on Fairchild Island. As you'll recall, I have inside contacts with the International Police in that part of the Orange Islands. I made a few calls, and they were quite interested to receive a tip about ships carrying illegal cargo."</p><p>"With all the boxes and files they're hauling out of the headquarters, there's bound to be some incriminating stuff," Archer added. "The International Police fleet will be waiting to intercept the Gold Rockets off the coast of Fairchild Island. Most of Manieri's top commanders will be looking at long prison sentences once those ships are searched. What do you think?"</p><p>Giovanni considered the plan for a moment, and then he nodded. "I like it. No sense risking any of our own resources if someone else will do the job for us. However, if the International Police are getting involved, they'll be coming to Makell Island next. We don't want to risk getting tangled up in their investigation, and I'm sure we've all spent more time here than we would have liked. Let's get out of here."</p><p>"Right, we'll start the preflight checks on the helicopters," Petrel said.</p><p>As the executives sprang into action, Giovanni trekked across the beach to where his officers were waiting, to prove he was alive if nothing else. A handful of his officers spotted him, and judging by the surprised murmur that rippled through the group, at least a few had believed the rumors of his demise. Giovanni had a half-formed speech in his mind, something to assure them their sacrifices had been worthwhile, but the words escaped him when he caught sight of Delia. In that moment, everything but her ceased to matter.</p><p>Giovanni had assumed she was somewhere out of harm's way, but here she was, waiting in the shade with the other officers. Whatever she'd been up to, it looked like it hadn't been easy. Delia's long hair was tangled, and her clothes were dirty and torn.</p><p>And yet, Giovanni thought she could not have possibly looked more beautiful. He didn't know what Delia was doing here on the beach, but he suddenly didn't care. All he knew was he had to go to her.</p><p>Delia hadn't noticed him at first, but as more and more of his officers called out greetings, she turned toward him. Her eyes widened as though she didn't quite believe what she was seeing. Then her face broke into a glowing smile. She took a few steps toward him, and then she paused, probably assuming Giovanni would still want to keep his distance from her in such a public setting.</p><p>Giovanni closed the space between them in a few long strides and pulled her into his arms. Delia made a small, startled sound, but then she threw her arms around his waist.</p><p>"I love you," Giovanni whispered in her ear. He knew he should have said it earlier, but it was better late than never. "I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you too." Delia still sounded surprised, but she squeezed him even tighter. Then she reached up and gently touched his face, as if to confirm he was real. "I thought I was never going to see you again. Manieri said you were dead and—" Delia's voice trailed off, and tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>"I never could have left you," Giovanni said softly.</p><p>He bent down to kiss her, and when they separated, Giovanni noticed several of his officers looked rather amused. For once, he didn't care what anyone else thought. He didn't know where he would go from here, but as he gazed into Delia's eyes, he knew the future was already looking brighter.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"However long the night, the dawn will break."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>African Proverb</em>
</p><p>Delia walked along the shoreline in the early morning hours. She was back on Hector's island, and now and then the breeze would carry shouts and faint music from the party going on at Team Rocket's camp. Delia had stopped by the party earlier, but she hadn't stayed long. After everything that had happened, she needed some time alone.</p><p>After all, there were a lot of changes to process. Manieri was gone. Most of his top officers had been arrested, according to the top story on the evening news. A handful had escaped from the clutches of the International Police, but Giovanni said it didn't matter. The Gold Rockets' power was irreversibly broken.</p><p>Delia's wandering brought her to a large driftwood log that was dried and bleached from countless days of sitting on the beach. The sun would be rising soon, and she would have a perfect view from here. Delia sat on the log and closed her eyes, allowing the gentle breeze and the spray of salt water to cleanse away her lingering stress and fear. The ordeal was over. She no longer had to watch over her shoulder, making sure Manieri wasn't targeting her and Ash. She could move on now. In the soft sand, she almost didn't hear Giovanni's approach.</p><p>"Aren't you lonely out here by yourself?" he asked, sitting beside Delia.</p><p>"No, I thought I could use a little time to myself," she said, reaching out to take his hand. "I'm glad you're here though. I thought you'd be celebrating with everyone else."</p><p>Giovanni shrugged. "I didn't want to overstay my welcome. Let's face it, no one likes trying to have a party with their boss around."</p><p>Delia smiled. "I guess you have a point. How are you doing? Is your hand okay?"</p><p>Giovanni glanced down at his heavily bandaged left hand. "It needed some stitches, but they think it should heal all right. I got off easy, all things considered."</p><p>Neither of them spoke for several minutes. They both knew there was plenty that needed to be said, but neither of them was quite sure where to begin. They settled for companionable silence instead, watching the waves roll against the beach.</p><p>"I see you're wearing your ring again," Giovanni said, lightly running a finger over the old engagement ring he'd given her so long ago.</p><p>Delia held up her hand, admiring the way the moonstone seemed to glow under the remaining moonlight. "I happened to have it with me, and it's a pretty ring." She shot Giovanni a mischievous look out the corner of her eye. "Besides, I was kind of hoping your old offer still stood."</p><p>"I didn't know you'd still be interested."</p><p>Delia smiled ruefully. "I don't see how there could be any confusion. All I did was claim our son was someone else's, marry another man, and not speak to you for fourteen years."</p><p>"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds complicated."</p><p>Delia stared out at the ocean for a few moments again before she answered. "I guess doing things the easy way was never our style."</p><p>"True enough."</p><p>They lapsed into silence once again. The eastern sky was beginning to glow on the horizon. The clouds were stained rich shades of purple and orange.</p><p>"I meant what I said before." Giovanni was serious when he spoke again. "We can never go back to the way things were."</p><p>"I know," Delia said, "but we can go forward. Together."</p><p>"I would like that," Giovanni replied after a pause. "I'm going back to Kanto this afternoon if you'd like to join me."</p><p>"Are you just offering to be nice, or do you really want me to go with you?"</p><p>"Yes, I want you to come with me. Not just to Viridian City, but to whatever comes next too." Giovanni gripped her hand tightly. "I know you probably deserve better than me, and I can't promise everything will be perfect. There might be hard times, and everything won't always go according to plan. But I can promise I will always love you and be by your side through the good times and the bad. What do you say?"</p><p>Delia grinned. "Nothing would make me happier."</p><p>She let go of Giovanni's hand and threw her arms around his neck. Giovanni was caught off guard by her sudden movement and lost his balance. They both toppled off the log into the soft sand. Delia wasn't afraid of the uncertainties that lay ahead of them. Whatever came next, they would face it together.</p><p>She pulled Giovanni close for a kiss as the beautiful, radiant dawn broke on the horizon.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized just recently it's been almost three years to the day since I originally finished this story on FFN! I've been getting back into fanfiction and trying to get the hang of AO3, so I thought it might be fun to crosspost this here in case anyone wanted to read it.</p><p>If you are here reading this, thanks so much! It means a lot to me that you would take time out of your busy day to read something I wrote! Please feel free to send any questions, comments, or concerns my way.</p><p>XOXO</p><p>Kira</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>